Prophecy
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: Jareth is given a prophecy at birth, 3000 years later it hasn't come true and he is growing tired of waiting. He chooses a Fae bride over the Mortal foreseen and all hell breaks loose when Fate brings in Sarah. Language etc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Labyrinth

**Prophecy **

**Prologue**

The women, still remarkably handsome despite her age, glided towards the throne room of the grand palace. Passing gay decorations done in tasteful greens, blues and silver with hardly a glance, the woman frowned slightly as she brooded on what was about to happen the moment she stepped into the throne room. Long dark auburn hair, done in an elaborate series of twists and threaded through with silver ribbons, to match the silver of her elegant gown, swayed lightly against her back as she walked. The white gold circlet surrounding her head and finishing with a Celtic twist that came down between her perfectly chiseled eyebrows proclaimed her an Elfin Lady, and Lady she was. Geletia was one of the Royal family, a princess that had fallen from the public eye to contemplate her inner eye, for she was a seer. A very accurate seer and she had been called upon to divine the new baby's future.

There was laughter and happy music seeping under the impressive double doors leading into the throne room. Everything was as it should be, there was a new prince and he was healthy and whole, a perfect heir. People celebrated their King and Queen's good fortune at having such a son, and they celebrated the up coming future of prosperity that was sure to follow with such a prince. His future was set and Geletia was to give an outline of it to his doting parents and court. She feared the reaction to it however, should it be bad and her step faltered for a millisecond before she squared her shoulders and nodded to the guards to open the great chamber doors and let her tell the future.

The great doors creaked open and all noise and rejoicing stopped, all eyes turned to the beautiful seer as she stood at the doorway. Geletia inwardly winced, she hated when that happened. Gliding forwards she oozed confidence and knowledge, prompting people of all stations to clear a path for her. Reaching the thrones, Geletia bowed with dignity, she was not expected to kneel, and nor should she ever, she was after all a Princess.

The king and queen nodded graciously at the Elf and there sitting between the thrones was a beautiful cradle made of the finest ebony. White blankets and sheets trained over the rounded edges and onto the floor. Where wood showed through it was carved with scenes of creatures that would be mythological in the Aboveground but here in the Underground were very much alive, in fact there were a few of the creatures right here in the throne room. Centaurs, Fairies, Elves, Pixies, Goblins, Yetis, Dwarves, they were all here to celebrate the birth of the Prince.

And there lying swaddled in a white baby-gown, sleeping peacefully, was Jareth. A smile crept up to Geletia's face. She reached out a gentle hand and stroked his cheek, the vision took her quickly and she gasped as her world went black. From deep within her a window opened and knowledge flew out of the porthole and formed rapid pictures in her mind. Then a musical voice echoed up through the same window and forced its words out of her mouth.

_In the years to come the Prince will grow to be a King. _  
_He shall govern fairly and bring prosperity to the land. _  
_The Labyrinth will call him Master and bow to no one, _  
_But for the Queen that will emerge from the Mortal realm to claim back the child that was taken. _  
_The Mortal will defeat the Labyrinth and take back what is hers. _  
_The High Prince will love her, and sacrifice greatly to keep her._  
_When both ascend the throne as Husband and Wife peace will reign _  
'_till 60,000 summers pass and Mortal realm joins in marriage to the Fey realm once more._

The vision released her and she fell back grasping the cradle tightly to keep from falling. Tangible silence rang strong and true in the great chamber. Suddenly Geletia's legs gave way beneath her and she fell, the king was on his feet and cradling her safely before she hit the stone floors, and still silence reigned.

There was a bubbling noise from the cradle and it cut thought the silence like a hot knife through butter. Laughter, pure, crystal laughter had flooded the room with innocence and happiness to be alive. Looking from the kings arms Geletia could just see the top of the Prince's arm as it flailed about.

"Please help me to stand up." She said clearly and at once the king helped her to her feet and guided her back to the cradle. A pair of laughing mismatched eyes stared straight back into her red ones and she felt peace fall over her. The child would be all right, he would fulfill his destiny and lead the kingdom into peace for 60,000 years. Reaching out she picked him up and held him before the court.

"This is the High Prince of the Underground. Respect him, for he will be great and do great things for this world, and the next."

Then placing the child in the arms of his mother, she bowed again to the king and queen and glided down the silent tunnel of people and out the door. She didn't stop until he reached her rooms and closing the doors she leaned her head against the cool metal.

_Goddess, guide the child as he grows under his heavy destiny.

* * *

_

A/N: This has been Beta'd by **Phantomsecretlove**... she went back to the beginning and redid it all. Thank you so much!


	2. Screw Fate

**Chapter 1 **

**Screw Fate**

Three thousand years later, Jareth was beginning to doubt the prophecy. The youth (for he was still considered quite young in Fey years) had grown to be a sturdy man that looked about 25 in Aboveground age. His blond hair was unevenly cropped and fashionably teased into a mop of madness that exenterated his high cheekbones and thin autocratic features. He was handsome and his beautiful ocean and earth eyes had remained filled with humor and witty irony. His wardrobe was the height of fashion with tight black pants that molded his legs and high-heeled black boots, pale poets shirt that opened to reveal a subtly muscled chest and his medallion. The symbol of his power dangled on a golden chain like fire against the Kings pale chest. He was Jareth, King of the Goblins and heir to the throne of his father the High King of the Underground.

Right now he paced.

Backwards and forwards he walked, his crisp footsteps echoing along the stone walls of the throne room. A clear warning that the king was occupied and not to be disturbed for any reason, or the unfortunate could find them selves privy to a permanent holiday at the Bog of Eternal Stench. In his black-glove encased hands he held a crystal and was looking into it as he paced, he paused and the crystal flowed smoothly over his hands and arms thoughtfully all the while a musical voice filled the room and told the king a prophecy. One he had heard many times before, and was likely to hear many times more this night. With a cry of frustration Jareth threw the delicate crystal at the wall where it shattered in pretty silver shards, he felt slightly better now and returned to his pacing summoning another crystal in his hand as he went.

He wasn't getting anywhere, no matter how many times he heard it, it was always the same and always maddeningly elusive to dropping any clues as to its complete meaning. He was now looking darkly into the ninth crystal for that afternoon and he would go through at least six more before night even struck.

Why was the king so frustrated? Because he had been waiting for three thousand years and still he had no queen. He needed an heir, it had become very important, his father, now in his fifty thousandth year of ruling as High King was getting on in years. He was now about eighty thousand and wanted to retire, but this meant that there was a lot of competition for the throne. Though Jareth was heir to the throne, his other brother, older and more ambitious, had a wife and if Jareth didn't get a move on, he might take the favor of the Underground Council and Jareth would be revoked the title of Heir and High King. He was getting desperate, and still the Mortal that was supposed to be his bride hadn't come.

Mortals had come, of course, they were constantly wishing away children and Jareth was constantly testing them to find his bride and all failed. They all gave up and left the children to their fates. Which they thought was being turned into a Goblin but really, they were given to families that couldn't have children and made Fey. They were far happier here then back in the Aboveground where they were neglected and mistreated. Right now in fact there was a mortal running his Labyrinth, she was handsome but very middle-aged and he knew instinctively that she was about to give up. She was still wondering around the outskirts trying to find an opening to get out of the straight lane that confuses every single mortal that came there. She had passed several openings many times and she had passed the worm at least twice, if she would just stop for a minute she would have help. However the woman was hysterical and running every which way like a chicken with its head cut off. She had less then one hour left.

Mortals were really pathetic and he was supposed to marry one?

But back to the problem at hand he had to get an heir and this mortal was supposed to be his queen. Shouldn't she come now? Shouldn't she come when his throne was in danger, they were supposed to rule together for sixty thousand years, it wasn't just his throne that was in danger it was hers. Just then a clock tolled the thirteenth hour and with a sneer of disgust he transported to where the frantic mortal was now curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Your time is up Jennifer. Such a pity."

The woman uncurled herself from her tight little ball and stood to face him. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and dirt, hair messy and clothing torn in some places.

"Can I go home now?" she asked in a strong voice.

"Certainly, but the child has to stay with me." The woman's expression didn't change at all.

"Fine whatever, I didn't want the brat anyway."

Jareth felt fury uncurl within him, this woman didn't deserve to go home, she should be dumped head first in The Bog of Eternal Stench and never let back to the Aboveground again. His face, when angry, didn't change at all so the woman had no idea what he was feeling nor any comprehension of how much danger she was in.

"I hope you live to regret this one day." He said finally with cold fury tinting his words black. The woman shivered but looked determined and not one inch regretful she raised her hand to her hair and looked down at her clothes, when she looked up she looked angry.

"I can't believe what this has done to my hair, and clothes. You will pay for the damage done to my clothing! I'm going to have to buy a completely new outfit!" Jareth was astonished she didn't care about the child at all.

"May you suffer for your selfishness." Jareth said coldly and waved his hand transporting her back to her realm.

Sitting on his throne and drinking a tumbler of brandy, the king thought back on the woman, Jennifer, that had run his labyrinth today. She was selfish, foolish and truly a monster. Some of the Humans that came to the labyrinth were just like her; in fact too many were like her. Uncaring and disdainful, it sickened him.

_I don't want a mortal wife who is like that, _he thought dismayed, _too many are like Jennifer, what if the one who finally goes through the labyrinth is just like her, I would be stuck with her for sixty thousand years and longer. _Anger boiled up inside him, _I will not be stuck with that, I need someone that will care for my people and for the people of the Underground, as she will be High Queen. _He made a decision, _I will not marry a mortal I will marry a Fey Princess. I will marry Fey and she will love being High Queen and will love her people, as she is one of them. _The prophecy bothered his conscience for a split second but he pushed it aside, hard.

_I will make my own destiny_, he vowed cold and forbidding.

And that is how, ten years later, he was involved with Mecrinda the Fairy Princess. It was a good match people said and he agreed. Mecrinda would make a fine High Queen, she was just and kind, loyal and loving, perfect qualities all queens should have, and she was going to be his queen prophecy or no prophecy.

He still marveled at how he had made his way down this path. Now that he was involved with Mecrinda the council had reaffirmed his position as Heir to the High King throne. He was now the most envied man in all the Underground; he had the throne and the most beautiful princess to share it with. Mecrinda was known for her beauty and sweet spirit. She was beautiful. Long silver hair flowed in waves down her back and below her waist, even when it was half up or up at all it always seemed to trail there. Her beautiful cornflower blue eyes that held the world still when she looked at it. Her lips were red and full, delicate chin and porcelain skin adorned her and her delicate figure was womanly curved to perfection. She was the most desirable woman in court and he was the most desirable man. They were a perfect couple socially and privately. He was courteous and she was gracious when with or without company.

It was of those days in the Goblin City, where everything seemed colorless, joyless and morose. Why was that? It was because its king was depressed. Jareth moods reflected on the city and the Labyrinth, so when he was depressed so was everything else. But depression is such a light word for the tunnel of despair that Jareth was feeling and not even he knew why he felt that way. Maybe it was the feeling that someone was going to wish away a child, for he felt it just like he felt the pull of the Labyrinth as it moved and flourished. He knew that at some point some careless, unfeeling Mortal was going to wish away a child. He hated it, he hated his job and he hated the mortals that made it so. Anger and sadistic pleasure took place of the depression as he thought about all the horrors he would inflict on this stupid mortal. A dark cloud appeared above his head and began to spit lighting and thunder loudly. Jareth scowled up at the cloud, why did it that always happen when he was in a bad mood?

His sharp ears heard light footsteps and a sliding as a gown trailed on the stone. He sighed with relief; she would get here and allay his mood before the cloud began to rain on him. Embarrassing as it was, it happened regularly.

Mecrinda floated into the room like a ray of sunshine and instantly everything seemed brighter and happier. The change within Jareth was instantaneous he was suddenly happy and felt light as a result the kingdom brightened and butterflies fluttered about and a rainbow lit the sky. The inhabitants of the kingdom put away their umbrellas sighing with relief and ran laughing through the streets. Mecrinda was good for the kingdom.

"Ah Your Majesty what is it?" Mecrinda asked her voice a soft tinkling crystal, crossing to where Jareth sat on his throne she placed her fingers on his temples and everywhere she touched he felt peace.

"Princess Mecrinda, thank you. It was nothing just a minor dark mood brought on by my thinking of mortals."

He grabbed her hands and kissed her palms. She laughed delighted.

"Your Majesty, you mustn't think of Mortals they always put you in such a bad mood." She chided and sat down at his feet by the throne.

"Your Highness I'm sorry, so rude of me," he waved his hand and another throne like chair appeared beside him and getting up he gently helped her stand up and placed her on the chair, whilst still keeping hold of her hand he sat down again on his own throne. Mecrinda giggled, it thrilled her that he wanted to make her comfortable.

'Thank you," she battered her eyelids slightly in an innocent fashion that Jareth found charming, "you are so wonderful to me. What can I do to return it?" Jareth sighed with contentment and squeezed her hand gently.

"Just you being here, brings peace to me and my kingdom Princess, so please, just stay with me."

Mecrinda gasped was he asking to marry her? Jareth caught the gasp and smiled to himself he knew what would make him happy and the kingdom as well. Getting up he didn't let go of her hand he came round and stood before her. She gazed up at him through demure eyelashes and the world-stilling eyes stopped his breath for a moment. Keeling before her he gazed his lips over her knuckles and raising his ocean and earth eyes to her cornflower ones he asked the question.

"Princess Mecrinda of the Fairies, will you marry me and become my queen?"

The demure princess ran and hid in another corner of her mind, Mecrinda leapt into his arms, with an excited "yes!"

Jareth laughed lightly as he held his Fairy Princess in his arms and then lowered his lips to hers for the first time.

A/N: well thats chapter 1, please review and let me know how u like it. its an idea ive had fora while and i plan to have a lot of fun writing it. there will be tons of Angsty moments between Jareth and Sarah, just as it should be, and fluff as well, of course. there will be attempted murder, insanity, hurt, love, sex, magical power, tight pants, and socks all round. i hope you enjoy it.

Please review

XCasseeX


	3. When Beauty is at its Height

**Chapter 2**

**When Beauty is at its Height**

There was a huge feast in honor of the Goblin King's new Fiancée, Mecrinda Princess of the Fairies.

Songs, ballads, and comical performances (done seriously by the Goblins of course) were the height of the festivities. Everywhere you turned to look there were happy, smiling faces. Everywhere glitter, it randomly spritzed skittishly all over, coincidentally it coincided with the Jareth's happy laughter ad he was happy. He was marrying a fine woman; one he cared for deeply and she loved him back. She would make a good loving queen and a wonderful mother to their heirs. And better yet no child had been wished away, the feeling the Goblin King had had earlier had come to nothing. However, should a child be wished away right in the middle of the festivities Jareth would not let them run the Labyrinth, he would just take the child and leave the mortal to suffer in guilt. He usually had an oath that bound him to let the stupid mortal run the labyrinth but he had decided that for tonight he would break his oath. Luckily no one wished a child away.

Jareth sat dressed in fine dark blue tights and a beautiful sea green jacket that sparkled with glitter every time he moved. The green of the jacket brought out the shy green of his right eye to a startling emerald and darkened his brown left eye to a dark brown that looked almost black; his eyes in strict contrast to his white hair made him breath taking. His fiancée was in all things, except beauty, his exact opposite. Where he was dark she was fair. She wore a pure white gown that had a scope neck and hugged her figure with corset stiffness until her slender hips where it fanned out and formed a becoming A line and trail behind her. The sleeveless dress revealed pale porcelain shoulders and the neckline showed the top of perfect milky breasts. Her golden hair was done in loopy curls and put up in a complicated design in the top of her head. A silver circlet let a smooth crystal fall between her eyebrows in a geometrical shape that changed in the light. And together the two sat and laughed and charmed the city with their happiness, it was a rare sight to see the king is such a happy mood and the people rejoiced.

One person however, a beautiful Elfin seer, named Geletia did not. Standing in the shadows with a dull gray hood over her evidently royal dress and attention grabbing red hair she watched the King and his fiancée, this was not good, Jareth was ignoring the prophecy and it was going to go badly.

She shook her head sadly as she watched the couple, she was sorry for what was about to befall them both. Jareth would fulfill his destiny and the Fairy Princess would just get hurt. Watching the couple a vision took her and she had to hurriedly grab onto the wall for support as wave upon wave of black over took her and in her mind she receded into a little fragile ball to get out of the inner eye's way.

It burst through its window with a vengeance she hadn't seen since she had given Jareth's prophecy over 3 thousand years ago.

A crystal appeared beside her and the inner eye controlling her arms picked the ball from the air and held it tightly between Geletia's fingers. A tingling started down Geletia's arms and out of her fingertips and into the ball flowed the vision, a white light that would be transformed when the crystal was sealed into pictures and sound. The inner eye receded and shut its window with a bang; Geletia came to herself aware that she was leaning against a filthy wall in an alleyway. She hurriedly moved away and grabbed the floating black crystal. Holding it up she saw only one name… Mecrinda.

"How are you enjoying the festivities my Dear?" Jareth whispered to Mecrinda, they had given up the formal titles after their first kiss, "are you having fun?"

"Jareth, this is wonderful. Thank you so much." Mecrinda squeezed his gloved hand and he smiled at her, and looked out to the couples dancing in the courtyard in front of their table. A lively tune was playing and his left foot was unconsciously tapping out the rhythm.

"Would you like to dance?" he inquired standing up and holding out his hand to her. She looked startled for a moment then smiled up at him.

"Yes," she took his hand and they moved out onto the dance floor, immediately there was circle created and they were the only two dancing, Mecrinda was nervous.

"Why are we the only two dancing?" she whispered to Jareth he eyes flicking over the faces of the watching crowd. Jareth laughed in amusement.

"They have good manners," he paused slightly and smiled down at her, "they will join in soon, don't worry."

Sure enough another couple dressed in bright blue and sliver stood in the circled and bowed to the their King, Jareth inclined his head and the couple began to dance, soon more couples entered always asking permission from their king and Jareth always granted it. Mecrinda was astounded; they had very different etiquette rules in the Goblin kingdom from the Fairy kingdom. In the Fairy kingdom, the dancers never asked permission and they didn't stop for the king. The king, her father, usually walked down to the dance floor and cut into another couple whose beautiful female component had caught his roaming eye. He was never refused. It had set the protocol for the Fairy court and as a result it was the most immoral court in all the Underground. Mecrinda had somehow managed to remain pure in the midst of the extravagant lusting and adultery.

Jareth smirked at her; he knew exactly what was going through her head. He remembered his shock and astonishment at the behavior of the Fairy court. To Mecrinda his court must seem so clean, it wasn't, his court just wasn't open with their affairs. They remained behind a curtain of hypocritical

Morals and breeding, the truth was that he himself had had has many as 5 mistresses at one time. It wasn't something he was proud of, more something that occupied his time and relayed the boredom of immortality.

And the night went on in blissful ignorance of anything but pleasure and joy.

The next morning Jareth woke up with a splitting headache and a prickling conscience.

_That damn prophecy! _He cursed, sat up in bed and summoned it to him. The silvery voice filled the room and Jareth narrowed his eyes in hatred, then without further ado he threw the crystal and let it smash against the far wall. He had been doing that for the last 10 years, every morning he woke up, summoned a copy of the prophecy and smashed the crystal. The real prophecy was kept in the Underground archives where all prophecies were. But his daily ritual had become necessary to get through the day, without it the prophecy was constantly on his mind and the guilt was extreme. He had to smash the thing to get on with his life.

He got up and went to his bathroom, splashing water onto his face he tried to get the voice out of his head. It was getting harder he had noticed as time went on. It was like the time was drawing near, the time that the Prophecy foretold, a mortal was going to wish away a child and he was going to fall in love with her.

Not bloody likely. Humans were selfish and uncaring, what kind of race wished away their children to a man that turned them into goblins? The fact that he didn't really was of no matter, it was what they believed and yet they still did it. It had been ten years since the last one. One was coming soon he knew.

"Thank you for seeing me today Princess," Geletia took Mecrinda's hand and gently squeezed it in greeting.

"Its my pleasure Your Highness, since you have been called away to different kingdoms to read the future we haven't seen each other in nearly 20 years. I'm so glad we could finally sit down and talk like we used to."

"Ah Mecrinda so formal," she laughed delighted at seeing her friend again, "it's been a long time, I have missed you. I asked you to come today because I've had a vision." She said and her face turned sad. Mecrinda gasped with concern.

"Are you ok? You look awful." Mecrinda reached out her hand and placed it on Geletia's cheek, coaxing her magic to sooth. As the magic worked Geletia looked peaceful but only just, there was till heavy sadness in her dark red eyes. Taking her hand, Geletia guided her to a sunlit patio where two wicker chairs covered in white silk cushions sat. Placing her on one she sat to her right and not letting go her hand she looked intently into her sky blue eyes.

_This feels familiar, _Mecrinda thought to herself remembering how Jareth proposed. Just thinking about him brought warmth to her body and a bubble of happiness to start in her stomach. But Geletia's suffering crimson eyes brought her back to the current situation at hand, her friend was suffering she needed to help her.

"Tell me what troubles you Geletia, no matter what it is we can work through it together." She sent calming magic through her hands into Geletia. Geletia smiled a soft, sad smile. _I'm so sorry,_ the thought of telling her friend this was so hard, to do it would be excruciating.

Taking a deep breath she began.

"Mecrinda, I had a vision. It was about you and your betrothed, I'm sorry my friend but nothing I can tell you today will be good. And I'm sorry for the pain this will cause, I wish it gone with all the power in my body." Mecrinda's shocked expression caused her to close her eyes and look away while she summoned the crystal.

The black orb appeared and she let it hover above her hands, the name was blazed silver in the opaque darkness of the ball: Mecrinda.

Scared Mecrinda didn't move her eyes wide and blue stared at the ball, but she didn't move.

"Mecrinda, I'm sorry but you have to touch the ball to hear the prophecy." Geletia whispered her eyes still closed.

Mecrinda's hand shook slightly as she raised it to touch the ball. Her fingertip just brushed the cool glass when a Silver voice erupted from it making her jump. Its contents however made icicles start in her heart.

When beauty is at its height

_Love will find you,_

_Betrothal and happiness wait,_

_However, fate remembers another. _

_Your beloved will love a mortal as was foretold_

_Fate will not be cheated_

_Hope remains however, _

_His Love will not run smooth _

_Ayear you have to tear the two_

_As long as your Beloved _

_Neither beds nor Wed the Mortal. _

_But beware, _

_A love like this will break you life. _

_Like a knife through the heart._

Silence reigned again, Geletia opened her eyes and looked at Mecrinda, there were tears streaming down her perfect cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again. Taking Mecrinda's hand she pushed her own magic into her, numbness overtook Mecrinda and she was able to look up. An odd tear still ran down her cheeks but she looked calm.

"It's not your fault Geletia, you do not chose nor control the visions you have. This is my problem, and I will deal with it according to fate. It will happen and there is nothing I can do about it, besides where hope is." Her eyes became steely pools of blue, filled with determination. "I will break them up when she arrives and I will keep Jareth forever." She vowed and Geletia shivered,

_**This couldn't be avoided, let fate take its path. Remember what happened the last time you messed with fate.** _She sighed, _I remember… Tan, _tears formed and she hurriedly blinked them away.

"Do what you feel you must Mecrinda, but I must caution you, don't mess with fate, its repercussions are swift and cruel."

"Thank you for showing me the prophecy. I know it cost you a lot. I must go now, there is much I have to think over." She paused and looked pleadingly at Geletia, "please, we will meet again soon?"

"Oh of course, yes I will be around for a while, until this prophecy has been fulfilled." _Until I have redeemed myself, _she added silently.

* * *

A/N: omg how many of you can guess whats going to happen next? does anyone actually think that Mecrinda is going to listen to Geletia's warnings? please review and let me know what you think. oh and any ideas or scenes that youd like in it, im very open to suggestions.

Cassee


	4. Sarah

**Chapter 3 **

**Sarah**

Jareth wondered around the labyrinth aimlessly. He needed to think outside the box for a moment, needed to think about the prophecy, Mecrinda and the damn Mortal. Again he felt the invisible pull of the mortal that was going to wish away a child. Not able to take it anymore, he changed into a snowy owl and took off for Aboveground.

There she was, the mortal that was going to wish away the child. She was just a girl! Dressed in a cream curtain and flowers in her hair, she was young and surprisingly beautiful. Long dark hair, tied up under a garland of flowers, and wide green eyes framed by black lashes. Her smooth skin glowed and her full mouth formed words taken from the book. He watched as she took out the book and read the fated words, how he hated them, but he felt a strange attraction to her. He recognized a true believer in her and a similar soul. A thought crossed his mind, _is she the mortal? _

A clock chimed in the distance and the girl ran off, he followed on silent wings and alighted on a branch from a tree in the front yard, there he learned her name, Sarah. It seemed that she and her stepmother didn't get along very well. Sarah went upstairs and he took off again and landed on a branch outside her bedroom window.

_This Mortal is a child and not nearly old enough to be my queen, I will not marry a child. _

He fumed, nothing would induce him to marry her, she was, he paused and watched her storm around her room and childishly sulk on her bed, immature! _I've had enough I'm leaving, this girl is nothing like my future queen, she is exactly what other Mortals are, stupid, careless and incredible selfish. _He sneered in disgust, the owl's face never moved, and took off back to the underground.

oooooo

The Goblin King lounged on his throne amidst the noise of the goblins, chickens and general chaos. Normally his throne room was kept in pristine order, he was very clean, however it seemed that Sarah expected a pigsty. _Marvelous, _he thought sulkily, _she's disrupting my life. Why is it that even if the mortal has no chance of reaching the castle, the castle still changes to fit their vision of the labyrinth? It's completely ridiculous. _Tapping his thigh high dark brown boots with his riding crop he waited.

A crystal appeared before him and her voice filled the room, covering the din and every goblin stopped to listen.

"I wish the Goblins would take you away… right now!"

"Your wish is my command," Jareth replied softly and clicking his fingers a screaming baby boy arrived dressed in a white and red stripped baby pajama's floating in bubble. Reaching out he held the baby gently in his arms.

"Well Toby I will now go and see your sister." he handed the baby to a goblin that slightly resembled a girl and disappeared into his owl form to meet the girl.

ooooo

Forcing the balcony doors open Jareth appeared in all his scary glory. His black cape swept about him and he was pleased to see that she was scared. However he was even more pleased that she rallied herself together and asked a logical question.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King" something tightened low in his gut, she was a true believer, and it was nice to finally meet someone that knew him.

Most that called on him to take the children were just speaking of something they believed made up. Some of them had never even heard of him before, they had never heard of the Labyrinth, but still they said the fated words, by accident or no, and got to run the labyrinth.

He admired her spirit, even though she was confronted with his person, and even though she was crying and scared she still maintained that she wanted her brother back. She was brave and determined, most people that he took the children from where sobbing in tight little balls by now. He had to try harder with her.

"Sarah, I've brought you a gift." He summoned a crystal in his hand, and smirked slightly as Sarah's eyes widened.

"What is it?" she breathed eyes focused on the ball in front of her

"It's a crystal nothing more, but it you look into it, it will show you your dreams."

Her lips parted in wonder and want. He smiled this was getting easy. She reached for the crystal and he teasingly pulled it back and began to slide it impressively over his hands defying gravity and making Sarah's pretty green eyes go wider.

"But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl that looks after babies. Do you want it?" he asked as he brought it to a stand still in his hand. She nodded slightly eyes focused intently on the crystal, "then forget the baby," he continued almost disappointed that she was being so complacent and easy to manipulate.

Her eyes changed and she closed her mouth stubbornly. Backing away from him slightly she closed her eyes for a moment. Then when she opened them they were glittering pools of green diamond.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like my brother back."

The king sighed, she was back, "Sarah," he said calmly as he flicked his wrist and the crystal turned into a snake that hissed its displeasure, he pulled it length ways, "don't defy me." He threw it at her head, and it wrapped around her neck and became a silk scarf. Sarah screamed and scrabbled with her hands at the snake turned scarf. It landed on the floor and an ugly goblin ran out from beneath it laughing.

"Please," she said, "I have to have my brother back, where is he? He must be so scared."

Jareth sighed, this one was going to run his labyrinth, and get far. He could recognize the ones that would get at least past the outer doors, and he knew somehow that she would. He would have to summon that dwarf, what was his name, Hogwort to him.

"He's there," he made a grand gesture with his hand and the balcony doors became a porthole into the labyrinth. She asked another intelligent question.

'Is that the castle beyond the Goblin city?" he wanted to laugh in delight, this mortal would be fun to watch going through the labyrinth as she knew so much, but he had to try one more time, "turn back Sarah, turn back before its too late."

"It doesn't look so far," she said bravely. Jareth leant forward over her shoulder and whispered, "it's further then you think," and got a whiff of strawberry shampoo and vanilla skin. He pulled back quickly.

"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us." he started to disappear, "such a pity."

And he was gone back to the castle, quickly he summoned a crystal and spoke to Hotwort- who bluntly told him that his name was Hoghead- that was now all arranged.

ooooo

He reappeared in his throne room to see absolute chaos ensuing. There were goblins and chickens, stray pigs and one screaming baby. There was a definite headache starting behind his mismatched eyes. He strode into the throne room and snatched up the screaming Toby as he went, then sat grandly on his throne. Still the baby did not stop crying. He touched a finger to his forehead and gently pushed a sleep spell into it. The screaming stopped immediately and Toby looked sleepily at Jareth now completely unafraid. Toby raised a hand to the Goblin King's face and traced it gently with stubby fingers. Then determining he would be all right in this deceptively human man he placed his thumb into his mouth and leaning comfortably on Jareth's chest he fell asleep.

Jareth smiled sadly down at him, "I'm so sorry little one that you were wished away, it seems unlikely that Sarah will get through, none have ever done it, and so you might just have to become fey. I know your mother loves you and would be distraught without you but when I take a baby from the above ground and give it to a fey family I erase the memory of everyone that knew you. So you see, no one will remember you and so they will not grieve the loss. Of course I will do the same for you. You might be only a year old but you might remember something of your old life." He ran a glove-encased hand through Toby's cloud soft hair.

He heard a startled gasp from the doorway and groaned he had completely forgotten that Mecrinda had no idea that the castle changed as well. The chaos of the formally clean throne room must be shocking to her and very embarrassing for him. He got up carefully and gently supported the baby as he lay him down to sleep on the soft cushions of his throne. Toby squirmed in indignation at losing Jareth's body heat and made discontent noises. Jareth conjured a blue baby blanket and wrapped it tightly around him then strode through the din to go and explain to his future bride why said din was in his throne room.

"Mecrinda, how are you?" he asked as he kissed her hand in welcome.

"I'm fine Jareth, what has happened to your throne room?" she asked curiously peering around his broad shoulders into the room beyond.

"Ah yes that, well you see a mortal has wished away a child and the Labyrinth changes itself and my castle to whatever the mortal expects. As Sarah expects it to be a mess," he gestured tiredly behind him. "It's a mess."

Mecrinda tried to hide her frown of worry. He had just called the Mortal by name, did that mean that he was already harboring feelings for her? She needed advice. She needed to talk to Allera.

ooooo

**A/N: **who is Allera, well i know and i'll bet you all will like her. if you read the next chapter you will find out who she is and why she is the one Mecrinda turns to for advice on love

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. **Meri-san, **Meow-Mix-91, **Thundara, **Sweet-single, **BatPhace, **Forevermore33,**Diblik, **TwilightsChild.


	5. Allera

**Chapter 4**

**Allera**

"Princess, would you like to sit down? Allera is busy at the moment and I will alert her to your presence."

The handsome male elf informed her as he guided her to a roman styled couch, oriental rugs were draped over the edges and tailed onto the floors. Heavy curtains were tied back to reveal huge airy windows that overlooked rolling hills. Mecrinda didn't sit down; as soon as the muscled elf left to see Allera she went over to the window and watched the small Garden Fairies play in a giant waterfall to her right. It was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the Fae woman that walked through the room.

The woman was the best concubine in the kingdom, rich and successful she was every man's dream and every woman's nightmare. She was Allera, the goddess of sex and love, well, according to the Fae courts in the Underground. Everyone wanted Allera, how her father had gotten her to live at court Mecrinda didn't know and she really didn't want to know. The fact was that she needed advice and Allera, the expert on love, would have the answers.

Allera was naked, bronzed and completely at ease. She walked gracefully on her bare feet with her long emerald green hair caught up in complicated curls leaving her sculptured back open. A handsome black male servant had a robe made out of the finest silk held at the ready. Slipping her arms inside the robe Allera rewarded him with a full kiss on the mouth. He bowed his head and walked backwards out of the door leaving the two Fae women alone.

"Princess," Allera turned her obsidian eyes on Mecrinda, "to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?"

"My Lady Allera, pardon my intrusion into your day, but I wish to have some questions answered, and I knew that you could help me." She paused and looked down, "will you?"

Allera cocked a beautifully sculptured black eyebrow and walked so softly so almost seemed to be floating above the floor. She reached out a perfectly manicured hand and caught Mecrinda's dainty chin in her long fingers she tilted her face up. Sliding her face close to Mecrinda she sighed into her ear, "and what, dear Princess will I get in return?"

Mecrinda shuddered Allera always made her uncomfortable, she just oozed sex out of every pore and Mecrinda was remarkably chaste. She had only kissed one man, Jareth. Allera had kissed hundreds.

Allera laughed softly at the shudder and gently kissed Mecrinda on the cheek, Mecrinda cringed away and Allera stepped back and laughed coldly. She wondered back to the roman style couch and lay down, a flick of her wrist and there was a plate a delicious fruit beside her.

"You have a lot to learn if you want to keep the King of the Goblins."

Mecrinda knew she had just failed a test, and was being ridiculed for it. The test had just been a way to gauge just how much Mecrinda had to learn. It was a lot. Too much in fact she knew just as Allera had figured that she would never learn it in time. She sank down onto another chair in quiet despair.

"There has to be another way," she whispered to herself.

"There are many ways to deal with this problem, Mecrinda, don't lose hope. You havetime."

Mecrinda looked up so fast her head blurred. "Who makes you her confidant? There are none that know that prophecy but me and the one that gave it…Geletia," she hissed.

"Don't be ridiculous Mecrinda, Geletia would never tell me something like that, she is an _honorable _woman," she spat the word out like it was poison, but didn't answer the question. She watched Mecrinda's face calculatingly, "I despise Honorable women. It goes against everything we are capable of. It goes against our grain; the most alluring feature of the female is her wiles and deceit. Men find it enchanting and want to save us. It works the same way with dishonorable men and honorable women. They are caught up in this web of lies that they can save the other person, when really they are being put into a position that benefits the dishonorable party."

Allera laughed in sadistic amusement. "I see it often in court," she informed Mecrinda "your parents were one such couple. Your father is still dishonorable, and your mother the exact opposite, however she wanted to save him and he wanted the most beautiful woman to be his wife and bear his heirs. It's a good arrangement. Almost the same as yours and King Jareth's…" she trailed off looking again to Mecrinda's face. There was a riot of emotions crossing it, which was something she would have to school if she were going to do what she must to keep Jareth.

"Mecrinda," Allera's icy voice pulled her out of her carnival of thoughts, "if you are going to do what needs to be done you have to school your face to show nothing but sweetness and goodwill. You cannot have Jareth reading your face and the truth." Mecrinda looked at her in confusion and Allera sighed. "You really know nothing of the man you are going to marry do you? Let me tell you a story, from when he was younger, about two thousand years ago.

"_When Jareth was one thousand years old (17 in Aboveground) he was to go through the right of passage to be a man. The details are usually kept from women of the Underground, it is all very secret and sacred to the men, but not to me. Of course he would come to me for his initiation because he was the High King's son and I, the best courtesan in the kingdom. _

_Now, it so happens that when he came to me the eve of his thousandth year he was revealed to me as a skilled lover already. He had everything needed already (as all men do) but Jareth had something else that I never see in a boy of a thousand years. Jareth had experience, extensive as my experience was; I had never had a lover like him. That night he brought me as much pleasure as I brought him, which is a rare occurrence at its best. He was passionate and cold schooled in the art of lovemaking, he knew when to apply everything or leave just a hint._"

She looked at Mecrinda and was surprised to see her trembling with suppressed emotion, and taking pity stopped her story of that night.

"Jareth is not an honorable man, he is dishonest and a rogue. Do you think you can match up to someone like that, you who doesn't even like having me near? He is far worst then I am, at least I am open with my life work, and Jareth and his court are very… discreet. In fact it's a little known fact that the people of Jareth's court are the best lovers in the world, well besides me." She smirked in amusement at Mecrinda's discomfort.

"What I'm trying to say Princess, is that you have to fight fire with fire. There is little about that Jareth that isn't passionate, unbending and cruel. So you have to change yourself to be with him, because I'm thinking the mortal he has just brought to run his Labyrinth is just such a person. I think she is the one that Jareth got tired of waiting for and if you don't do something about it you will lose him to her passion."

"What must I do?" Mecrinda's voice came out hoarse and defeated with the revelations she had just experienced. This was a side to Jareth she had never seen, never in her wildest dreams thought possible.

"You must get rid of the Mortal." Allera's obsidian eyes glittered.

"Get rid of her?

"Do you want her to marry him?" At Mecrinda's shake of her head she continued, "then you have to get rid of her, either use wiles of your own or a hired man, but make it quick before he finds himself in love with her, or you will make your self a powerful enemy."

Mecrinda looked dazed at the thoughts that were going through her head. She stood up.

"Thank you for your help and revelations in to Jareth Allera, I pray I never have to see you under such circumstances again." feeling numb she walked to the door and the handsome black servant opened it for her. She left and the servant came forward to kneel at his mistress's feet.

Allera drew him up and onto the couch with her; she straddled him and made him moan with pleasure, over and over again.

_You will curse the day you rejected me Jareth, _she vowed triumphant and smiling cruelly her black eyes glittering she twisted her body in such a way that the man beneath her was completely undone.

ooooo

Jareth paced his study, where else would he be pacing? Why his throne room of course, but currently it was covered in chicken shit and dirty goblins. No his study was quiet and thankfully clean. He had tried to get the goblins to clean his throne room but it seems that Sarah had also expected them to be even more stupid then usual. It was getting so discouraging that he had to leave and pace somewhere else.

"Stupid bloody Mortal, comes in here and disrupts my life, my throne room, dirt everywhere," he grumbled each step he took; he paused with a new thought.

"I wonder how Sarah is enjoying my labyrinth?" Jareth wondering out loud summoning a crystal and saw Sarah furiously slamming herself in to the walls of the labyrinth.

"Has she gone mad?" he wondered again.

Then she sank back against a wall and slid down, crying. Jareth sighed in disappointment, "I guess it is not She after all," he watched for a moment more and noticed she was talking to someone. It was the worm! Hope reared up again in Jareth's heart. He eagerly watched as Sarah found the opening and… he sighed again his hope dissipating, walked in the wrong direction.

That however wasn't her fault, it was the worms, Jareth had told him if ever he met a mortal and gave it help it was to send it to the wrong way so the mortal would have to go through the fated dangers untold to get to the castle.

Banishing the crystal in frustration, he knew she would be wondering around the brick maze for hours now, he needed to check on Toby, who knows what those incompetent Goblins were doing to the child.

He strode back to the throne room opening one of the huge doors a crack to reveal a mess that he had trouble identifying, and right in the center hole in the floor sat a screaming Toby.

The goblins were hardly ignoring him, they were poking and prodding him and making him more upset. Jareth banged open the doors all the way and deadly silence fell in the room, except for the crying Toby. The Goblin King smirked, he loved making an entrance.

He scooped Toby up as he made his way through piles of garbage and drunken goblins towards his throne. Sitting down Jareth placed Toby on his lab and was somewhat surprised to see that he didn't stop crying as soon he had been picked up. It kind of hurt Jareth's pride, and was definitely grating his nerves. Toby oblivious to how the Goblin King felt continued to cry until Jareth felt something snap, and he did something he hadn't done for the goblins in a long time, he sang. There was something about the song that was different to the ones he usually sang to them. He shrugged off the feeling and sat back down onto his throne, leaning back and held the now happily chattering Toby in his arms.

Outside the room watching through a small crack in the doors stood Mecrinda, she had never seen Jareth sing, it was told though that he was a master but few people had heard it, it wasn't a common event. What people didn't know was that Jareth used to sing to the Goblins on a regular basis, but that was before he grew bitter at the prophecy's dawdling.

Mecrinda felt tears fill her eyes, this man was nothing like the one Allera had spoken about, it was twice now that she had caught him with Toby and both times he had been revealed as a loving man. He couldn't be the passionately cruel man that Allera was talking about, she could not imagine Jareth being a rogue or being cruel. He had always been so kind to her. She wondered away from the throne room and into the gardens deep in thought.

Trees were suddenly greener and flowers bloomed as she walked amongst them, it didn't matter that she wasn't concentrating on them they were just happy she was there at all. The garden fairies came out of their homes and swirled around her in small balls of colored light. They perched on her shoulders and hair, and Mecrinda smiled in greeting. Of all the species of Faerie the Garden Fairies were her favorite, they were very sweet and innocent compared to the bigger species, like her, the royal family and most of the Faerie court.

"What's wrong My Princess?" a small voice squeaked in Mecrinda's ear, it was Bottleblossem she lived in one of the red Bottlebrush trees.

"Nothing Bottleblossem, I was just thinking," she paused as an idea came to her, "Bottleblossem, do you know of a Mortal being here?"

The little fairy sparked with excitement, "Yes! Yes! My Princess, there was a Mortal and she picked up Bottleblossem and Bottleblossem bit her."

Mecrinda had to smile with amusement; it was common knowledge that Garden fairies tended to bite. _I bet she got a shock_ Mecrinda had to fight back the urge to laugh at the Mortal's misfortune.

"Do you think you could watch her for me and report back to me on how she is doing in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes My Princess! Bottleblossem will be most pleased to help watch over My Princess's Mortal."

"Yes, My Mortal," Mecrinda whispered to herself, "she is mine to do whatever I wish, as she is Jareth's Mortal and I am his fiancée she is mine as she is his. I'm going to get rid of her if it's the last thing I do."

She had forgotten the Fairies could hear her whisper. They hovered around her exchanging worried frowns as their Princess got caught up in her vengeful plans.

_This does not bode well for My Princess. The Master will not be pleased with My Princess if she gets her way. _Bottleblossem thought sadly. She loved her Princess but Jareth was her Master and her first alliance was to Him who gave her a home. She would not harm the mortal should Mecrinda ask her to.

A bell rang somewhere distantly in the Castle it was time for breakfast. Mecrinda turned away from the garden and went to get changed for the meal.

* * *

**A/N:** **Thank you to all the reviewers, you guys are amazing, thanks for your support.**

Please Reveiw and let me know what you think

**XCasseeX**


	6. A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 6**

**A woman scorned**

Mecrinda came into the huge dining hall for breakfast; she had changed into an elaborate gown of white and silver, something that would normally have had Jareth's full attention, now he barely looked up. Her heart sank as she realized that Jareth was completely engrossed in a crystal ball that was turning slowly in the air above his plate. Every now and again she could see a glimpse of a girl with dark hair and green eyes, her complete contrast. She was fair and this girl was dark. Mecrinda's silver eyes glittered with tears, he was falling for the Mortal right in front of her. It was so unfair. If Jareth had heard her, he would have laughed at her using the same word as Sarah had, time and time again, but he hadn't. The girl in the crystal enthralled Jareth and nothing else mattered.

Mecrinda's heart started breaking; a small crack appeared and wound its way with hairline accuracy straight through, it hurt. She had to look up at the light gothic styled ceiling and blink her eyes rapidly to get rid of the tears. It would do no good to let him see her cry.

He suddenly spoke and what he said froze her heart and the tears on her lashes.

"Sarah is so defiant, its so refreshing to see someone with backbone, everyone else always seems to cower in fear of me. I really admire defiance it tells me what type of person she is. Proud, stubborn and defiant just like me, it's a very refreshing change."

He hadn't meant to hurt Mecrinda, he really hadn't, he had just been so thoughtless in his musings that he had let it out without thinking, and now that he had he still didn't think about her reaction, let alone noticed. He still stared at the ball, an amused smirk on his thin lips.

Mecrinda's cheeks flamed with anger; he was being so cruel, so unintentionally cruel. That Mortal! She was ruining everything, why had she come into the picture when Mecrinda had just gotten Jareth?

"_That's not fair!" _Mecrinda whirled at the mortal's voice, and Jareth's laughter. She had said that line again and the Goblin King was delighted, Sarah was so entertaining.

_It wouldn't have been anymore true if you were in my position Mortal. _Mecrinda thought with venom. She fought to maintain her composure and gracious façade; inside she was seething with jealousy. She had never been a jealous woman; she was always calm and rational. She was peaceful and brought joy to people around her, up till last night she had been Jareth's whole world. Now he didn't notice if she walked into the same room as him. The thought brought something to her attention, almost a last resort.

"Jareth?" she blurted almost desperately

"Hmmm?" he replied not even looking up

"We have to set a date for the wedding," she breathed deeply would he respond?

With a small sigh that cut Mecrinda's heart even more he vanished the crystal and gave his full attention to her. She smiled at him hopefully, waiting for the reaction he always showed when he saw her; it was a mixture of tenderness and love. It didn't come; he looked at her blankly as if wondering why she was there.

After it seemed he had given the question careful thought he shifted in his chair and resumed his now cold breakfast, "Yes Mecrinda, when do you want to get married?"

She felt relief; at least he still wanted to marry her. "How soon do you think my Lord?"

"Hmm," he put down his fork on a cleaned and thoroughly empty plate, " well it will have to be soon, as the High King's throne is still as insecure as ever."

She felt a stab of pain, was he aware that he had almost told her that he was marrying her just because he wanted the throne? He seemed realize what he had just said and his beautiful mismatched eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Mecrinda, I didn't mean it like that," he frowned and got up coming towards her, "the throne was my initial motive for marriage, but that was until I met you. I do want to marry you; the kingdom needs your presence. It always seems to keep me in a better mood, which is helpful for the subjects."

He smirked and leant over carelessly removing something from her hair, "Mecrinda you have a leaf in your hair," he commented airily then turning he strode out of the dining hall and to his throne room, or study, or some place that Mecrinda was not expected to follow. She was aware as he left that he had evaded her question.

ooooo

He strode down the passage, in a black mood. Mecrinda's question had suddenly brought the realization that this. was. it, he was going to defy the prophecy. He had given her a non-sequential answer, he couldn't even remember what it was, and hurried out of there so he could think in peace. He had been a believer since he was 1000 years old that the Mortal would come and they would be together, and was now having a hard time believing that it wasn't going to happen.

He made into his study and ignoring the comfortable seats situated throughout the room he went straight over to the window and sat on its wide ledge, pulling his legs up he rested his head against the obliging wall. He summoned another crystal and it appeared, hovering about his bent knees. Jareth opened his eyes and studied the girl inside, she had gotten so far. Sarah was the only mortal that had made it so far, and Jareth was starting to fear that she would beat it. Everything he and the Labyrinth threw at her she conquered with grace and the occasional tantrum. She was as proud, stubborn and cruel as he was. The realization made him sit up suddenly, he would have hit the crystal had it not moved away.

"She is as proud, stubborn and cruel as I am?" He questioned the empty room; leaning forward he rested his head between his knees, and stared at the ledge. Confusion filled his mind as thoughts whirled around his head, but there was one clear thought that pushed all others into the background.

_She is the Mortal, Sarah is my future wife and queen,_ and with that realization another one came. He was already in love with her.

That one shocked him onto his feet and into a pacing rhythm again.

_How is this possible? She has only been here… maybe 4 hours? I cannot possibly be in love with her already. _He was suddenly bought back to the mountaintop where he had left her, she had smelt so good, and he had wanted her even then.

_She is but a child! Mecrinda is an adult, a Fae and the Faerie Princess; she is perfect for me, why can't I love her instead? _But he knew, she was nothing like him, she was calm and passive where he was passionate and cruel, he loved a challenge whereas she preferred to give way, Sarah was defiant and would die before submitting to him, she alone would make him happy. He stopped pacing long enough to look up at the roof of his study and scowl at whatever Fates were there laughing at him.

_Cursed Fates, _he cursed as he resumed his pacing, _why did you bring Sarah into my life just when I had promised myself to Mecrinda? _

But nevertheless they had and he had to deal with it. He sighed heavily in defeat and collapsed into his chair by his huge ebony desk. Placing his tongue between his teeth he hissed out his frustration and acceptance. He was in love with a Mortal, that mortal was now in his Labyrinth and hated him for taking her brother. Wonderful, marvelous, _fuck_.

ooooo

Mecrinda counted for 5 seconds then followed him. Well, she didn't actually physically follow him, more like she summoned a Faerie and got her to follow him. She waited outside in the garden for the Faerie to report back.

She wasn't disappointed, within 7 minutes the Faerie had returned slightly out of breath (Even though the Faerie had been flying, it is tiring flapping wings and she had been flying very fast).

She alighted on Mecrinda's outstretched hand and lay still for a couple of minutes. Eventually Mecrinda's patience came to an abrupt halt.

"Well?" she inquired straining to keep her temper back.

"My Princess!" squeaked the little Faerie, "The Master went into his study, closed the door before is get in had to find window. The Master sat on his chair and brought crystal out, then he started to laugh. He said Blue and Red Guards… then he said 'That's my Sarah'…"

The Faerie had barely said the words when Mecrinda felt the jealousy return like a huge green vine wrapping its thorns around her mind. She clenched her fists as the words echoed in her mind. He had called the Mortal His.

_My Sarah, my Sarah my Sarah, my Sarah_. His voice circled tauntingly around her head.

"Stop it," she whimpered and Allera's words came back to her like a wave of black light.

"_You have to do what is necessary to keep him Mecrinda. He is everything cold, passionate, and cruel_."

She raised her head and her eyes blazed with a defiance she had never known before. It felt good. _This is what the Mortal feels and what Jareth considers admirable? _She thought as the heat of her defiance reached another height.

The faeries all fluttered away from her scared for their delicate wings and bodies while a white-hot aura began to circle around her. She would trap Sarah and get rid of her, put her somewhere that she would never forget, and everyone would forget her. Silvery wings pulled themselves away from her elaborate silver and white gown ad stretched wide. It had been far too long since she had flown. Taking off the swirling white aura didn't dissipate instead it was fueled by the sudden rush of oxygen that Mecrinda fed it as she flew to the Doors of Truth and Lies. A few faeries concerned for their Princess desperately followed, in her wake.

Hovering above the dead-end the doors and labyrinth had made she saw the Mortal for the first time. She was beautiful, far more beautiful then Mecrinda had ever dreamed she was, no wonder Jareth was distracted from her own beauty, he was the rogue Allera said he was, but he was Mecrinda's rogue and nobody else could have him.

Anger rose up and mingled with the jealousy in Mecrinda's heart, right now that girl was outsmarting those dumb guards, just like Jareth expected her to. But she was in for a surprise, there was a long, dark tunnel to an oubliette right there, a step away from the right door, and nothing to break her fall but darkness. She had to smother her urge to giggle, if this was what it felt like to be bold and mean then she liked it. Again Allera's words came back to her,

"_Maintain a gracious front for Jareth and then do away with Sarah behind his back." _

She scowled; it would be so much easier if she could just be mean all the time. She took heed of the advice and silently watched from above as the Mortal outwitted the creatures of the Doors of Truth and Lies, and as she stepped through, Mecrinda smiled baring her gleaming white teeth. The Faeries hovering around her exchanged scared glances.

"Goodbye my dear, I do so hope we never meet again." she cooed, and clicked her fingers. There was a scream of surprise as Sarah fell.

ooooo

At her scream Jareth glanced into his crystal ball, he had stopped long enough to do some paperwork that had piled up on his desk but her scream brought him back, she wasn't supposed to scream like that, nothing in the Labyrinth could harm her. He swore vilely as he realized she was falling through thin air, air that led straight into the oubliette. He quickly snapped his fingers and the Helping Hands appeared to stop her fall.

He watched in silence as she chose down, and then summoned Hoggle to him when he saw her hit the bottom.

"Hogsbreath…"

"Hoggle."

"Yes," his Majesty paused slightly in annoyance, "Sarah has landed herself in the oubliette and you are to go to her and lead her back to the beginning." After he was the King of the Goblins and even if he did love Sarah, he had to abide by the Labyrinth's rules, but as the Goblin King he also knew of all its loopholes, he was confident that Sarah would find away around it. He noticed Hoggle's unhappy expression.

"What is it Higgle?"

"Hoggle."

"Whatever," he sighed and felt a headache come on,

"Well," fumbled the dwarf, "She is very determined and will be very hard to turn back."

"I trust that you will do a good job Higsly."

"Hoggle." Jareth ignored the dwarf.

"If not… well you know the consequences for failure." Jareth smirked oh so becomingly, and Hoggle was scared.

"Y..y…y.e.e…" Jareth didn't even wait for the rest of the stuttered sentence Hoggle was transported to the oubliette with a click of his Majesty's fingers.

He watched the exchange between Sarah and Hoggle, and laughed in appreciation, she was one of a kind. She even had gotten the cowardly Dwarf to defy him. That brought anger but great respect for her too. Granted Hoggle wasn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart rather, she had bribed him, but oh well beggars cant be choosers.

"And speaking of beggars…" the King muttered, he snapped his fingers and was dressed as an old beggar. He vanished until there was nothing but an aftereffect of his mismatched eyes where he had stood.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hello! wow thank you so much for all your support and reviews! I love you all so much...

Yes i have planned out the rest of this story and the ending and everything, its pretty complex, i really didnt think it was going to be like that when i first started writing it, but it seems that eveyone has their own private agenda that will come out in the end.

thischapterwas going to be longer, like the cleaners were going to be in here, and their little episode in the tunnel, buit i decided that it was long enough and it will just have to go into the next one.you know i think thats one of my favorite parts in the movie,the "Nothing nothing nothing tra lala?" line is my favorite,everytime i see it im like "kiss her kiss her!" but he doesnt... !sigh!

okay im going byebye now to write chapter 7

Cassee


	7. Nothing TraLaLA?

**Chapter 7**

**Nothing Tra-la-la?**

Sitting in the disguise of a beggar Jareth waited patiently for Sarah and the Dwarf. Sarah was playing right into his hands and embedding herself further into his heart.

Sending a scouting crystal out, he grinned in the darkness as he heard the false alarms arguing with the Dwarf. They were getting close. Then the crystal rounded the corner and following close behind was the dynamic duo. The crystal disappeared in his begging cup and disguising his voice he asked a very leading question.

"Well what have we here?"

Hoggle squirmed he knew it was Jareth, how could he not? The crystal had been a dead give away.

"Nothing," the dwarf hedged and shifted guiltily on his feet, defying his king.

"Nothing? Nothing?" Jareth stood up and started to remove the disguise and as he did so his voice changed to the smooth baritone, albeit angry, it usually was. "Nothing tra-la-la?" carelessly tossing the outfit behind him it disappeared and he surveyed the two companions.

"Your Majesty, what...," Hoggle swallowed, and smiled haggardly, "what ... what a nice surprise."

"Hello, Hedgewart," said the King of the Goblins.

"Hogwart," Sarah corrected him.

"Hoggle," Hoggle said, gritting his teeth.

"Hoggle," Jareth said, in a kindly conversational voice, "can it be that you're helping the girl?"

"Helping?" Hoggle fidgeted. "In what sense?"

"In the sense that you're taking her to the castle," Jareth said.

"Oh," Hoggle replied. "In that sense."

"Yes."

"Oh, no, no, your Majesty. I was leading her back to the beginning."

"What!" Sarah exclaimed.

Hoggle forced his lips into a conspirator's smile for Jareth. "I told her I was going to help her get to the castle, a little trickery on my part..." He snorted with nervous laughter. "But actually..."

Jareth smiled pleasantly at him and noticed a bracelet around Hoggle's wrist. It was what Sarah had used to bribe him with… now if he could remember correctly she had called it plastic.

Jareth leaned down and until he was almost eye level with the dwarf, "and what is that plastic thing around your wrist?" he inquired proud that he had remembered the name of the Mortal's jewel.

"This? I ..." Hoggle looked wide-eyed at the bracelet, evidence of his guilt, and treason.

"Why," he stuttered, "er, my goodness, well, I never, where did this come from?" quickly and guiltily he hid it behind his back, hoping desperately that if Jareth couldn't see it he wouldn't remember it was there.

"Hoggle," Jareth spoke levelly. "If I thought you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Oh, no, your Majesty." Hoggle's knees wobbled and collapsed. "Not that. Not the Eternal Stench." He begged.

"Oh, yes, Hoggle." Jareth turned and smiled at Sarah. "And you, Sarah… how are you enjoying the Labyrinth?" He leaned over her, pinning her against the cold stone of the walls around them. Her heart jumped at the close proximately of the powerful Fae.

Sarah swallowed, he was very close. Beside her, she heard Hoggle's feet shuffling. Determined not to allow Jareth to intimidate her, and to deny the attraction she was feeling for the Goblin King, Sarah tipped her chin up and stared defiantly into Jareth's beautiful mismatched eyes.

"It's a piece of cake."

Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow. How he loved her defiance and her fire, her absolute resolve to thwart him in everything. And right now all he wanted to do was kiss her, her face was in the proper position, chin tipped up, lips parted drawing in slightly fast breaths. Her face was flushed with a hint of color. She wasn't blushing, more like she was feeling a strong emotion. Jareth was betting on hate. He wanted to make her even angrier, hopefully she would lash out at him and he would have some excuse to touch her.

"Really?" Jareth faked intrigue. "Then how about making it a more entertaining challenge?" He looked up, and in the space of air before his eyes the thirteen-hour clock appeared. He gestured gracefully, and the hands visibly began to turn faster.

"That's not fair," Sarah said angrily, and Jareth was tempted to kiss her again.

He loved it when she said those words; it just made her seem like a petulant child. Which he knew she was growing out of, but still he found unimaginably amusing and he sincerely hoped that she never stopped saying it.

"You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." He goaded her hoping for another reaction. He was disappointed, as she remained silent. He summoned a crystal in yet another effort to annoy her.

"The Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it?" Jareth laughed. "Well, now we can see how you deal with this little slice."

Tossing it down the opaque tunnel they were suddenly accosted by a loud grating sound, like knives sharpening, from the darkness. Jareth still laughed as he disappeared and left the other two to freeze in fear. The crashing, whirring, trundling noise was getting closer all the time, and louder. Hoggle's face was a mask of panic. Sarah found herself instinctively shrinking away from the approaching threat.

"Oh no the cleaners!" Hoggle shouted in panic and grabbed Sarah's hand for comfort.

"What?" Sarah yelled over the din,

"RUN!" Hoggle screamed and dragging her with him he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

All the time the huge noisy machine was getting closer, and glancing over her shoulder Sarah saw the huge knives and sharp objects that twirled sharp and silver in the darkness.

They reached the end of the tunnel a huge padlocked door stood in their way.

"Hoggle! Push!" Sarah yelled as she pushed frantically against the door, it didn't budge. She looked around for another exit and saw another door to her right.

"Here Hoggle! Push!" they pushed against the unyielding door as the 'Cleaners' came ever closer, then with one gigantic heave the door flew open and they lay gasping for air as the noisy contraption went past peddled by two goblins, oblivious to what was in their path.

Back in the castle Jareth held a crystal in his hand, Sarah was so lucky to have him looking after her. If he hadn't snapped his fingers the door would never had opened and Sarah and Hogwart would have become mincemeat… that would not have done, but of course Sarah would never admit that he had saved her life. Rather she would claim the door opened to her because of her will etc. She was really tiring when in her self-righteous kick.

0000

"Ah Princess. To what do I owe this _pleasure_?" She said the word like it was smooth dark chocolate, something forbidden, dark and seductively tasty. Mecrinda shivered as the chocolate voice melted over her, making her skin tingle. In the dark intimate room there was nothing but rich furnishings and shadows, but sweet perfume scented the air and it wafted enticingly from a dark corner of the room, where everything was in shadow.

In the darkness Allera noticed the princess's reaction and smiled secretly. The princess was surrendering to her jealousy. Good that would make everything so much easier. She glided off the couch that she was reposing on and made her way slowly to Mecrinda's, each step she took the poor princess's eyes went wider. Laughing softly Allera sat on the couch next to her, lifting a bejeweled finger she stroked Mecrinda's cheek softly knowing exactly what would make the princess yield. It was the simple art of seduction, whether used on men or women the same tricks never grew overused, except on one such as Jareth, he alone was immune to such advances as he was a master himself. _Damn him!_

"You know what you have to do now," Allera paused and moved her face intimately close to Mecrinda's' face. "Has what I have said been true?"

A lone silver tear escaped from one of Mecrinda's closed eyes.

"Yes, it has been true. He has fallen for the Mortal."

She spat the name, all her hatred resounded with it, and her silver tear that had made it halfway down her cheek turned a sickly green and when it fell it burnt small tear-sized hole in Allera's robes. Allera threw back her head and relished the pain of the acid tear; it was the sweet feeling of victory. Soon she would have everything tied in a nice little bow. But right now she needed to plan.

"Mecrinda, maybe you should go back and try and reason with him, maybe he still is in love with you and is distracted by the Mortal. Scout out what you can and return to me with the information and I will advise you what to do… that is," she paused and turning her head smiled into the dim shadows, "unless you already know what to do?"

Mecrinda made not a sound; she stood up in the dim room and walked out the door.

Allera wondered over to the huge fruit platter her servants had placed there for her and her 'guests'. Picking up a ripe apple she savagely bit off a piece and chewed. Swallowing the sweet fruit she threw back her head and laughed. Everything was going exactly according to plan.

_Jareth you will rue the day you rejected me, and in revenge I will take your fiancée and of course your Beloved Sarah… _

A/N: well that is the next chapter for Prophecy... lots of secrets revealed in the next chapter!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and my Beta **Phantomsecretlove **who has gone back and corrected everything.

Cassee


	8. Geletia's Fate

**Chapter 8 **

**Geletia's Fate**

Geletia was dreaming, not the beautiful dreams that the Fae were gifted with but a nightmare, or more specifically of one night. It had happened more than 4500 years ago and still Geletia dreamed of it, of him, of Tan.

"_Oh come on Tan, Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to separate us. Even though she has ordained that you remain unwed and I marry someone I don't know, must less care about. I love you, come away with me and forget our fates, it will just be you and me together, forever." A younger Geletia sang holding her hands out to a young man about the same age, though age means nothing to the Fae. The young man still looked dubious as he reached out and grasped her hand, throwing away their fates for their love. _

_Forever was not to be however. _

_Flames, everywhere the orange, black and gray. It clouds the vision of the watching Geletia just as it did all those years ago. She screamed his name just has she had done before and frantically tried to get to the fire engulfed house. She is held back unable to move by invisible arms and clutching hands. _

"_**You did this Geletia, this is the repercussion of defying fate, for fate is doomed to happen one way or another. As your punishment you will be tied with Fate forever, you will give prophecies and make sure they occur as they should**." Fate said invisible but for the strong hands and arms keeping her from getting to the flaming house. _

"_Please let me die with him, please!" She gasped out unchecked tears falling down her smudged cheeks. _

"_**No**."_

_Fate's invisible hands held Geletia's head in place and forced her to watch her crime unfold. There was now screaming audible from inside the house. Tan was burning to death. Tears streaming down her face and held in place by Fate's strong hands, she could do nothing but watch and sob brokenly as the roof collapsed in a shower of sparks and the screaming abruptly stopped. _

_Fighting Fate's hands Geletia tried to turn her face away, and taking pity Fate let her go. _

"_**You are mine now Child**." She said and the invisible hands pulled the sobbing elf back to the invisible solid of her bosom, and there they stayed until nothing remained of the house but a black skeleton. _

Geletia woke slowly. Her pillow, wet from tears, stuck to her cheek. The room was still in darkness, the solid curtains over the windows blocking every hint light. Geletia lifted her index finger and made a sharp motion with it, a curtain pulled back flooding her bed with harsh sunlight, it was mid afternoon, emotionally tired from giving Mecrinda the prophecy Geletia had retired to her rooms to sleep for a few hours.

Getting up Geletia walked to her balcony clothed only in a long, trailing white silk nightgown. Standing on the balcony a soft wind mussed her long red hair and cooled her thoughts.

Looking down she took comfort in the color Garden Faeries playing in the rose bushes beneath her.

The window inside her opened and the silver voice rose up, but it did not tell a prophecy, nor did it take control of Geletia's body as it usually did. It just rose up and up, until it filled her head and body. Then it started to speak.

"**Geletia, Child of Fate, you are near finished with your punishment, near have you filled the required penance. Near have you filled you life to its time, near is your death**."

Geletia said nothing, rather, she listened quietly, feeling relief as her death was mentioned, _finally Tan, _she thought, _I will be with you. _

Fate's voice continued, "**Geletia to complete your life and penance there are two more prophecies to fulfill, one is King Jareth of the Goblins, and the other is Mecrinda the Faerie Princess. To help them you must accept what your existence has done to them. Usually this is a burden I carry but you, my Child, also have to bear it. Having the Sight is a curse not a gift, for it interrupts what could be and arranges it into what should be regardless of anything. It causes great pain and heartache but ultimately it is for the best, it is what keeps the world turning and correct. This, my Child, is what you have to learn…**

**Everything happens in reaction to something else. The repercussions span over lifetimes and change the course of history forever. It is now time to learn the repercussions of your life.**

**Firstly Tan, you already know this, because of your willful disobedience against Fate and your own life's prophecy, Tan was killed and you received the curse of Fate. Secondly your prophecy to the Goblin King was the beginning of several ruined lives. Jareth was named High Prince in place of his elder brother. He was give the chance to rule for 60,000 years with his Mortal queen but he grew impatient and became engaged to the Faerie Princess Mecrinda instead, and now he has to break off that engagement because he has fallen in love with the Mortal. Thirdly the prophecy that Mecrinda was given, states that she can break the couple apart and the once pure princess has become a jealous woman, using all means she can to dispose of the Mortal…**"

The voice trailed off as Geletia stopped listening; her mind was whirling with the gravity of her life. Her mind was falling, the darkness was calling her. She was getting pulled into a vortex of guilt and she didn't fight it. She couldn't see anything but the ramifications of her life, the words of Fate were circling her head and one thought came out crystal clear. _I am the cause of so many lives being destroyed. It's my fault._

In a beautiful arc-dive of white silk and fiery red hair Geletia collapsed, but she didn't hit the cold marble. Fate, still within Geletia's body, had caught her and was hovering her a few inches above it. As if made from air, Fate blew the unconscious Elf back onto her bed.

Reaching into the Elvin Princess's heart, Fate asked a question.

"**Geletia. Do you want me to finish what you started, so you can go and be with Tan? Stay here in the darkness and let me finish your penance**."

Geletia's answer was a faint flow of sad emotion in her heart.

"**Very well, when it is done I will return and take you to Tan**."

Another emotion erupted from Geletia's heart, gratitude, then nothing but darkness.

Fate threw open her window completely and flooded Geletia with her essence. Like a marionette with strings, Fate now controlled Geletia's body. She opened Geletia's eyes and whispered into the still room.

"I'm sorry Geletia, my poor Child, you have dealt with so much and learnt to hold it. Being faced with the repercussions of your life was more than you could cope with. I'm sorry but it was necessary to do this myself, you would have gone insane with the task. Now I am free I will finish it."

00000

Jareth sat in his study, his temporary throne room as his official one was a bit busy. He had visited earlier and had promptly taken Toby away from the silly creatures. Toby was now lying asleep on Jareth' lap as he did paperwork. Occasionally, he would glance over at a hovering crystal. Catch a glimpse of his Sarah and smile then resume his paperwork. She was talking to the Wise man at the moment.

"King Jareth," a foreign voice slithered from the shadows. Jareth immediately summoned a crystal in defense.

"Who is there?" he demanded placing a stronger sleep spell on Toby so he wouldn't wake even if Jareth dropped him, which he would never do but nevertheless.

"Its Geletia's inner voice." The mysterious woman's voice continued and stepping out of the shadows was the splitting image of Geletia.

"What are you doing? Why it is not Geletia that is talking to me? Why have to taken over her body?" the questions came out concerned and angry, afraid that the inner voice had done something to Geletia in order to get her body.

"I'm afraid I had to seal her away, she was going to go insane and I wanted to save her from herself. I have resolved to finish her punishment for her so she can die."

Jareth started _punishment? Die? _He didn't ask however, it was better he didn't know.

"What do you want of me Inner voice?"

"Goblin King, you are living a lie at the moment. You need to rectify it before it escalates out of control."

Jareth frowned, "how am I living a lie?" he asked confused

"By being betrothed to one woman and in love with another. You are destined to be with the Mortal, you have to give up the Faerie Princess."

Jareth hung his head, "I understand."

"Good," her voice faded as she disappeared silently just as she had come.

_Damn it I had hoped for more time. But I know I am not being kind to Mecrinda, I love Sarah and I always will. Mecrinda has to go, but what to say?_ Jareth got up and, after placing Toby on his seat comfortably, began to pace.

Contrary to everyone's assessment to the Goblin King he was not very committed. Nobody knew that he had at least five mistresses at a time, in fact not even the ladies had known, and still didn't. Everyone thought he had remained chaste out of stubbornness and breeding. How wrong they were. Jareth had been a womanizer, like his court he was discreet, however he _had_ been. He no longer wanted the flighty adoration of mistresses he wanted something solid. That was why he had taken Mecrinda for his bride-to-be.

He had never had to break a betrothal, a long-term relationship nor a courtship. He had no-idea how they worked, what to say and how to handle the situation. All his long life he had just taken his pleasure from women that wanted him for nothing but pleasure, and were happy to have no ties. Now he had a problem.

Sighing Jareth returned to his seat and picked Toby up; the child nuzzled his chest sleepily and made baby noises of contentment. Jareth suddenly wanted to have a baby of his own, with Sarah. He sat down with Toby still lying on his chest, his tiny blond head tucked under Jareth's chin. Leaning back Jareth stoked the baby's cloud-like hair and sighed again, how could anyone give this up?

There was a strong banging on the door, Toby still under the spell slept on and Jareth, in his pensive state jumped violently.

"Come in." he yelled irritated by the interruption and the banging on the door.

The door opened and Jareth's jaw almost dropped, almost, but his face never lost its cold look. The only sign of his surprise and anger was a slight tightening of his lips.

"Well, Goblin King, is that anyway to greet your older brother?"

* * *

A/N: ok i know that the dream sequence was alittle confusing... it was supposed to be kinda superimposed with reality. shes reliving it, and yet its in the past... 0shrug0 i have no other way to describe it... i jumped from present to past on purpose, and i think it makes sense if you look at it from a Quintin Tarantino point of view lol.. oh and Geletia's sudden voice change, the voice of Fate is **bold **but after she takes Geletia's body she is using Geletia's voice. so it remains the same as Geletia's etc. u get the idea.

so what did u think? let me know!

thanks for reviewing.

Cassee


	9. Halien

**Chapter 9**

**Halien**

"Well, Goblin King, is that anyway to greet your elder brother?"

Jareth's grip clenched tightly around the baby in his arms and Toby fussed slightly in his sleep. Jareth suddenly remembered he was holding the infant and with a flick of his wrist Toby was transported to the cradle at the far end of the room. It would not do to look weak in front of his power-hungry older brother.

"Halien, what are you doing here?" Jareth all but spat at his brother.

Halien tsked as he walked forward further into the room, he spied a large crystal hovering gently above Jareth's desk and looked at it curiously. He saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and stunning features, _ah so that is the Mortal, _he thought smirking in a manner that was very much like Jareth The Goblin King noticed where his brother's gaze was fixed and with a faint lifting of his severe eyebrow the crystal went opaque. Halien straightened and frowned at his younger, more powerful, bother.

"I come bearing a message from the High King and Queen."

Jareth noticeably stiffened. His brother was insufferable, he was jealous that Jareth had been named High Prince and was to inherit the High King's throne. Halien was the elder brother and he should have by right of birth gotten it, but for the prophecy that Geletia gave. Everything changed in Halien's life when Geletia gave the prophecy, he had been known as the High Prince and treated as such, when Jareth came along and filched the title, Halien had been forced to the backseat.

He was a King by all accounts, he ruled the kingdom of Fairmont, where the Nazgul flew and destroyed everything. He hated the flying lizards, and yet they were there. At least he didn't get to rule the stupid goblins like his bother, he got the war mongering tribes of Harpies. He was the Harpy King, did he enjoy it? Yes the harpies were beautiful women, more trouble then they were worth, but beautiful nevertheless. However, to have the prestige of the Goblin King would be astronomically higher. The High King's believed that to become the High King of the Underground you needed phenomenal patience, and the Goblins were remarkable in their stupidity. They made their King grow the needed patience within a few years of ruling. Jareth was well known for his vast patience and fairness.

"Fine deliver your message and get out of my Kingdom," snarling the Goblin King got up from his chair and went over to the window overlooking the Labyrinth. Somewhere in there Sarah was battling in all defiance for victory.

"The Message is this, you have onemonth to be married, if you have not completed your vows and consummate the marriage then you will forfeit the throne and title of High King." Halien was smiling broadly as he gave the message; he was enjoying the rush of emotions he knew were going through Jareth's head.

"Wipe that smile off your face Halien," Jareth purred without turning around, "I will be married by then, sooner if I can manage it." He summoned a crystal and looked at something in it. He laughed softly to himself and spoke quietly, seeming to forget that Halien was there.

"Oh yes, very soon."

Halien felt his smile fall, Jareth was not supposed to be happy about this. He was supposed to get angry and defiant and somehow do something stupid. He knew of course that Jareth would never do anything to damage his chances of getting the throne that was rightfully Halien's.

The Goblin King turned then and leveled his brother with an unsettling glare.

"I will get that throne Halien, there is no way in hell you will get it. It is mine so stop dreaming I will mess up and get on with your life." he stalked over to his brother, and pressed a finger to his velvet covered chest. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave." Halien disappeared under Jareth's persuasive magic. He reappeared slightly disorientated in his throne room at Fairmont.

"Damnit Jareth, I hate it when you do that." Straightening his clothing and hair he was suddenly gripped with a passionate hate. "Why won't you just die?" he cried out to the heavens, and gathering his energy he transported.

0000

Allera had just let Mecrinda out of her rooms when the Harpy King arrived on her bed. She raised an eyebrow in question, and asked with a voice of dark chocolate,

"Your Majesty what if I had been with a client?"

Halien laughed, and smirked at her, "then he would have been very embarrassed and left immediately."

Allera slid over the smooth floors and onto the bed, "What if my client had been female?" crawling over to the Harpy King she straddled him and reached up to undo the magic holding her hair up.

"Then I would have stayed and watched," his eyes narrowed with lust as Allera let her shimmering emerald hair flow down her back and encase them in a green waves. Running his hands through her hair she arched her neck, exposing the vulnerable flesh to him, he kissed it…

-

"You know Allera you will make an excellent High Queen. You have the manipulative skill needed to rule." Halien remarked casually as she reclined naked and sated in his arms, her hair was still down and lay in glistening waves on the silk pillows.

Allera smiled, "everything is going to plan?"

"Yes perfectly, we have everyone where we want them. Soon I will take the throne will you by my side as High Queen."

Allera smiled with pleasure, everything was going perfectly to plan.

0000

Anger flamed through the Goblin King. He was furious, the nerve of Halien, and of his parents! He summoned a crystal and threw it against the wall, like he used to when he was still bothered by that accursed prophecy. That now brought another thing to mind, he had to break his engagement with Mecrinda, and that would bring the council down on his shoulders. Not to mention that Mecrinda would be heartbroken, and he had to be married in1 month which meant he had to woo Sarah into loving him before it was too late and he lost the throne and failed to fulfill the prophecy.

"Shit, fuck, double fuck!" Jareth screamed in frustration and resumed his pacing. Who did Halien think he was to come in here and challenge his right to rule as High King? It was he, Jareth who had been given the birthright, granted it had been Halien's in the beginning but Fate deemed it necessary for Jareth to have the throne. It was unfair, he acknowledged, but that was the way it was.

Jareth needed to see Sarah; better yet he needed to woo her. Summoning a crystal he looked to where she was. She was playing with Firey's, of all the nerve, she was supposed to be trying to get to him! In a few more minutes the Firey's would try and take off her head, that would never do, he needed a queen with a head, especially Sarah's pretty one. He needed to talk to Hoggle.

-

"Well," he said pleasantly as he appeared in front of the poor dwarf, "if it isn't you."

"It isn't me," Hoggle told him, trembling, and hurriedly backpedaling

"And where are you going, hmm?"

"um..." Hoggle was staring at Jareth's boots, "well…" at last he seemed to formulate the idea of speech, Jareth sighed inwardly this was costing valuable time.

"The little missy, she give me the slip ... er ... but I just hears her now..." Jareth's eyes narrowed. "So I'm ... er ... er, I'm going to fetch her and then lead her straight back to the beginning. Just like you told me."

_Oh such lies,_ the Goblin King smiled pleasantly at Hoggle hoping to unnerve him. It worked Hoggle was clearly terrified.

"I see." Jareth nodded. "I thought for a moment you were running to help her. But no, you wouldn't. Not after my warnings. That would be stupid."

"Ha-ha," Hoggle agreed, with a trembling heart. "Stupid? You bet it would be stupid. Me? Help her? After your warnings?"

Jareth elegantly inclined his head to examine Hoggle's belt. "Oh, dear," he said, seeming concerned, "poor Hoghead!"

"Hoggle," Hoggle growled.

"I just noticed that your lovely jewels are missing." His voice dripped false sincerity.

"Uh ..." Hoggle looked down at his sadly unadorned belt. "Oh, yes. So they are. My lovely jewels. Missing. There now. Better find 'em, eh? But first," he proclaimed to remind Jareth that he was indeed following orders, "I'm off to fetch the little missy back to the beginning of the Labyrinth." He started to toddle away when Jareth stopped him.

"Wait,"

Hoggle froze where he stood his eyes closing in dread.

"I have a better plan, Hoggle. Give her this." With a wave of his hand, Jareth produced a crystal ball. He waited for Hoggle to turn around and tossed it to him. As Hoggle caught it, it became a peach. Hoggle looked at it, dumbfounded.

"Wha... what is it?"

"A present." Jareth smirked at Hoggle's scared look.

"It ... it ain't going to harm the little missy, is it?" he asked slowly.

"Oh." Jareth placed a hand over his heart. "Now, why the concern?"

"I ..." Hoggle stood more erect. "I won't do nothing to harm her."

"Give it to her, Hoggle." Jareth's voice carried a nasty threat of violence and the Bog Eternal Stench. Hoggle was torn between fearful obedience, which was familiar to him, and affection, to which he could not have put a name.

_Defiance, _Jareth thought amused, _Sarah is affecting my labyrinth more then I thought. _He turned his thoughts back to the dwarf and smiled pleasantly again. That smile was beginning to fray Hoggle's already frayed nerves; he could feel a nervous breakdown coming on.

"Come, come, come, Hogbrain," the Goblin King laughed teasingly, "I'm surprised at you. Losing your head over a girl."

"I ain't lost my head," Hoggle scowled.

"You don't imagine that a young girl could ever like a repulsive little scab like you, do you?" he poked the ugly dwarf with his riding crop punctuating every word.

Hoggle was stung. "She said we was..." He stopped himself in mid-blurt, but it was too late.

Jareth gave him a coy, sideways grin. "What? Bosom companions?" he paused for effect. "Friends?"

Hoggle, red-faced, was staring fixedly at Jareth's boots again. "Don't matter," he muttered. Jareth's voice came back crisply.

"You give her that, Hoggle, or I'll have you tipped straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can blink." Hoggle nodded miserably.

"Yes."

He had started to hurry on his way, assuming the interview was over, when he heard Jareth's voice again. He stopped, rigid, not daring to turn around

"I'll tell you what." Jareth tilted his head making his uneven hair to fall into his eyes. "If she ever kisses you, I'll turn you into a prince."

Hoggle knew there was going to be a catch; Jareth was smiling that damn smile again.

"You will?" There was a catch.

"Prince of the Land of Stench." Jareth finished off grandly laughing at his own joke and disappeared, leaving the crestfallen Hoggle to look at the peach until Sarah's scream awakened him and he hurried off to save the girl.

0000

Back in the castle Jareth watched eagerly as Hoggle rescued Sarah. He knew she would be fine, the Firey's were instructed never to harm a mortal, just scare them into giving up. Still he knew that Sarah would never give up.

When Hoggle had finished hauling Sarah up from 'danger', and she lent down and kissed him, Jareth felt a flash of jealousy go through him. She was kissing the dwarf. Well there was only one thing to do, honor his promise. He clicked his fingers and the dwarf and the future Goblin Queen fell through the trap door leading to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Maybe after smelling it, she might be more compliant with him, knowing he could send her back there at anytime. But he sincerely hoped not, he loved her defiance and it would be no fun at all to have her placid and calm. Definitely no fun at all.

A clock chimed on the wall, Sarah had 4 hours left. This would be interesting. Jareth had given Hoggle his way into Sarah's heart; he had given him the key to wooing Sarah. All she needed to do was forget her baby brother for a few hours and she would be his for all eternity. He walked to Toby's crib at the other end of his study. Leaning over he stroked the cloud soft hair.

"I'm sorry little one but your world is going to be turned upside down, just like your sister's,"

Toby sighed in contentment and turned towards Jareth's gentle hand. Jareth felt an odd pang of affection for the infant. Cursing he moved hastily away from the crib. He was not allowed to grow attached to the infants. When the mortal lost he had to give the infant away to a willing family. But he knew if Sarah lost then he would keep Toby as his own. Sitting down on his seat behind the desk he summoned a crystal to find Mecrinda. He needed to break the engagement and there was no other time to do it. He grimaced in dread; he didn't want to do this. He did love Mecrinda, but now he found what true love felt like, as was his love for Sarah, he had discovered that his love for Mecrinda was more of a sisterly type. Nevertheless he didn't want to cause her pain, and he still had no idea what to say, but he had to do it _now_.

She was in the gardens talking to the Garden Faeries that Hoggle hated so much.

He vanished from his study and appeared next to Mecrinda in a puff of black glitter.

"Jareth my love!" Mecrinda sang in happiness, "what brings you here?" he had come to visit her maybe he wasn't going to desert her for the Mortal. Maybe he had seen the error of his ways and was going to apologize and name the date for the wedding.

Her smile wavered slightly as she gazed on Jareth's black countenance, he was very unhappy about something, tormented, tortured.

"My love what is wrong?" she said as she glided up to him, she moved to place her hands on his temples to take some of his negative energy away, but he pushed her hands back and stepped away from her avoiding her gaze.

"Princess Mecrinda," he faltered and Mecrinda knew what was happening, he had used her title, he was being formal, distant, he was breaking up with her, breaking his promise and their engagement.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." He lifted his tormented eyes to her stricken face. "Believe me that it is not your fault, it is none but my own. You must excuse my behavior towards you and I hope your pain passes quickly."

He vanished with no fanfare, no glitter. He just faded away. Mecrinda stared at the place where he had once stood and collapsed to her knees her vision blurry with tears. The Garden Faeries were in a titter at what to do, their Princess was sad, they had to comfort her, but what to do to set things right? They knew about the prophecy, indeed they had been around for every day of the 10 years of which Jareth would summon the prophecy, listen to it and smash the orb. They knew what had happened and were sorry, but dared not mess with Fate. So they comforted her the best way they knew how, they sang.

Far away in his study Jareth heard the singing of the Garden Faeries. It was rare and beautiful and he knew that they did it to cheer Mecrinda up. She was crying, he knew because he had summoned a crystal to check up on her.

He had left and she had collapsed. He felt like a cad but there was nothing he could do. He was now free to fulfill the prophecy, as he should have. It was getting dark and nearly suppertime, he sent word to the kitchens that he wanted his food brought to him in his study. He summoned another crystal to watch Sarah and to indicate when he was needed. He felt a soft guilt for deceiving Sarah but time was, as the saying goes, of the essence and he needed to see her. He desperately needed to see her face to face and in the flesh.

* * *

A/N: Hello to all and thank you so much for reviewing. just a question how do u all feel about sex? i was going to put one in here for Allera and Halien but wasnt sure on how much you guys wanted so let me know and i will adjust my writing accordingly! i was going to have another one later on as well, so its rather important you tell me what you think. oh and ive been watching Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth as Mr Darcy and Jareth has the same problem showing his feelings. thats why the break up was so formal and clipped.

the next chapter will be the Ball as well as the Council will come and yell at a very annoyed Jareth. so stay tuned...

Thank to all that read and review, you guys mean the world.

**Cassee**


	10. I'll Spin you Valentine Evenings

**Chapter 10 **

**I'll spin you Valentine evenings**

Twilight, that magical time of day and night joined together for a few precious minutes. Scattered stars glinted dreamily over the half dark Labyrinth, and the castle stood alone ablaze in light. Everywhere firelight flickered an inviting melody as it danced on the walls.

Alone the Goblin King sat perched precariously in the sill of a huge stone window in the wall of his private study. Conveniently located in the north tower, it allowed him a beautiful view of the Labyrinth. A crystal hovered to the left of him; inside Sarah was staring at a peach Hoggle had just given her. His little present and his way into her heart. Mismatched eyes flickered several emotions, uncertainty wasn't one of them, he was so sure he would succeed.

"Every things dancing." Sarah's voice whispered from the crystal orb where her image was floating watched eagerly by Jareth. She held on a forked tree for balance then collapsed. It was time. Jareth summoned four more crystals and moved them easily in circles on his black encased hand, lifting one at a time he gently blew and the crystal orb became a bubble, a dream, that floated on the magic of the king.

0000

The ballroom was extremely opulent. Between glittering chandeliers were hundreds of candles where the wax, dripping for a hundred years, had formed stalactites. Bubbles decorated the room, and a fine mist covered the floor. A tall, gold detailed, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It was almost twelve o'clock.

Sarah was looking for something, or someone. Someone important to her. She waded through the dancers in a hunt for the lost something, or someone. The dancers watched her, from behind their elaborate masks. The men wore fine shirts open to the waist and tight velvet or leather breeches. Some of them wore wide-brimmed, plumed hats; others had capes or carried staffs. The women's gowns left their shoulders bare and fell low between their breasts, debauch.

The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of lethargic brilliance, in a drunken stupor that was impressively alive, and seductive. Moving together or elegantly reclined, they watched Sarah, or watched each other watching, and beneath the masks of horns and grotesque faces the mouths smiled at each other like knives.

Sarah's gown was silvery, the color of mother-of-pearl, with puffed short sleeves. She had a diamond necklace on that was twisted in a unidentifiable shape, and her hair was teased into a cascading waterfall of chestnut curls with silver vines entwined at the sides. Her eyes were wide, lush lips parted gently in awe. She was the picture of innocence in the setting of lust and chaos, a picture that excited the dancers, who never took their masked eyes off her, while they moved with weary grace to the sinisterly beautiful tune. Sarah walked slowly around the room. Two grotesquely masked women snickered behind their fans at her.

She turned away without noticing still searching for something. Then instinctively she turned and caught a glimpse of Jareth, entwined with a voluptuous woman, dancing past. She whirled around, but he had vanished. Hidden behind a few flaunting women, Jareth was watching, but Sarah had not seen him watching. His eyes were following Sarah wherever she went in the corrupt ballroom. She floated away, tense now, self-conscious, among people she could not understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she didn't know.

She moved hurriedly around the ballroom looking for Jareth. She saw Jareth, standing alone. He was a magnificent figure, upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, glitter at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. The gray undershirt and waistcoat coupled with silken ruffs complemented his fair complexion and shocking blond hair. On his legs he was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots. He was holding a horned mask on a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah. Behind him, around him, dancers were whirling.

He held his hand out. She took it, feeling awe it didn't cease when she went spinning around the ballroom in Jareth's arms. She felt like the loveliest woman at the ball. Jareth was smiling charmingly, all his attention was on her. The touch of his hands on her body was thrilling. To dance with him seemed the easiest and most natural motion. She looked up at him with anticipation. She wanted him to kiss her, to say that he loved her. The beautiful man that she danced with was all she cared about. Looking up at his intense face she felt the emotion she had been hiding, the trust and love she felt for this man filled her as she looked in to his mismatched eyes that glittered with something. His usual indifferent mask had fallen back onto his face, but looking behind it Sarah could see that he cared. And there was the song, the song he was singing so gently and lovingly to her. It surrounded her and echoed within her heart.

As they whirled around the dance floor she caught sight of a golden clock with 13 numbers, over Jareth's shoulder. That looked familiar, and with that familiar feeling rose up the knowledge that she was supposed to be doing something. Something important. Something that had to do with someone special to her, not Jareth. It was someone else, someone closer, and someone… small… Toby!

With a gasp Sarah suddenly realized that this was all wrong, that she was supposed to be saving Toby from the man she had just realized she was in love with. She pulled away from his warm arms and looked around to see that all the other dancers had surrounded them. They were leering and nudging each other in the delight of a secret. The clock struck 12 and she pushed through the jostling, jeering crowd. She didn't look back to see the heartbroken look on the Goblin Kings face, the face that usually had a mask on was open for the world to see, she however, missed it. A young man in a skeleton mask tried to grab her, but she twisted out of his grasp. She pushed and ran until she ran into the shimmering skin of a mirror, no, a great bubble just in front of her. Beside her was a small, painted white chair. She picked it up in both hands, and hurled it at the bubble. The chair crashed through it. As the bubble burst, everything shattered in pretty bits of broken glass and fell.

She fell with it, through air and sharp glass and as she fell her beautiful silver/white dress shattered into her old clothes, blue jeans and poet's shirt and waistcoat. She was dropped unceremoniously into the Junkyard outside the gates of the Goblin City. She looked around confused, feeling something squishy in her hand she lifted it and saw a maggot crawl out of a rotten peach.

"YUCK!" she yelped and threw it away from her. Standing up she hurriedly brushed her hand against her waistcoat. She curiously looked around her, junk. Even stranger was that she couldn't even remember why she was here or even where she was.

00000

There was unimaginable pain coursing through the Goblin Kings chest. If he hadn't been Fae he might have thought he was having a heart attack. However, that didn't mean he knew what was causing the pain. It was completely unidentifiable to him.

It began with a thought. One thought… Sarah. That made warm tingly love fill his him, then he would remember how she wrenched out of his arms, and a knife would plunge through his heart, thereby causing the startling pain. Jareth suddenly knew what it was and chuckled darkly with unbelief. The Goblin King is heartbroken? He started to laugh in self-mockery, it's crescendo danced in the solid stone dome of his study roof, soon it was all that Jareth could hear as it echoed around him. The very walls were laughing at him, then his laugh turned to a sob and the walls were silent and drew the soft sound into their depths as a reminder of when a woman brought the mighty Goblin King low.

Jareth's sobs grew quieter and quieter until they were silenced. By sheer will and determination he bottled up his despair. He ran a gloved hand over his face wiping away the remains of his tears. That was enough, he would never cry over that woman, no _girl,_ again. He got up from his desk and walked heavily up to the cradle that held the still sleeping Toby. Jareth leant over and gently brushed Toby's hair back from his eyes, the sleeping toddler snuggled closer and sighed a word. Jareth felt his heart constrict again, what was with this family being able to get over his emotional walls? Jareth kissed the child on his head and returned to his desk contemplating how the word, "Dada," made him feel.

There was a note lying innocently on his desk, one that had not been there before. Jareth's eyes narrowed when he saw the seal. The intricate and elaborate 'FC' emblem stamped into black wax sealed the letter from the Fae Council. Jareth sighed and closed his eyes, silently wishing that if he couldn't see it, it wasn't there. He was in a lot of trouble for breaking his engagement with Mecrinda.

However he needed to battle the Hydra and so opened the letter. He had just finished reading the letter, when there was a solid knock on the huge doors of his study.

"Come in." Jareth sighed he knew who it was; the letter had just said that he was coming to visit.

An elderly man walked through the doors. He had white hair and looked frail, you shouldn't take things for granted, however. The elderly man was really only that in appearance he was still a young as Jareth inside. Cold calculating violet eyes glistened with keen intelligence from under bushy eyebrows. A neat circlet of white gold encircled his white head. He was very old, and respected. The head of the council and unfortunately the uncle of the Princess of the Faeries. Jareth knew instinctively that this was not only a council visit he was going to be yelled at for a personal interest as well. Wonderful.

Standing up Jareth walked around his desk and motioned the Faerie King's brother into the room and ton the plush chairs sitting by the fireplace.

"Please sit down Elder Vacto and have a drink."

Elder Vacto took his offer and sat in one of the plush chairs. The one that faced the room. Even though he was over 200,000 years old the man had never let his guard down once. Jareth respected him for it.

"Goblin King, you cannot be at a loss as to why I am here." The Elder started as soon as Jareth had returned with the drink and had sat down on another plush seat adjacent.

"On the contrary I was wondering when you were going to get here. I was not thinking un-rationally when I broke off my engagement with the Faerie Princess." Jareth decided to be very blunt.

Anger flashed through Elder Vacto's eyes, but he wisely said nothing and allowed Jareth to continue.

"It has come to my attention that the Mortal the Prophecy foretold is here and is currently running my Labyrinth for the child that lies in that cradle." Jareth inclined his head to Toby's cradle. "I was entirely my fault that the Faerie Princess got involved with me and I apologize for the hurt I must have caused. But I cannot deny my destiny any longer. I thought I could cheat Fate but I was wrong and so many people have paid for it. I thought it better to break the engagement before it went to far and there was no way that Mecrinda could salvage her dignity."

"You address my niece by her first name?" Vacto's eyes were affronted. "She is the Faerie Princess-."

"And I am the Goblin King, Elder Vacto. We are equals." The old man relaxed slightly knowing Jareth was right.

"You do understand the position that you have put yourself in? My brother is not happy with you right now and it could cause great harm to the Underground if you do not right it." Elder Vacto fixed Jareth with a steely glare. Jareth shifted in annoyance, no one had the right to intimidate him.

"And exactly. How am I going to right this?" The sarcasm filled his voice with spite and Vacto raised an eyebrow at the young Goblin King's bravo.

"You either marry Mecrinda or you marry someone else. But it must be soon."

Jareth nodded his head in understanding. He clicked his finger and a crystal appeared in his hand, leaning over he showed Vacto its depths.

"This is Sarah Williams, my future Queen."

0000

Inside the Crystal, that same Sarah Williams was desperately confused. There was an old Junk lady hovering around her room piling junk into her arms and lap and just generally on top of her. There was a pencil box, a game, a doll, a music box, a plastic horse, and a teddy bear. All her things, everything she cherished was being placed into her lap at a tremendous rate. Lastly the junk lady picked up one of Sarah's favorite things, her lipstick. Sarah looked at it all dazed and distracted. She let the lipstick go, it fell onto the vanity table, and saw instead a red leather bound book the golden letters proclaiming _Labyrinth_. She opened it to a book-marked page, a favorite.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen…" _Toby!_ She suddenly realized what was happening.

"It's all junk!" she exclaimed and started throwing off all the trash the Junk Lady had piled on top of her. As she did so the walls of her fake bedroom began to fall, and she could hear familiar voices calling her name.

0000

"You see, she is the Mortal. No other has ever made it this far." Jareth smirked at Elder Vacto as the older Fae stared open mouthed at the determined human.

"She surely must be," he whispered, "my poor niece." He shook his head sadly, and Jareth felt his heart sink.

"I'm really sorry, I would have married her if things had been different. Please understand that I intended to marry her. I wanted to marry her; everything she touched caused peace to flow through my kingdom. She would have made a perfect Queen. But I…" he faltered slightly when he realized he was going to say _love Sarah_, he recovered, "feel the Mortal is the one foretold in the prophecy." With another click the prophecy appeared and the silver of Geletia's inner voice filled the room.

_In the years to come the Prince will grow to be a King. _

_He shall govern fairly and bring prosperity to the land. _

_The Labyrinth will call him Master and bow to no one, _

_But for the Queen that will emerge from the Mortal realm to claim back the child that was taken. _

_The Mortal will defeat the Labyrinth and take back what is hers. _

_The High Prince will love her, and sacrifice greatly to keep her._

_When both ascend the throne as Husband and Wife peace will reign _

'_till 60,000 summers pass and Mortal realm joins in marriage to the Fey realm once more._

Elder Vacto sat in silence as the voice died away and Jareth cleared his throat, "my hands as you can see are tied, and the Fate of the Underworld is tied to Sarah. We have to marry, it is our destiny to be together."

Vacto nodded his head finally understanding the situation that the Goblin King found himself in. "I will try and explain this to my brother, however I think it would be wise to make a formal apology to His Majesty and to Her Highness, if you do not want a war."

Jareth nodded and stood up a clear sigh that it was time for the Elder to leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality Goblin King. Good luck in the Future."

"Thank you for your warnings and advice Elder Vacto. Good health."

"And long life." The Elder finished off and walked firmly out of the study. Jareth let out a stressed breath. That had gone so much better then he had thought. Thank the goddess that Vacto had been sent to him, any other and he knew that he might have had war on his hands.

* * *

AN: gods i hate this chapter. there is a reason that Elder Vacto is so accepting, its because he has common sense not to cross the Goblin King, and future High King. the man understands Jareth's position and obligation to Fate.

I hate this chapter and plan to burn every single reminant of it the moment i post it. i just could not find a way to fix it. its just so appalling, you have my humblest apology for the angony your eyes must have endured. Sorry.

Next chapter Mecrinda visits Allera, and then Jareth and the shit hits the fan!

**Cassee**


	11. He is my fantasy

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Amazing 91 reviews its amazing... gods you all are amazing... thank you so much. **

**Chapter 11**

**He is my fantasy.**

The closer Sarah got to the Castle beyond the Goblin City and to its King the further she wanted to run. She knew what waited for her there, an angry Goblin King and the final confrontation. To get back Toby she would have to face off Jareth and all his magic, it would take every inch of her courage to do it.

As the gates of the city came closer she tuned out the excited babble of Sir Dydimus and the delighted and repeated "Sarah BAAAAAACK" from Ludo, to assess what she knew of the King. He was arrogant, cruel, sadistic, deceptive, manipulative but very attractive. The exact opposite to her every fantasy and idea of what the man she would fall in love with would be like. She had always expected to have a knight in shining armor come and rescue her from her dreary world and carry away on his white steed to a place where fairytale endings existed. Someone to take her from the reality of the harsh world. Someone kind, caring, sympathetic and would love her with an all-consuming passion. The Goblin King was none of these things, well… he was very shiny, and he did live where fairytales existed, and he had taken her from her world. He was more a black king rather then a knight in white shiny armor. He was the King of the Goblins, in black tights and leather jacket, uneven blond hair and mismatched eyes, like a bolt of lightening, comprehension smacked her hard on the forehead.

_I'm in love with the one man furthest from reality, the one man that could take me away and did. He is my fantasy. _

Sarah got closer to the Goblin City anxiety bubbling up within her. Would she have the strength to battle her true love? To match her teenage will to his timeless one and win? Would she get past his games and lies to save Toby?

I don't know but I have to try. I have to remember that nothing Jareth says to me is true. He is lying, just like he was when he sang to me at the ball. When he held me so gently and looked at me with his beautiful eyes.

A lump lodged in her throat at the thought of the ball. It was unfair the way he had toyed with her emotions. Unfair the way he made her feel. It was unfair that he didn't feel the same burning passion she was starting to feel flame in her heart. It was unfair that she couldn't stay here in the Underground with her friends and Jareth, everything was just so unfair.

She had realized long ago in the maze with Hoggle that life wasn't fair, but right now she felt life was being grossly biased, and all in Jareth's favor! Yes life was very unfair.

Then all thought process stopped as she got to the gates of the city. Creeping slowly, with Sir Didymus, Ambrosias and Ludo coming noisily behind her she tried to get past a sleeping Goblin unnoticed. Tried being the verb here. No sooner had Sir Didymus seen the closed gate than he charged up to it on Ambrosias and began to challenge it in his loud, squeaky voice.

"Open up! Open the door!" he bellowed and banged his staff against the unyielding door. The sleeping sentry snorted, and Sarah felt her breath catch.

"Sir Didymus!" she hissed, "we must go quietly."

Sir Didymus took no notice of Sarah; he repeated his clattering on the gates. "Open up, right now!"

"Sir Didymus, you'll wake the guard,"

"Quiet," Sarah pleaded in an urgent whisper. She saw the guard grunt and stir in his deep sleep. Sir Didymus was in his element. A battle was to be had here and he would shine.

"Let them all wake up. I shall fight them to the death." And again he rained blows upon the resounding gate.

The guard's eyelids were flickering.

Sarah grabbed the brave, albeit reckless, knight by the sleeve. "Please! Please, Sir Didymus. For my sake, hush!"

"But of course," he answered her. "For thee, anything!" He put his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "But I am not a coward?"

"No," she whispered back belief strong in her voice.

Sir Didymus had one more point concerning his knightly prowess that he wished to settle. "And my sense of smell is keen?"

"Oh, yes," Sarah told him in the tone of voice that would match the words 'you're wonderful'

Sir Didymus drew himself up proudly, and his voice rose again. "Then I will fight anyone, anywhere, any place, any time!" he shouted bravely, prompting Sarah to hurriedly place her hand over his mouth again.

"We know," she whispered. "Now hush!"

"Right," he said with alacrity.

Meanwhile, Ludo had gone up to the gates and given one of them a little push. It swung open. The three of them sneaked inside. As soon as they had done so, they heard the gates slam shut behind them. Ahead of them was the Goblin City, as they walked forward Ludo let out a groan of uneasy and Sarah caught hold of his hand, "come on Ludo." She whispered gently.

They walked forward and what had previously looked like a clear archway now had a huge pair of iron doors. Each door was half a giant suit of armor. When the two halves of the gate met with a thunderous clang, they formed one titanic, mailed warrior. His cavernous mouth uttered an earthly metallic bellow; "Who goes there!" his eyes glowed red. Sarah whimpered. She felt the ground tremble as the huge iron monster detached its-self from the doors and picked up a huge double-headed ax and stomped toward them. Beside her, she heard Ludo roar, but it was a mere piping sound in comparison to the terrible noise made by this Goliath goblin. Ambrosias took one look and sensibly bolted. Sir Didymus, dumped on the ground, furiously ordered his steed to return. Ambrosias was having none of it. He lurked behind a buttress shivering and refused to budge.

"Watch out!" Sarah called as it raised its huge ax and clanged it down in a slow circle that would have taken off their heads. They all ducked and it passed safely over

_Now how are we going to get out of this? _Sarah thought irritated as she ducked the ax again, _this is so slow it's more a hindrance then a danger. It's just like Jareth to waste my time like this. How are we going to defeat this monster? He just keeps swinging the ax and even though it's slow we still have to duck and avoid it…_

Just as she hit a dead-end in her thoughts while ducking again, she noticed something moving on the wall above the contraption.

"Hoggle!" she yelled happily, while dodging the ax again.

Sarah watched amazed as the selfish dwarf leapt down onto the top of the iron monster and removed its helmet, revealing a goblin. Pride filled her as her friend tossed the goblin out and took command of the machine. Well sort of.

"How do ya steer this thing?" Hoggle's voice came down to them over the roar of grinding gears.

"Hoggle jump!" Sarah screamed afraid for her friend and he did. The iron monster collapsed and Ludo calmly walked forward and pushed the doors open. Quietly they all (Didymus had managed to get Ambrosias again) sneaked through the doors and through the deserted streets.

00000

Jareth mood in his study was restless. He sat, he stood, he paced, he sat, he stood, he paced, and he sat. Over and over again the routine went on until he thought he would go mad. _I need to kick a goblin. I need company, anything is better then my own thoughts. _

He had not looked in on Sarah for a while. Not since Elder Vacto had left, he didn't want to watch her anymore. It hurt.

Picking up Toby Jareth made his way casually through the hallways of his castle to the throne room. Chaos was having a ball in his throne room. Everywhere goblins lay in drunken stupors, chased chickens, sang off-key together or on their own. Running, singing, laughing, grunting, etc, they were a hopeless bunch and Jareth felt his spirits lift just a little as he watched the stupid creatures run in tight little circles after a distraught chicken who was weaving itself between grabbing hands and pea shooters. Jareth waded through them; sometimes kicking a few that didn't get out of his way fast enough, and settled sideways on his throne with Toby sitting in his lap. With all the noise that was going on Toby had woken up and was glancing curiously around at the funny looking creatures that were single-handedly making more mess and noise then a war. Jareth absentmindedly bounced the laughing toddler on his knee as he blocked out all the goblins around him and concentrated purely on the pattern of… something on the ceiling.

Somewhere the castle is changing it-self for our confrontation. As it gets to know Sarah more, Labyrinth is adapting to her maturing mind and needs. It's changing to suit its Queen.

_If she'll have you. _

The thought popped up so unexpectedly he momentarily let his attention sink back to the Goblins. There was one that looked sober standing at the door. Jareth looked at him/it. The Goblin noticing his Kings gaze and attention all but wet himself. But he carried himself hurriedly through the mass and reached the throne.

"Your Majesty! The girl!" Jareth glanced up languidly.

"What?"

"The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything?"

"Yes, yes," Jareth said testily. As though he had had more than one girl on his mind lately. "What of her?"

The goblin's eyes were boggling, and he had one arm flung out behind him, pointing. "She's here."

"What?" Jareth sat up in his chair giving the poor goblin more of his attention.

"She's here, your Majesty! With the monster, and Sir Didymus, and the dwarf who's in your employ. They've gotten through the gates."

"What?" Jareth barked again.

"The girl who ate the peach and --"

"Yes!" Jareth interrupted not wanting to hear it all again, didn't the stupid creature recognize a rhetorical question? All this was taken place behind a mask of blankness.

"They're on their way to the castle." Jareth stood up, holding Toby, who wriggled. "Stop her!" the Goblin King commanded. "Call out the guard!"

The rest of the goblins blinked at the now animated king. A huge cloud appeared above the King's head threatening rain, "Well!" he yelled and the goblins suddenly realized that there would be hell to pay if they didn't jump to do his will. The rain cloud was never a good sign and neither was an angry Jareth. Drunk as they were they scuttled out of the throne room to lend a hand at doing something or other. They couldn't exactly remember what they were supposed to be doing, but it sounded fun. They followed the only sober goblin to the armory, picked up weapons and walked dizzily around with them.

Alone in the throne room Jareth was smiling with sharp teeth and eyes alight with battle.

000000

"Allera!" Mecrinda barged into the beautiful courtesan's quarters without waiting. Pushing the doors open she beheld Allera riding a groaning man. She blushed and quickly stepped back out of the doors into the lounge. Allera was in there with a client, he was as black as night, but had the same blond almost white hair that Jareth did, tears sprung up into her eyes as she thought of how he had dismissed her.

"Princess, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. Believe me that it is not your fault; it is none but my own. You must excuse my behavior towards you and I hope your pain passes quickly."

How blunt, how careless, how cruel. He was the very thing Allera had told her he was, Allera had always been right. Now she needed her help again, she needed to talk to the one person she knew would have the solution to her problem. Mecrinda would get Jareth back, and put that little Mortal in her place. How dare she try and take the Princess of the Faerie's place? Sarah was nothing but a mortal. A stupid, ignorant mortal that just happened to charm Jareth, but Mecrinda knew that this was just a phase. Surely Jareth would see reason and would consent to marry her again if they could talk about it, or if the stupid mortal was taken out of the picture.

Black thoughts consumed her as she waited and unbeknown to her, her beauty was changing. In her long angel-blond hair darker gold pieces were emerging, her beautiful cornflower eyes that could stop a man in his tracks were turning silver, her transparent wings that hugged the back of her dress were changing as well. They stretched out behind her and the softly curved butterfly–shape of the bottom wings were becoming sharp, and darkening to a light purple. Her top wings remained as they were except for the veins that were previously clear were now deep purple and, unconsciously, her dress was changing with the rest of her. It became off the shoulder, slinky with spike heels. The color, a purple so deep it looked crimson and black mixed together.

The transformation was complete. If she had been aware of the changes or looked in the mirror she would have seen a temptress instead of an innocent virgin. There was a sound from the doorway and Mecrinda turned to face Allera, her new look fading back into her old as she realized that Allera was one again naked and not ashamed, Mecrinda however blushed.

Allera said nothing of the transformation she had just seen, not would she, it was important to her plan that the Faerie Princess never knew that she was letting too much darkness into her heart.

She must always think herself pure, chaste and untouchable. That way she will be easier to mould later.

A self-satisfied smirk made its way to the bronze beauty's face. Mecrinda responded with a sweet smile of her own.

"Come sit down and tell me, Mecrinda, what it is that was so important that you felt you had to interrupt my client's session." Allera's chocolate voice was soothing to Mecrinda's tormented soul and she willingly took the proffered hand.

Leading her over to a roman styled couch Allera sat down with Mecrinda and gently caressed her wings. They hadn't changed back, and they showed up plainly over her pure white dress. Mecrinda had grown used to Allera's petting whenever she was in the same room and allowed her now. It just took too much out of her to fight the stronger Elf's will.

"So what is the problem my dear?"

Mecrinda felt tears well up at the sympathetic tone of Allera's beautifully rich voice. She let them fall as the soothing touch behind her embraced her soul.

"Everything is just going so wrong. Jareth broke the engagement." She sobbed brokenly. The wings, Allera noticed, were turning back into their original color. _That's interesting, _she thought and wrapped an arm around Mecrinda's shaking shoulders.

"You know what you must do, don't you?" she whispered close in Mecrinda's ear. Mecrinda nodded grateful for the touch and warm of Allera, even if she was still naked.

"Yes." Mecrinda said shakily she knew what Allera was referring to, "but if I have to do it, I won't do it yet. I will talk to Jareth first; I will talk some sense into him. He has to see reason. He has to." Her voice faded to nothingness. Allera smiled behind the distraught Faerie's back.

You poor fool. He will never change his mind; he will throw you out just like he did me.

Allowed she was nonchalant, "whatever you want dear, if it makes you feel better."

Mecrinda decided it was time to go. She slowly got herself out of Allera's strong arms and stood up gracefully. Allera remained lying on the couch naked and alluring. Mecrinda needed to get out now Allera's presence was oppressive; it stank of corruption and sex. She turned to go but a hand on her arm made her stop and turn. Allera was standing now and was looking intently at her face. What she saw must have pleased her because without warning she leant forward and left a searing kiss on Mecrinda's lips.

Pulling away Allera looked again and started laughing she turned and walked back to her client still laughing and left the stunned and disgusted Mecrinda standing staring after her. Her lips tingling and her stomach in uncomfortable knots.

000000

Jareth was now watching the battle unfold down below in the City. His army comprised of the goblins that had been in his throne room, therefore they were all still drunk.

He had another army that one was respectably made up of all different types of Fae and was at the moment in another country with the allied forces against the threat of the Trolls. So the goblins would have to do, besides they were amusing as all hell to watch.

While he watched he could see Sarah and her ridiculous friends running around at random, sometimes however she got close to danger, like when an idiot goblin shot straight. He had an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face; it wasn't for the goblins it was for the welfare of Sarah. She got to the fountain, passed it, clogged up a canon and made it to the doors of the castle.

"Well that's it I suppose." Jareth intoned not looking forward to this at all. He went back inside and gently picked up Toby. "Come on kid let's go meet your sister." he remarked and carried him up the stairs that suddenly appeared beside his throne room. He grinned when he saw what Sarah unconsciously expected. He had seen the same picture through her bedroom window. Walking up a flight of stairs he waited upside down for his love.

* * *

A/N: ok so next is the confrontation and everything comes closer together. i'll see u all there!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and readers once again and to my amazing Beta **Phantomsecretlove**

**Cassee **


	12. How u ripped my heart u precious thing

**Chapter 12**

**How you rip my heart you precious thing**

Sarah barreled through the archway and stopped dead in shock and awe. It was the Escher room; she had a poster just like it on the wall of her room. Shrugging she realized she had to get somewhere, but where? Anywhere right now just so she felt like she was rescuing Toby, doing something constructive. Where was the Goblin King? Sarah knew he had to be close by, she was right in his territory, he could do anything to her now. She wondered abstractly how she felt about him doing anything to her. Hurriedly she shook herself out of those thoughts and turning right ran down a staircase. Her footsteps echoed in rapid succession as she ran down stairs and up stairs. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and survey the room, looking for any sign of the Goblin King.

"How you've turned my world you precious thing."

Shocked, Sarah stood still and listened, she could have sworn it had come from beneath where she was standing. She looked down and saw Jareth looking up at her. Frightened she started running again, to get away from his accusing eyes. She heard footsteps behind her, "You starve and near exhaust me" she turned fast and saw the Him. Dressed in black tights and black leather jacket and high-heeled boots he was the picture of elegance. He started to walk towards her, intensity shining in his mismatched eyes. She momentarily forgot what she was doing and stood frozen waiting for Jareth to get to her.

"Everything I've done I've done for you," he continued forward and right when she thought he would plow right into her, he passed through her and she turned around, not willing to turn her back on him and she needed to see him, see his face. He was almost like a drug.

"I move the stars for no one!" he sang out holding out his hand to her, she wanted to take it. Every inch of her mind screamed against it. She didn't move. Jareth lowered his hand and taking one last look at her he jumped off the side. She started running again, to see it he was ok, to see if he was hurt.

"You've run so long, you've run so far." He wasn't dead he was walking, upside down admittedly, and he moved without consequence back around to where Sarah was standing, using a move of pure flexibility.

"Your eyes can be so cruel," his lips tilted upward in a smirking simper, "just like I can be so cruel." The smirk turned to one of self-mockery. He held up a crystal he had summoned that Sarah hadn't seen form, and threw it away from them. It bounced along the corridor and off some stairs straight into Toby's lap. Sarah suddenly remembered why she was here. To save Toby.

_He did it again, _she thought hurt, _he's singing to me to distract me, and he's using my emotions against me. He is lying to me again. _

She pushed the words of the Goblin King out of her mind and took on something else obsessively: Toby.

"Toby!" she called and ran as far as she could to get her baby brother and to get away from Jareth.

Distantly she could here the rest of the words and they stayed within her heart but she forced them out of her mind.

"Oh I do believe in you, yes I do, live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat. I cant live within you."

_You can and you will you lying Bastard. How dare you use me again! _

"Toby!"

The toddler had mercifully stopped and was sitting on the edge of a huge hole in the ground. Sarah was still high up and she could see no way to get to Toby before he fell. There was nothing to do but jump. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, opened them and jumped.

0000

Jareth watched all this with sadness. The words he sang were completely true. They seemed to pour out of his unwilling heart, and try as he might he couldn't stop them. He tried not to watch her, but his disobedient eyes and heart betrayed him into watching and singing to Sarah as she frantically ran up and down the stairs after the infant. His heart was in his throat as he saw her stop dead and look over the side of a ledge. Looking down he saw Toby sitting happily on the edge of a hole. He knew the infant was safe, he would never let anything happen to Sarah's little brother. Sarah however had to jump and he knew that she too would be safe, but it didn't scare him any less that she was willing to risk anything to get to her brother. That meant terrible things for him. She was going to win, she would never love him back, she would reject him for her brother and that would be final.

_I don't understand how this prophecy is going to work; she will never come to me. _

In the midst of his thoughts Sarah jumped, and he felt his stomach lift with hers as gravity pulled her down then slowed to a gentle decent much further then the ledge she was aiming for. The Escher room broke up and she landed softly on a broken piece that resembled a puzzle.

Her lips parted in awe as she looked at her surroundings, it was so tragic. Where was the Goblin King? Where was Toby? A presence behind her prompted her turn around. Out beneath a dark archway emerged Jareth the King of the Goblins dressed in white tights, white shirt and a magnificent feather cape, a silver collar stood up straight as a guard from behind attacks. Her breath caught as she took in his beauty. Then she remembered his lies. Feeling courage return she opened her mouth and words poured forth unplanned, un-thought but perfect. The words she had been practicing since she was seven years old and her mother had left her. Was it only that morning that she had been in the park and said those very lines?

"Give me the child."

Panic overtook Jareth, not those words, anything but those. He had to stop her. "Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

_Yes you can, Jareth, so cruel as to use my love for you against me!_ Sarah was angry, hurt and incredulous as to how he had been generous to her when he had taken so much.

"Generous, what have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth snapped angry and paced close around her. "Everything you have wanted I have done. You asked for the child to be taken, I took him. You coward before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you." He stopped pacing in front of her and softened his tone as he saw the confusion in Sarah's eyes.

"I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Is that not generous?"

_LIES! _Her mind screamed as her heart fluttered with him being so near. _I have to get Toby, he is just distracting me again. I mustn't fall for it he doesn't mean it. I have to save Toby! _She mentally slapped herself; of course he was just trying to distract her. He could still win if the clock struck 13.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City. My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is-"

"Stop, wait!" Jareth held up his hand, it held a crystal. Desperation shone out of his eyes, and hurt, betrayal and love. "Look Sarah, look what I'm offering you, your dreams."

She didn't pause she had to keep going. No matter how much she wanted to crawl into a corner and cry she had to keep going because that was how she would win. That was how she would go home and take Toby with her.

"My kingdom is great!" she carried on as though he hadn't said a word and she stepped forward, forcing the proud Goblin King to retreat in the wake of those powerful words. She looked away unable to remember the last fatal line. He had to act now.

"I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have anything you want."

She felt like putting her hands over her ears, the compulsion to cry was like a dry boulder stuck in her throat. She wouldn't cry, she would continue on.

"My kingdom is great." What was that damn line?

"My kingdom is great." She whispered straining to remember what the elusive line was. "Damn I can never remember that line!" Jareth felt hope rise, maybe just maybe she would not remember the line and either take his offer of she would lose due to the clock chiming 13 o'clock. He tried again, one last time.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Sarah felt tears well up as his words brushed against her mind. She couldn't be hearing this, no he was not offering everything to her, he was lying. He was always lying.

She looked up into his eyes and said the last remaining words to finish the game.

"You have no power over me."

_You will never carry that power over me again. You can go to hell for all I care. _

But she knew she was lying. She would follow him there and to the ends of the earth if she could. Her heart ripped to shreds at the look on his face. Determination alone kept her from crying out to him, from comforting what she knew to be good acting, but he looked so sad and heartbroken.

00000

She said the words and Jareth felt something inside snap. All feeling went numb as he realized he had lost and Sarah would be going home and leaving him. The prophecy was wrong, she would never love him and it was stupid to hope, stupid to believe, he should have stuck with Mecrinda. She was safe and would never have made him feel this vulnerable, ever. With Mecrinda it was him that had to protect her from the world.

The crystal in his hand became heavy and he tossed it up as a signal the game was finished. Up and up it went and he was unable to look on her face. Unable to look upon the girl that had ripped his heart out and destroyed his hope for happiness and security for the Underground. In a flurry of feathers and flowing material he morphed into his owl form and waited for the crystal to pop gently in Sarah's hand to transport her to her world, house and life.

And Sarah? Sarah had the distinct feeling that as the bubble popped in her hand it was her dreams, fantasies, and happiness that were shattering.

Standing back on the carpet in the front hall, she watched Jareth, in owl form, fly out of the open French doors and it took everything within her not to cry out and ask him to say. He was gone and she wanted to cry, but there was something she had to do first. She had to check on Toby.

"Toby?" she called fearfully as she walked into her parent's bedroom, switching on the light, and to the cot. Where a sleeping Toby lay unaware and content.

Sarah felt a foreign emotion towards the sleeping babe, love. She realized that she loved him and was very happy he was home. She smoothed some hair back from his brow and walking over to the bed she picked up her old teddy Lancelot. Gently, so not to wake him, she placed the battered bear under the covers with Toby.

"Here you are, I'd like Lancelot to belong to you now."

Turning off the light, Sarah walked slowly to her room and shut the door behind her. Blinking back a couple of tears that threatened to fall she looked around at her room. It was so childish, not the type of room you'd expect of a 15-year-old girl. It was the room of a dreamer, which Sarah was. However she suddenly felt a huge dislike to how childish her room looked. She had matured in the labyrinth just as Jareth had observed. Going through it she grabbed things that reminded her of the labyrinth, and of any fantasy world and placed in her drawers and a spare box she found lying in her closet. She was just placing her red leather book with gold embossed letters proclaiming 'Labyrinth' when she heard her father's voice calling for her. She answered and placed the book in the drawer closed it and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Goodbye Sarah" Ludo said to her sadly in the reflection from where he stood behind her bed. Sarah whipped around but there was nothing there. She turned again and saw Sir Didymus sitting on the edge of her bed in the reflection, she didn't turn around again.

"Remember Fair Maiden, should you need us." Sir Didymus looked away as he faded from view and Hoggle appeared from behind her bed, where Ludo had stood.

"Yes should you need us, for any reason at all."

He was just about to go away when Sarah found her voice.

"I need you Hoggle."

"Y…You do? He stuttered in surprised pleasure.

"I don't know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all. I need you, all of you."

"You do? Well why didn't you say so?" the voice came audibly from behind her and Sarah turned hopefully letting out a squeal of joy when she saw all her friends, and then some. There were Firey's, Goblins and even the Wiseman and his rude hat. She ran into their midst and started hugging everyone. Sir Didymus sitting on the edge of the bed inquired whether anyone wanted to play a game of scrabble.

And un-noticed by everyone, a barnyard owl took off from the branch outside her window. Jareth was going home.

* * *

thanks to all who reviewed! you guys urge me on. ok i think i can manage updating once a week, but if i cant it wont be more then 2 weeks before i update again. ifaithfully promise thatto each and everyone of you. but please keep in mind that i am at uni and the work load is HUGE and the traveling is a nightmare, i get home after 7 every night and thats after leaving at 8am. but yes i really want to get a chapter out to you every week.the next chapt is going to have Mecrinda, Allera, Jareth and Sarah. Confessions, Heartbreaks, Lies, Malice!its going to be HUGE the best chapter of them all, everything is going to start happening at a rapid rate so dont miss out!

if you like Labyrinth/Harry Potter Crossovers, im on the Owls& Goblin's community staff and we have some awesome crossovers. so check them out... the link is on my profile.

thanks to all that read and review, you are all so special to me.

**Cassee**


	13. Goblin Kings do not cry

**A/N: ok angsty chapter... and once again this has not been Beta'd. thank you to all that read and reviewed. you guys mean the world to me. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own Jareth, Sarah.I do own Mecrinda**

**Chapter 13 – Goblin Kings do not cry**

Jareth was heartsore. No worse then that, the Goblin king was heartbroken. Dark depression had settled in and the cloud that usually followed him around when he was moody was scarce, proof that he was just too depressed to unconsciously conjure it. However, the kingdom felt it acutely. The sun hid behind almost black clouds and every little goblin house in the Goblin City had a light on. The castle however had none. No lights, no goblins, and one Goblin king were the only things that occupied the castle. And Jareth was a shadow of what he had been.

Sitting alone, in his again meticulously clean throne room, Jareth stared at nothing, thought nothing, felt nothing. There was no light in the room, but for the waned moon that glinted strongly though the window. At least _she_ was happy. He had sent her friends to her, to be with her and congratulate her on beating the Goblin King at his own game. A sneer of self-disgust made its way up to his passive face. How they would laugh it up. The mighty Jareth, King of the Goblins fallen for a mortal human child and let her win the game. Such were some of the thoughts that flittered through his numb brain. The others ran in the direction of his absolute love. How could she just so callously decline everything he offered? How could she not see that he loved her and was offering everything he had? How could she not see? Something warm and liquid ran over his cheek, and confused he lifted his gloved hand to his face. A tear.

_What is this?_ He thought angrily, _the Goblin King does not cry. I do not cry! Not over a stupid… a stupid…Sarah…._

An abrupt sob escaped him and he lifted his hand in horror to his lips as his soul wrenched inside of him. Another sob escaped, this was not happening, he had to stop it. To cry meant he was weak, but to no avail the sobs ripped out of him, filling the room with his sorrow and outside the black clouds poured forth their tears in torrents of sympathy.

Sometime later he sat in contemplative exhaustion. The tears had torn his very soul from his being and left behind the empty hard shell in its place, and that shell was thinking rationally about the future now. Even though he would never admit it, Jareth had needed to cry to get out all the depression he was feeling and try and think his way through it. Now with his body exhausted from the sobs he lay in his throne in casual elegance and thought.

There either has to be a way to get her back as the prophecy predicted, or I marry Mecrinda. That will give stability to the kingdom and help me keep my heritage. Even without Her I will rule as High King. That is my destiny, as Her's was to beat the Labyrinth.

He would not openly say that she had beaten him, that would be too…ego-shattering, and the Goblin King needed to pull his ego and arrogance around him like a cape to guard against the censure he was sure would be arriving soon.

"Your Majesty?" A very timid, frightened goblin stood at the door to the dark throne room. Jareth couldn't muster enough spirit to blast the stupid interrupting nitwit into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"What?" he snapped and the goblin turned an alarming shade of puce

"T..t..the Princess of the Faeries is here.."

Jareth said nothing. The goblin stepped one more small step into the room.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. Do you want me to show her in?"

The numbness was receding and with it came the startling realisation that he could put things right. He was silent for another moment, in which the goblin took the opportunity to shift nervously from one foot to the other.

"Take her to my study!" Jareth snarled eventually.

Well Sarah shall we see if I can put things right? Can I replace you? His face hardened to cold granite. Just you watch little girl, I will conquer this and she will be my wife and queen. How do you feel now about throwing away your dreams?

Right then would have been the perfect timing for a cliched laugh, but Jareth was feeling that laughter was not in the cards that night, or perhaps forever. Right now he had no joy, even malicious, sadistic pleasure couldn't bring a smile to his face.

The Goblin king could not hope to win back Mecrinda without the proper attire. He waved his hand and he was freshly bathed, shaved and clothed. _Thank the Goddess for magic, _he thought as he faded from the dark throne room.

30 seconds later he arrived in the study. Standing in a shadowy corner unobserved he watched the goblin show in the Faerie Princess. The room did not light up when she walked in, nor did he feel the usual calming sensation he usually felt when Mecrinda walked into the room. He felt nothing, apart from the small nagging feeling of doubt.

There was a warm fire in the grate, with two comfortable armchairs sitting adjacent each other in front of the warm blaze. Warmth is just a word that is associated with fires. This fire was not warm, it was not cold, it just seemed to lack life. The Princess shivered slightly as she crossed to the chairs and sat down. Jareth watched intrigued from the shadows as the usually serene Mecrinda looked anything but. She was a bundle of nerves, a muscle in her left cheek twitched ever so slightly in time to the tick in her right index finger. Her silver dress was a mass of material that she was twisting between her nervous fingers, uncaring to the creases it would receive.

_I don't want her. _He realised quite suddenly, the thought had always been there but now he acknowledged it with the respect it warranted. _I don't love her like that, I love her as a brother might love a sister. I want Sarah, I was the passion she brought into my life, the challenge. I want her. _He needed to fix this, fast.

He stepped out into her view and she stilled. As if by magic she was completely calm, collected and the very essence of purity.

"Good evening your Majesty" Mecrinda curtsied prettily keeping her eyes lowered out of respect and embarrassment. He could well understand the latter, he had broken the engagement thereby rejected her. Now she was back, and he had every right to throw her out again. This time however he knew he would handle this better. The faeries would never again have to sing for their mistress to cheer her up.

"Princess." It was a crisp reply, as much as he wanted to settle this gently and calmly, he was still desperately hurt and would rather be holed up in his dark throne room contemplating his next move. This had come way too early for him to handle with decorum.

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment, and Jareth felt a momentary flitter of remorse. He was not angry at her and had no right to make her feel uneasy.

"Please sit down, it is late. Can I offer you any refreshment?" Gallantry was the way to put her at ease and the sooner she was comfortable, the sooner she would air her reason for coming then she would leave and there would be no drama. She settled into a chair and Jareth took one opposite her, while soliciting again the issue of refreshment. She declined and they sat in silence that was neither uncomfortable nor engaging. They sat as strangers would on a bus or train. Just companions on a journey, just human company to let you know you are not alone.

Eventually the silence needed to be broken…

"Princess, what is it you came here for?" Jareth began bluntly.

Mecrinda was startled into answering, "My Lord, I have come to ask you," she paused and gained a breath, "If I could have the reasons you dismissed me."

Jareth drew in a sharp breath, this he didn't want or need. An insecure girl was one thing but to battle two in two hours was enough for even the patient Goblin King to scream in frustration and bang his head furiously against the wall.

The room grew silent again, this time it was uncomfortable. Mecrinda shifted in her seat and Jareth just watched her very carefully.

Finally he lifted his gloved hand and ran it through his hair, managing to disrupt it more.

"Princess, my reasons are my own. I wouldn't want to hurt you more by airing them to you."

_Please just let her leave it alone, _Jareth prayed to the Goddess urgently.

She didn't.

"Please my Lord, I need to know what I might change to be more desirable again, to you or any man."

Jareth felt his resolve cave, the poor girl thought it was her fault that he didn't want to marry her. He knew also that because of his defect he had tainted her pure reputation, suitors might reconsider her because he had broken the engagement. It put an undesirable stigma onto the perfectly desirable Faerie Princess. Yes Jareth knew he had to set this all straight.

"I'm sorry Mecrinda, it doesn't matter what you do bit I will always love Sarah. I'm sorry I brought you into it. It was a mistake and entirely my fault. I should never have showed interest in you when I knew about the prophecy."

Mecrinda had her head bowed and Jareth shifted uneasily in his chair afraid that he had been too harsh. With a jolt he realised that he had referred to her as a 'mistake.' His mind went through what he could say to cure that when Mecrinda spoke,

"A mistake?" her voice had changed, it was huskier more seductive, Jareth felt it brush over his skin like a feather, tangible and bold.

"Oh no my dear Goblin King. It is you who have made a mistake. The mortal is nothing, she has no magical powers, no long life, no Fae beauty nothing that could recommend her. I am the Faerie princess." She stood up and Jareth noticed her eyes hadbled into silver, he also noticed other subtle changes come over the princess. Her hair formerly a shade lighter then his was, wasnow a shade darker. Her ethereal beauty was becoming darker like the rest of her, it was becoming more… tempting. It shocked concerned Jareth who showed nothing of his reaction. His face remained passive as she glided towards him and reached out her hand, she gently took a strand of his hair in her fingers and twirled it as she leant forward her intent to kiss him clear. Jareth's face still remained passive and in his shock he hadn't moved, he just let her come to him. Her kiss was electrified. It felt like she was channeling a lightning bolt. An audible bold of current swept through him, pure magic powerful and deadly. Mecrinda pulled away and Jareth looked up at her with wide eyes. Smirking in satisfaction she purred. "Can your Mortal do that? Make you feel like that?" he couldn't reply and Mecrinda smiled at him her eyes melting back into its blue again and her hair returned to its natural colour.

"I am not a ordinary girl for an ordinary king," she took step back, "I am the princess of the Faeries perfect for the mightily Goblin King. If you want me forget about the Mortal."

That sounded very familiar, he heard his own voice in his head, _"this is not an ordinary gift for an ordinary girl…forget about the baby." _He had said that to Sarah when he had first met her. _Sarah…_ like a movie scenes flashed through his mind, reciting the lines in the park dressed in a curtain, her courage as she faced him for the first time and rejecting her dreams, her defiance in the Labyrinth referring to it as a "piece of cake," her joy in her friends, her lips parted in wonder as she searched for him in the ballroom, and lastly her face as she rejected him for the last time.

"Sarah." He whispered lost in his memories Mecrinda forgotten as they assaulted his attention. Mecrinda watched all this with eyes narrowed in jealousy. The man wasn't taking the bait, he really didn't want her. He actually didn't want her. She, that could give his every fantasy. He wanted the Mortal. A mortal over the Faerie Princess, how it smarted.

_Allera was right! _She thought furious,_ I will go to her and plan. This insult won't be tolerated. The Mortal must die. _

With those thoughts in mind she whirled out of the study doors, slamming them against the walls awakening Jareth from the memory of Sarah.

"Mecrinda!" he called after her his calm leaving him as he vanished in a cloud of glitter to reappear where she was unfolding her wings to fly away.

"Mecrinda." He said as he appeared halting her. She forced a sad smile on her lips and turned to face him.

"Don't worry about me Jareth. You obviously want that Mortal over me. Its ok, I should have known better then to try and come between a prophecy. I will be fine. Daddy will find me a new husband and everything will turn out fine. Good luck with Sarah."

The name almost choked her but she forced it out with a 'genuine' smile. She completed unfolding her wings and took off leaving Jareth wondering if the veins in her transparent wings had always been dark purple.

0000

It was over, her friends had gone back to the Underground and Sarah was now left alone to cry. The tears however refused to come, she lay on her bed in the half light of the moon hovering outside her window and stared dry-eyed at the ceiling. Every now and again a breath of wind would make the trees outside her window dance and sway and she watched the shadow it made with studied blankness. As she watched she thought. No she remembered.

The first time she saw him, beautiful and terrifying standing in the doorway of her parents open French window. She had known he was cruel then when he had offered her, her dreams in place of Toby. The mountain-top where he had pleaded with her to give in, when underground and had disguised himself as a beggar and set the cleaners on them; him singing to her as they danced at the ball. Then the final confrontation, his song was now echoing off the walls of her mind, the words were registering strongly and clear.

The fullness of he lie was excruciating. He didn't mean anything he said. Nothing, no matter him much she wanted to believe it was real, she couldn't. Her mind kept going over the look on his face when she said the final words, was that sadness that she was winning? Oh no! What if those words had killed him? Could he be hurt? Dying…dead? There was no way for her to know. The thought of him dying or dead squeezed a sob from her tight throat. She turned her head to cry into her pillow so as to now wake her parents or newly rescued Toby.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry so sorry so so sorry."

Forcing her head deep into her pillow and screamed and screamed, one long word;

"Jareth!"

**Ok people thanks to all that reviewed. **Hya-chan, LabyLvrPhx, TwilightsChild, robinfan652, BCBoo, Ayjah, DigiFox86,Diblik, Fae Rain, Meow-Mix-91, Sweet-single, Forevermore33, designer kisses, Kyaku-kun.

You guys are worth everything hour i put into this fic.

oh and one more thing, please review and let me know weather you want a sequel to this, i know you have had the end yet, but if you want a sequel then i will have to start planning it now. k?

thanks tons!

Cassee


	14. Denial

**AN/ thanks to all who read and reviewed my last chapter! you are all so special um well, this is kinda angsty kinda not, it depends how you look at it... but anyway the usual disclaimer applies and this as usual has not been beta'd so if you have any problams let me know... actually just tell me what you think anyway!**

**Chapter 14 – Denial**

"You know what you need to do." Allera had been getting tired of saying that phrase to a distraught princess, but this situation was different. The transformation had taken place again and Mecrinda's silver eyes glinted with inner darkness. Allera was now talking to captive audience, completely dedicated to her path.

Mecrinda was now ready to fulfill the plans.

Sitting the Faerie Princess down gently Allera, for once completely dressed in a beautiful gauze dress of passionate red, reached over her and grabbed hold of a long thin wooden box. Sliding the top off Mecrinda caught sight of a beautiful crafted knife resting on midnight velvet next to its black sheath. Diamonds glinted in the hilt and the blade was pure silver curved slightly at the tip. There was no guard, the hilt connected to the blade seamlessly in one even line.

It was worthy of a King, and fitting in the hands of a Princess, and of a courtesan. Jareth had given it to Allera when he had departed from her bed. It was the perfect weapon to execute her revenge. Allera cast a sly side-glance at Mecrinda and was satisfied to see a glint of maliciousness in her eyes when she put her hand on the blade's jeweled hilt. Letting Mecrinda take the blade out of the box she ran the princess's hand gently over the cold metal. Mecrinda shivered and her eyes half closed leaving a sliver of silver visible. Taking the blade out of her hand Allera sheathed it and handed it back to her letting her hand linger.

"Go Princess, make you dreams," _and mine, _she thought, "come true."

Mecrinda got up as if in a daze clutching the sheathedknife to her chest in a loving embrace. She paused at the door and looked back clear-eyed.

"Thank you Allera, for you help." Then turned and glided out of the door.

"No, no princess thank you."

The smile that crossed Allera's face was one of triumphant anticipation.

"I hope you hurt Jareth, I hope you feel _extreme _pain…"

0000

"Jareth!"

Lounging in the dark throne room of the Castle beyond the Goblin City, far away from Sarah's room, Jareth heard her scream his name. He didn't need a crystal to hear it, it resounded in his mind and pounded in his heart. Without a thought he disappeared to Aboveground, to Sarah.

Jareth reappeared with no glitter, without even a sound into Sarah's dark bedroom. Standing against her bedroom door he watched the figure lie on the bed her head buried in a pillow crying. He felt his heart wrench at the sight of her distress, but it was quickly smothered by suspicion, why would Sarah call him? Hadn't she taken enough already? Was she still in the mood to tease and destroy every shattered piece she had left of his heart? He would not let her, if this were a ploy to break his heart again then he would ever forgive her. Point of fact, he was still smarting from the defeat. How dare she be crying her eyes out when it was he that had been ripped to shreds!

There was a low murmuring coming from Sarah. She was talking deep into her pillow. He moved closer, still on silent feet, and leant over her to hear the words. His cold mask molded into a recognizable emotion; shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so so sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry."

_What the? Does she feel remorse? Is she upset that she beat me? _

He wondered as he leant over her breathing in the scent of her, it was intoxicating. Then she moved and he vanished quickly, to reappear behind her. She was now lying on her side staring at through the window at the swaying trees she whispered so softly that Jareth had to strain to hear it.

"I've killed the only man I will ever love."

_She loves me? _The thought went around his incredulous mind along with her words. He had to know, moving forward he materialized behind her on the bed and brushed a strand of her chocolate silk hair away from her forehead. At the touch of cool leather on her forehead Sarah turned, startled, her eyes widening at seeing Jareth. It seemed for just the flicker of an eyelash she leant into his touch. Then she launched herself backward to the edge of the bed with a frightened whimper. For a touch and go moment she almost fell, but she regained her balance and sat there staring at him wide eyes.

Her whimper hurt, but Jareth would die before he admitted it. He removed his hand from where it had stayed up when Sarah had pushed herself away and materialized back to the bedroom door in self-exile. Sarah sat disheveled and confused on the bed, _I…I didn't kill him_… _he isn't dead, he's alive and he's here! _The thought sent ripples of happiness through her until another thought plowed into the other. _Why is he here? Is he here for revenge? Is he going to take Toby again or me? Will he hurt any of us? Will he hurt… me? _He had said it himself, he was cruel, he could be so cruel as to do all that and secretly she wouldn't blame him. He had turned the world upside down for her and she had thrown it back into his face.

_But he was lying and he will not take me in like that again! _

"Why are you here Goblin King?" she lifted an eyebrow cruelly unaffected, "no one said the words to call you."

The Goblin Kings cold mask faltered for a second, he was a little hurt by her reaction and cold cruelty, then slid neatly into place again. _No wonder she was able to defeat me, _he thought, _she is a beautiful actress. Had I not heard the words she spoke not 5 minutes ago I would think she really hated me. _

Had he not heard the words he would have left without a second thought, however now that he knew she loved him he was, embarrassingly enough, unsure how to continue this conversation. The look on Sarah face wasn't helping, it was a mask of fear and hatred. Had Jareth been able to read beyond it he would have seen and felt her heart doing Riverdance on silent feet. However it didn't matter, he couldn't see what was behind her cold mask so he would have to do what he did best; fight fire with fire. Or in this case, ice with ice. Sarah was not the only good actor here.

Cocking an severe eyebrow, Jareth feigned nonchalance. "But Sarah dear, you did call me." He used the word _dear _like a weapon, cutting and forceful. Sarah wanted to wince, using an endearment as an attack that was nasty especially when she wanted him to mean it as it was intended. She blushed at where her thoughts were taking her and mentally slapped herself, _Sarah DEAR, stop falling for the enemy, he is using your heart against you again._ That voice was getting more and more patronizing every time it spoke. It was getting on her nerves. she instead redirected her anger and frustration back at Jareth,

"I certainly didn't, why would I call you Goblin king when you have brought me nothing but mayhem?"

there was a knowing smirk hovering around Jareth's thin lips, something she knew he knew, something that was going to backfire in her face in a few moments. A weapon, a hand hold, he held something to blackmail her with. Sarah hurriedly went back over everything she had said in the last 15 hours. She went back to the beginning and worked her way to the present moment. She got to right before he had touched her and her thought process stopped.

_Shit! He heard me! How much did he hear? Enough to cripple me, he has a way to defeat me, like he always had. Except now he knows it. _

Jareth watched curiously as a range of emotions passed over Sarah's usually blocked face. That was strange, fear was the most dominant emotion. What was she thinking that would make her so scared. He stepped forward unconsciously eager to comfort, to do something. She didn't notice his approach. He waited until he was a foot away before he spoke.

His voice was soft, gentle almost pleading, "Sarah, why did you call me?"

Sarah broke into rage leaping off the bed and standing definitely before him, his soft voice being more then she could stand.

"What the fuck do you want Goblin King? You took everything from me, everything. Now you want more. I never called you. I never once said the words, why do you haunt me? Do you want revenge? To take Toby again? You have come for something, but it's not for me." Tears ran down her cheeks as she screamed at the Fae king opposite her. She stopped abruptly and looked out the window again her arms wrapping around her, so she was hugging herself. Icy cold she whispered her real thoughts, her voice fading into heartbreak and Jareth had to lean forward to hear it.

"You aren't here for me, never for me."

Jareth started, she had openly admitted she wanted and needed him. He straightened slowly, his mismatched gaze never leaving her bowed head.

Almost as softly as she had spoken he replied, "But Sarah, I am here for you."

She looked up quickly, her eyes were huge, hardly daring to breathe for fear of betrayed trust, "what did you say?" Jareth stepped forward and brushed a stray strand of dark hair behind her right ear.

"It was you that summoned me, without using the words. The only words that could call me you didn't say. You reached out with your heart and mine answered. Sarah you are so precious to me."

"Wh… wha… what? You're lying!" Drunk on hope Sarah reached hard for sanity. Her jumbled thoughts dragged her down, she couldn't focus, couldn't feel. His words went around her head like an insane carnival. _Precious, you are so precious to me, how you turn my world you precious thing, precious, precious to me, to me, precious to me._

Her world was going black, could it be true? Could he really love her? Spots appeared in front of her clouding her vision to the point where the Goblin king was a mere shadow. Then she started to fall.

She didn't hit the ground, the moment Jareth saw her start to fall he had caught her in his arms. Vaguely she could feel strong arms around her, lifting her. Gently so gently he was holding her cradled against his chest. Her mind was blank but for the realisation that he was holding her. Then she felt the soft of her bed and she knew he had placed her on her bed.

Jareth placed her gently on the bed, but couldn't move away. His gaze fixed on her, he watched her every breath through her parted lips, even breathing. He knew she was surfacing, her eyelids were fluttering. He placed a softlingering kiss on her lips, inhaled her intoxicating scent, and vanished.

Sarah's eyes opened and she raised a hand to her still tingling lips.

_He kissed me! _

A smile made its way to her lips. Maybe he did love her. With a happy sigh she fell back onto her bed, _if only I had woken up sooner, then I could have kissed him back. _

A sudden thought made her happiness come crashing down. How would he get here again? Would she ever see him again? Did he take her fainting as a sign she never wanted to see him again?

_Oh Shit! _

"Now what am I going to do? How am I going to see him again? I cant think of any way to get him here other then to wish away someone, maybe myself? Then who would run for me? No it cant be that." She closed her eyes tightly and let the thoughts whirl in silence. Eventually she brought them to one conclusion.

If Jareth loved her he would come back.

"What will be, will be. Jareth will come to me soon."

A/N: let me know what you think, personally i hate this chapter it just wouldnt come out write and it didnt matter how many times i had rewritten it. Gah! so let me know what you thought. Fun things happen in the next chapter... somebody dies. wanna know who it is? HA! sorry i wont tell you but you are free to guess.

thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: LabyLvrPhx, Fae Rain, jaz7, janine(i loved your review very funny!),robinfan652,Twilightschild, Anij, Hya-chan, Sweet-single, Diblik, Forevermore33, Solea, designer kisses, Kyaku-kun, Meow-Mix-91, LadyAlira, Ayjah.

thanks to all who voted for a sequel... im getting one in mind at the moment and just need to come up with everything etc.

Luv you all heaps

XXCassee


	15. Like a Knife in the Heart

Disclaimer: i dont own Labyrinth i own Mecrinda, and this story's plot line. This has not been Beta'd so please excuse mistakes that are bound to be there.

**Chapter 15 –A knife to the Heart**

Silver eyes reflected the light of the moon that shone brightly though the window of a certain occupied bedroom in the Aboveground, eerily like a cat the silver orbs shifted colours. Shadows took the form of the Faerie Princess, a sliver of silver from an ornate dagger flashed for an eye-blink, then it melted back in the shadows just as the reflected eyes blinked out one by one.

ooooo

Jareth sat in his study with his feet propped up on his huge desk, index and middle finger drumming an non-consequential tune on his knee-high black leather boots. He felt _odd, _it wasn't a feeling, it was more of a blank nothing. Some part of him he knew was doing a jig in glee but the moodiness remained. It was an undeniable something attuned to suspense. Ok so now that he knew that Sarah loved him and he undeniably loved her, but she didn't believe it or maybe she did. Maybe the reason she fainted was because she realised that he was legitimate in everything he had ever said to her. Now what? His main concern was would she call for him again? Would he be able to answer her call, could he just materialize there again without having to pick up her brother in ransom? He never could before, the only words that could call him above ground were _the _words. He could get there in owl form but was unable to transform, when he was called upon by a mortal to take a child, the Labyrinth gave him the power he needed to get there and to transform. When he become High King then he would have unlimited power when it came to transportation and the granite line between the two worlds.

There was something different about this situation though. Sarah had called him without using the words. It had been so clear when he had been with her that her heart had pulled him, now away from her he saw the illusions of logic that fogged up his mind. A memory surfaced, it was his mother. He was younger just passed his initiation into manhood. His mother had taken him aside and gave him some advice about love.

_"My son," the beautiful Queen said softly, "I have some advice to pass on to you about love." She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and looked gently into his face. The sunlight from the open balcony doors flooded her room with white light and framed her in a white-gold glow. 50,000 years of ruling as High Queen and still as beautiful as she was when she was 3000 years old. Jareth recognized the seriousness of the conversation looked steadily into her eyes and remained quite, listening._

"_Jareth, my son, there is something called a Soul Bond that binds two people In love together forever. This bond however, only forms when Fate gives her consent, if she doesn't then you and your beloved are doomed before you have even started." Her eyes shimmered slightly as she saw the skepticism pass behind her son's beautiful mismatched eyes. _

Jareth dug deeper into the memory trying to dredge out every little detail that might help him.

_"Why is this Soul Bond important Mother? Will Fate completely deny you your beloved if you chose to have the one that Fate did not ordain?"_

"_You mustn't look at it like that, my son. The Soul Bond is a gift and those who have it are fortunate to keep it forever. There is one other thing that I should tell you about the bond. A bond that I hope one day you will have with your wife, this bond goes against the laws of power and transportation." At Jareth's puzzled frown she laughed a tinkling laugh that warmed Jareth's heart. "The bond joins your Souls together and as such wherever you are and wherever she is you can always come to one another just by calling. There is no limit." _

"_That's useful" Jareth mused slightly irked, his wife someday was going to share his soul, what happened if she wasn't the one after all and they were stuck together forever? He studied carefully his mother's kind face. Shifting on his feet he asked a difficult question, one he knew would being some pain. _

"_Mother do you and father love each other? Do you have the Soul Bond?" _

_His mother's smile faded and her beautiful timeless face darkened as if contemplating something painful. She returned her gaze to her son's worried features and lightly cupped his face in her hand. _

"_Oh my love I will be completely honest with you. I love your father very much, we were deeply in love when we married and Fate wanted us together, now I fear your father's heart lies in the beds of his mistresses. Promise me one thing!" her eyes when stormy and her grip tightened spasmodically," when you take the vow of marriage remain faithful to your wife. Promise me!" _

"_I promise Mother." Jareth was almost too shocked to get the words out. Her grip loosened and her hand fell limply to her side. With her eyes and face downcast she turned her head to look out the balcony window. Her eyes darkened again and all the sunlight and warmth seeped out of the room. _

"_Mother…I.." He lifted his hand to comfort but she turned away. _

"_I have given you the advice Jareth you are free to go out and make your life. Take care of yourself darling and I will see you soon." She disappeared like mist into air silent and unnoticed. _

He remained still and passive, sorry to have brought up that painful memory again. It did, however, tell him what he wanted to know. Sarah was able to call him because of the Soul Bond, and Fate had granted it because it was in the prophecy. _Sarah and I are meant to be together forever! _

That brought up another thought, though he could travel to her he doubted she could travel to him. He was Fae and she was Mortal, he had magic and she had none, well that would change when she lived down here.

_I wonder if I can transport to her right now?_

"If you can Goblin King I recommend you do as soon as possible." The silver voice filled the room with darkness. Jareth sat up abruptly to hide his jump of surprise. Geletia, no not her, Geletia's inner voice stood in the shadows hidden but for the glint of white silk from the train of her dress.

Jareth felt concern come on the wake of anger spurring him to his feet. "Why do you still command Geletia's body, why has she not come back yet?"

"Goblin King, you should not ask questions you don't understand," came her calm reply. That smarted and Jareth felt his fury escalate, how dare she patronize the Goblin King and High Prince future High King!

Fate wanted to roll her eyes at the arrogance of this man. "Goblin King don't get riled up. I came here to warn you and not to involve you in the pact that I made with the Seer. Sit down Your Majesty and hear what I have to tell you." Jareth sat again feeling mutinous, at least she had used is titles and the courteous respect that came with his status. He waved his hand royally telling her to continue. Fate smirked, he was such a child sometimes.

"I, as you know, am Geletia's inner voice but I am not just an inner voice I am the Goddess Fate. Geletia after defying me and causing the death of the man she loved conceded to join with me. I inhabit Geletia and she does my will to atone for her sins and absolve her from guilt." If there was a time where Jareth could show shock this was it. The Goddess Fate inhabited Geletia, the Goddess everyone prayed to for guidance and deliverance lived inside an Elven Princess. No wonder Geletia couldn't handle it anymore, the things that would be shown to her would be horrific. Jareth felt sympathy for his friend, "Goddess Fate, what did she do that earned her this punishment?"

"She defied me, just like you did. She however, caused the death of her beloved Tan and you have managed to set things on their course again. Geletia obstructed several events that would have taken place and the future changed for several generations of Fae lines. Some people who should have been born were not and others that were to form alliances still fight each other. You have managed to set yourself back on to the path of your destiny and have pushed Mecrinda onto hers." She bowed her head slightly, "thank you for helping me put it right."

His thoughts whirling from the revelation that he could have caused major disruption to the future just by defying Fate he was relieved that he had escaped. Suddenly his shoulders felt very heavy and feigning a relaxed pose in his chair he tried to loosen them a little. Tense and alert he wondered why his body was reacting like this. Geletia saw it all, a small smile wound its way up to her face.

"What you are feeling right now Jareth is the Soul Bond, Sarah is in danger and you need to go to her." Jareth sprung out of his chair. "Wait!" she lifted a hand and magically restrained him where he was.

"You need to understand what is happening. This involves Mecrinda's prophecy."

"Mecrinda had a prophecy?" Jareth felt the Soul Bond tug again, _please hurry, _he pleaded silently,_ Sarah be alright. _

"Yes if happened shortly after you got engaged. Listen carefully, it will explain a lot and help you make your future decisions."

ooooo

In Sarah's dark bedroom in the Aboveground a predator lurked. Mecrinda's hands gently stroked the dagger as she watched her bane sleep. A peaceful smile lit up Sarah's face, she was having a good dream. Annoying as it was Mecrinda wanted to know what it was, so she could smash it. Standing in the shadows her midnight dress and short black veil complemented the darkness perfectly and contrasted with her milk white throat. Silver eyes glittered behind the short black front of the veil, while the dagger she was caressing was held under its long back, against her skirt and hidden from the moonlight.

Gliding forward she had intent written across her face, lifting the dagger she fingered the blade again and left a deep cut in her finger. The blood ran down her hand in a river that wound its way down her wrist and cascaded into a waterfall just before it hit her elbow. Mecrinda watched it with fascination, blood was so pretty in the moonlight. Sticking out her tongue she caught some of it on the tip and the coppery taste made her quiver with excitement. It was time the Mortal died. She raised the knife. Lying on the bed Sarah mumbled a name and turned over. A cry clawing its way into her throat Mecrinda brought the dagger down.

ooooo

"There Jareth now you understand, you must go to Sarah. Good luck." She touched her fingers to Jareth's forehead and let him go, he relaxed to the painful tugging of the Soul Bond. He vanished without a sound and reappeared disorientated over the sleeping Sarah, without warning a dagger flashed down accompanied by a cryof fury and imbedded itself into his shoulder. He retaliated without thinking, throwing his hand out a crystal created a force field and sent the assassin flying across the room into the wall. A body moved beneath him and he realised that he had landed on Sarah. He rolled of her with a gasp of pain as the wound in his shoulder sent a wave of immobilizing pain to his brain.

"Jareth? What?" Came Sarah's disorientated sleepy voice. Then she saw the blood shimmering in the white moonlight and panic filled her. She leant over and snapped her bedside lamp onletting out a gasp of horror when the entire situation came to light. Jareth looked pale from the pain and red blood was everywhere. His white poet's shirt was stained red and there was a tear in the shoulder where more blood was seeping out. Grabbing her bed sheets she pressed a corner hard against it to stem the flow of blood. The sheet was soaked in seconds. She grabbed a large portion of it and tore long strips then wrapped it tightly around his shoulder. She hadn't noticed Mecrinda, but Jareth had never taken his eyes off her, pinning her to her spot on the floor. He let Sarah bind up his wound and then he pushed himself back onto his feet.

"Jareth no you have to lie down! Oh." Shebegan then noticed that Jareth was striding to a seated figure.

"What are you doing!" Jareth's voice wasice and deadly calm, it was directedat the Faerie Princess sitting on the floor still shaking her head to get the fog out. Jareth had flung her against the wall hard. "Did you think that this would make me love you? Did you think that by killing Sarah I would come back to you?"

"Jareth what?…" Jareth ignored Sarah's confusion and focused entirely on the princess in front of him.

"I love Sarah she is part of me. The Goddess Fate has granted us a Soul Bond, do you realise that by killing her you might have killed me?" Mecrinda's face paled of its entire colour. If they had a Soul Bond then Jareth could indeed die and Mecrinda would never get him back.

_What are you talking about? You will never get him back. Fate only gives Soul Bonds to those that are deeply in love and ordained to be together. You've lost Princess._

"Jareth," Sarah whispered, "please tell me what's going on." Jareth looked back at her hurt confused face. He stepped to her and bundled her up in his arms smearing blood on her nightdress and arms. "Don't worry about it Sarah I will explain it to you after I have dealt with this." Sarah for once didn't argue she just nodded her head trusting that he would explain it later.

Mecrinda was lost to her inner thoughts, _you'll never win him, there they are together, happy. They are one now that they have the Soul Bond, you never had a chance. The prophecy did say you would have a chance but it was wrong. Fate wants you to die, think of the prophecy. Think of the last lines. Come on you can do it. The prophecy echoed mockingly around along with the patronizing voice._

_**When beauty is at its height** _

**_Love will find you,_**

**_Betrothal and happiness wait,_**

**_However, fate remembers another. _**

**_Your beloved will love a mortal as was foretold_**

**_Fate will not be cheated_**

**_Hope remains however, _**

**_His Love will not run smooth _**

**_A year you have to tear the two_**

**_As long as your Beloved _**

**_Neither beds nor Wed the Mortal. _**

**_But beware, _**

**_A love like this will break you life. _**

_**Like a knife through the heart**._

_No hope remains Mecrinda, they are together forever, it is hopeless to dream, hopeless to deny the prophecy any longer. Do it. Do it now!_

The knife lay a foot from her hand. Mecrinda reached over and grabbed it, dragging it over to her. Holding it loosely in her hand she started to recite in a whisper.

"When beauty is at its height, love will find you, betrothal and happiness wait, however fate remembers another." Tears started to fall, the veil began to melt back into her beautiful spun-gold hair. Jareth over Sarah's head saw the transformation in the corner of his eye. He turned them both and they watched in silence as the princess began to change.

"Your Beloved will love a mortal as was foretold, Fate will not be cheated. Hope remains however, his love will not run smooth. A year you have to tear the two, as long s your beloved neither beds nor weds the mortal. But beware," she was the beautiful Faerie princess again and Sarah couldn't hide her gasp of awe

"No," Jareth started to say suddenly realizing what was happening.

"A love like this will break your life. Like a knife through the heart." She lifted the blade.

"No! Mecrinda don't!" Jareth scrambled to get to her, but she was tooquick. Faster then sound she thrust the dagger deep into her heart. A sudden flare of power took hold of the room, a power-filled wind blew her angel hair up around her head and she smiled at Jareth, "Farewell Jareth." Her eyes closed and she collapsed forward into Jareth's arms, the wind dying with her. Sarah clasped her hand to her mouth in a silent scream of horror.

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 15... what did you all think?

Thanks to all those that have reviewed: SilverWing02,janine,Oralindie ,AnimeAlexis ,Fae Rain ,Hya-chan ,Kyaku-kun,JESSEK ,Ziggy (Ya your completely right, i did kow that his eyes werent really mismatchedlol, buti actually like it. im sorry it bothered you) jaz7, Anij, LabyLvrPhx (you were right), Captain Oblivious, LadyAlira (your vote tolled it for me...)Forevermore33(yup was Mecrinda) Meow-Mix-91, designer kisses, Ayjah, Diblik.

You all are my muses and i love you all heaps. Thanks for all the encouragment and constant prodding to update.

Let me know what you all think ok?

Cassee


	16. Faerie's Fountain

**Disclaimer: dont own anything but the knife, Allera and my dead princess... oh and the plot. but this has not been beta'd so please excuse everything.**

**Chapter 16- Faerie's Fountain **

A tiny coloured light went out in a far away caste in the Underground. Then another and another more and more tiny coloured eyes blinked out in the gardens of castles everywhere. The Labyrinth went dark and silent, it had not been dark in over four millennium. The creatures of the Labyrinth took cover, something was very wrong, it did not bode well that the Garden faeries had extinguished their lights. The Goblin City went dark as every goblin, small and large, skinny and fat hurriedly blew out their candles and huddled under their beds in fear.

Then the wailing started.

As one voice the garden faeries poured out their grief in one note that was too musically high to identify it grated along the air and cracked water, the faeries were oblivious except for the fact that their light had gone. The song was called Faerie's Fountain, a handsome name for so heart wrenching a sound. It was said that if that was ever heard then you would never be happy again. Their princess was dead and would never return, didn't everyone deserve to be as unhappy as they were?

In the palace of the King and Queen of the Faeries the court was deadly quiet, where it was usually a constant party. The Fae that were part of the court stood silently in groups alone, anxious and saddened. Like a silver thread snapping they had heard the sound of the princess's end. The queen, her mother, had immediately fallen into uncontrollable hysterics and been locked away in her room with her entourage to calm her. Her father, the philandering Faerie King paced his throne room face dark and occasionally a lone tear would fall and be welcomed by the starved stone beneath his feet

0000.

Jareth remained on his knees gently holding the dead princess close to his body. The replayed images didn't make sense to him, it was jumbled, incoherent and painful. The Faerie Princess Mecrinda was lying in his arms, dead, in his future queen's Aboveground bedroom. She had tried to kill his future queen, and yet he could forgive her. He had forgiven her for stabbing him in the shoulder when he appeared between Sarah and the knife, however she must have seen no way out.

It was entirely his fault it all landed squarely on his shoulders.

"It's all my fault." He whispered quietly to her unhearing ears, "all mine, you would never have been involved if I hadn't interfered with Fate." A sudden thought occurred to him, lifting his head he examined the knife and cold dread filled him. This had been his fault even before he had defied the prophecy. On the wake of his grief and guilt anger followed, anger at the one person who would have poured the poison in the pure Mecrinda's ear.

"Allera," he hissed through clenched teeth, "nothing but Fate will save you tonight"

He stood and lifted the princess in his arms bridal style. The irony didn't escape him he felt a fresh wave of anger towards Allera. Sarah's distressed eyes hadn't left the body of the beautiful princess, two crystal tears crept slowly over the rise of her cheekbones and down her cheeks. Though Sarah was not in hysterics she had just witnessed a suicide and attempted murder, she was only fifteen. Jareth cursed he had completely forgotten his young love's mortality. Had she been royal then he wouldn't have worried, but she was an ordinary girl that was fated to be royal. What did she know of the back-stabbing and assassinations that took place in every royal family in the Underground and Aboveground?

"Sarah." He called to her, but she didn't lift her eyes, they remained fixed on Mecrinda's body. "Sarah!" Jareth called urgent now, she needed to get over her shock. She raised her suffering eyes slowly to meet his. Jareth's breath constricted, she looked utterly tormented. Her eyes held none of the child they had only hours before. Her mossy green eyes had become filled with emotions that were difficult for even adults to deal with. Crossing to her bed he laid Mecrinda down on the covers avoiding the darkness of dried blood. Within two steps he had enfolded his suffering Sarah into his arms comforted her with his strength.

She didn't need to be strong anymore, so she cried. Jareth was there to hold her and keep her safe. The Goblin King who she would have died before showing weakness was holding her while she sobbed for her lost innocence and for the death of someone special. She hadn't known Mecrinda, but she knew that that woman was important to Jareth and the Underground. The fact that she had been here to kill her didn't mean anything to Sarah now, the woman was dead and Sarah felt sorry for her.

Her tears dried and she stood in the safety of the Goblin King's arms. The blood had dried on his shirt and was now scratchy against her skin. She opened his shirt to lay her head against his bare chest instead. The bandage had ended up wrapping around his chest twice and over his shoulder a number of times, shoulder wounds were notorious to bandage. It had done its job however, the bleeding had stopped.

Through the bandage on his chest she could hear his speeded heart-rate, it had gone up the moment she had opened his shirt and placed her skin on his bare flesh. It was comforting to know that his heart responded to her touch, as hers did to his.

Right now she knew that thinking of sex was not very appropriate but he was so warm and strong. Sarah was young, however young didn't meant she wasn't mature enough for sex. Sarah was a typical teenage, she was as developed as any other fifteen year old, and knew how it all worked. She might play with dolls, in costumes and throw temper tantrums but that did not mean she was sexually immature. She just had never had much interest in boys her age, always feeling deep down that they wouldn't know what they were doing and she would have to dominate. There was something in Sarah that liked to be dominated as well as dominate. In a male she wanted to be dominated in the bedroom and feel safe. She knew Jareth could give it to her, the security of knowing that he knew what he was doing and that he would protect her forever.

Jareth's entire being focused on the feel of her skin on his. His heart-rate had sped up and he knew she knew it. He also knew how old she was, she wasn't ready for anything that he would want to do with her, well yet anyway. It was illegal in her world anyhow, but little did she know they would have to be married in a month and consummate the marriage. Come to think of it, he still needed to tell her this. His heart sped up again this time with nervousness. She lifted her head in question, there was a small hope in her eyes a slight invitation that confused Jareth. He shook his head to clear the fog that Sarah was creating in his mind. Right now was not the time or place. He needed to avenge Mecrinda and smooth out anything political that might come out. He needed to be a King and a friend right now, not a lover. That would have to wait. He placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead and released her.

"Sarah I have to return Underground now to pay someone a visit." He didn't outwardly betray anything he was feeling about Allera but Sarah wasn't stupid. He crossed to the bed and conjured a crystal. It shattered without a sliver of glass falling anywhere, the shards just disappeared, however other things happened at the same time. Jareth, Sarah and Mecrinda were in clean clothes, devoid of blood, even the bed-sheets had been cleaned. Jareth even had a new shirt to replace the torn one. Sarah felt faint disappointment at his chest being covered again.

Jareth took a long look at Mecrinda and turned away. "Sarah I will leave here for a bit while I clear this up. Then I will come back and collect her." he moved without waiting for an answer back into the center of the room to transport. Sarah grabbed his arm before he went too far.

"You are taking me with you." It wasn't a command it was a question, like she was confirming.

Jareth frowned at her. "No, it's none of your concern."

Sarah's formally tormented eyes turned stormy with anger. "Bullshit, you will take me with you! It is my business, she did try and kill me."

"Yes but she didn't succeed. Now move aside."

Sarah could see that commands were not going to get her way, she tried manipulation.

"Please Jareth, let me come with you," she pulled out a wild card, while lowering her eyes and adding a slight pout to her lips, "just to see that you are ok." She kept her eyes lowered and added a quiver to her bottom lip. Jareth laughed seeing straight through her.

"You are a very good actress my dear, manipulation is so very cruel." He laughed again as her head flashed up angry.

"Your Majesty please!" she begged him and used his title. Jareth lost his humour.

"You will try my patience Sarah I do not take well to being manipulated. What good would it do to use my title and begging? Future queens never beg. It's a sign of weakness and I know you are far from weak."

Sarah's head had lifted again her eyes searching his seriously. Did she hear him wrong? Did he just address her as his future queen?

"Future queen?" she choked out and Jareth winced inwardly at his slip.

"What else did you expect Sarah?" He raised an eyebrow having regained his impeccable composure. "You didn't honestly believe I would only be your _boyfriend._" He put extreme stress on the word, as if it had always been in the air between them. It annoyed Sarah who was not accustomed to forward people, other then herself.

"Well you certainly move fast, I've only know you for what? 17 hours if that?" Jareth smirked, "well my dear you wouldn't want to come with me then until we have been apart for longer then. Hmm?" He started to dissolve, he thought he had successfully gotten rid of her so he could do what he had to, to finish this.

"No! Jareth!" Sarah reached out her hand and should have passed through his faded image, but she didn't, she latched onto his arm and only had time to register the surprise in his eyes before being sucked into a black hole with him.

00000

They arrived in Allera's beautifully furnished living room. Jareth having centers of practice landed on his feet radiating annoyance. Sarah, who had over-balanced to reach his arm, faltered and nearly fell but was saved by a male's black hand that magically appeared to hold onto.

"Thanks," she said and then following the hand back up and arm, elbow, muscled shoulder and bare chest up to a strong masculine face, she was captivated. The man was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. Jareth was completely forgotten as she gazed at the face that was blacker then midnight. He had long black hair done in thin plaits that touched the backs of his knees. A couple of front pieces cascaded over his front and entwined with a dark snail trail that went inside his low black leather pants, it was his eyes however that were the most amazing, they were pure blue. There were no whites at all, no pupil but endless blue. Sarah's mouth fell open with lust. There was a loud sigh behind them through two oriental doors followed with a woman's mature laughter. Sarah was instantly distracted by that laugh. It was core sex. Dark chocolate coating every lilting note.

Jareth watched Sarah's unfocused eyes with amusement, slight jealousy and anger. She was coming to contact with Fae that purposely baited mortals. Like the black servant of Allera. On that note he directed his gaze at the servant who smiled toothily back at him. "Tell your mistress to get dressed immediately, Jareth, Goblin King and Heir to the High Throne is here to see her with his Future Queen." the last reference to Sarah brought a slightly wider smile to the black Fae's face. The Mortal everyone was talking about. She was completely mesmerized by his Fae charms. Jareth knew exactly what he was thinking, "if you don't turn off that damn magic I will get rid of it." The servant glanced casually over Jareth as if to imply he could do nothing to him and Jareth supplied a chilling smile that meant a thousand things to the servant, the most prominent, he was infuriating the High Prince. The servant bowed low to the Heir of the High King.

"I apologise My Prince." And just like switching off a tap he turned off his Fae magic or charm and Sarah woke up.

"What the hell was that?" she asked her voice almost sleepy.

"The reason I didn't want you to come, you are not Fae yet. Allera will use your Mortality against you. I will be here to protect you so don't fear but still I wish you hasn't come, it will make my purpose difficult because she will want to toy with you."

Sarah ducked her head, "I apologise Your Majesty, I didn't really expect to catch on to your arm, I thought you had gone."

Jareth was saved reply as the doors leading to the bedroom flew open and Allera stepped out. Nude.

A/N: ok im so sorry for that chapter. i know that nobody seemed to care that Mecrinda was dead and that jareth seemed very calm about all this. but ive come to the conclusion that it had to be done. there was nothing i could do to righten this chatper, i think i rewrote it at least 3 times and still couldnt get it better. so please forgive it and just think of it as a bridge between the next action pacted chapters and the previous ones. it needed to be done. sorry

Thank you so much for all my reviewers. wow 21 for one chapter. im so thrilled!

thanks to: lilnovelist, janine, Lady Kiren, Lady Kiren, Kyaku-kun, shortstory-writer, LabyLvrPhx, TwilightsChild, CoalTrain, Anij, designer kisses, Hya-chan, JESSEK, Fae Rain, AnimeAlexis, Ayjah, Forevermore33, Meow-Mix-91, LadyAlira, Solea , Rai Medvedsky, HarlyX5-657, Diblik, SilverWing02.

You all rock my world.

Please let me know what you thought.

Cassee


	17. Allera's Dues

**Allera gets her dues in this chapter and i have made it extra long just for you. i dont own Labyrinth, i own Allera, this has not been beta'd. **

**Chapter 17- Allera's Dues**

Jareth was saved reply as the doors leading to the bedroom flew open and Allera stepped out. Nude.

0000

Sarah was struck with the beauty of this woman. Long emerald hair trailed in small waves over her breasts and hiding little of anything else a diamond belly-ring glinted in the midst of brown, like a fog Allera's glamour had descended and taken control. With effort Sarah shook it off and turned her face away blushing.

"Have you no respect? Turn off that damn glamour now Allera or so help me." The threat hung in the air tangible. Allera raising an eyebrow and airily lifted her hand and waved it away.

"Come now Jareth, haven't we progressed further then empty threats?" she idled forward each step increasing the potency of her magic. Sarah was starting to shake with the effort not to turn and look at her. Allera's magic ran along the lines of her art. Seduction was the key to her being. Seduction coupled with the ability to attract made her very formidable when she wanted to bring someone to their knees. Once she had attracted Jareth like that, but no more he was far more powerful then she. Abruptly he stepped forward, "enough," he commanded his body in front of Sarah's shaking form.

"Oh but Jareth, I wanted to meet your… future queen." The two last words held amusement and contempt. Something in that voice made Sarah want to turn around again, she did and stepped away from Jareth to stand beside him. Allera laughed delighted, "Jareth she is so pretty, even though she is a mere child, mortal at that, not nearly as beautiful as any of the Fae and still you choose her." She extended her hand and touched Sarah's face, in a gentle caressing motion. Warmth spread through Sarah, and she knew without a doubt that she would do anything for this woman, all she needed to do was ask and she would give her soul away. The hand started to pull away and she whimpered, no! That hand the giver of life was all she had left now, she needed it to survive. Sarah grabbed the hand as it pulled away and cradled it kissing it feverishly. Triumphantly Allera watched Jareth's face twist in disgust. Now he wouldn't want the Mortal, she was so weak while Allera was so strong. He would want her for her power and strength.

Jareth was growing tired of this, he touched Sarah's shoulder spreading his magic through her and releasing her of Allera. Sarah awoke holding the beautiful woman's hand, she let it go hurriedly and shrunk back beside Jareth. He placed an arm around her waist and immediately she felt calmer and more in control.

"She is truly precious Jareth," she said precious like a caress and Sarah felt the stirring of warmth begin again, Jareth's hand slipped under her shirt and onto her bare skin. Suddenly she could focus again, his hand was driving her crazy, but for him and not the seductress in front of them. Allera pouted when Sarah didn't respond. Quick as lightning she kissed her. Not a slight brush of lips, but a bruising, passionate kiss. Sarah's mouth fell open with shock and Allera took advantage of it and slipped her tongue it exploring her mouth. Magic forcing its way down her throat made Sarah choke, in vain she tried to get her mouth away from Allera but her magic was keeping it there. Suddenly there was air and she could breathe. Jareth was talking to her, he had both hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently, nothing was coming through the fuzz, she could see that Jareth's beautiful lips where moving but no sound was coming out. She turned her head slightly to shake out the noise and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Lips like pure rubies, skin shining bronze, hair an ever-changing sea of emerald. Her obsidian eyes glittered with something that Sarah wanted to know. She wanted to touch every part of that glowing body with her tongue, run her hands over the bare skin of her back, lick a path from her chest to her belly button. In a daze Sarah began to step forward, Jareth released her not entirely sure what was happening. Sarah turned completely towards her goddess and reaching out a hand touched the taunt bronze stomach her fingers brushed the cold silver of the belly-ring. There was a tightening in her body as Allera's magic reacted with the lust.

Something was wrong here. Sarah was already in love, and her love was standing right in front of her, she was touching her stomach. _No, _she thought desperately trying to think past the haze of lust, her love was behind her, it was… it was… it was, _Jareth! _Jareth was the one she loved, he was standing right behind her, she turned her head slightly and could see his lips moving, forming a word… she focused heavily on his lips desperate to make out the word, slowly it came to mind, _Sarah. _That was here name, that was who she was, she was Sarah Williams a Mortal that had beaten the Goblin King at his own game, the same Goblin King that was desperately in love with her and trying to get her back.

She took a step backwards. Allera frowned this was not suppose to be happening. Sarah took another step back and leant back into Jareth's welcoming embrace. His hands slipped under her poet's shirt again and caressed the bare skin of her sensitive stomach. That brought her back with a jolt.

"Jareth." She said his name and turning in his arms she ran a hand over his face. Leaning forward slightly and raising on tiptoe she brushed her lips along his, pulling back she frowned as she felt the magic begin to pull her back to the woman behind her.

"Sarah, hold on. I'll get her magic out of you." He enfolded her harder into his arms and kissed her. Sarah opened her mouth obligingly, the warmth that had gone in when Allera had kissed her was being sucked out into Jareth. While running his tongue over the roof of her mouth, eliciting a sigh from her, he conjured a crystal in his unoccupied hand and red magic began to fill it. Pulling back when all the magic was done, they looked dazed in each other eyes remembering how to breathe and function normally. Behind them Allera began to clap.

"Wow what a show," she remarked sardonically, annoyance bringing out a frown on her features. "If I had known I was to be treated I would have summoned popcorn."

"Goddess, Allera you have no shame!" Jareth remarked coldly, "you just tried to seduce a mortal, and my future queen." he paused as he remembered the dead Faerie Princess lying on Sarah's bed in the Aboveground. "You killed the Faerie Princess." His voice went soft and distant as if he were remembering something important. "How could you bring her into your vendetta against me?"

"Oh Jareth, you fool." She laughed indulgently at him like he was a child. "How could I not? You left me for this," she waved an abrupt hand in Sarah's direction, "mortal, and then took Mecrinda as your future queen when _Sarah_ didn't arrive soon enough. Well what happened to me Jareth? You threw me out like I didn't matter." Her voice was spiteful with hurt. Jareth didn't even blink, he shrugged off the guilt she was placing on him and shook his head.

"Yes I did take another, and did it with good reason, you are a whore. A courtesan that should never be allowed to be High Queen. You are not pure enough to take the throne and live. You should know this Allera, the High Queen must be a virgin, or at least pure. Mecrinda was pure, Sarah is pure. You are tainted and therefore would die the moment you placed the crown on your head." Each word he spoke was like a slap in the face for both Sarah and Allera, he was being so cruel. Sarah felt the first remnants of pity start up in her heart. Jareth was being so blatantly cruel.

"Jareth, how can you say something like that so bluntly? It's hurtful and cruel." She felt tears spike in sympathy for Allera.

"Yes but Sarah it is the truth and I never lie. Allera is not stupid and she must know this."

Allera was not listening, his former words were fighting over her mind like carnivorous birds at a corpse. Could it be possible that his words were true? Jareth, The Goblin King and Heir to the High King never lied, ever. He was incapable of it. Truth was a trait greatly admired in Fae royalty and the Royals had found a way to place a truth spell on every single one that came about, even when married into the family. There was no known way to remove it, unless dark magic was invoked. Which was very rare in the Fae courts. Dark magic was considered traitorous and any Fae caught practicing it was executed without trial. So right now Jareth was telling the truth about the throne. Then Halien had lied, or had been as ignorant as she had been. Had he perhaps found a way to remove the truth spell? It didn't matter, everything she had done was all in vein. Though she still felt burning hatred for Jareth at his abandonment and now his harsh words.

She could still cause him pain, just take Sarah from him.

She recovered her composure and clicking her fingers she was clothed in a black silk dress that fell low between her breasts and below her bellybutton showing off her belly-ring again. A high collar of stiff lace rode up her neck and her emerald hair was piled on top held together with some diamond pins. The dress complemented her obsidian eyes and they glittered hungrily.

"I apologise for my rude behavior up to now, please come and have seat, we will have refreshment." She kept an eye on them as she swept to an elegant roman couch. She didn't recline she sat on the edge with her ankles crossed and her hands daintily in her lap. You would never think she was a seductress if you had looked at her now, she looked every inch a prim and proper lady. Sarah wanted to trust her so she moved forward and sat on a near chair. Jareth still dubious perched with impeccable grace on the edge on a roman couch. He however didn't recline, but unlike Allera it was purely because he didn't trust the change of heart, whereas she just wanted to look elegant.

"Come Sarah, you must forgive me for my earlier behavior. You see Jareth and I have a history together and it sometimes makes me act irrationally when I'm around him." She turned a sweet smile on Sarah, "would you like to hear it?" She took a peach from the ornate fruit platter and bit into it.

Jareth suddenly understood why she was being so nice. She wanted to get Sarah on her side, she wanted to take Sarah away from him. He stood up abruptly. "Sarah we need to go, I have to contact the High King about this murderess." Sarah glanced at Allera, who held a feigned tormented look in her eye. It was the look that said 'I haven't had anyone to talk to about this for so long.' Sarah caved.

"Id like to hear it very much." She said to Allera whilst turning to Jareth, "Jareth, please?" He caved at the pleading in her voice, going against his better judgement to take her away immediately, away from that witch's poisonous tongue.

"We can stay but don't believe anything she says, you can only trust the word of royalty. We have a truth spell placed on us at birth and are incapable of lies. Sarah, she is capable of lies and will try and get you away from me, don't believe her. Please." Sarah nodded in acknowledgment but stubbornness remained, she would hear what Allera would say and with an inclination of her head motioned for Allera to begin.

Allera's eyes glowed with mirthful triumph as she settled back against the pillows of the roman couch. Laying back just so she looked like she was more relaxed however, there was tightness to her mouth and shoulders, which gave out subtle vibes of tension and anger. Jareth felt them Sarah however, did not.

Forcing her mouth into a charmingly injured pout she began.

"Jareth as you know my dear, is not the nicest person. You could even call him cruel."

Sarah shot a sly glance full of amusement to the Goblin King. Said Goblin King's thin lips twisted in bemusement, Sarah hurriedly removed her amused smirk and turned an interested face to Allera. That was the last time she would look at Jareth for a while as the beautiful Fae woman spun her tale. Sarah was drawn into a web of intrigue, lust, love, magic and betrayal. Essentially her fantasy was in this room, everything she had ever dreamed was encased in one man; Jareth, but Allera was weaving half truths and deceptive feelings, she knew exactly where to push the doubt of Jareth in Sarah's mind and she probed and prodded until Sarah couldn't think straight. Jareth watched on in silence, anger clouding his feeling as he listened to Allera spin her lies. Sarah gave a soft sigh and drooped her head a little, it just felt so heavy. Jareth lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, sniffing unnoticeably he could smell it. Hypnosis. Allera was hypnotizing Sarah against her will. Using her words to capture and push the magic home.

Leaping up from his couch he closed the remaining distance between himself and Sarah. Kneeling in front of her unfocused eyes he gently took her face in his hands.

"Sarah? Sarah can you hear me?" Focus came slowly to her eyes and Jareth felt relief it was short lived however as Sarah's focused eyes began to fill with hate and contempt.

"Sarah, what?" He didn't get a chance to say anything more before she slapped his hands away and pushed him backwards. Grace and three thousand years saved him from landing very undignified on his backside, instead he stood up when he felt his momentum shift and it carried him a step back.

As he stepped back Sarah stepped forward.

"How dare you treat her like that Jareth, oh mighty Goblin King!" She jeered rage filling her eyes coupled with something else. Jareth's heart sped up a notch in fear, her eyes glittered malice and jealousy. Sarah was channeling Allera.

"You bastard!" with a scream she launched herself at his throat, only his studied war tactics and training saved him from being seriously mauled by Sarah's nails. He sidestepped and Sarah, carried by inertia, continued forward. She smacked into the side of the couch.

"Jareth?" her voice was scared, Jareth took a step forward, her voice and eyes held Sarah. Sarah was back and she was petrified. "Jareth, wha…" She was gone.

"Sarah!" He moved towards her again and the body of Sarah sagged slightly before standing up straight.

"Sarah is not here anymore." The voice of Sarah, but not Sarah whispered to him.

Jareth whirled on Allera, "what have you done?" Allera smiled triumphantly at him she had moved she was now standing in open space near the double doors of the bedroom.

"Me?" she smiled spitefully at him, "I have merely taken from you like you took from me. Your precious Sarah for my heart and soul."

Jareth started this he had not been expecting. He had known that she would try and use Sarah against him somehow he just never expected for her to hypnotize her to do it.

"Fine you made your point. I'm sorry, now release her."

"Sorry? You're sorry? Like that's going to fix it." Raw anger strained her voice to a low growl

Jareth was distracted by Sarah coming up behind him fast to reply. He turned just as she raised the heavy metal fruit platter he threw out his hand and with it a powerful force field. It was a reaction just like he had done with Mecrinda, but luckily Sarah landed in a chair her head knocking the stuffed back. Jareth strode over to her before she could get up and placed a crystal barrier around her and the chair. Sarah glared at him through the transparent crystal. It hurt to see her looking at him like that, so he turned away and focused instead on the puppeteer. Striding back to Allera he lashed out with power, Allera quickly erected her own shield, it was transparent red silk as fine as spider webs. The powers pushed against each other until they wore out and her shield dissolved and Jareth moved forward again before she could react he had her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Release her." it was a command his voice had gone that deadly quiet, Allera just smiled at him defiantly.

"No." she gasped and jerked her hands to his when they tightened persuasively.

"Fucking asshole! How dare you do this to me, first you take my heart and soul and now you would take my life? I hate you, I hate you!" Jareth dropped Allera on the floor and turned to Sarah where she was banging against the crystal to get to him. He clicked his fingers and it dissolved, Sarah stumbled forward she recovered and ran at him screaming abuse. Jareth's eyes got harder and harder.

"Sarah dear, I can't think with you making that intrusive noise." He touched a finger to her forehead as her nails reached for his face and forced a sleeping spell into her, she collapsed and he caught her. He placed her gently on the roman couch and turned back to the still gasping Allera. Allera took her hands from her throat and slowed her frantic breathing. She raised her face to Jareth and smiled charmingly, "my dear Goblin King using so much force, things must really be out of your control." Jareth said nothing, he let Allera get to her feet.

"Is Jareth losing his edge? His constant restraint under pressure? Aww you poor thing what will become of a king that is ruled by emotion?" she cocked her head and a undeniably superior look took her face, anger sharpened the edges, she wasn't so beautiful now, she was almost ugly with her face twisted in malice.

"I know," she straightened her head and faint magic began to circle her body in a red aura, "You could die!" she screamed as she let go all her magic, it coursed and flowed in the air surrounding Jareth. It didn't get through the shield he had around his body, and unaffected he just casually took off his gloves.

Allera suddenly dropped to the floor on her knees her forehead to the floor. "No please, Your Majesty, I'm sorry please don't do it."

"But Allera you have left me no choice, firstly you attack the future Goblin Queen, you attack the Heir to the High Throne and you manipulated the death of the Faerie Princess. In what way would you think you are worthy of mercy?" He started towards her, sadness etched in his eyes, he really disliked doing this.

"No please, I'm sorry." She began to cry and Jareth felt pity but he hardened his heart and continued towards her.

"You can do this with dignity or dishonor your choice."

That snapped the proud woman out of her hysterics, she straightened on her knees and looked him in the eyes. There was still pleading in them but no begging she would not beg again. She shuddered just slightly as Jareth's hands touched either side of her head.

In a low voice that was stressed and sad he began.

"I Jareth, King of the Goblins and Heir to the High Throne do pass this sentence on Allera, famed courtesan of the Underground. For crimes dangerous and lethal to all, including myself, the future Goblin Queen and the Faerie Princess, who by this woman's manipulation is now deceased. I hearby pass judgement on you. Oblivion, you will no longer be Allera."

"I second it."

"I third it."

"I fourth it."

All around the room people where appearing, witnesses that the spell invoked. The Underground council surrounded them. Allera closed her eyes in dread and Jareth closed his in regret.

"So say all." He whispered and forced his power into her. She started screaming, then abruptly it was cut off and she looked around the room with wide empty eyes. Slowly life filled them and Jareth stepped away from her and sat down next to the sleeping Sarah.

"Hello. I'm Allera, who are all of you?"

Elder Vacto walked forward, "hello my dear. I am Elder Vacto of the Underground council and we are your friends."

She shook his hand prettily then clapped her hands in delight. "I love friends!" then she spotted Sarah and waltzed over as if she were drunk and looked over her with concentration, then she looked at Jareth, "you know Mr. if you kiss her she might wake up. I heard that once…" she frowned as she tried to remember where she heard it, she dismissed it with a wave and began to introduce herself to the rest of the elders in the room. They all played along, Jareth picked Sarah up and nodded to Elder Vacto.

"I will deliver the Faerie Princess to her family immediately."

He then disappeared back to the aboveground with Sarah, still sleeping, in his arms.

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Hya-chan, MRJL, LabyLvrPhx, Taibade, tea rose dreams, SavedAngel, AnimeAlexis, HarlyX5-657, Anij, Ayjah, shortstory-writer, Forevermore33, Kyaku-kun, Brf526, SlytherinCreep, Fae Rain, TwilightsChild, Meow-Mix-91, SilverWing02, Lady Kiren, LadyAlira, Rai Medvedsky.

You guys all rock my world! ok well, i havent forgotten about Mecrinda sitting on the bed, or Halien, or Geletia seriously. its all in my head... somewhere...o.0 i had better look.

Please let me know what you think.

Cassee


	18. XVIII

Sorry I havent been feeling well, so this chapter might be a little loopy... Um i think i need to sleep now... .

**Chapter 18 - Karen**

The day dawned clear and warm. Through her window sunlight threw streams of warmth over her bed that she and her husband inhabited. Leisurely she opened her eyes and smiled a rare smile. For one moment she was happy and carefree, then Robert's hand brushed her thigh as he turned over and reality landed with a bump. She was Karen Williams, wife of Robert Williams and the mother and stepmother of two children. Speaking of which, it was nearly 8 o'clock! The rare smiled went extinct as she shifted out of the bed careful not to wake Robert and tiptoed to her son Toby's crib.

Leaning over him she stroked his forehead gently, although Karen had limited love for Sarah, her love was extreme when it came to her only son. Leaving the child to sleep she wondered downstairs to begin breakfast.

Time fast forwarded and an hour later everyone was sitting at the table waiting to begin breakfast. All except Sarah that is, Karen got up annoyed.

"Robert where is your daughter? I called her 10 minutes ago."

Robert shrugged and reached his hand to grab a piece of toast. Karen slapped his hand away.

"No! We eat as a family in this house." With that thought in mind she whirled around and stalked upstairs to Sarah's room muttering under her breath. When she got near to the door her muttering became audible grumbling.

"Sarah after all I do for you, you still refuse come to the table when I ask you to." She threw open her stepdaughter's door in anger. "Sarah get up this moment and come down to…" an empty room greeted her.

Well not empty exactly, there was a beautiful blond woman lying on Sarah's bed and a substantial amount of blood around her and splattered on the walls and floor. Karen's hand flew to her mouth, she ran forward to check the woman's pulse. Nothing. Her slippered feet did nothing to protect her from the chill of the blood. Karen screamed.

Time fast-forwarded again half an hour. Sara's room, previously a crypt, was a flurry of activity. There were people dressed in blue uniforms everywhere. Taking photographs of the body, taking fingerprints off everything and spreading white power around aimlessly, following the blood patterns and studying them like they were a psychiatrist's ink cards. Huddled in one corner of the room was Karen with a blanket spread over her and a policewoman taking her testimony. Robert was standing, looking worried, just behind her and gently massaging her shoulders in comfort.

Suddenly in a puff of shimmery glitter Jareth arrived holding Sarah asleep in his arms.

00000

Jareth looked around him in confusion. What the hell was happening in Sarah's room? There were people everywhere, all wearing the same clothes and using some kind of magic that was making flashes of light. He strained to see the Faerie Princess over the mass of people surrounding her. They were doing something with a bag! He strode forward to stop them.

"I command you to unhand the Faerie Princess!" if that wasn't enough to stop everyone in their tacks and turn to stare at him, his outfit and hair would have been, not to mention the dead-looking Sarah in his arms. Suddenly everyone was surrounding him asking questions, flinging accusations. Jareth felt his head begin to ache, this was worse then his goblins back home. He created a crystal in his hand and threw it on the floor immediately everyone was frozen with only their eyes able to move.

"Better," Jareth flashed his sharp teeth when he smiled. The unfrozen eyes of the policepeople got bigger. He crossed to the bed and summoned another crystal in his hand. This was a tough feat as Sarah was dead weight in his arms and only his wrist could move slightly, but he managed and he threw the crystal in the air with a flick of his wrist. It popped and the room was completely clean, he placed Sarah next to the dead Princess and turned back to the people in the room.

"Don't worry, you wont remember any of this when you wake up." He summoned another crystal and threw it into air, it broke and everyone unfroze and stared around themselves in fascination. Still looking confused they filed out of the door and out the house. Jareth was left with Sarah, the body of Mecrinda and Sarah's father and stepmother. He ignored the parents for a moment and went to wake Sarah.

"Sarah" he said quietly sitting on the bed while gently shaking her, he leant over her prone form and cupped her face in his gloved hands using one hand to push her hair back. Her eyelids began to flutter. "Sarah," he said again, and she opened her eyes.

"Jareth?" she smiled at him, then her smile turned to a frown of confusion and she sat up. "What happened? I was sitting there talking to Allera then suddenly all I wanted to do was hurt you. But I swear that wasn't me, I didn't want to. Something else was controlling my body and mind. I was sitting on the inside screaming but still it took over." She ducked her head, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Silly girl I'm fine!" Jareth laughed as Sarah's head snapped up in anger, not waiting for a reply he kissed her. Sarah sighed and relaxed into his arms and mouth. Running his tongue over hers slowly make them both shiver with sensation. Sarah's hand made its way from his face into his hair where she ran her fingers through the velvet tassels. Jareth needed to be closer, he lifted her from the bed and placed her sideways onto his lap. Sarah's hands, released from his hair, moved behind his neck and snuggled her body closer to his. Jareth's hands moved in smooth circles on her back he moved them to go under her shirt when there was an abrupt crash from behind them.

They leapt apart and hurriedly turned to behold Karen trying to restrain a puce-faced Robert. Sarah grabbed onto Jareth's sleeve, either it was a warning or she needed comfort, fast. As one they stood up to face the enraged father. Jareth spoke first.

"Permit me to introduce myself. I am Jareth King of the Goblins and Heir to the High Throne." He made a small incline of his head, "you must be Sarah's parents." Robert bellowed like a bull and desperately tried to break free of his taller wife's arms. Jareth's eyes widened at his rudeness and looked at Sarah with raised eyebrows. She couldn't help herself, she giggled and then began to laugh. The room went silent in amazement, even Robert stopped at the sound of his daughters helpless laughter. Trying to drag air into her lungs Sarah grabbed hold of Jareth's hand for support.

"These… are… Mortal… parents Jareth." She began to laugh again, "they just saw a strangely dressed man kissing their daughter." She was to helpless to explain it better to the confused monarch.

"Sarah what the heck is going on!" Karen's sharp voice cut through the room and Sarah's laughter switched off like a tap. She straightened and her grip on Jareth's hand tightened unconsciously. He noticed and frowned at the situation. What had her hand tightened? Was she afraid? Worried? Angry? He looked down at her and was startled to see her eyes had gone dead, lifeless, numb.

"Of course Karen, I'll explain it all. May we go downstairs to the living room so we can talk in comfort?" her speech had become stilted, overly polite. It reminded Jareth of his tone of voice when he addressed his parents. Her parents nodded and moved out of the door and onto the landing. Jareth grabbed Sarah's sleeve before she could do the same.

"Sarah, I need to take Mecrinda's body back to the Underground. I have to give her back to her parents and people. Can this all be held off until I get back?"

Sarah looked at the beautiful dead princess and back at Jareth's face. She could see how much it meant to him, honour-wise and emotionally. He really had loved Mecrinda at one stage.

"Yes, take her and return when it's all finished. I will try to hold them off, if you like I will tell them now and then when you return you can take me away?"

Jareth knew he shouldn't leave Sarah alone to deal with her parents, but he had promised to take Mecrinda back to her parents. Sarah's face looked determined and a little frightened as she turned to the door again to go and face her parents. He made a split decision, he would not allow Sarah to face her parents alone. Mecrinda could wait a little longer Sarah came first.

He took her hand and she smiled up at him bravely. "I'll be fine, take the Faerie Princess back to her family." Jareth leant down and kissed her briefly before leaning back to look into her eyes.

"Come Sarah we need to tell your parents about me, the Underground and your future."

"Thank you."

There it was, simple and heartfelt. Sarah had been terrified of facing her parents alone, he had made the right decision.

00000

Elder Vacto arrived safety back in his study in his brother the Faerie King's palace. Not taking a moment to adjust to his room he strode across it and poured himself a drink out of a crystal whiskey decanter. If there was one thing the Mortal's ever did right, it was invent whiskey. Collapsing with the tumbler in his hand into a comfortable armchair he sighed deeply. It was really depressing when his duties led him to cause such disruption. Allera's memory loss was tragic, she was so young and filled with potential.

"_Ambition is a good thing but not when it causes the death of innocents and the disruption of other people's sanity. Allera deserved this punishment, she indirectly killed your niece, show a little regret about that hm?" _

Vacto sat up slightly, closed his eyes and sadly smiled at his telepathic visitor.

"Geletia," he said aloud, "what brings you to me?"

"_Ah old friend, many things are unfolding at this time." _

Behind his closed eyelids Vacto could see a clear image of the Elven Seer. She was dressed in a long black mourning veil in respect for Mecrinda, her red eyes glinted oddly from a slit in the heavy black lace. Her silver celtic headband was the only ordainment she wore, as it was a mark of her rank and authority she was not allowed to take it off. There was a slight tinkering of bells when she moved her head and he knew that she was wearing her long delicate silver earrings. Though the veil was thick and long Vacto could imagine every curve of her face, every inch of her perfect lips and delicate cheekbones and nose, the rise of her contrasting eyebrows on her milky white skin, and her eyes… her blood ruby eyes that shone with unearthly light.

Elder Vacto had once asked her father if he could have her hand in marriage, but it had been repudiated when she had been taken by Fate to be her own; and yet, he pined.

"Yes that is true, Jareth erased the troublemaker's mind today." He smiled sadly, "poor Allera is now as innocent as a child."

"_It is true that it is a waste to lose all that ambition, but she would have destroyed everything. Vacto, please let me tell you how sorry I am about Mecrinda, I am truly sorry that she passed away." _He could hear the hitch in her voice, she was truly upset by it. His own pain was overridden by his desire to take hers away.

"Don't be upset Geletia, there was nothing you would do."

"**_I do apologise Elder Vacto but I have to take Geletia away now." _**Fate's voice came out clear and silver. Vacto started in surprise and worry.

"Geletia's Inner Voice, where is Geletia?" he had sat up now alert and worried.

"_**Geletia could not handle her penance, she is asleep now. I let her talk to you for a few minutes. You must understand she will be asleep for a while now, her energy reserves are near nothing and she used it all to talk to you for a few minutes." **_

"She did?" his question came out more hopeful then he had wanted it to. Fate paused for a long time then she came back.

"_**Elder Vacto, Geletia might never be able to return to her normal state. I swore to her I would kill her when we had finished. Could you really wait for her for eternity?" **_

Vacto's world went silent, still and focused.

"I will wait for an eternity for her Fate. Forever."

Fate laughed, "**_very good, so you did know it was me… well you are more intelligent then I had hoped. Not even the Goblin King has guessed the truth." _**

Vacto didn't respond. How did you respond to the Goddess Fate?

"**_You will not tell anyone of this. I will speak later. Farewell."_**

Silence rang in Vacto's head, the veiled Geletia vanished and was replaced with his whirling thoughts. _Oh Goddess please keep Geletia safe. _

**A:N:** ok well tell me what you think? im not going to bore you with the details of why i took so long to get it out, except i found this chapter VERY hard to write, it took me nearly two weeks to get it done, and still... never mind.

**Please** let me know that you think it always means so much to me... there should be some kind of resolve in the next chapter. some fluff hopefully, some J&S action... lol sorry everyone i just dont feel very well.

**Thanks** to all who reviewed last chapter and always you guys are so very special. thanks to: **CoalTrain, Hya-chan**, **Diblik, Forevermore33, SavedAngel, Mai Lin** (You have a point, but i want Allera in the sequel and i still have major plans for her.) **AnimeAlexis, Lady Kiren, Anij, Kyaku-kun, TwilightsChild, Fae Rain, Oralindie,shortstory-writer, Brf526, SilverWing02, designer kisses, Rai Medvedsky, Meow-Mix-91, Tiraspy, LadyAlira, Ayjah. **

**Luv you all. **

**Cassee**


	19. Fear

Ok well this is a HUGE chapter compared to what i have previously written to you. hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19 – Fear**

There are some things that you just can't explain to your parents, like how you feel about a guy and that it is true love. Most importantly that you are to be Queen of a world filled with Goblins, Faeries, Elves, Harpies, not to mention Mermaids, Yetis, Giants, Trolls, and Nymphs.

Karen felt like she was going to explode with the ridiculousness of it, Robert was still a odd shade of puce from watching the man in poncy tights kissing his only FIFTEEN year old daughter. Sarah only wanted to get away and consequently was sidling towards the door, Jareth maintained a firm grip on her hand so she couldn't go far and he also maintained his arrogance, breeding, royalty and magic.

"What do you mean Underground?" Karen finally exploded, "are you some part of the Mafia, are you a criminal?" Jareth said nothing but raise an eyebrow at her.

"No Karen, Jareth is the Goblin King." Sarah explained once again. She felt tired and sore though she didn't really know why. All she wanted to do was sleep. If she stood still her vision darkened so she was constantly shaking her head. She was having trouble focusing as well, frequently her focus would waver and her vision would go blurry. This conversation was strange to be having in the daytime, much less a morning filled with beams of sunlight. Somehow it should have been stormy.

"The Goblin King?" Karen's sarcasm dripped tangibly from every word. There was only one thought in Jareth's mind, this woman was a menace. He turned to Sarah and blinked in shock. She was falling asleep on her feet, looking pale and drained. _Shit shit shit! _He swore as he realised what was wrong. Moving suddenly he grabbed Sarah up into his arms and placed her on the couch. Taking her hand he squeezed it tightly and with a cry of pain Sarah focused on him.

"Sarah whatever you do, do not fall asleep. You will die if you do." His voice almost sounded worried.

"What's wrong with me Goblin King?" she said it sleepily and put a smile in his title.

"Sarah the magic I used to put you to sleep with in the Underground is transforming in your body. Somehow you are making it your own."

"I don't understand." The words faded as her eyes closed and Jareth gripped her hand again until her eyes opened and focused on him again.

"Sarah. Listen to me, do not fall asleep. I don't know why it is changing, I think it is reacting to your stress and fear of your parents. Sarah if its reacting to those emotions then you need to calm down, Sarah please, you could kill them!"

His face was no longer a blank mask but a riot of emotions the most prominent was fear, he was mortally afraid of what was happening to Sarah. Sarah frowned at the expression on his face and she tried to sit up. Jareth helped her to a sitting position and glanced at her parents, wisely they had stayed out of the Goblin King's way. Now however, they went forward. It was Robert who spoke first.

"Sarah, you are afraid of us?" his voice held a quiver in it, as if that was the last thing to break him.

"Ridiculous." Karen sniffed, "after all we do for you."

Sarah looked away from them back to Jareth, he held pleading in his eyes, _Goddess please, Sarah don't give in to it. _

Without warning terror filled her, and she screamed and fell back onto the couch her back arching and tears streaming from her closed eyelids.

"Sarah!" three voices yelled at once.

"No!" Jareth whispered and was suddenly thrown back away from her, he fought to maintain his balance so he wouldn't go sliding across the floor.

"What are you doing? Help her!" Karen of all people screeched at him. What could he do? There had to be something, the fear of what was happening to her was manifesting itself into bitter terror and the magic was being amplified.

"Oh Goddess, please don't let her die!" he cried out and moved forward again, he couldn't touch her. Her body had put up a barrier against him.

What could he do to save her? Her parents, it had to be them.

He rounded on them suddenly, "do you love Sarah?"

"Yes!" Robert replied without hesitation. Karen was looking at Sarah she looked up and giggled almost helplessly, "love is such a strong word." She shrugged unable to help it. Robert turned to his wife with shock.

"You hate Sarah?" he asked there was a definite quivering to his body, as if he was a tight sting being pulled taunt.

"No I don't _hate _her, but I must admit I don't like her." Karen was being flippant and that was exactly what Sarah didn't need now.

"Get out." Robert finally said.

"What?" Karen's eyes narrowed dangerously in challenge.

"I said, Get out. Go on Karen out of this room. You can not be helpful if you dislike my daughter. Get out!" he all but screamed, she turned frightened eyes to Jareth and he looked numbly back at her.

"Fine, I'll go." She waltzed out of the room and Robert was left with the Goblin King.

"Quickly, tell her you love her. She might only have put up a barrier against anyone with magic. Tell her you love her and that nothing will ever happen to her when you are around." Robert looked at Jareth strangely.

"Aren't you going to help?" he said surprised, it was obvious that the Goblin King loved his daughter. Pain flashed over the King's face, "Sarah has placed a barrier around her body. I cant get near." He looked way from Robert back to Sarah. She screamed again. Robert rushed forward and took her hand.

"Sarah please, I love you Sarah your daddy loves you. Please don't do this, please baby wake up? Sarah I love you and I always will." Sarah stopped screaming but her body remained taunt with magic.

"That's good, we have to get to the root of her fear." Jareth's voice was soft and unobtrusive. Robert suddenly understood what was happening. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Sarah baby, I'm so sorry! I love you, I was never replacing you will Karen, or Toby. Never, I love you and always will. I just thought you needed a mother and sibling that would bring stability to your life. Oh gods I'm so sorry Sarah. I never meant for you to feel replaced and unloved. I love you far more then I could ever love Karen. You are my first love, I promise." Sarah's body began to relax. Inch by inch it came down.

"You did it," Jareth couldn't keep the pain from his voice, he the Goblin King could not help the one he loved. He moved forward and brushed a piece of hair off Sarah's forehead, leaning forward he kissed her on the temple and she opened her eyes.

"Jareth? Daddy?"

"We're here sweetie, promise." Robert said he still had her hand and was stoking it gently.

"What happened?" she struggled to get up, Jareth helped her again to sit up and she smiled at him. Patting the couch behind her, he sat down where she had indicated and she leant against him letting out a sigh of contentment. Robert's eyebrow raised in a direct question and Jareth ignored it.

"It seems that you have conquered your basic fear Sarah, congratulations." His breath felt hot on her ear and she shivered with reaction, she turned her head towards him and leant her head of his shoulder he lips almost touching his neck. She could smell him, it was intoxicating and gratifying to know that even Jareth's mocking tone didn't hide his relief.

All they wanted now was for Robert to leave. Robert however, could feel a definite panic attack coming on. Were they so in love that they didn't even remember he was in the room with them? Sarah's eyes darkened with an emotion Robert had prayed never to see; Lust. His control fled with his modern speech, he stood up abruptly and woke the couple from where ever they were together.

"You Sir, have corrupted my daughter and taken what is whole and pure and tainted it." Had he a sword handy he would have drawn it. Sarah blinked up at her father in confusion. "Huh?" she said completely mystified. Jareth however seemed to understand what Robert was getting at, or had. He stood up and arranged the pillows behind Sarah's back then laid her gently back on them. Facing Robert he said quietly and firmly, "I promise you Sir, you daughter is whole and pure, untainted. I have not touched her and I will not until we are married."

Sarah blushed crimson when she realised what the men were talking about. "Dad!" she said mortified and shocked, "how can you just assume anything like that? How can you talk about it?" she groaned the last burying her head in her hands. Jareth smirked down at her trying to stop the twitching of his lips. This was supposed to be a serious matter, and yet Sarah was mortified that her father would question her virginity. The more seriously offense was that he was questioning Jareth's honour as a gentleman. Robert however, was stopped on one thought, marriage. This man, this _man_ wanted to marry his fifteen year old daughter? He finally found his voice, "Sir my daughter is but fifteen, she is far too young to marry."

Sarah was suddenly reminded of the school play last year, Romeo and Juliet. Where Juliet's father was telling Prince Paris that she was too young to be married, and yet she was married to Romeo the next day. Sarah, with a lot of pain and Jareth's helping hand stood up.

"Daddy, I am not too young to marry. Juliet was my age when she married Romeo. Besides in the roman times woman were married by my age and pregnant with their first child."

Robert felt his heart constrict with panic, she had done it she had lost her virginity at fifteen to a man twice as old as she was… it was illegal, and infuriating. "What!" he nearly exploded, his face had gone back to that odd puce colour that made him resemble a cartoon kettle boiling.

Jareth noticed and turned to Sarah, "Sarah dear, I suggest you stop talking before your father has that heart attack." Sarah glared at him, glanced at her father and sat down sulkily.

Robert was still in a ranting mood.

"No minister will ever marry you two! She is fifteen and you are at least twice her age."

"No actually I'm about 3000 years older then she is." Jareth cut in and Sarah made abrupt cutting motions with her hand.

Robert's brain couldn't fathom that number so he lightly skimmed over it and continued in his rant, "not anywhere on this earth will you find a minister willing to marry you, it is illegal. She is underage and that is final."

Jareth felt the need to jump in again, "Sir Sarah will be Queen, so she has to get married in the Underground in front of her subjects. The coronation will follow and she will become Fae." Sarah's cutting motions became a full-blown wave to shut up. Jareth ignored it.

"Wha?" Robert said shakily and collapsed in a chair.

"Now see what you did?" Sarah glared at Jareth, "you made my father faint. I was going to explain it to them after you explained it all to me. Remember you haven't even done that yet. Don't you think I would like to know?"

Jareth had the grace to look minutely ashamed, it only flickered over half his face so it wouldn't really qualify for an emotion he had shown. Sarah smiled at him slyly, "its ok Jareth relax, I'd rather my parents didn't know that I was to be queen, think of all the favors they might ask." She lost her humour and her smile. "I think its better that I leave and never come back. Is it possible to erase their memory of me?" she looked down at her hands, "I want them to be a family a real family that wont be torn apart because of me, I…I." She stopped overwhelmed with her feelings a tear crept down her cheek. Jareth reached out a hand and touched her shoulder she looked up at him determination hardening her features. "I know I'm being selfish but I don't want them to remember me at all." She let the tears come then, Jareth bundled her into his arms.

"Yes love that's possible, however I wouldn't do it to Toby because he is too young. The magic might affect his brain. So he might remember there was another person around but will probably figure it was a friend of the family. It's unlikely however, that he will remember you. Is that what you truly want?" He moved his hand to tip her chin up to look into her eyes. Tears swam in their moss green depths.

Sarah looked away for a long minute, "yes" she said quietly. Jareth forced her to look at him by taking her chin again. "Sarah that is probably the most selfless thing I've ever seen you do. You are wonderful love, never forget that." He picked her up bridal style and summoned a crystal in his hand, he was getting better at it and it came easier this time.

"Sarah before I do this, when I erase every memory of you, your room and things will disappear, would you like me to transport your things to the Underground?" Sarah smiled lovingly at him, and kissed his neck before placing her head on his shoulder.

"No thanks, I want to start a new life in the Underground." She had a sudden thought. "Please just don't get rid of Lancelot. I gave him to Toby earlier and I really want him to keep it."

Jareth nodded his head and pushed Sarah's wishes into the crystal ball. It filled with crystal light and shimmery nothing. The Goblin King threw it up into the air and it popped with the sound of a tinkering bell. They watched the transformation of the house and family. Her father, Sarah noticed, lost a lot of lines on his face. They transported up to her room, there was a different bedroom there now it was a guestroom. Sarah noticed that Mecrinda wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Where is the Faerie Princess?" She asked Jareth without taking her eyes off the room.

"Safe." He replied and Sarah left it at that. They went into her parent's room, and looked into Toby's cot, he was downstairs with Karen but there remained a scruffy yellow bear named Lancelot.

"Sarah we are going now, down to the Underground."

Sarah nodded then raised her head, "Jareth can we just go one more place?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"The park."

Without a sound they left and landed on the middle of the bridge. The sunlight glittered off the water and the trees cast large shadows as if it were evening. Jareth placed Sarah on her feet and she ran over the bridge and on to the grass. Smiling she twirled around and Jareth watched with a smirk on his lips.

"I used to play Labyrinth here in this very spot!" she called out happily she stopped twirling to gaze around her. Where had he gone? Strong arms snagged around her waist. "Hello Sarah dear," he whispered tauntingly in her ear. He let his lips travel over her ear and down her neck in soft kisses and alternatively made her sigh and fidget. She tried to turn around but Jareth wouldn't let her and she was forced to succumb to his caress. Not that she minded. She leant her head back to give him more access and his mouth moved over her collarbones. Sarah nearly collapsed, she could feel his smile against her neck. "Don't say a word," she warned. He laughed softly at her and nipped her collarbone again, Sarah did collapse and Jareth held her up.

"Looks like I found your spot." His hot breath sent shivers down her spin.

"Very funny." It was meant to come out definitely and annoyed, however, it came out breathy and eager. She struggled in his arms trying to turn around and he let her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and stopped one inch away from his parted lips.

"You still have power over me." She whispered before placing a soft kiss against his startled lips. Of all the words she could have said, she had said these. "My heart and soul belongs to you." Sarah punctuated each word with a kiss. Where had she learnt to do this? She didn't know but it just felt right. Jareth pulled back and stared into her eyes searchingly with his beautiful mismatched eyes.

"Sarah you are like air to me, promise me that no matter what happens you will never leave me." All the playfulness drained from Sarah's face as she felt his sincerity. Running a hand gently over his face and letting it rest on his cheek she marveled at its perfection. "I promise."

The smile that broke over the Goblin King's face was one that rivaled the sunlight drifting over them in soft waves of gold. A joyous laugh burst from his smiling mouth and picking Sarah up he twirled her around. She joined into his laugher with pure enjoyment, and happiness that she had made him happy. He stopped twirling her and they stood embraced. She laid her head against his chest again, "do you love me Jareth?" she asked not really needing the answer but wanting it anyway.

"Yes I love you." Jareth laughed again and drawing her more tightly into his arms. They stood like this for a while, him holding her and her with her head resting comfortably on his lean muscled chest. A thought occurred to Sarah then.

"Jareth when are we to be married?"

Jareth stopped breathing for a millisecond, how would she take the truth?

"We have to get married within the month."

"What?" she lifted her head from his chest, "I knew that I would be getting married very soon but not this soon. Why within the month."

"Because I forfeit the High Throne if I don't get married within the month." He stopped and weighed his heart in a conscious decision. "Sarah if you don't want to get married in a month, if you feel you need longer… then so be it, we will get married whenever you like. I can wait for forever, it's not long at all."

Sarah smiled inwardly at the casual dismissal of eternity. She was touched that he would give up the throne for her, but she wanted him to be happy and besides she was really looking forward to being Jareth's wife, for more then just his throne.

"No Jareth, I insist that you take the throne. I want you to have your birthright and besides it might be unusual to me but it actually makes sense. Though I only met you yesterday I have been in love with you since I was eight."

"You have?" Jareth was very puzzled, "how?" Sarah replaced her head on his shoulder again.

"Every since the first time my mom read me Labyrinth I have loved you and wanted to be yours." She giggled quietly, "I've always had a thing for the bad guys."

Jareth lowered his head to lean on hers and caught the scent of peaches and vanilla from her hair, there could be nothing better in this world then to be here, right now, forever. The niggling feeling of grief reared its head again the world seemed to darken. "Sarah I need to take Mecrinda back to her family. Come with me now to the Labyrinth and stay with your friends until its finished."

Sarah nodded her assent and Jareth held her tighter, they dissolved and reappeared in front of Hoggle's meager cottage. Inside there was a warm glow of firelight and the monotone of muffled voices, punctuated by a low groaning that sounded like, "Ludo want Sawwah!" Sarah smiled recognising her huge orange friend Ludo. Gesturing her forward he stepped back so that the creatures of the Labyrinth wouldn't see him with her. Sarah glanced at him in question and knocked on the door.

The talking stopped abruptly and there was the sound of a scrapping chair. Opening the door a crack Hoggle's suspicious face was revealed, Sarah stepped into the light and was rewarded with a joyous shout and the door being flung open. With tears in his eyes Hoggle dashed forward and embraced Sarah around the middle. Sarah laughed and that brought Sir Didymus and Ludo to the door.

"My Lady!" The knight yelped and ran to kiss her hand.

"Sawwwah!" Ludo moaned and gathered them all up in a giant hug.

Jareth remained in the shadows smirking in amusement. He would have loved to just stay and watch the friends but there were things he had to do. Reaching forward he tapped Hoggle on the shoulder. Hoggle leapt back in fright and seeing it was Jareth stood in front of Sarah, gave a short bow from his middle and stared at his boots.

"Your Majesty," he stuttered shifting from foot to foot, "what a surprise."

Ludo and Didymus also moved in front of Sarah protecting her from the Goblin King. Jareth was gratified to know that Sarah would be forever safe in the company of her friends. He ignored everyone and focused instead on the lady behind the 'knights'.

"Sarah I have to return Mecrinda to her family. I will be back to get you soon." He reached out his hand and with some maneuvering Sarah took it, he leant over it and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "You will be safe here with your friends."

Sarah nodded her head slowly, captivated by his sad tone.

"I'm sorry Jareth," A feeling of intense grief rolled off him and she could feel it. The guilt of her part in her death was haunting her. It was her fault the Princess was dead, if she had never wished her brother away then the Princess would still be alive. She had lowered her head and was staring at their entwined hands. Jareth knew exactly what she was thinking by the silver tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Sarah." Hoggle said helplessly, why was she crying" When Jareth moved towards her Hoggle moved out of his way unconsciously sure that he could help her.

Jareth waded through her friends and they moved from his path, lifting her chin with his long fingers he looked into her eyes. Seeing the guilt there he had to take it away.

"Sarah it is not your fault that she died. She was always going to die at some point, Allera was obsessed with the crown and would have gotten rid of her eventually. Her death is my fault and mine alone." More tears escaped her eyes and rolled over the sides of her raised cheekbones, he cupped her face in his gloved hands, and leant his forehead to hers.

"There is much to tell you and I will do it when I return, her family has been waiting long enough. But know this, you are never to blame for what happened to the Faerie Princess. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

He drew her into his arms and held her. Hoggle cleared his throat embarrassed to see his King show so much emotion other then sadism and malice. Jareth glanced at him and Hoggle skittered away, but it had broken the moment and he moved away from the Labyrinth Champion.

"I must go now, stay with your friends." He delivered her into the warm arms of Ludo. They moved into the house with Didymus proclaiming his love for his 'lady', Jareth turned to Hoggle, who promptly looked anywhere but the imposing monarch in front of him.

"Hogsworth?"

"Hoggle your Majesty."

"Whatever," Jareth sighed and leant forward invading the dwarf's personal space, "if Sarah so much as breaks a nail, I will personally make you a permanent resident of the bog of eternal stench. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your Majesty," Hoggle intoned and bowed again at the waist. Jareth vanished with a flash of light and Hoggle let out a relieved breath and toddled back inside to ensure that Sarah was safe and talk to his friend.

OK there should only be one more chapter... or two, depending on the size of the last one.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Thank you to all who reviewed... Mai Lin, peter-pan-equals-luv, Oralindie , shortstory-writer, LabyLvrPhx, Kyaku-kun, Fae Rain, designer kisses, Ayjah, Meow-Mix-91, Forevermore33, Labyrinth Mistress, Artemis, TwilightsChild, Anij, LadyAlira, Diblik.

Thanx

Cassee!


	20. XX

**A/N: Im so sorry its taken me so long to get this out.I hit major writer's block and had to force myself to get out of it. Its here now so dont hurt me. **

**Chapter 20 – Funeral**

'Safe' was a perfect description of where he had placed Mecrinda. Jareth reappeared at that exact spot and sighed. He was at the side of a rock, not however, a common rock. The rock was shaped as a castle, it had battlements and towers, with small cracks for arrows to shoot through and light to filter in, it. It was black, grand, and near impossible to get into if uninvited. Jareth was lucky he was the king, the Labyrinth herself resided within these walls and she was the one looking after Mecrinda.

Stepping up to the tall gate Jareth placed his hand on its handle and pushed magic into it. For a moment nothing happened as it registered his magic then it swung open on silent hinges.

Walking the avenue to the front door Jareth had no time to think before he was surrounded by the Labyrinth's personal guards, a group of helping hands. These helping hands were not so helpful, as the Labyrinth's guards they had stick bodies that were almost invisible they were so thin, arms and legs were joined as if with light. The long deadly looking spears they held however were not made of light.

"What are you here for Goblin King?" One asked his face old and wise.

"Yes Goblin King what are you here for?" the rest chorused their hand-faces turning mean. The Goblin King was not intimidated he lifted an eyebrow.

"I wish to see Labyrinth and take back what belongs to the Faeries. You have no right to stop me. Remove yourself from my path."

"Sure sure gov'ner don't mean no harm," one murmured as they all moved eerily away on their nearly invisible legs their spear heads reflecting the last glints of sunlight.

Jareth shook his head in annoyance, he hated those creatures. Aware of the time he was losing by standing in the courtyard he continued to the palace, getting inside he strode down the long passages to the throne-room where he knew Labyrinth would be, as well as the Faerie Princess.

The entrance to the throne room in the Rock Castle was an intimidating affair. Huge iron doors the breadth of 6men and the height of 7 led the way into a domed room. Black marble incased the floor and long pieces of multi-coloured satin hang from the ceiling to the floor making a passage of sorts and adding colour and life to the awe-inspiring room. The throne, an elegant claw-footed chair, held a huge cream pillow. On top of the pillow sitting very daintily with her small hands encased in black leather gloves lap sat a little girl of no more than 5.

On her head a huge ornate headpiece rose up in an array of gold and black crow feathers. On the little girl it looked far too heavy for her neck to hold, nevertheless she held her head and chin level to the floor as if it were as light as a feather. In her hand was a stuffed teddy bear and she was talking to it seriously with dire concentration.

This was Labyrinth, the being he had created to control the entirety of his lands. In her she held all the creatures of the Labyrinth and they showed like ghosts around her. Transparent beasts and Fae were part of her and they encircled her body one at a time depending on what she was feeling or who she was talking to. They swirled in different colours, usually light blue and blood red. Right now there was a tiny blue baby unicorn prancing around her as she played with the bear and Jareth felt a smile curve his lips.

The 16 guards it had taken to open the door to the throne room had bowed out the room leaving the herald, Jareth and Labyrinth, who had not noticed him yet. The herald stepped forward and banged his iron staff on the floor. With a loud voice he proclaimed, "King Jareth of the Goblins."

The little girl looked up and smile broke over her face making the unicorn brighten considerably. Jumping up with a squeal of delight, she ran towards Jareth the crow feathers of her head piece flying out behind her, the unicorn was replaced by a mischief prone pixie.

"Daddy!"

Jareth lifted his hand, "Labyrinth what have I told you about propriety?" but he was smiling, the little girl stopped abruptly and her face fell, the pixie grew and became a troll. Dropping into a perfect curtsy she came up without a wobble chin erect with elegance. Jareth returned it with a bow.

"The Labyrinth welcomes Jareth, King of the Goblins." Her voice had changed, it had grown older, cracked with age and worn with wisdom. Slowly the troll changed into a nymph then down to a firey then it changed into several faeries. She had obviously gotten stronger, she was displaying several forms at once.

"Very good Labyrinth," he held out his arms to her, "you make me so proud."

Labyrinth's face broke into a happy smile that only a 5year old can give and ran into his arms, Jareth picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Carrying her the Goblin King went to the throne and sat on it with his 'daughter' in his lap.

The little girl then proceeded to show him her teddy bear and tell him about the creatures in his lands especially around the Goblin City and castle.

Soon she ran out of things to say as she got to the disturbing things, like Mecrinda and Allera, her voice changed again and the faeries turned into a centaur.

"Jareth I don't like this at all, Mecrinda was pure how could she be turned like that?"

Jareth shook his head unable to answer and Labyrinth set her gaze on him forcefully as if reading him, it made him want to squirm.

"Yes I know why you are here Jareth, the Faerie Princess lies dead in the chamber next to this, preserved so you can take her to her family."

"Thank you Labyrinth." Jareth said relieved and getting up he placed her in her throne again careful not to upset the delicate balance of her crown.

"No thank you Jareth, you have brought a fine queen to the Underground, she will make an excellent High Queen, just as your mother does."

Jareth nodded again and bowed, Labyrinth inclined her head and the forms began to shift again, back into what looked like a fox terrier, Jareth recognised the little knight as Sarah's friend Sir Didymus.

"I like my new mommy Daddy, will she like me?"

Jareth smiled at his 'daughter' and leaning down he kissed her on her forehead, "she will love you sweetheart, who couldn't?"

The little girl giggled with pleasure, then frowned "go and get the Faerie Princess Daddy, her mommy and daddy are waiting."

Jareth nodded and retrieved Mecrinda holding her in his arms for the last time he magiked them into the Faerie Palace, into her own bed chamber.

Placing her on the bed he went out to search for her parents.

0000

The funeral was a sad affair. It was conducted that night in the temple of the Goddess, a line of black weave mats ran along an aisle. The mourners, including the King and Queen of the Faeries and High King and Queen of the Underground, knelt facing the aisle to watch the coffin go by and pray to the Goddess.

The coffin itself was a beautiful work, it was pure white with praying Faeries edged in silver along the sides. It was not carried by pallbearers, but instead floated lightly without aid. The coffin was beautiful and heart-wrenching, however it was the tiny garden Faeries surrounding it, in front, behind, above and below the coffin singing that prompted the true mourners to burst into tears. Their mourning song, 'Faeries Fountain' rose pure and soft in the domed temple, every Fae there was pierced with the grief of their song and tears ran in silver rivers down every cheek.

The last people the procession would pass would be her parents and they were the only ones permitted to get up and say a prayer aloud for their daughter.

The coffin paused in front of them, and they stood up. The queen's legs couldn't withstand her weight and she was hanging tightly onto her king. He had his arm around her slim waist giving her support and comfort. Gently they placed their hands on the top where her head would be and together spoke in the ancient language of the Faeries in a prayer of safe passage and forgiveness in her life. No one but the Faeries will ever know what was said as it is forbidden to speak the language at another time then at coronations, royal weddings and funerals. The Faeries were not willing to share their language so none of the Fae knew it.

On the set of mats kept for the Fae royalty knelt Jareth, Halien, and their parents the High King and Queen. All had their heads bowed, all had tears on their faces. All but two, Halien's face was clear of tears, of emotion and expression. It was a blank mask, just like Jareth's. A hidden smile played around Halien's eyes however, and he closed them before anyone noticed, Jareth, however, had been watching his brother out the corner of his eye and he noticed. Anger and curiosity filled him, Halien wasn't the least bit sorry that Mecrinda was dead.

He could have had a hand in killing her 

Jareth's inner voice whispered convincingly and Jareth couldn't deny what could be true. Halien could have had a hand in it, Allera had wanted the throne is it possible that Halien had also been plotting for it?

_Well he hates you enough, _again Jareth concurred, the voice spoke the truth, his elder brother did hate him for taking his place. He would have to speak to Geletia later about it and investigate more. Right now however it was time to mourn, and Jareth bowed his head further to not distract himself with his brother.

He let waves of all the time he had spent with Mecrinda fill him. Ten short years they had been together and it had not been enough, if he had not been destined for Sarah he would have married Mecrinda and the Underground would have prospered.

When she walked into a room she calmed his temper and bad moods, with a touch of her hand he felt happy and light. She had been good for his kingdom, the Goblin City had prospered under his reign and with Mecrinda's touch is had been prosperous and happy. Where there had been long winters there were lingering springs in every day. There was never thunder and lightening long, the Goblins feared it and Mecrinda had coaxed him to wield his influence in his lands to keep it to twice a month, 'anger has a top hat day' and the next week, the 'ironing has come bring in your washing day' rains were warm and the winds were never cold.

Young Labyrinth had liked Mecrinda like the goblins she had responded to the Faerie Princess's kindness and purity, however, Old Labyrinth hadn't and had treated her with politeness and nothing else whenever Mecrinda had happened to be in the Labyrinth.

The funeral was over and all the guests/mourners were required to symbolize their grief with illusion magic. The Faerie King and Queen were to sit on their thrones and watch, accepting their grief offerings.

The High King and Queen were first, they stood side by side dressed in black with no ordainment besides their most modest crowns.

It began slowly then got quicker. Black roses began to grow out of the stone floor of the throne room, up and up they grew until they touched the ceiling and grew outward, down the walls and over the floors. The room was soon filled with black roses that let off the most beautiful scent. The black roses were their grief offering and the scent was how they thought of her.

The Faerie King and Queen inclined their heads and the Queen offered the High Queen a wobbly smile. Both the High Monarchs bowed and moved away, the illusion faded and it was now Halien's turn.

He stood in the center of the room with every eye focused on him. His magic was quick and simple, an elegant white dress with purple light shimmering around it materialized in the center of the room, the dress began to dance in a waltz all alone around the floor, music began and the dress continued to dance alone. Halien conjured a pair of black tights and tunic, ballroom wear. The black suit went out and met the white dress and together they danced until they vanished into air. The Faerie King and Queen looked slightly puzzled but inclined their heads nevertheless, each had their own way to grieve. Halien bowed low and joined his parents to one side of the room. It was now Jareth's turn.

Standing in the middle of the room he remembered and began to create crystals in his hand. When he had created twenty crystals he blew them one at a time out of his hand and they floated on his breath. Twirling around the room they got to the ceiling and popped simultaneously, suddenly there was a riot of colour everywhere. Rainbows and butterflies fluttered and Garden Faeries surrounded a figure in a white dress sitting on a branch in a transparent tree. Mecrinda sat there singing gently with the Faeries, her pure voice lifting the hearts of the people present. She stopped singing and began to laugh as the tiny Faeries began to play in her hair and dress. Slowly the image faded, but her laughter seemed to echo.

Jareth didn't lift his head he was too overcome by his emotions to see the reactions of the King and Queen. Silence reigned, and when he had collected himself enough he looked up to see happy smiles on the Faerie's faces. There were fresh tears everywhere and none so much as the Faerie Queen, getting to her feet she walked down the dais to Jareth, kissing him on both cheeks she whispered into his ear.

"Jareth, I would have gladly called you son. I do not doubt your love for my daughter, and know that it was not your fault that she is gone." She pulled back slightly and looked into his solid face, "it is not your fault." She said clearly so that everyone could hear. Jareth nodded and felt the first tear roll down his cheek, Mecrinda's parents didn't blame him for her death. He felt slightly lighter, forgiven. He smiled a little and nodded his head. Raising the Faerie Queen's hand he kissed it and then bowed to the King, turning he joined his family to one side and another took his place to make an offering.

00000

"Sarah?"

"Yes Hoggle?"

"I was wondering if there was a reason you was crying?" he shifted on his feet, "I haven't done nothing to offend you have I?"

Sarah gave a little hiccupy laugh, "of course not Hoggle, you are the perfect friend, I was just crying because…" she faltered and smiled gently and wistfully out of the little window of Hoggle's cottage, "well, I was crying because of my brother."

"What?" Hoggle cried grabbing the short end of the stick, "did his Majesty Tights do something to him?"

"No Hoggle!" Sarah laughed at the mention of Jareth's tight pants. "I had Jareth erase my family's memories of me so that they could get on with their lives." She let out a sigh and smiled tiredly at Hoggle, "you never know how much you miss something until you give it away." Her eyes went misty with tears again and she looked out the window again at the distant stars that looked so close.

Hoggle showed a rare bit of empathy, he placed his chubby arms around her shoulder and hugged her, "it'll be alright Sarah. We knows it will."

"Thank you Hoggle, I'm glad you're my friend." She said as she patted his little hand with hers. Placing a kiss on his forehead she glanced behind him she could make out the huge orange beast Ludo lying asleep in front of the cheerful fire and the little fox terrier Sir Didymus lying sleeping on top of the warm orange mound. She smiled fondly at them.

"Go sleep Hoggle, I will wait for Jareth here."

Hoggle hesitated and didn't move, "are you sure?"

"Positive, you look tired."

"Yes I am." Hoggle looked at her suspiciously, "you aren't going to run while I go sleep are you?"

Sarah made a face, "In this Labyrinth Hoggle no matter where I go, High Royal Tight Pants will always find me."

"Well if your sure," he still looked dubious.

"Go on Hoggle!" Sarah shooed him away with her hands and Hoggle, taking one last look, waddled off to join the beast and knight.

Soon the little cottage was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing. Sarah smiled as she watched her friends sleep. _No matter what Toby I will always be watching you to make sure you remain safe. _She looked out the window again and gazed at the stars. _I will see you again someday, be a good boy until then. Goodnight baby. _

"Sarah?" Jareth's quiet voice came through the window. She could just make out the light of his hair. She nodded making a sleeping motion with her hands. Searching for a pen and paper she found some and wrote a quick note to Hoggle telling him that she was with the Goblin King and not to storm the castle looking for her.

Climbing out the window (the front door creaked) she met Jareth with a warm embrace under his cloak.

"Are you ready to go back to the Castle?" He asked cradling her close.

"Yes." She whispered, and with a shower of brilliant glitter they reappeared in the throne room.

For a moment nothing happened they just stood still in the quiet half dark room. There was no light save for the moonlight coming through the huge casement window and the few tapers around the room.

"Do you want a tour before bed?" he whispered into her ear. It somehow felt like he should preserve the silence, the moment she had returned to the castle was special. A thought occurred to Sarah, and she hid her face in Jareth's leather jacket.

"Jareth, we are going to sleep in separate bedrooms until we marry right?" she felt the blush riding her cheekbones and neck. Above her head the Goblin King smirked in amusement, forcing the laughter down he decided to tease her a little.

Lowering his head he breathed along her neck and nipped it, she arched her neck letting him get to it if he wanted.

"Hmm I don't know Sarah dear, I think that we should just try the floor here and feel how soft it is."

With a smoothly choreographed movement he had Sarah lying beneath him on the softened floor, he smirked again, Sarah had done that, he loved having a castle that obeyed her whim, well he would until she knew she could control it.

"Ahh so you do want to try the floor." He laughed low against her neck as he braced himself on his elbows so he didn't squash her and she didn't feel his obvious desire. Sarah squirmed beneath him in response to the huskiness of his voice and vibrations of her stomach.

"Very funny Jareth, let me up." It came out breathy and insincere. Jareth smirked how did she know she was teasing her? Nevertheless he got up and gave her a hand up.

"So tour?" he flung out a hand grandly and Sarah laughed.

"No thanks Jareth, can I see the Castle tomorrow when its light? Right now, I'd kill for a bed."

Jareth smiled at her and grandly wrapped his cloak around her again, and they transported into her bedroom at the castle. It was pitch black inside when they landed, with a click of his fingers two tapers came alight. Shadows danced on the walls. The room seemed to have been done with light colours, but it was too dark to make them out.

Picking her up he placed her on the bed and tried to ignore the 'come hither' look in Sarah's eyes. She said she wanted to wait until marriage, however, her body and eyes said completely different things, however Jareth didn't want to take advantage of her first night in the Underground. Lifting her hand he kissed her knuckles softly lingering over her hand.

Sarah had a mad desire to run her hands through the silky threads. She got sudden flashes of their naked bodies pressed in ecstasy his hair falling over her shoulder and a little down her back.

Disturbed she shook her head trying to clear the thoughts and growing desire. Jareth looked up from her hand and was slightly shocked by the desire he saw in them, it had an immediate affect on him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and backed away. Before she could ask he interrupted. "Sarah if I open my eyes and don't leave right now I fear I will take you here and now. We will wait for marriage," a small smirk, "it's not long at all."

A soft sound, almost like disappointment, came from Sarah, it almost undid Jareth but he refused to open his eyes and see the woman he knew was there, instead he raised his hand to his lips kissed it and made a crystal. As he disappeared the crystal popped and in its place floated a shimmering red heart. Sarah giggled and went to touch it, her hand went through it and she giggled again.

She didn't bother to scout around her room, or get changed, she removed her shoes and her jeans and got into the huge bed. Blowing out the candles she kept her eyes on the glittering heart, that needed no light to shine, until they got heavy and closed in sleep.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT**

**ok, there shuld be one more chapter, or maybe i should just continue it and incorportate the sequel into it instead of making ita separate story. PLEASE let me know what you think about that. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and just a quick note to let you know, that the Funeral happened that night because they are all Fae and as such have tons of magic to just transport anywhere lickity-split. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **SilverWing02,LabyLvrPhx,Lady Kiren,Hya-chan,TwilightsChild,Brf526,Forevermore33,saskia2,Labyrinth Mistress,Kyaku-kun,Diblik,shortstory-writer,Artemis,Anij,Fae Rain,designer kisses,Ayjah,Meow-Mix-91 and LadyAlira.

**Heart you all! **

**Cassee**


	21. Beauty and the Beast

**I dont own Labyinth**

**Chapter 21 - Beauty and the Beast**

Sarah woke the next morning feeling free. She kept her eyes closed and snuggled down further under her warm covers. It had been a while since she had felt this good in some distant part of her mind Sarah felt that it wasn't going to last. Karen, her stepmother, was going to enter her room at any moment and command her to get up, get ready for school, see to Toby and then go to school. The thought was promptly squashed with the realization that she was lying on silk sheets, in the Underground and engaged to the Goblin King, her former enemy Jareth.

With a soft sigh of contentment she wiggled her toes and was slightly surprised to find them constricted. She cracked her eyes open and was treated to the sight of a fat, wriggling bundle of… something. With a startled gasp she threw herself backwards, the silk sheets sliding her smoothly, until she was sitting up against the headboard. A leopard cub was lying on her feet.

Puzzlement and caution warred with the insane desire to pick the cub up and hug it within an inch of its life. Caution won over and she held her hand out slowly to the cub, making soothing noises low in her throat. The cub rolled onto its side watching her through its forest-green eyes, Sarah slitted her own moss eyes and the cub rolled over showing his stomach. Slitting her eyes was not malicious behavior to the cub, it's often a welcoming gesture to a cat. Smiling with delight Sarah crept forward letting the Cub watch her slow movements through his own slitted eyes. The soft underbelly of the cub was a tawny brown lighter then his slightly mustard back dotted with the dark brown rosettes of a leopard. It was the softest thing that Sarah had ever touched. Gently she ran her hand along the belly and on its sides and the cub relaxed against her hand, a soft sound immerging from its throat and it took her a little while to recognise it as purring. The purring was deeper into its throat then a kitten, it rumbled instead of vibrated along her hand. She laughed with delight this was the most amazing experience of her life. A sudden thought occurred to her, what was a leopard cub doing sitting on her bed?

"When I need to think, away from the bustle of the city and the magic of the Underground, I fly in owl form over the Savannah in Africa." Jareth pushed himself away from the wall where he had been watching from the shadows Sarah's tentative approach of the cub and came over to sit on the bed beside her. "I was just flying overhead when I saw the cubs mother being grabbed by a crocodile as she drank from a waterhole. Usually that hardly ever happens but I think the mother was already wounded from something and she was caught and killed. I took the cub."

Sarah looked up at his expressionless face and felt pity for the mother, "what of her mate? Wouldn't he look after the cub? Aren't big cats very family orientated?"

Jareth sighed and a small smile tipped his mouth, "usually they are, lions and cheetah's are very family orientated however, leopard and jaguar and even panthers are loner cats. The male mates with the female and then leave the female to fend for herself, he might stick around until the cub is born but he leaves soon after." He reached out his gloved hand and stroked the cub's head, the purr if possible got louder.

Sarah felt saddened by this, "that's so cruel," she said.

"Yes it is, but that is life."

"Yes life is cruel." She replied, they were silent for a moment in the depressive atmosphere. Suddenly Sarah laughed to ease the tension.

"Look at us!" She laughed, "I'm not in your presence for more then two minutes and I'm already depressed. Good morning Your Majesty, Jareth King of my heart."

Jareth was completely unprepared for the kiss she dropped onto his lips. Not that he was complaining however, he removed his boots and shifted onto the bed to get a better angle and kissed her back. The cub lying forgotten on the bed sat up and padded over to Sarah's lap he rammed his head into her side to get attention. Sarah and Jareth broke apart to laugh at the disgruntled cub. Reaching out her hand Sarah let the cub smell it and deeming it an ok smell the cub licked it. She stroked it and it climbed into her lap and fell asleep.

Looking down at it she still couldn't believe it was there, "you and me we're going to be great friends, as soon as I find a name for you."

She looked back up at Jareth, and leant in for another kiss, "thank you for the cub Jareth, I'll take good care of it."

"Sarah dear, I wouldn't have given him to you if u didn't think you were capable of taking care it him."

She made a face at him sticking out her tongue, Jareth leaped forward and kissed her startling her onto her back on the bed with him leaning over her. The cub thrown from her lap glared at them and stalked to the end of the bed curled up and went back to sleep. The couple didn't notice. Sarah could feel her heart pump blood all around her body, he was so close to her, making her so aware of her body. The abrupt movement of his kiss had thrown her against the soft mattress of the bed throwing her arms above her head so she didn't go into the headboard and her top had ridden up a little and the smooth skin of her stomach was showing.

Jareth lay just above her keeping his body off her so she wouldn't feel the effect she had on him and also so that he could look at her under him. He noticed very quickly the line of silky skin that was showing from under her top and the way her pulse jumped in her throat and her breathing increasing the rise and fall of her perfect chest. He would give anything to have her naked beneath him for the first time, it was going to be soon, so soon, he could almost feel her skin against his. The thought was so powerful he couldn't resist but to straddle her legs and run two fingers along her exposed skin. Goosebumps rose where ever his warm fingers touched and Sarah arched her back slightly letting the material come up even more. Jareth let his hands drift up the skin of his future wife's sides. He got to her ribcage and lowered his mouth to her skin, between her ribs he kissed her, she shivered and arched her back again to meet with his mouth. He moved down leaving a kissed trail to her belly button then he left it and smoothed his hands over the wet trail on her stomach and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and leant in to kiss her. Sarah let him come and kiss her, taking her hands from the headboard she ran them through his hair, it was as soft as she had imagined it.

Jareth finally lowered his body onto hers so he could relieve his arms the task of holding him up, he hoped that this session with his future wife would last a long time. Sarah could feel his desire for her and it made her blush. She was still young, not exactly innocent, however, it was the first time she had been on a bed with her future husband who was obviously happy to be there. It made her feel proud that she could elicit this reaction from him, honoured even that he wanted her so much.

Her hands left his hair and with a little maneuvering she managed to run them down his thighs then up under his shirt. Running her hands over the taunt muscles in his back she could feel each one move in reaction when she ran her nails faintly over them. Jareth stopped kissing her and just lay there his head rested above her shoulder breathing a little heavily on the side of her neck.

"I love you." he whispered against her neck, "I want to wake up next to you like this for the rest of my life."

Sarah couldn't contain the little thrill that went through her and whispered back "I want that too Jareth forever and ever."

They lay there in perfect stillness and silence just basking in each other's company, it was peaceful and the atmosphere was filled with love and hope.

At length they became aware that the there was a kingdom to be run and even though they would rather stay there in that time for ever they had to get up and life had to start. The cub sensing the movement in the atmosphere woke up to be fed. Jareth and Sarah smiled at each other when they heard it start making snuffling noises at the base of the bed. It started to make a sounds deep in its throat, and they knew it was going to attack Jareth's feet if they didn't get up soon, that said they were just about to kiss again when Sarah's stomach made a noise. With a laugh Jareth rolled off Sarah and sat up. "I guess that means that we have to get up and life has to start."

"I guess so," Sarah replied with a smile, "but don't worry my king we have the rest of eternity to do that."

Sarah slid off the end of the bed and Jareth followed her reluctantly. The leopard cub made a funny noise and they both looked at it, it was on its back staring up at them with a grin on its face. Sarah giggled and tickled it under its chin, its claws grabbed at her and it sunk its nails in. Sarah made a face and removed the little needles from her skin. "Jareth the cub is hungry, we need to feed it, now." Jareth laughed and magiked a plate onto the floor. On it was a huge piece of rump that had been pummeled into an inch of its life, soft and yielding. Sarah lifted the cub, which was heavier then it looked, off the bed and onto the floor. The cub raced up to the meat and began to circle it making little jabs at it with its paws and teeth, finally it settled down and began to eat.

Jareth sidled up behind Sarah and put his hands around her waist. Sarah smirked at him and slid out of his grasp.

"Goblin King you have a kingdom to run and you have to feed me and show me the castle, I suggest you run along and let me get dressed so all this happens in the next hour and not in the next four."

The Goblin King had a very naughty smirk on his face as he prepared to leave. Before she could ask what it was he vanished leaving pink glitter all over the floor.

"I wonder who has to clean that up now?" and as she watched the glitter began to disappear. On its own, it just seemed to melt through the floor. "Oh," she giggled and started to prowl around the room getting to know what it looked like. It was a nice room simple and elegant, done in white and royal blue. There was a nice pair of shutters on one of the walls and pushing them open Sarah found herself looking at a balcony that over looked the right side of the Labyrinth, it looked like the Firey's forest. She could almost imagine the floating heads.

The cub had grown tired now and wondered over to Sarah, she grimaced when she saw the tawny fur of its muzzle red with blood. "Sweetie I'm going to have to wash your mouth now." The cub made a noise of discouragement but Sarah didn't take notice she started to walk away and wondered vaguely if the cub would follow her. It did. The cub had obviously decided to adopt her as his mother, not understanding or where his mother was. Both smelt female so he went with this one with the oddly prey-like smell of her.

It wondered into the bathroom after her, Sarah put on the bath water a trickle to rinse out the average size bath that was sunk low into the floor, she had to go onto her hunches to be the proper height to scrub the bottom. With a flash of tawny fur the cub was inside the tub chasing the water down the drain. Sarah was so astonished she just sat there and then it dawned on her that the cub was chasing water she began to laugh. Turning the water on a little and watching the cub pounce again then look at its wet paws with astonishment and disapproval set Sarah off again. For a full ten minutes Sarah continually put the water on and turned it off and put it on and turned it off and watched the cub pounce again and again. Eventually straight after she had put it on and off for the cub a voice bellowed at her.

"Miss I beg you, please just leave the water either on or off!"

Sarah was so startled she fell over onto her bottom on the cold tile floor.

"Who said that?" she gasped though being in the labyrinth and having talked to doorknobs she shouldn't have been surprised that something in the bathroom was talking to her.

"I'm Gog the bathroom." Replied the deep masculine voice.

"You're the entire bathroom?" Sarah was beginning to feel like Belle in Beauty and the Beast, what with the knobs and now the bathroom talking to her.

"Yes I am the bathroom and I would really appreciate it if you just ran the water or let me do it so you could get in and get clean. Please get that dirty cub out of the bath so that I can run the water for you."

The voice of Gog the bathroom echoed in the tiled room, still feeling a little dazed that the bathroom was talking to her Sarah did as it asked, taking the cub out and the water started to flow into the bath. She reached in and found it to be the perfect temperature.

"Um thank you Gog," she said feeling silly thanking the bathroom, her only reply was a gurgle in the basin. Hurriedly she got into the bath, got clean and hurried out. The cub didn't get forgotten, she grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned his muzzle before she left the bathroom to the disgust of Gog who said, "humph!" rather loudly. Sarah had fought the urge to stick out her tongue.

Standing in the bedroom with a towel around her Sarah wondered where she was going to find clothes. She had no more thought this when a door that she hadn't noticed opened and a very polite voice inquired what she would like to wear. Sarah almost dropped the towel, but managed to maintain her dignity.

"And who are you?" she asked the voice as she stepped up to the door.

"Dresser, the dresser." Replied the polite voice, it was female and it made a nice change.

"Ok Dresser," Sarah cleared her throat and remembered that she was going to be wondering around the castle today. "What is appropriate for me to wear today?" Immediately there were several dresses lying on her bed. Very sweet sundresses nothing fancy more like what you would wear to a picnic, about 50 years before.

"Ahuh." Sarah said blandly as she looked at the dresses, "thank you Dresser."

"It was my pleasure Dear, if you need any help ask Hank."

Sarah didn't dare ask who Hank was, she would ask about that later. Right now she needed to be dressed. Looking over the dresses she picked one that didn't look quite so old fashioned. It was a lovely white with a fitted waist and full skirt. The buttons went from her neckline to the very end of the dress, Sarah undid the first four buttons from her neckline and slipped on the dress. It fell around her and made a very flattering picture. She buttoned up two buttons and let the other two undone.

"Oh Fabulous _Darling,_" you could hear the stereotype gay voice capitalizing and italicizing every word.

"Hank?" Sarah almost dreaded the answer.

"Yes _Darling, _I am Hank the bedroom. Would you like a mirror to see how you look?" She was going to kill Jareth he had purposely given her a room that had inanimate objects that spoke. Rooms no less!

"Thank you Hank that would be nice."

Instantly she was presented a mirror that appeared out of the wall. She smiled at her appearance. The cub came through then and wound its way around her feet. It gave Sarah and idea, she went over to Dresser's still open door.

"Dresser?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Do you have a collar that I can put on my leopard, and maybe a lead so that he doesn't get lost?"

"Certainly dear," the sweet reply came and a sweet little collar of black leather with diamond studs appeared next to a strong chain lead.

The cub didn't like being put into the collar but Sarah won out in the end. She was finally ready to go.

"Thank you everyone."

There was a chorus of voices answering her, many more than three and Sarah suddenly realised that everything in the room might not be inanimate, she sincerely hoped that the toilet was however, it would be _very _embarrassing to use it while it spoke to her.

0000

Apparently the toilet was the only object that didn't talk in the entire room besides her clothes and the linen. Every other inanimate from the ornate wash basin on the dressing-table had a personality, name and voice.

Sarah had smacked the amused Jareth rather hard on the arm when she had found out.

0000

"And here is my study," Jareth gestured at a very impressive door with his hand, "which you are allowed in at anytime before we are married unless I am in a meeting, and when we are married you have free cart blanche in the palace. Which means you can sit in on any meeting you like."

Sarah laughed, "your castle is so much more then I ever thought it was."

"Well you only saw the throne room and the Escher room." He looked down at their entwined hands abruptly changing the mood.

"Do you still remember the song I sang to you in that cursed room?"

"Yes." Sarah replied she felt tears well up as she was reminded of how she had caused him pain and how much she had hurt.

Jareth noticed but didn't want to let the subject dropped he needed to talk about this, leading her gently they went into the room that Mecrinda had never been allowed in and Jareth led her to the window with its huge sill. He lifted her up and placed her on the edge against the glass, Sarah let him move her around. He got up beside her and sat against the wall bringing her closer she snuggled against his chest lying her head back on his shoulder and letting the sun warm her through her closed eyes. A breeze lifted her hair and she opened her eyes in puzzlement she could have sworn there was glass no more then two seconds ago. There was none now, they sat in the window still but the glass was completely gone. It was beautiful. Sarah sighed and kissed Jareth's neck before laying her head on his chest and facing out the window and closing her eyes again. She sensed he wanted to talk about it still, so she took a deep breath and began quietly.

"The song you sang to me in the Escher room was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It was heart-wrenching for me to hear it." A soft sound escaped him and Sarah kept her eyes closed tightly, "I thought you were just trying to distract me, that you didn't love me. It was still a game and I wasn't going to lose, it didn't matter how much I wanted to take your hand, how much I wanted to give in and believe your words."

Jareth's hands tightened around her, and a soft sound escaped her, she felt so safe here.

"Jareth will you sing it to me again? Now that I know that you love me please?"

He shifted, "not just yet Sarah, I need to know something."

"Anything."

"Did you love me when I offered you everything?"

Sarah needed to see his the face that went with his tone, she turned out of his arms and the glass was back so she wouldn't fall. She was grateful for it because turning around on a window-sill is a huge feat.

She ended up on her knees facing him.

"Yes I loved you when you offered me everything I could ever want. I loved you so much and yet I still thought that you were playing my emotions, I thought you were trying to win. As much as it hurt I couldn't let you have Toby, I didn't know what you would do with him. I didn't know if I could trust you with my heart, I had never been able to trust anyone with it, not my father or Karen" she looked away out of the window, "not even my mother," her tone was soft and wistful. Her green eyes shimmered with tears and the first ran unheeded down her cheek as she stared blindly out of the window. Jareth's question was answered, forever.

He ran a finger down the side of her face and she looked at him, her eyes shuttered like a closed blind.

"I love you, and you can trust me with your heart." He smiled at her a genuine smile filled with warmth and love, "just like I trust mine with you." Sad thoughts forgotten with Jareth's smile Sarah walked forward on her knees and Jareth let her straddle him. The glass had disappeared again and the warm breeze felt nice when it ruffled her hair. He hugged her and she relaxed against him. Then she turned around so she was lying against his chest with her back to him again. This was her favorite way to sit with him, he was just so safe to sit with his arms around her and his steady heartbeat thudding into her back.

"We are going to stay like this all day."

"What? Jareth don't you have a kingdom to run?"

"It can wait for a day. We should have done the same thing this morning."

Sarah blushed remembering what they had been doing that morning. She snuggled closer to Jareth's chest and felt secure in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly

"What?" Jareth asked thinking something was wrong.

"I just found a name for the cub." The cub was at present lying underneath the window in a small basket the Goblin King had conjured up for it.

"And?"

"Nemo."

"Nemo? You mean that great explore/pirate"

"Kind of." No way was she going to tell him thattheNemo she was talking aboutwas a fish, a clown fish from an animation movie called 'Finding Nemo' to be exact.

"A good strong name for a leopard. Very dignified."

"Yes I thought so too." Sarah facing away from Jareth couldn't contain her smile, she let him believe what he wanted.

Together they sat there all day until the day faded into gold, red and then endless blue.

* * *

**A/N: Right so life got into the way. I wont bore you with the particulars but you can bet that at every moment i wasnt working my ass off i was trying to write the rest of this chapter. **

**Well im so sick of saying that the wedding and corenationare coming soon. Screw it, its coming when its coming. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me to get my rear in gear. It helped. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, im going to keep this story going, i find its impossible and irritating to find the first story if u find the sequel first. **


	22. Pacing Again

**Chapter 22 – Pacing Again**

Jareth paced. It had been a good ten years since he had paced. He had not needed to his life being simplified by Mecrinda's sweet presence, however she was gone and instead Sarah remained filling his days with joy and, lately, worry. The worry stemmed from the incident that had taken place in her father's living room. The magic he had put into her to put her to sleep, when Allera possessed her, reacted to her fear of her parents and nearly killed them all.

That magic shouldn't have reacted like that, all his magic was tame and obeyed him. This magic that currently lay dormant in Sarah was wild and dangerous, if she experienced a strong emotion such as hate or fear she could destroy herself and everyone in her path. He wondered briefly whether love could also make her react, he dismissed it, love was a strong emotion but with it came the determination to protect not destroy. The magic shouldn't have reacted like that.

The floor beneath his clacking boots nearly sighed with frustration. Why could the king not sit down and think like a normal person? He just had to wear down the floor.

The magic should not have reacted like that.

In frustration Jareth threw himself into his throne. The Goblins had deserted the throne room the moment their king had begun to pace. It just wasn't safe to remain within kicking distance.

_There has to be a way to get rid of it. _Jareth rubbed his right temple as his eyes closed against the stone room. _It's completely unstable now, she cannot wield it as her own, and her mortal body would destroy itself if we began to try and train her. The magic itself might just decide to kill her anyway, its untamable and I cannot control it as it has a mind of its own. _He grimaced as he remembered how it had thrown him back not allowing him to stop her destruction.

_The magic is evil. _

The thought made him open his eyes and sit up in shock was it possible that Allera had left some residue of herself in Sarah when she possessed her, and that residue had tainted the harmless magic Jareth had poured into her? Was it possible that the goblin and elf magic had mixed? Interbred to bring about a new magic?

Impossible, the magic cannot mix! They are too different, never in a million years has this ever happened. It's not possible. Is it?

His thoughts became jumbled after that. Around and around his head the questions marched threading doubt and fear into his mind's usually ordered tapestry. He was at a complete loss of what to do. There was nothing he could do, no one to help him or Sarah, he was on his own. There was one thing he knew he must not do, he must never tell anyone his suspicions, not even Sarah, especially Sarah. If she knew she might grow to fear the magic, or even worse she might let it take over, like Geletia let Fate take over her body.

That must never happen.

00000

Sarah was at that moment playing with Nemo in the garden, the same garden that Mecrinda had frequented when she had been alive.

They were on the lush grass playing rough and tumble, the cub was winning. It had pinned Sarah and was now nuzzling her cheek to get her to respond while she ignored it and looked over its shoulder. It made a frustrated yowl in its throat and licked her cheek. Sarah yelped at the rough touch of the sandpapery tongue and leapt up and out of the cub's grasp. It was so surprised Sarah had gotten away that for a moment it sat staring at the ground where she had been then with one fluid motion is had begun to stalk her again.

The cub was still small only coming up to a little above Sarah's knee, not as small as when Jareth had gotten it but it was amazing how fast the cub was growing, it had only been a week.

And what a week.

The wedding plans had began to go full steam ahead, and people had already begun to arrive at the castle. The event was in exactly a week and Sarah, when not playing with the cub or with Jareth in his study, was attending Underground etiquette lessons. They weren't really that different from Aboveground etiquette and Karen had been a great advocate of etiquette. Sarah had purposely led Karen to believe that she would never learn etiquette and remain a brat forever. The truth however, was that Sarah was fascinated with it, and now here she was going to be queen and having to use those lessons every single moment for the rest of her court life. Sighing Sarah lay on her back on the grass and stared at the blue sky. Occasionally a white cloud would drift overhead and disappear into the sun.

"Is this really happening?" She whispered to the sky, "am I really going to be a queen? Am I still in reality, or am I in a dream?" she shivered with the sudden thought that she could wake up at anytime and the dream would be gone, Jareth would be gone, happiness would be gone. The cub got bored and started playing with her feet batting them with its paws and tearing Sarah's thoughts away from their morbid path.

"Master's Miss Sarah!"

Sarah sat up and looked around her for the voice. "Hello?" she said tentatively peering at the trees and wondering if one of them had spoken. The cub stopped playing with her feet and was staring with narrowed eyes at her or something behind her.

"Master's Miss Sarah!"

It was coming from behind her. Standing up she slowly searched the air, trees and ground around her. Nothing. "Who's there?" she called feeling a little foolish.

"I is Bottleblossom Master's Miss Sarah!" the voice was right next to her ear. Sarah whirled and something shiny flew off her shoulder with a small almost inaudible scream and hovered in the air. It was a minute Garden Faerie.

"Oh!" Sarah gasped her hand flying to her mouth in horror, "Are you okay? I didn't know where you were." She took a step towards the small Faerie and held out her hand. "I'm really sorry, would you like to land?"

The faerie looked at her face for a long moment and with a small buzz of her wings she flew the rest of the way and alighted on Sarah's flat palm. Sarah brought her closer so she could look at her. The little faerie seemed to be made of light, she was tiny with long reddish-gold hair a tiny bottlebrush flower encased her body as her dress and her little wings were shaped like a dragonfly. She was so beautiful Sarah gasped again in wonder. The little faerie had been staring at Sarah with as much intensity as the human had looked at her. Eventually the faerie got tired of being looked at and began to walk around on Sarah's hand she stopped and placed her hands together in front of her chest in almost an Asian greeting and bowed low. Sarah still stared it was just so elegant and wondrous.

"I is Bottleblossom, Master's Miss Sarah's new maid. I is instructed by Master to look after all yous wants and needs and to look after yous in dress and anything yous might want."

Her speech was very stilted, formal and very grammatically incorrect. The voice of the faerie however was high-pitched and squeaky but that didn't matter, Sarah was enchanted by the little creature.

"Wow," She breathed and then remembered herself she was going to be seeing many more creatures that would probably be even more impressive and she couldn't show her wonder at everything it would be very unwise for her and embarrassing for Jareth.

"Thank you Bottleblossom I am happy to make your acquaintance. I'm sure we will be great friends, and please call me Sarah when we are alone."

Sarah could see the blush make it's way through the faerie's entire body it matched the bottlebrush flower around her. She knew that she had just made a faux pas and hastened to correct it.

"However, Bottleblossom, you may call me by my titles if it makes you more comfortable." The little faerie seemed to relax.

"Thank you My Lady Sarah," the faerie beamed up at her.

00000

Night fell gently with a splatter of stars making the heavens sparkle subtly and the harvest moon hung low in the sky. It was a warm night one that made the nymphs come out and dance with the fauns around bonfires of gaiety. It was a night for couples, embraces and love. Alone a dark hooded figure skirted the trees and hedging of the Faerie Castle. The figure got to the corner of the famous maze and muttered a small spell under his breath. A door appeared and opened into the side of the maze and he slipped in with the door closing firmly behind him. A dank stairwell awaited him, which he climbed quickly and emerged behind a tapestry. Moving it aside the hooded figure found himself in a massive bedchamber. It was lit with limited candles however most of the light came from the huge fireplace where a merry fire sat making shadow puppets on the walls. Even though it was a warm night the figure did not remove his hood nor did he move from his position by the tapestry. A clacking of boots made him press against the tapestry and further into the shadows. A glimmer of silver and white was reflected in the firelight and then all was dark. Breathing a sigh of relief the figure moved from the tapestry and into the room choosing a chair by the fireless fireplace he held his silence and waited for his companion to begin the conversation, after all it was he that had summoned him.

"I want the Goblin King dead, the Mortal forgotten and my sister avenged." A smooth baritone came from the opposite direction.

"We want the same things." The figure responded licking his lips in anticipation.

"We have an agreement then?"

"I will send my top assassins."

"Good."

Silence fell, the figure waited for a moment until he was absolutely sure that he was alone in the room and then he slipped out the same way he had slipped in.

0000

"Geletia."

The voice felt warm and comfortable, she knew it, it was part of her and yet another entity entirely.

"Geletia its time to wake up."

It was probing and prodding her back towards consciousness. She didn't want to be there, it was just too hard to deal with. She wanted to remain here in her dreams and memories, with Tan.

"No." she mumbled curling into a tighter ball, the dark warmth encasing her naked body and keeping her safe.

"Geletia you need to go back or you will die," the voice was getting sharper and colder.

"I want to die, you said you would kill me once it was done."

Memories were returning the bad ones that she had been put to sleep without. She was getting them back and with them was the realisation of who she was and who controlled her.

"I know, and you will die when it is finished. Geletia it is not finished and you need to return now. You have remained at the Gates of Time long enough, soon you will no longer be yourself and you will die."

"Then let me die!" She screamed in despair. She wasn't ready to come out yet she wanted to stay, safe and warm like she felt in Tan's arms. Fate was lying to her again; she was never going to be reunited with Tan.

As if Fate could read her thoughts her voice forced movement into Geletia's unwilling body, she uncurled and light flooded her world and with it cold.

"You will return!"

Shivering Geletia opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the canopy of her bed. The white gauze curtains fluttered from the open balcony door and a warm breeze swung them slightly. It was night, but the moon was low and big, shedding enough light to see her room clearly.

She was back in reality, she was back in the Underground and she was the Elfin Seer Geletia again.

She threw herself into her pillows and wept.

A/N: Im back! Did you miss me?

thank you to my beautiful Beta **Phantomsecretlove! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers: **Mai Lin, Fae Rain, Draco's Daughter, LabyLvrPhx, Hya-chan, SavedAngel, Kyaku-kun, AnimeAlexis, Ayjah, Phantomsecretlove, Anij, GaibsGirl, HarlyX5-657, LadyAlira, Diblik, Meow-Mix-91, shortstory-writer, designer kisses,


	23. Wedding

**Chapter 23**

**Weddings and Coronations**

"Yes your Majesty, I saw them climbing the walls of the Labyrinth and sneaking towards the castle. I said to myself I did, 'Hoggle those men are up to mischief must go tell His Majesty right away' and so now here I am telling you the story."

"You are quite sure they are not guests?" Jareth lifted an eyebrow at the dwarf, who was dressed in a rather scruffy-looking Aboveground 3-piece-suit. Hoggle promptly began to tug at his clothes to avoid eye contact with the severe king. Jareth sighed and fiddled with the diamond pin stuck in his cravat adjusting it to his liking then finding something else to fiddle with on his wedding clothes.

"Yes I am! Yes I am!" Hoggle exclaimed indignantly briefly forgetting his discomfort and looking Jareth full in the face. To Jareth's answering smirk he hurriedly lowered his face and began to shift from foot to foot. Soliciting another amused smirk from the Goblin King.

Despite his love for teasing the dwarf Jareth respected his loyalty and love for Sarah his future queen, even to go as far as give the dwarf regular supplies of Faerie repellant for him to spray.

"Very well Hoggle, I will place them under arrest. Now go join the guests, its almost time and Sarah will be very upset if you are not there."

The dwarf bowed low proud to have done what he could to aid the kingdom. He waddled out of the room to join the guests waiting patiently for the wedding to start in a little more than thirty minutes. A frown line appeared between Jareth's arched eyebrows, strangers in the Labyrinth?

"It just had to happen on my wedding day." Jareth sighed to his reflection and deeming there was nothing else to straighten or fiddle with he flicked his finger and a crystal appeared hovering before him.

"Labyrinth?" he said into it conscious of the time.

"Daddy!" labyrinth's little voice giggled through the crystal. She was sitting on her throne with a picture of Sarah in her wedding dress floating around in a chalice she held tightly with both hands. A translucent pixie was dancing around her. "Why are you calling me daddy? Your wedding to my new mommy is about to happen."

Jareth sighed with irritation, not at her but to the intrusion he had to deal with before he could be joined forever to his lover for eternity.

"Labyrinth," he pulled his thoughts away from Sarah focusing on the task at hand, "Hoggle informed me that there are two strange men scaling the Labyrinth to get to the castle."

"Yes, that is correct. They are assassins sent to kill you and your bride tonight when you are married." The little girls voice had become cracked with age, the pixie had turned into a Venus Fly Trap.

"Why are they wandering through the Labyrinth now in broad daylight? Why not at night?" Jareth frowned in thought.

"They thought that it would be easier to negotiate the Labyrinth during the day and that everyone would be distracted because of the wedding."

"Where are they from? Whose bidding do they do?"

"That My King I don't know."

Jareth turned away from the crystal to look outside the window of his chambers at the expanse of the Labyrinth. Impatience to be married and to have things run smoothly for once grated and he let out a small growl. The frustration wasn't even so much because of the assassins, they had come to kill Sarah and himself but that was a mere trifle, he would think about it after the wedding. Right now he was too impatient to be married and to have her by his side for eternity that everything that came into his way would be overlooked for another time.

"What must I do with them Daddy?" The pixie was back and so was his little Labyrinth. The mischievous voice let out a giggle of delight.

"Please place them in an oubliette until I can deal with them. And seal the hidden entrance so that no one can get in or out until I have been there."

"Yes Daddy." Labyrinth replied with a huge smile, she closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in concentration. Then she relaxed and Jareth knew that the men were now in a place they could be forgotten about. Labyrinth opened her eyes and turned eagerly back to the cup in her hand.

"Daddy, Sarah is so beautiful I can't wait to meet her."

Jareth smiled indulgently at his 'daughter' "soon I will bring her to meet you."

"I think I will meet her sooner than that," the mischievous smile crossed her face again and she tilted her head. The crown that looked so heavy moved effortlessly and steadily with the movement. Jareth could only shake his head and smirk at her antics.

His globe went dark and Jareth vanished it and make another one with the same flick of his fingers, the assassins were in the dark pit searching the walls for anyway out. A wide smile lit up his face as he watched the helplessness of the two killers. It was going to be fun interrogating them. A small clock chimed on his mantle and it reminded him that he was running late for his own wedding. With that thought he felt the flutter of nerves begin in his stomach. He was getting married. He was getting married to Sarah Williams a Mortal, a Champion and his love.

0000

It was time and Sarah was standing with her entourage of Garden Faeries behind the impressive ballroom doors wherein the wedding was going to begin. Nemo her leopard cub rubbed himself along her legs sensing her nervousness. She took a deep breath to steady for fluttering pulse and smiled down at her cub, he butted her bare hand with his head and she stroked him idly her mind on the wedding. Her heart stopped as the doors began to open, it started to beat just one slow beat at a time as she stood there. It sped up as she felt the Garden Faeries take off and hover holding her long veil out behind her. The music started and with Nemo by her side she began to walk the long walk across the ballroom floor covered in a red carpet to the raised dais where her future husband waited facing away from her.

She was aware of all the people of the Underground watching her and it was hard to be the subject of such scrutiny, then Jareth turned around and everything faded away. There was no one in the room but Jareth and herself, the music swelled against the swelling of her heart as she took in his features arranged in artful boredom, except for his eyes, they were shining with love and awe. She was beautiful he was telling her, and she felt heat flood from her cheeks to her feet, there was soft laughter from the crowd as they observed the young brides reaction to her husband. It was enchanting.

She got to the dais and Jareth took her hand, and the music stopped abruptly as he bowed over it and kissed it tenderly, there was no sound but the beating of their hearts. Sarah watched him kiss her hand captivated by the feeling of his lips on her skin, he looked up at her and the love and promise in his eyes stole her breath away, she couldn't look away. There was another faint laugh from the crowd and it brought the couple back to the wedding. Jareth winked at Sarah when they were standing side by side their backs to the crowd waiting for the minister, it caused a blush to sweep across her cheeks again.

The minister clopped up to stand in front of the couple, Sarah stared she couldn't help it. It was a centaur, one of the Underground's wisest creatures. It was tradition for the centaurs to do the weddings of the Underground royalty. Sarah had been warned but it was the first time she was seeing one in the flesh and his mystic beauty awed her. He stood tall and proud, bare-chested but for the wreath of flowers over his shoulder and across his chest. His mane was dark brown almost black and the rest of his muscled body was the some colour but for the pure white sock on his left hind-leg. He spoke and her attention was drawn to his face, it rested on his huge dark eyes.

The ceremony progressed speedily after that, they said their vows and were again lost in each other's eyes. With the exchanging of the rings (which the Underground people had found such an enchanting Aboveground tradition that they had adopted it here as well) they were allowed their first kiss as a married couple.

"I love you," Jareth whispered against her lips and she smiled delighted.

"I love you too, forever and ever."

Then he took her hand and turned them both to face everyone, the audience let out a roar of approval and stood up clapping politely. Sarah blushed again and turned her face again earning her another hearty roar, they loved her and weren't afraid to show their esteem.

She turned her face back and could finally see everyone, although guests had been arriving for more than a week they had keep very separate for her safety. It was the first time she was looking at all the different species that inhabited the Underground. She could identify most of them however, there was a couple in the audience that Sarah couldn't identify and the curiosity was eating at her. Subtly she leant forward into Jareth and asked him, he followed her gaze to the tall couple standing and applauding like everyone else. They looked human but for their hair, which was long and brightly coloured, and their skin, which shimmered every time the light hit it. Jareth smiled at them and they inclined their heads in acknowledgment.

"They are the King and Queen of the Merpeople."

Sarah's mouth opened in delight, "You mean they are mermaids?"

Jareth laughed at her, "They prefer Merpeople." Sarah was frowning slightly at them and Jareth knew exactly what she was thinking. "Their tails only appear when they get wet, so they can dwell on land as well as the sea."

"Wow." Sarah breathed out and they continued to the throne room with the crowd following to watch the new wife become a queen.

0000

Sarah knew what was expected of her when she walked into the throne room on her husband's arm, Nemo under her free hand. It had been drilled into her for weeks so she only had a flutter of excitement to contend with as she walked sedately down the aisle. The crowd that followed them from the ballroom filled into their seats behind the couple.

Sarah noticed with amusement that boards and the red carpet had covered the hole in the middle of the room; she was very careful not to trip over the obvious wood and continued to the thrones that were on another raised dais. Jareth squeezed her hand as he placed her on the throne to his left, Nemo curled around her chair and ended up sitting under her free hand as she let it rest on his spotted head. It was a very impressive picture and the crowd murmured to each other their approval and opinions.

The throne room quieted as the High King, Jareth's father got up and stood to the left of Sarah his new daughter-in-law. They had not yet met as he had arrived just before the wedding, but he was confident that she loved his son very much, it was as much obvious to him as his own son's regard for her. A small goblin followed carrying a crown on a cushion. The Goblin Queen's, it was beautiful and looked deadly, Jareth already has his own on he had worn it through the wedding. The Queen's was just a simpler version of his. They were both simple bases that were solid gold, Jareth's crown had odd little flecks of gold all over his, and both had identical long tines that went straight up. Jareth's tines turned out slightly like horns at the tips. They were a stunning pair. Sarah again felt the magnitude of this day, she was married to her king and now was becoming queen of a people, and in time many people. This was really happening, she was going to be crowned queen; she was in a fairytale, her handsome king by her side. She had played this game a thousand times and had dreamed it as many times. Maybe she was dreaming now, unobtrusively she reached out finders and pinched herself biting the inside of her lip so her pain wasn't seen. This was not a dream, this was real, she was real and she was being crowned Goblin Queen.

The High King lifted the crown from the cushion and held it above her head, in a loud voice he proclaimed.

"This crown symbolizes the unity of a king and queen. For her country, her people and her king she must be true or her life be forfeit." Aside to Sarah he whispered, "I believe you are pure in will and love for my son and for the goblins and the Underground." Turning back to the crowd he continued.

"When the crown is placed on her head she will either be turned Fae and live eternity young or she will die. If her heart is pure she will live forever. If she is found unworthy she will die."

A grave silence fell on the assembly and Sarah behind him was struggling to swallow tears filling her eyes. She was scared by the prospect of dying, of having everything taken away from her before she could taste any of it. She reached out an unsteady hand to Jareth and he took it and raised it to his lips brushing them against it in a quick kiss.

"You will pass Sarah. It has been foretold."

Sarah smiled at him tightening her grip on his hand before turning her gaze outward to the crowd. There in the center was Hoggle, Sir Dydimus and Ludo her friends that had helped her through so much. They were all staring gravely at her and the crown above her head, when they saw she was watching them they all broke into encouraging smiles, though she could see the tinge of fear in their eyes. She turned her eyes away to her not-so-little leopard cub and stoked his head. Then she turned to the patiently waiting king to place the crown on her head and start the beginning of her end. The crown was lowered onto her head and all went silent.

There was no sound, nothing. It was like someone had switched the mute button on, every eye was fixed to the Mortal on the throne. Slowly her eyes widened and she fell back against her throne her head turning and her eyes staring unblinking at the crowd.

There was a gasp of horror from the crowd and Jareth felt his heart plummet.

"No." he whispered starting to get out of his chair.

A bright white light suddenly erupted from around Sarah, pulling her up onto her feet her hair swirling around her and her hands above her head the light formed a column from the floor to the wall. It was like a window of light, Sarah was visible through the light and she remained with her hair swirling around her and her hands stretched above her head. Jareth got up and touched the column nothing happened it was like touching cold, solid marble. There were frightened murmurs from the crowd and a loud sobbed "Saraaaahhhhhhh!" from Ludo. His cry echoed Jareth's heart as he stared frightened at the column that had taken his wife. A hand clapped onto his shoulder and he almost jumped, he looked up at his father with haunted eyes.

"Don't worry Jareth she is passing a test right now. I believe in her, you should too." The crowd was silent again they just watched and waited for what would happen. Jareth tried to believe father but couldn't turn his horrified eyes from his wife in the column of life and death.

0000

Sarah was floating in darkness. Why or where she didn't know, and strangely enough she didn't care. She felt oddly happy and free falling in nothing. She giggled absentmindedly and then she was falling in a gentle decent, her feet touched something in the darkness and her brain automatically righted her body onto it. The solidness under her feet put the rest of her body into perspective and it occurred to her that there was something heavy on her head. She sent her hand up to investigate, it touched something coolly metallic and something told her not to remove it from her head, she listened and lowered her hand back to her side. She looked at nothing completely at ease and hummed softly.

Light started to shimmer in the corner of her eye and she focused her attention on it, it grew and framed the small figure of a little girl no more than 5 years old. The child she noticed had a crown on her head too and also had a small fiery in shiny blue dancing around her head. She giggled at it delighted. The small child smiled at her and Sarah smiled back at peace and unafraid.

"Sarah Williams you are here to be tested by me to ascertain how worthy you are to be queen and become Fae." The blue fiery changed into a little unicorn and Sarah giggled delighted again with the little creature. The child smiled widely as though satisfied with something. Her voice changed to one that was cracked with age and the unicorn changed into a mermaid warrior. Sarah frowned slightly at the change of the cute little creature to one that looked a lot fiercer.

"Sarah Williams, do you love Jareth, the Goblin King and Heir to the High throne with your whole heart?"

"I do."

The words came from her lips with no thought, Sarah looked startled as though she was wondering who spoke.

"Sarah Williams, will you be a fair and just queen to your people no matter their situation, species and station?"

"I will."

Sarah looked around her in confusion, who kept saying that?

"Sarah Williams, do you heed the pull of the wild magic inside of you?"

"No."

The small child nodded and the gigantic plumes in her crown moved with the motion of her head. The Mermaid shrunk and separated into several tiny ladybirds.

"You have passed the test." The little girl smiled widely at Sarah her voice returning to its 5-year-old self.

With a gasp Sarah awoke to herself within the column of light, she lowered her hands and touched the sides in wonder. She saw Jareth on the other side his hand mirroring hers, he looked relieved and she smiled at him.

"Jareth."

The word was quiet and yet every single person and creature heard it. Such love and passion was held in that one word. The column broke and Sarah fell into Jareth's waiting arms.

"She said I passed." Sarah giggled happily, and touched her husband's face with her fingertips tracing the familiar features lovingly. "I passed." She giggled again and Jareth reached in and kissed her.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't know what to do." Jareth said close to her face breathing in her scent, unbelievably grateful she had been returned to him. Sarah kissed him again and hugged him tightly. Nemo butted into them and laughing together they included the cub into their hug. It began to purr.

The entire throne room waswatching; they had never seen so much emotion from the cold Goblin King. They all felt the couples love as it flowed out from them, covering the hall. The High King placed his arm around his Queen's waist and held her close, they smiled at each other.

"We have made the right choice. They will be great."

Standing beside them Halien, their first born, heard and was hurt and filled with jealousy for his younger brother. Jareth had to die; he could only hope the assassins he had sent would kill them that very night before they could be truly together, forever.

* * *

wow ok so it finally happened... let me know what u all think ok?

Note: Halien does not know that his assassins are in a place to be forgotten.

: Sarah is now Faebutthat will be explained to u and her in the next chapter.

Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers:

TwilightsChild, Anij, Kyaku-kun, Mai Lin (yes u get a cookie!)Ayjah, shortstory-writer, Hya-chan, designer kisses, Fae Rain.


	24. Joined as one

**Chapter 24**

**Joined as one**

"We are finally married and together." Jareth said with a smile as they vanished to the corridor outside their now shared chambers.

"Forever," Sarah agreed and linked her hand in his sending him a fond smile.

"Alone." Jareth said with finality and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Finally I never thought that Underground feasts lasted so long, in the Aboveground the couple leave halfway through the reception which is only about 4 hours. How long were we down there?"

"About 8 I think," he laughed at her surprised mouth and bent to take advantage of it.

"And still going," Sarah remarked as they broke the kiss. She looked around the hallway curiously, it was long and stone it should have been cold but surprisingly it wasn't, the tapers along the walls and the simple chandeliers lent light enough to see the faces of many beautiful Fae people of the past. It was very grand and Sarah was still having difficulty realizing that she now owned some of it shared with Jareth. Speaking of her new husband… she turned back to him and caught his heated gaze, it made her blush. She boldly lifted her eyes to peak out from under her lashes at him, the effect was startling Jareth looked like he couldn't breath for a moment. She laughed at him and asked the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Jareth darling, why are we in the corridor and not the room?" she blinked in fascination as color began to tinge the Goblin King's cheeks. He was blushing, the mighty Goblin King was blushing, and it was almost too much for Sarah to not swing her arms around him in a very childish hug. A sly smile played at the corners of her lips, "Jareth are you blushing?" The color intensified and she giggled touched his cheek and kissed him softly.

"So why are we standing outside our bedchambers?" She took mercy on him and stopped her teasing. Jareth quickly regained his composure though a remnant of color still remained as he said, "I heard about a custom from the Aboveground that I wanted to try out."

Sarah's eyes brightened with interest, "which custom was that?"

"This one."

Without further warning Jareth scoped his giggling bride up into his arms, the door opened magically before them, and he carried her over the threshold into the bedchambers letting the door close firmly behind them. Placing her delicately back onto her feet he held her tightly by her waist and bent capturing her lips with his in a possessive kiss. Sarah sighed against his lips and wound her arms around his neck opening her mouth so he could enter. He pulled her close against his body loving the way she molded perfectly with him. Hungry for her he fed at her mouth marveling that she was finally his.

With the sudden ability to be together, after being careful for so long, it took them a moment to realize that they were still fully clothed in their wedding finery.

"Too many clothes." Sarah mumbled against Jareth's lips, he pulled away from her just enough to look into her flustered face, "don't look at me like that," Sarah scowled at him, "too many clothes, I want to see you, all of you." She blushed at her own boldness and Jareth felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a teasing smile.

"Definitely the shy virgin bride aren't you?"

Sarah blushed again and raised herself to his lips to give him a lingering kiss. "Virgin I may be but shy is not really a quality I own when it comes to you, dear husband." She punctuated the last with another kiss and stepped back out of his grasp and looked around the room. There were too many lights, she wanted more mood. She seemed to only blink and the room was dark with flickering candles and firelight dancing along the walls and ceiling.

"Perfect." She smiled around and cocked her head cheekily at Jareth her eyes luminous in the half-light. "Want to see if you can get me undressed without using magic?"

Jareth scowled at the back of her dress. It had tons of tiny buttons don't from the top of the bodice to the end of the train of course he would only have to undo half. Gamely he moved forward confidant that a dress wouldn't defeat him. He undid the first two and breathed along her bare shoulders, "this is going to take forever you know."

"It's not long at all." Sarah replied breathlessly shivering from his cool breath.

At the first touch of his fingers on her warm skin her breath caught in her throat, the seductively slow unbuttoning of her dress was arousing her from the small brush of his fingers and the silky fabric. She placed a hand over the front of the bodice so it didn't slide down as Jareth undid the buttons. For Jareth is was fascinating watching each button coming undone and revealing more of her glowing skin in the candlelight. His fingers had a fine tremor to them as it took iron control not to rip the dress off. It was sweet torture to touch her skin inch by inch. When he had gotten it undone far enough he just looked. The dress had been undone to the very beginning of her buttocks where the small of the back connects in a luscious curve. Pushing the dress fabric aside, Sarah still holding the front, he was rewarded with the entirety of her back the firelight clinging and creating shadows. He wanted to taste it, he went to his knees and holding her in place slowly ran his tongue from the curve upwards until he was standing again trailing kisses over her bare shoulders. Sarah's body shuddered from sensation as Jareth nipped and sucked her shoulder up her neck. She tilted her head back letting him have as much as he wanted. Gently he pushed her hands away from the dress and the fabric slide down her body and pooled at their feet and she stood in all her glory naked and perfect in the firelight. A sigh left his lips as he gazed at her body over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him her green eyes mischievous and heated.

"It seems a little unfair that I stand naked and you are still fully clothed." Her voice came out low and husky hitting lower regions on his body, she turned in his hands letting them wonder over her stomach and waist, she arched an eyebrow in anticipation. "My turn."

Jareth's delighted laugh stopped short of coming out when she slowly undid the front of his black leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders leaving his white poet's shirt open to his waist. He stood still watching in fascination as several emotions and scenarios crossed over her face, he saw the desire to slowly undo the shirt, she wanted to rip it to shreds she wanted to be closer to his body, it was slightly intoxication. She went for the slow; keeping her eyes locked on his she pulled the shirt from out of his black leggings and undid the three buttons that held the bottom closed. It came apart and fluttered open; Sarah's face broke into a cattish smile, like she had just found a dish of whipped cream. She made short work of the buttons on his wrists and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. "Wow," she breathed staring at him, her heated gaze warming his blood.

He was perfect, like a sculptured god. He had definition but not grotesque flash, his muscles were subtle going well with his slender body, he looked strong and he was all hers. With that thought in mind she wanted to see the rest of him. She began to move to the tights but Jareth stopped her with a hand on hers, "I use magic to get into these, I have to use magic to get out." Her smile widened, "I knew there was no way possible to get into something so tight without it being poured on." She stepped away so she wasn't so close "well vanish them." she made a shooing motion with her hands and Jareth chuckled and did as she ordered. When he was completely revealed to her she started to giggle.

"What?" Jareth asked feeling offended, he looked down at himself and could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I just can't believe you are mine." Sarah replied locking her eyes with his again, she moved slowly until she was a hairs-breadth away from his naked body. He moved into the little space and their skin touched for the first time. It was like fire wherever their bodies touched, Sarah looked down with a shy smile at Jareth's erection.

"Well that is definitely not a banana in your pocket."

"What?" Jareth asked completely confused

"Nothing my king just some Aboveground humor." She kissed him passionately letting him feel her love and desperation for him. It was time she was ready, moving away from him towards the bed, she lifted her hand out to him and with the other she clicked her fingers undoing the magic that held her hair up in its elaborate style. It came down her back in glistening strands and Jareth felt his heart stop for a few precious seconds. He took a step forward and was again stripped of his ability to walk as Sarah got onto the bed facing him and slid up the sheets onto the pillows. She lifted an eyebrow at him again a clear message in her eyes.

"Jareth, my dear husband, am I to enjoy my wedding night all on my own?" she pouted prettily and traced a finger over her breasts feeling her nipples harden. That was enough for Jareth; in two strides he was on the bed with Sarah and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

They had the same thought, which was shared with the entire Labyrinth, _Finally. _

0000

Afterwards they just lay in each other's arms, sated and comfortable. Quietly they talked in the darkness about their new life together. There was something that Sarah didn't understand and she brought it up.

"Jareth, you father is going to step down soon as High King, what will happen to the Goblins? Surely you can't be in two places at a time."

Jareth was glad she had asked it was a sure sign that she would be a great queen. "Well normally, the Goblin King only becomes the High King when his heir is old enough to be goblin king and so the cycle goes. My father however, wants to retire and give me the throne now without an heir, and that does pose a problem as to who can take over the labyrinth as Goblin King. There is no such person however as only the Heir of the High Thrones can take the Goblin throne and control Labyrinth I will have to do them both. Unless…" he broke off and raised himself above her to look at her face, "unless you want to be the Goblin Queen? Labyrinth will work for you, because you are already the Goblin Queen through marrying me, the job as High Queen is not as strenuous as Goblin Queen however, because as High Queen you will have me there to hold you up. As Goblin Queen you would be the ruling monarch and all the Labyrinth creatures will fall to your rule."

"That's a lot of responsibility, do you think I can do it?" Sarah's reply was heavy with the weight of her impending rule.

"Yes I have the utmost confidence that you can do it, you wont be alone, I will he here to guide you should you need the support. Although…" he trailed off and seemed to be searching her soul.

"What is it?"

"As Goblin Queen you would have to take the children from the Aboveground."

"Oh." Sarah's eyes darkened as she thought about it. Jareth waited on bated breath wondering what her decision would be. "Jareth, tell me what happens to the children if they are not fought for and if the person running loses."

Jareth sighed and lay down next to her again enfolding his arms around her waist spooning her.

"After the crystal is offered, the person can take it and it will do exactly what they dream in their hearts, the child that I take is forgotten about forever, it's like it never existed." Sarah shifted closer into his body, "the people that run that labyrinth have the same amount as time as you usually do. You however are the only person that has won. Usually when their time has run out I return to them, if they are still desperate to have the child back I return it to them, if they don't want the child I keep it and give it to an Underground family to raise as their own."

"Oh." Sarah's voice was soft as she thought about how she would feel taking the children. _It wouldn't make me a bad person, I would be taken them away from horrible families that don't want them, or giving them back to families that have a new appreciation for them. I would be giving them better lives here in the Underground if they weren't wanted in the Aboveground. Either way I would be saving them. _

"I would be saving them wouldn't I?" she said in the darkness and felt Jareth kiss her neck tenderly.

"Yes you would be saving them."

"Then I will do it," another thought occurred to her, "Jareth how do we manage the 'Goblin King falling in love with the girl thing?" Jareth laughed and clicked his fingers, immediately a candle flames to life and a red covered book appeared before her. "Just change it anyway you choose."

"Ok," Sarah opened the book and looked for a pen, "ah Jareth…"

"The book will write whatever you say."

"Oh," Sarah said again and took a deep breath, "how does this sound?"

"_The Goblin Queen needed an heir, to raise as her own and take over her kingdom when she died..." _

The book stopped writing when she stopped talking, and Jareth looked appreciating her imagination and storytelling ability. When she had finished the Labyrinth book closed and vanished.

"Where did it go?"

"It went to edit the rest of the books." He kissed her neck again and hugged her tight, "that was amazing I don't think even I could have come up with such a compelling story." Sarah winked at him kissed him soundly on the lips.

"By the way Jareth, when is the Goblin Queen supposed to supply an heir?"

He looked down and then up at her again, "we need one soon due to politics and such, people feel more secure in their monarchy if they know that the line is clearly defined and provided for."

"Soon," Sarah repeated, "how soon?"

"Lets just say whenever you fall pregnant, as we are now both Fae it might take awhile, it could take months or even years to fall pregnant. So you don't have to worry about it Sarah, besides it won't be just an heir it will be our child, so we can have him…"

"Or her," Sarah interrupted,

"Whenever we want." Jareth finished with a smirk and grazed his bride's body with his gaze.

By the light of the one candle her body was again awash in fire and Jareth felt desire rise again. Sarah noticed and lifted her eyebrow; "again?" it was an amused question and brought a smirk out onto his lips and heat into his eyes. He hovered over her and kissed her hard before lowering his body onto hers.

"Ok," was her breathy assent.

0000

Deep within Sarah the wild magic stirred, it rose on the wake of her orgasm and Sarah conceived.

0000

In the darkness a woman cried. Huddled in a corner on the cold stone floor the woman had both hands over her mouth muffling the sobs to dull bitter moans.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _

The moans got sharper as the footsteps got closer. Then the footsteps stopped and the moans where the only things audible.

"How can my father give my younger brother _my _birthright?"

Halien appeared behind the woman and a hard kick sent her tumbling into the wall, her wings to damaged to shield her battered body. Too exhausted to cry anymore she lay where she had fallen and drew her wings around her as best she could, they were tattered and broken but still a vibrant red.

"He had to get married to secure the throne, well I am also married aren't I my Lady? Surely that should have secured the throne for me."

He surveyed his wife through narrowed eyes, "you were supposed to secure the throne for me. Pathetic woman why do I let you live?"

The Harpy Queen lay on the floor flinching with every cruel word he spoke, once she had been a beautiful and proud queen for her people, strong and warrior-like she ruled with an iron wing that was fair and kept her people under control. Then she had fallen in love, the heir to the High Throne had been a good incentive to marry but it had been the man, her husband who had captured her heart ensnaring her with his charm and promises of love forever. He had used her to get a crown, and she hated him for it. Halien had torn her soul out with his constant abuse and she was petrified of him, but she still loved him, she knew everything he did was to get the High Throne his birthright. It wasn't because he hated her; he abused her because she was always there to be abused.

"I can help you get the throne."

Her words drifted on the air with hardly any sound, she used her last remaining strength to slowly and painfully pull her legs under her, spreading her wings for balance was agony but she did it and using the wall for support she pulled herself up and stood before him.

"What did you say?" He took half a step and the look on her face stopped him.

"I can help you get the throne of the High King." She released the wall and stood using her own strength. With her wings spread wide she was a magnificent sight even if they were broken and tattered.

"How." One word and it opened so many opportunities to her, she could be free now.

"Heal me first."

"The plan first." He replied, sneering at her audacity.

"My guards are still outside this door, they don't ever attack because I have forbidden any harm to come to you, all I have to do is think how much I want you dead and they will come in and rip you to shreds and feast on your flesh. Heal me!" Halien paled, he had wondered why the guards had never come in, he had put it down to his own power, and it was his wife that had kept him alive. He raised his hand and healed her, restoring her beauty and pride.

"You will never hit me again, I am the Harpy Queen and I am stronger than you. I love you Halien but I will never let you use it against me again." he stepped back and bowed low at the waist.

"What is your plan My Queen?"

"Call on your little Faerie Prince and I shall tell you what I know."

00000

Geletia awoke late in the night, the moonlight that was wondering across her room stayed frozen on her bed.

"Fate?" she asked out loud drawing her bed sheets closer to her body.

"Yes child, it was I that awoke you. Listen carefully. There is a new prophecy that will be foretold soon, you will give it to the new High King and Queen. With this new prophecy the old one given by you on Jareth's birth will be void. New horrors are coming and their promised peace will be a long time coming.

Geletia closed her eyes in sadness and asked the question that was pounding on her heart.

"Fate will they turn out alright?"

There was no answer in the quiet night as the moonlight continued its slow crawl across her bedroom.

0000

A/N: **I'm having major insecurities about this fic, please review and let me know what u think, should I lay off the angst for a bit, more fluff? I don't know anymore. Please let me know.**

thank you to my amazing beta, phantomsecretlove who sends back the chapter the very next day

thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers: Mai Lin, esplin9466V3, starbaby-210, LabyLvrPhx, Phantomsecretlove, shortstory-writer, Fae Rain, ravenrose66, angeloneous, AnimeAlexis, Diblik, Kyaku-kun, Hya-chan, GaibsGirl, Ayjah.


	25. Acceleration

A/N: Well Im finally finished Uni for the year so i can concentrate on writing again! the last 3 months were horrible and im finally on holiday so I plan to make the most of it. Here is an extra long chapter for you all! Im sorry its taken so long to get out.

I dont own labyrinth or its characters, only what has been created by me and the plot line.

Thank you so much to my wonderful beta Phantomsecretlove

Chapter 25

Acceleration

Dawn broke spectacularly over the Labyrinth and with it woke all of its creatures. Nemo the leopard cub blinked sleepily from where it was lying in its basket at the foot of the newlywed's bed. Dragging himself gracefully off the pillows he padded silently over to the balcony door and using his nose he opened the doors and a warm breeze ruffled the white curtains stopping short of waking the couple. Stretching in the sun Nemo looked around the expanse of the Labyrinth and a sprig of climbing jasmine caught his attention as it hung over the balcony and was teased by the wind.

Lowering himself to the floor the cub stalked a stray sprig silently, the lone hunter. Wiggling his backside in the air he took off and overleaped tumbling over the balcony-rail he let out a panicked wail, which switched off in surprise when he was caught mid-fall by the garden fairies who had been frolicking in the jasmine plant further down. Placing him back on the balcony they spoke to him solemnly about jumping off high places and Nemo shrugged his elegant shoulders reminding them and himself that he is a cat.

He rolled in the sun for a while then wanted to eat. His mother was still sleeping with her mate unaware of her little cub. He padded over to the bed, and then around it looking for some way to wake her, frustrated he sat down and made a high noise at the back of his throat

On the bed Jareth opened his eyes, and without really thinking about it he created a crystal with a flick of his fingers and sent it over to the cub, it popped and revealed breakfast. Nemo began to purr as he ate and with a half smile Jareth closed his eyes inhaling Sarah's scent. He was loosely spooning her body giving her some space as she slept. He let his eyes wonder over her bare shoulder and over her exposed neck loving the way her dark hair contrasted with the white pillows and her pale skin. Leaning forward he gently brushed a kiss on her shoulder he watched fascinated as her dark eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings on her pale cheek as she woke up. There was a flash of emerald green when her eyes slit open, then it was gone behind heavy black lashes when she closed her eyes against the light. Jareth chuckled the sound vibrating through his chest and into her body. Her eyes opened again and amusement glittered in their depths. She turned in his arms and he was face to face with his new wife and queen.

"Good morning Sarah." He remarked casually letting his gaze drift over her uncovered breasts, she blushed; the memories of their first night spent together, heated her blood and filled her eyes with warmth. "Morning Jareth." She snuggled into his chest loving the soft texture of his naked skin against hers. This was how it was supposed to be, he mused silently pushing a piece of her long dark hair behind her ear. Just then there was a deep purr off the side of the bed and Sarah turned her head, horror and anger leaped over her face.

"Jareth! Did you give him raw meat again?"

"Maybe" he rolled his eyes at the cub whose muzzle was completely covered in blood.

"Jareth you know I've been giving him rare meat and kibble to keep him clean!"

"Yes and?"

"You gave him raw bloody meat."

"Yes I did."

Sarah lifted an eyebrow and waited for him to explain himself. Jareth frowned at her, he was not going to explain that it had completely slipped his mind that she didn't want Nemo to eat raw meat, rather he flicked his fingers again and the cub was completely clean again.

"Happy?" he asked sardonically

"Very," she smirked

"That's good to know." He replied lightly letting her laugh roll over him.

At that moment Nemo leapt onto the bed, the not-so-small cub barreled in-between the couple and lay down. Both gave him a look that he ignored and instead chose to lick his big paws.

"He's worse than a child you know." Jareth remarked giving the cub a very unfriendly look.

"Yes and don't you love it that you gave him to me." She got a dirty look, which she returned with her tongue added in. Nemo then placed his paw on her stomach and laid his chin on it eliciting a squeal from Sarah,

"Nemo get off, I can't breathe!" The cub yawned at her while Jareth laughed.

"Jareth do something, I think my face is turning blue."

"It looks the same as usual Sarah don't over exaggerate."

"Jareth." Sarah all but growled and Jareth relented with a smile. Nemo snorted opening his pale green eyes and then sat up confused, what was he doing in the garden under the balcony?

Back in the room Sarah and Jareth had curled up close to one another again. "You know," Sarah smirked at him, "you can't do that to our child when he or she," she quickly added, "comes between us."

Jareth opened his mouth to reply when a timid knock came from the huge chamber door. The couple started and sat up. The knock came again and Jareth's lips thinned in irritation. Sarah threw a look at the door and then snuggled up to her husband.

"If you ignore it, it will go away." Sarah whispered into his neck inhaling his scent. She laid a soft kiss below his ear and smiled up at him. A small smile began on his lips, "I…" the knock came again cutting "I'm" off. Cold rage descended over his face and he sat up, "What?!" he all but roared to whomever it was outside the door that would dare interrupt his first morning with his new wife. Sarah sat up too and with a look of annoyance aimed at Jareth for his lack of patience she placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Jareth shrugged it off and glared at the door. There was silence from behind it, it raised Jareth's anger another notch. "Well? What is it?!"

"It is I Majesty, Sir Didymus."

Sarah looked at Jareth with pleading eyes and he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Sir Didymus you had better have a good reason to interrupt my first morning with my new wife." He growled through the door. Outside Sir Didymus shifted nervously on his orange paws. He cleared his throat worried and then quickly straightened his jacket, a nervous gesture.

"Its about the visitors Majesty." There was a tingle in his voice like he wasn't sure how his liege the Goblin King would react to this news.

There was a look of confusion on Jareth's face for all of three seconds. A mask fell down over his face, expressionless and cold, "hang on," he said to both Sarah and Sir Didymus. He untangled himself from Sarah and the blankets and slid out of the sheets, with a click of his fingers he was fully clothed. Sarah noticed with a frown that it was his red leather jacket and black pants, the same thing he had worn when he had come to intimidate her into giving up before sending the cleaners after her. That suit of clothes meant something bad had happened, or he intended to do something bad. She had thought of being hurt and indignant that he was leaving her but seeing the suit of clothes made her re-think it. She wrapped her body in a sheet again and sat silently watching as Jareth crossed the room and opened the door. He looked back at his unusually quiet Sarah, she made no motion just looked at him, something moved in her eyes but before he could analyze it Didymus made a small sound in his throat a little reminder of the matter at hand. There was a flash of orange as Sir Didymus bowed at Sarah, then Jareth closed the door and they were gone.

"Didymus what about our visitors?" The king hissed at the orange terrier running along beside him as he strode towards his study. He was angry that he had been taken away from Sarah on account of the assassins again, and he was angry with himself for forgetting about them and letting his own pleasure get in the way of the important business of finding those who want to kill his new queen.

"Labyrinth has been keeping an eye on them, she told me they took concealed poison and one of them is dead, the other one is not dead yet, but very sick. He doesn't have much time left." Sir Didymus panted out while scurrying beside his much taller Fae king.

"Are they still in the oubliette?" Jareth's voice was dripping acid; the orange knight beside him felt a shudder go up his spine.

"Yes Your Majesty, right where you placed them."

The King vanished without a word or any of his ostentatious glitter and landed in the oubliette slightly in the shadows.

From the light of the grate above he could see on the sandy ground a humanoid creature lay on his back, eyes closed, his hands arranged on his chest around a small-carved bottle. Against the wall, as far away from the dead man as possible was another figure in black. Huddled against the wall with his hands on his stomach and tears streaming down his face. With a gasp of pain the figure lifted his face up and Jareth's eyes widened in surprise and displeasure, it was a woman. A deadly, beautiful woman. Her short dark cropped hair didn't cover her beautifully formed ears. From deep in her throat a gurgling noise started and she lowered her head laughing at herself and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her red lips and down her white throat. She spat the rest with a look of disgust and cried harder. Jareth was having a problem feeling hate for this poor beautiful creature. He stepped out unto the light of the grill above them and the woman hissed at him and huddled into a tighter ball. Closer he could see her skin was a faint pale blue and her chin sharp like the Faeries.

"Goblin King," she gasped out, "are you going to torture me before I die?" she let out a sardonic laugh and revealed razor sharp teeth. The teeth reminded him of a harpy but the woman didn't have wings. He shook his head he was running out of time. Assassins could belong to any race they might be mercenaries for all he knew.

"Who sent you here?"

The assassin just smiled at him and shook her head coyly, the effect was ruined when she coughed up blood and it stained her chin red. Jareth looked away in disgust and an almost stupid emotion or idea that she needed some dignity. She laughed at him, or at herself, "you'll never find out Goblin King and you will never see it coming…" a gasp of pain.

"Once again, tell me who sent you." he felt a rush of hopelessness and frustration, "tell me who sent you and I will heal you!"

The woman seemed to think about it, eventually she shook her head, "I can't betray my masters." She looked down at the blood beside her from where she spat before and then raised her hand to her mouth and wiped the crimson off her chin and onto her fingers where she gazed at it.

"I was once beautiful," her whisper was sad and regretful, "now look at me!" with a snarl she flung the blood off her fingers and onto the wall.

"I can heal you and return you to your former glory." Jareth lowered his voice making it persuasive, he pushed magic into it enough that she would take his offer and wouldn't die. He flicked his fingers and made a crystal, "look into it I can make you beautiful." She looked into the crystal and laughed. Inside was the woman, her short dark hair long, she was in a summer dress, blood gone, beauty restored she was wondering around in a flower garden.

"I did not look like that Goblin King." She cocked her eyebrow at him and tilted her head. "It was sweet of you to offer but I didn't look like that and I never will look like I did. I will die here."

"I can help you. I can save you. Just tell me who you are, and who sent you."

The woman smiled tightly at him, then pain twisted her features and he turned his face away. With her last strength she reached forward and grabbed the front of his jacket at the lapel and spoke directly into his face, "Goblin King, beware other sovereigns they are treacherous." With that last word her eyes closed and blood escaped her nose and eyes. She was gone.

Jareth cursed in frustration. She had been so stubborn, he could have helped her, she didn't need to die. Her last words repeated around his head like echoing gongs.

00000

Abandoned by Jareth Sarah sat in the same position he had left her in struggled to keep the hurt down, he must have had a good reason to exclude her and to be wearing that suit of clothes, to exclude her from his duties but she was his queen wasn't she? Didn't that mean that she was his equal? Especially since she was going to take over his duties as the Goblin Queen. Now she wasn't struggling to keep the hurt down she was now struggling to keep her anger in check.

She flopped back down onto the bed and childishly thumped her legs down on the cover. Then she suddenly sat up panic filling her, with a flurry of arms, legs and bed sheets she raced to the bathroom and threw up in the obliging toilet. For a long time she emptied her stomach of nothing, crying and panicking what was wrong with her? She felt another wave of nausea come over her and did the only thing she could think of, she screamed for her husband.

Jareth at that present moment was stripping the assassins of their clothes to see if he could find any marks or tattoos that would tell him what race they were or who sent them. There was something strange on the back of the female assassin. Two identical long scares marred the perfection of her shoulder blades; he ran his fingers over the marks, puzzled. Alone in the oubliette with the two dead assassins he let his puzzlement show with a sigh, shrugging he clicked his fingers and the two burst into flames, he watched it the firelight flickering in his eyes, over his cold face and setting his hair alight. Sarah's panicked cry echoed suddenly in the oubliette and Jareth vanished. Reappearing behind his frantic wife he took it all in with a glance and went into action. He quickly grabbed her hair from behind her and motioned a jug of water and a towel into existence as she threw up water in the toilet.

"What's happening to me?" Sarah gasped scared and not understanding the sudden gleam that had come up in Jareth's mismatched eyes. A fine trembling began in her fingers and down her body. She pushed away from the toilet and huddled her knees up to her chest.

"Sarah is it possible you are…" Jareth began but Sarah cut him off.

"What, pregnant? Impossible!" she snapped panic lacing her voice, she caught the twitch of his eyes and softened her tone, "If i am it's far too early to tell."

It was far too early to have morning sickness; she was very experienced with this. Karen's pregnancy with Toby a year ago had opened her eyes to what it meant to be a woman, a wife, a mother. "There has to be another explanation." She looked up at her husband's cold face pleadingly.

Jareth had masked his disappointment with his usual façade. His eyes had lost their gleam and they now just looked empty. She felt a streak of pity go through her; a child would have made him happy. She searched his eyes for a second then lowered her head she wasn't going to show how his disappointment affected her, it wasn't her fault that she wasn't pregnant she was only fifteen years old! Wasn't that still a little young anyway? She remembered her words to her father; _women in Rome were having children at fifteen. _She had been right but still the thought scared her a little, what if she wasn't emotionally ready for a child?

She focused on her hands sitting on her lap. They didn't look like her hands; they were somehow apart from her, someone else's hands. Jareth watched his wife's shuttered eyes coldly. His actions, however, didn't match his icy demeanor as he lifted her tenderly in his strong arms and carried her out of the cold bathroom and into the their sun-filled bedroom. A few Faeries hovered at the open doorway of the balcony, huddled around the long white curtains that blew in on the warm breeze. Jareth lay Sarah down on the bed against the pillows and stoked her dark hair away from her forehead, a few damp tendrils stuck. Frowning in concern at the sweat beading on her forehead and on the tip of her nose he motioned at the Faeries. Bottleblossem swooped forward and hovered face level with Jareth.

"Get the healer." He spoke softly trying not to scare Sarah who lay with her head turned away from the light of the balcony door and eyes closed tightly. Bottleblossem looked at her king with wide, frightened eyes fluttering her wings gently to put distance between herself and the Fae monarch.

"Majesty, I am small Garden Faerie, healer will eat Bottleblossem."

She squeaked in fear as Jareth's eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger, she backed up again, far out of reach of the bigger Fae's hands.

Sarah heard the exchange above her head, she turned her head back to Jareth, eyes still closed, and said tiredly, "Jareth, don't pick on Bottleblossem." Jareth looked at his wife for a second before looking back up at the small Faerie.

"Take more with you then, and remind him that this is a royal summons. Go now!"

She squeaked again, frightened, but determined to help her mistress she flew off motioning five other Faeries to go with her. Together the six flew out the window and were out of sight within seconds.

Sarah opened her eyes and focused their green depths on Jareth, "Bottleblossem will be alright right?"

"Now that she has more with her she should be fine." Jareth replied not really concerned with the welfare of the lesser Fae creature. He was focused on the beautiful sick queen on the bed.

"What is the healer?" Sarah asked closing her eyes briefly as her stomach moved uncomfortably again. Her teeth clenched as a wave of nausea crashed over her and she fought not to moan. Jareth watched her with shadowed eyes, not sure what to do for her. He ignored the question for the moment.

The nausea passed and Sarah opened her eyes again focusing on her cold and distant husband. She smiled at him wanting to sooth his worry.

"Jareth can you bring Nemo here please?" a flicker of amusement graced her moss eyes and with a half-smile Jareth flicked his fingers in a familiar motion. The air summoned by his magic molded itself into a crystal. In it she could see Nemo still lying under the balcony with a Faerie sitting on his nose talking to him. He lifted his head when he felt the magic of the crystal focused on him and stood up. A split second later the crystal popped in Jareth's hand and he calmly stepped back just in time for the leopard to collapse on the stone floor. A wicked smile lit up Jareth's face as he looked at the not-so-little leopard cub regain his feet and wrinkle his nose at Jareth in a snarl, Sarah's present condition forgotten.

"Nemo," Sarah's warning sounded empty as another bout of sickness took her and she launched herself up to get to the bathroom, but Jareth held out a magicked chamber pot. Withdrawing from it she wiped her mouth with the towel Jareth handed her and lay back with a moan. Nemo hearing his Mother's distress climbed onto the bed and collapsed beside her placing his big spotted head on her lap. Sarah smiled down at him and idly stroked the soft hair behind his left ear. A chime rang through the room and Jareth hurried to the chamber door. The moment he had opened it five frightened faeries flew past him to the safety of the curtains of the balcony door, where they hid their faces, trembling, still letting out terrified squeals. Jareth didn't move he was so surprised at the scene that was unfolding in the hallway. Bottleblossem was letting out piercing screams of terror and flying in fast, dizzying circles, trying to avoid sharp claws and long fingers as they swished dangerously close to her. The king's gaze moved down the swishing frenzied arms to the head of his healer.

"You abuse my hospitality Victrum." He finally spoke in a low cold voice that slithered over the scene and caused both healer and panicked Garden Faerie to stop dead. Both looked at him, Bottleblossem with relief and the Healer Victrum with boredom.

"I do everything you wish Majesty, am I not allowed any benefits?" His inhuman face sneered at Jareth. Jareth had to fight to keep control.

"That is my subject you are currently trying to eat and the Goblin Queen's personal maid." The change was remarkable, the sneer disappeared as if it had never been there, the inhuman face morphed slightly into something recognizable, and the claws retracted into the healer's long fingers. Victrum had a high forehead and black opaque eyes that gleamed with sarcasm and cynicism, no nose and thin lips, he believed that he had the equal rights to be there as everyone else in the Labyrinth, the only problem was that Victrum wasn't from the Labyrinth at all. Victrum was a troll and had fled the wars and sought refuge with Jareth as a healer. Jareth's own healers were with his Fae army in the land of the Trolls, pushing forward to quell the rebellion, so Victrum's defection to his own kind was a gift.

"My apologies Majesty," He intoned and bent at the waist in a very graceful bow. Jareth moved out of the way for the healer to shuffle past him and make his way to the bed. Bottleblossem flew through the door slowly, tears still sliding down her face. Jareth felt pity for her and caught her gently in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly not used to apologizing to anyone, especially the lesser Fae. The Garden Faerie blinked up at him awestruck and speechless. He opened his hand and moved away leaving her to fall or let her wings catch her. She recovered herself and floated, eyes still wide with shock, maybe Sarah Williams was good for the labyrinth, Jareth had never apologised to anyone.

Victrum shuffled up to the bed, took one look at Sarah and pronounced like it was obvious, "She's pregnant." He began to shuffle away when Jareth and Sarah both exclaimed "What!?" at the same time. He paused and looked back over his shoulder at them.

"That's impossible, she cant already be getting morning sickness Victrum and even if it was morning sickness it should not be so severe, shes burning up! Do a proper diagnosis or I will cast you out. Do _not_ toy with me right not."

"Fine, fine." He shuffled back slowly to the bed. Lifting his hands he brought them together with a sound clap, then pulled them apart. Thin silvery glue hung between his fingertips and both palms. Sarah shifted uneasily; he was going to touch her with that stuff on his hands? Victrum began rolling it into a ball and then once it was all in the center of his palm he rolled it into a thin gooey sausage shape. He raised his eyes to Jareth's and asked a question with them, Jareth nodded his head curtly, and Sarah watched with wide eyes as the healer dropped the sausage shape onto her bare stomach and it nosed its own way into her belly button and disappeared. Instant panic gripped Sarah.

"Jareth! Did that just go into my body?!"

Her indignation and fear was shortlived when she felt it move and the nausea was back. A flash of warmth went through her body, and she closed her eyes uncomfortable with it. Jareth took her hand and she gripped it tightly. Victrum closed his eyes and hummed a nonsensical tune. The warmth faded and Sarah opened her eyes to see Victrum's hands hovering over her stomach, with a wet feeling and a little pain the silver substance began to bleed out the pores of her body. In less than 10 seconds it was a glowing ball in the troll healer's hands. Sarah closed her eyes and looked away squeezing Jareth's hand extra tightly hoping to hurt him. How dare he let her go through something like that? A tear escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheek.

"Well?" Jareth demanded impatient he could see that Sarah was upset and angry with him.

"It is as I said, she is pregnant, I saw the fetus myself. I would say about 2 months along." He sent a side-ways look at them both, "Didn't you just meet? Like three weeks ago?" chuckling with sadistic pleasure he bowed low and then shuffled out quicker than he had shuffled in, still laughing.

Sarah sat up and looked at Jareth with wide eyes. "Its not true. It can't be you were my first. I swear it."

"I know Sarah, we had proof last night, the blood remember?" Jareth replied shaking his head and squeezing her hand gently.

"Then how can I be pregnant already, it doesn't make sense." Victrum and his horrifying healing methods the furthest thing from her mind Sarah strove for understanding.

"I don't know Sarah. I just don't know."

They paused, thinking and accepting.

"Well," Sarah sighed and stretched her toes, "I'm going to be a mommy in 7 months time and you will have your heir."

Jareth looked up from where he had been examining their entwined hands to her eyes, he probed for her feelings.

"Sarah are you alright with having a child so early?" He felt unease move in his stomach with this question. It usually took years for the Fae to conceive that's why there were so few babies. The Fae races were said to be dying out because of the low breeding success. To have a child after just copulating once was a miracle and he didn't know if Sarah knew it.

Sarah looked down and went inside herself; she placed a hand on her stomach and willed herself to feel the life within. She thought about being a mother so young, the responsibilities, the time she would have to give up to look after the child, her child, hers and Jareth's. She knew the answer.

"Yes." She said quietly looking up and surprising herself with the look of drunken hope in his eyes.

"Yes what?" Jareth whispered leaning forward and placing his forehead against hers.

"Yes I am happy, ecstatic even, to have our child this early." She smiled softly at him loving the way his eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Sarah I don't think you understand the miracle you have within you. A child is so rare, so…" she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Jareth its okay, I understand how wonderful this is." She grinned at him, "When should we tell your parents?"

"Before we tell the Underground probably." Jareth returned with a quick kiss on her lips he stood up and left the room to write a letter to his parents to tell them the happy news, as well as one to Geletia to ask her what she saw in the future. There was something he needed to watch for in Sarah the pregnancy had advanced so far, so quickly, it had to be due to the magic inside of her. What would that mean for the child and for Sarah?

Something this miraculous didn't happen often and it was often the harbinger of bad things to come. The assassins were forgotten for the moment and he pushed his doubts aside so he could feel the pride of a father as he sat down to write his parents that Sarah was pregnant with their first grandchild.

00000

A/N thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!

aradiaeva, Anij, Mevneriel, Ayjah, AnimeAlexis, Hya-chan, QueenTatooine, Fae Rain, Vera-Sama, Kyaku-kun, LabyLvrPhx, peter-pan-equals-luv, Laurely-Halliwell.

especially for all your encouragement and advice it really gives a boost thanks so much you guys!

Cassee


	26. First Wish

I dont own Labyrinth. Wait yes i do... clarify, i own the child Labyrinth and I own Tyson.

Chapter 26

First Wish

A pretty tune was wafting down the corridors in the Harpy palace. It floated lightly through the lighted corridors, past open windows and through ornate halls. On her hands and knees the singer, a maid, scrubbed the stone floors with a tattered rag. She paused for a minute and rinsed her cloth in a pail of soapy water. The song never faltered, the sweet tune drifted further down the corridor, echoing off the stone walls and floor she was currently cleaning.

Through a set of ornate doors with the crown seal on it Halien King of the Harpies sat at his desk listening to his wife the Queen read a missive from the High King.

…"_Sarah has fallen pregnant with the Heir to the High Throne…"_

With a shouted curse Halien launched himself out of the throne and began to pace his study, avoiding his queen's chair –he didn't want her to make good on her promise- he let out strings of creative curses. Hashi, the Harpy Queen smothered a smile and smoothed a wrinkle in her dress.

"Now My Lord, surely there is something more useful to do." She didn't disguise her amusement, if only to drive his irritation up.

"Like what _My Dear_?" The endearment was sharp and reprimanding, it coaxed her lips to twitch into a smile. Halien's response was to snap a ball of fire into existence "Do you even comprehend why this is _bad_?" He threw the flaming ball, with a spurt of aggression, at a beautifully crafted tapestry. It caught fire and was incinerated in seconds.

The Harpy Queen pursed her lips in annoyance, she had liked that tapestry.

"Yes Halien, of course I understand," she fought to keep her anger under control. Not only had he decimated a favourite tapestry that had been in the Harpy Royalty for generations, he was implying that she didn't know how to run her own kingdom. Getting up she crossed to her angry husband, ruby wings rustling in irritation.

"I was a queen before you came along. I understand running a kingdom and the strategies of power. You behave like you made me a queen." her sharp teeth bared back from her full crimson lips in anger, "I made you king. _Never_ forget that!" Halien lips thinned and whitened with anger, he wasn't used to his wife being so vicious. Wielding her power with impressive practice, she had indeed been a queen longer than he had been a king. He bowed at the waist to his beautiful, albeit, carnivorous wife.

Hashi smiled delighted, silver eyes glittering she raised a bejeweled hand and ran it down his face; even such a small touch thrilled her. She did still love him. "You will be High King, love, I will make it so." Halien turned into her hand and stared into her silver eyes trying to read her mind. Hashi clicked her tongue at him and amusement showed in her eyes, he wasn't powerful enough to touch her guarded blocks.

"Call on your little Faerie Prince. We will make plans."

00000

High in the Aboveground two small children played in a sandbox. Their nanny, a respectable woman of 35 with eyes full of dreams, lounged on a bench nearby watching over them. To the left was a huge play area, equipped with tunnels, and slides, and windows with children's faces smiling out them. Multitudes of children were running around laughing, and playing with their imaginations. Mothers, friends and responsible adults stood around watching with hawk eyes, occasionally pushing a child on a swing, or picking up a wailing child from where it had fallen and banged its knees.

Across the street was a row of houses, in the second window of the fourth house was a small face in the bottom right hand corner. Alone and dwarfed by the world little Tyson sat on a window seat and watched the children play in the park. They were his own age, the very grown up age of five, precocious and aware Tyson wished he was one of them. In the room behind him nothing stirred, it was quiet but for the ticking of an ancient clock, that was exactly 13 minutes slow, sitting on a small table in the corner.

In the room beyond, was a small kitchenette, and beyond that two bedrooms and a bathroom. A sudden dry coughing started up in one of the bedrooms and the sound echoed through the little house. The five year old ignored it best he could and continued to watch the children play.

"Tyson!" The call was distant and grumpy. The small boy ignored it again, wishing hard that it wouldn't come again. He just wanted to sit there and believe he was there in the park with the other children and caring adults.

"Tyson! Boy! Get in here right now!" Without a sound, Tyson crept through the room, through the kitchenette and down the hall, past the bathroom and into one of the two bedrooms. It was dark, and over warm, there was a faint smell of cigarettes in the room, stale air circulated from a small fan. He hugged the walls trying to minimise his presence.

"Get me a drink."

With eerie silence Tyson did as he was told, concentrating not to spill a drop, he got the mixture perfect, and brought it back, being extra careful not to trip over the torn piece of carpet. He returned to his place by the door. Ice clinked in the glass as his last remaining relative downed the contents. His grandmother, and as far as he could tell, she didn't resemble anything like family.

It had been three months since she had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and given another 7 months to live. She hadn't been sober since. Tyson had learnt quickly to get out of her way when he first came to live with her last year, now he had learnt more skills; how to fix drinks and feed himself. Well, when there was food, his grandmother hadn't been shopping in a while, there was little but tomato sauce and a jar of pickled onion left, and the litre of milk the milkman still delivered, even though Grandmother hadn't paid her bills in two months.

"You know Tyson, I never meant for any of this to happen." His grandmother rasped through her cracked lips. Her breathing was shallow and forced; like she had to put an extra effort into each life giving breath she took. Tyson was trying to remember a story his mother had told him before she had been killed in a car accident. When his grandmother started this speech she didn't stop for hours, in the beginning he had listened, but it was always the same; a way to put all the blame far away from herself and onto his dead parents.

The story his mother told was one that involved fantasy, and dangers untold. Love and a heroine that had said some magic words. He didn't remember what they were now. He had been young, and even his mother's dear face was receding from his memory, how could a few magic words still remain?

Meanwhile his grandmother was on a roll, referring to his mother, her daughter, as a 'heartless bitch for leaving him with her, and sticking all the responsibility on her shoulders' etc. Tyson wondered, not for the first time, whether his grandmother knew the story. He screwed up his courage and for the first time in his long five years he interrupted his grandmother.

"Granny, do you know the story about the Labyrinth?"

There was a shocked silence in the room, everything but the fan was silent.

"The Labyrinth?" his grandmother sounded surprised, like she hadn't heard those words in years, in fact she hadn't, the last time she had heard them was when she was telling her own daughter about the wonderful world of the Goblin King. "How do you know of the Labyrinth?"

"My mother told me." Tyson replied suspicious that she hadn't flown into a drunken rage, as she was prone to do.

"Yes, yes. Your mother would have told you that worthless story," the cynicism was cutting, "always following dreams, your mother. Never came down to earth and found a real man. Your father was a writer, you know. Worthless, just like her."

Tyson knew he had to interrupt once more, before she got started up again.

"Granny can you tell me the story?"

There was a pause for a moment and then a faint laugh, "I don't remember that rubbish, Stupid."

'What were the words?" he asked desperate feeling like she was reaching the end of her grace tether.

"The words?" another pause, then another faint chuckle, "oh yes the words." Tyson felt his heart constrict, there was something nasty in his grandmother's voice. It was promising something bad, usually pain. There was a deep rattling sound as his grandmother took a deep breath. Amongst the fear, his heart pounded with excitement, he knew that his life would change in the next few seconds.

"I wish the goblins would come take you away. Right now!"

00000

_Sarah was feeling at peace. She was sitting beside Jareth on a picnic blanket in her favourite place-the garden- with her three brave friends, and her leopard cub Nemo. Her friends were talking loudly of the state of the garden and the Bog of Eternal Stench, Ludo wasn't part of that conversation he was walking slowly around in a circle trying to figure out what was grabbing his tail. Nemo was delighted with the orange line of fluff that kept moving and was having a full-out game. Jareth sat and laughed at it all, his happy laugh making Sarah smile. Occasionally he would put in his opinions into the conversation._

_Sarah let the conversation of her companions roll over her and drifted inward sleepily a small smile lighting her face. _

"_Mommy." Sarah started the closed her eyes listening. _

"_Yes Labyrinth?"_

_After meeting Labyrinth outside dangerous circumstances she had taken an instant maternal liking to the little girl, talking to her regularly like Jareth used to do. Labyrinth was delighted about getting another brother or sister. _

"_Mommy you are going to go on a visit today." The little girl's voice was excited and giggly it made Sarah smile mentally at her._

"_Oh? Where am I going?" she asked with surprise, Jareth hadn't mentioned anything. _

_A faint frown appeared between her eyes. _

"_Mommy?" _

"_Yes Labyrinth?" _

"_Do you feel it?" _

"_Feel what Sweetie?" Sarah went inside herself again searching for what ever was abnormal. Nothing. _

"_The pull of the Aboveground. You are the Goblin Queen, and someone is going to wish away a child." Sarah sighed heavily, since she had become the Goblin Queen she had not been summoned to take a child. Now it was happening. _

"_Thank you for telling me Labyrinth." _

"_Your Majesty, can you feel it?" The crone's voice had taken over the little girls and Sarah now knew how serious this was. She looked inwardly and searched again, it was like wading through dark water. After a couple of minutes she realised that she was looking to hard. She stilled and waited looking around her slowly. There! A slight tug, she could see it in her mind's eye. A slender, pale pink ribbon wrapped around her wrist and extending as far as her eye could see. Another tug came stronger this time._

"_The tugging gets stronger the closer the child is to being wished away." The crone's voice got higher mid-sentence and became the little girls. _

"_Why would anyone wish away their child?" she sounded unhappy and Sarah felt the need to hug her. As soon as she thought it Labyrinth appeared in her mind and she wrapped metaphysical arms around her to comfort. Labyrinth snuggled into her arms and sighed happily. Then she pulled away and jumped down. She smiled mischievously at Sarah. "Better go now Mommy, Daddy will have a surprise for you." _

"_Goodbye Labyrinth." She faded from view and Sarah opened her eyes just as a foreign voice clouded her subconscious. _

_"I wish the Goblins would come and take you away. Right now!"_

Sarah awoke with a start. She wasn't imagining it; those were the words, the cursed words that set a huge game in motion. She sat up and looked around bleary-eyed, it was night, pitch black and cold. Jareth lay on his back shirtless, face peaceful in sleep; hair in awesome disarray on the pillows, her eyes softened looking at him. Lifting a finger she looked at it regretfully, he really was so… nice… when he slept. She poked him hard in the side. There was a second delay on his reaction, which wasn't spectacular. He turned over. Sarah frowned in annoyance, "Jareth?" she said quietly, and shook him. Nada. Nothing. "You're joking." Sarah said in exasperation and rolled her eyes skyward.

The words had been said and Sarah knew diddly-squat about what was supposed to happen now.

"Jareth!" She repeated louder and poked him again. He sighed and opened an eye.

_Finally, _she thought irritated.

"What?" it was abrupt and cold. Sarah smirked, it always gave her pleasure to nettle him just a little, she hadn't matured all that much in the Labyrinth, she was still mischievous, and at odd times childish.

"The words have been said, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh."

It was the most emotionless she had ever heard his voice, and Jareth had a gift to drain all feeling from everything he did. A frown of worry began between her deep green eyes, Jareth couldn't see it in the darkness, but he could feel it, their soul bond was still strong, he felt all her emotions as if they were his. It was irritating, as he had spent years trying to shut out his own damned emotions.

He sat up and reached out a hand, which connected gently with her chin. He gathered her up into his arms, "Don't worry Sarah, it will be fine. I will come with you for your first time I think. You might need support, and…" he placed a teasing note in his voice, "someone to make sure you follow the rules."

She nodded consent and they got up and got dressed.

"Come with me Sarah, I have something for you." She took his offered hand, and they went quickly down a couple of corridors and into room that she wasn't very familiar with. Even with the light emanating from the crystal in Jareth's hand, it didn't look all that familiar.

As Jareth approached, a plain tapestry on the far wall moved aside and revealed another room. Jareth lit a torch and the rest of the tapers around the room sprung to life. Sarah let out an awed gasp. The room was covered from floor to ceiling in weapons. Everything she had ever seen on TV or in books, everything she had ever heard of was here, and some she had only imagined, some she had never even thought possible. It was impressive to say the least. The Goblin King, now High King, walked forward with sure footsteps and pulled Sarah along with him. They stopped at the front of a big glass case, in it was a dress. It wasn't just any dress; this was the Goblin Queen's battle dress.

Sarah stepped forward to get a better look and the glass around it faded away, sensing the magic of the Goblin King as well as the silent magic in the secret places of Sarah. It recognised her as Goblin Queen.

The dress was made of soft black leather, the skin of an animal long extinct. Silver studs in the shape of roses trailed over it in vague patterns, the neck was high and supported by metal that would stand up around her neck to frame her elegant chin. There were no sleeves on the dress, Sarah noticed. The material come up high to cover like a breastplate, from where there should be sleeves there were thin sheets of gold. Brow creased in puzzlement Sarah reached out and touched the gold sheets hanging down from the dress. They were soft and pliable; she wrapped one around her index finger.

"This is so pretty." She exclaimed running her hands over the studs.

"Yes, it is." Jareth replied, he reached over to touch one of the gold sheets and it sprung out and became as hard as diamond. Sarah turned started eyes to Jareth and he smiled in reassurance. "The sheets are spelled to protect the wearer, it will only remain soft for the one that is destined to wear it, so, in other words, the Goblin Queen. This is the Goblin Queen's battle armour; it hasn't been worn in generations as my father married my mother when he became High King. Everything on this dress is under a spell to protect its mistress, it will let nothing through, and it is what you will wear as your ceremonial robes, and part of that ceremony is the collection of the child.

"Wow," Sarah breathed, this was just so unbelievable. She tried to take the dress off the suspended hanger, but it was too heavy for her. "Jareth, how am I supposed to wear this if I can't lift it?"

"You have to will it on Sarah," Jareth smothered a chuckle.

"I knew it, nothing if ever easy in this place." She grumbled and closed her eyes tightly bending her will to the dress. She felt nothing happen and opened her eyes annoyed to remark on the difficulty of her life when she caught sight of her husband's awestruck face.

She turned to the case and the dress was missing, in place of it was the dress she had previously been wearing. She looked down herself and saw the mounds of skirt and metal. _I'm going to take one step, fall over, and Jareth will laugh at me. _She thought with dread, _oh well here goes. _She took a step towards him and didn't fall over, in fact quite the opposite. The skirts lifted themselves up and out of her way, it didn't matter which way she turned or pulled, the dress glided around her body, lifting out of her way and being as light as a ray of sun. If she didn't hear the clink of metal as it moved, she would have felt naked.

"Well what do you think?" She asked Jareth, whom was still having trouble closing his mouth.

"You look sensational." He breathed and grabbed her gently around the waist, the dress didn't respond, it knew he meant her no harm. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her roughly, she smirked against his persuasive mouth and kissed him back, feeling powerful in the dress and lead to dominate she fought his tongue and got ground. Jareth made a deep sound at the back of his throat and it made a bubble of happiness burst in her chest. The kiss turned gentle and long, but it had to end. They pulled back at the same time eyes lingering closed, lips an inch apart.

"Hmm," Sarah sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She loved kissing him; he was such a good kisser. Was it because they were soul bonded that he could take her to Heaven with the touch of his lips, or was it because he was Fey? Or was it none of the above, maybe it was just the small powerful emotion of love that could make her soar.

She turned away and thought about what she might look like in this dress. A mirror appeared to her right, and she caught it arriving in the corner of her eye. Smirking to herself she turned and caught her first look at herself. When the dress had been willed on it had had an interesting change on her appearance. Her hair was up in intricate waves and knots, and she was wearing dark eye makeup, _hmm so not daytime wear? _She thought then decided she didn't really care. The dress could make her makeup look like a clown if it wanted to; she was very pleased with it. The high neck accentuated her delicate neck and high cheekbones. She looked regal and older, so much older. Now it was time to work, "Jareth there is a child Aboveground who is waiting for us."

His image appeared in the mirror behind her, he was dressed in the same outfit he had been in when he had come to collect Toby. All black with that cape, Sarah had trouble focusing her eyes; there were just so many places to look.

Jareth chuckled with pleasure as he watched her lose track of her concentration, "come Sarah." He took her hand and squeezed it to get her attention back onto his eyes and off his trousers. "Sarah, remember the rules. Even if the wisher pleads and promises, we do not give back the child. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sarah's reply was soft and slightly sad. Jareth felt concern for her; the first time was always hard. His first time had been tormenting, it was why he had cut off all emotion, feeling left him traumatised with dreams of mothers pleading for their children back, but not caring enough to make it through, children who were older and knew that this was so. Heartbreaking. Sarah straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin.

Jareth felt a stab of pride and Sarah smirked at him; she had felt that little emotion go through him.

"Lets go, My King."

"As you wish, Goblin Queen."

She placed her hand in his and he summoned a crystal with a flick of his wrist. He gave it to Sarah and she concentrated, the tugging was now insistent and continuous pulling in a direction, she focused on it and pushed her will into the crystal. The crystal popped gently and they disappeared to the Aboveground.

* * *

A/N: I found out this morning that I didnt get into the Writing course I wanted to do at University. Shattered. so I will continue on with my Business degree. 

Im sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you are still enjoying it.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

oh-you-pretty-things , Elissa Alejandra, mariedulongcre, MaiLin , HarlyX5-657, Hya-chan, TearsOnIce, AnimeAlexis, Fae Rain, QueenTatooine, GaibsGirl, notwritten, LabyLvrPhx , Anij

Hugs

Cassee


	27. The Goblin Queen

**Chapter 27**

**The Goblin Queen**

For a moment, Tyson just blinked at his grandmother, and then, he was gone. With no warning at all, her burden had just disappeared. A slow smile cracked the corner of her moisture deprived lips, and then, she was laughing. Through the cracked lips, the room caught a glance of yellow, smoke stained teeth.

A sudden freak storm began; it caused the children who had been happily playing in the park to run for their parents, screaming excitedly. The nanny, with her eyes full of dreams, woke up abruptly and efficiently rounded up her charges, opening a rather large black umbrella and quick-marching them down the road. The fourth house across seemed to be the centre of this sudden, unexplainable storm. There was a burst of lightning, followed by quick rumbling thunder, and the old woman on the bed calmly picked up another cigarette and lit it. The lights went off in the house, and she took a long drag. The cinder at the end cast an ambient glow across her creased face. Then suddenly, it all stopped. With a relaxed smile on her face, Tyson's grandmother slouched to greet the royalty that would be coming into her room any moment now. There was a tink of metal hitting metal and a light footstep accompanied by a heavier tread. Her bedside table lamp came on with a small sound, and through the door walked Sarah and Jareth.

Sarah stopped walking abruptly when she caught sight of the pathetic woman on the bed. Instant dislike filled her, and she wanted nothing more than to send that foul creature to the Bog of Eternal Stench, and the woman hadn't even spoke yet.

"Your Majesties," the woman intoned with a flamboyant, mocking bow at the waist, her nose almost touching the afghan. It set Sarah's teeth on edge, and even Jareth was having trouble keeping the disgust off his face. It was only noticeable to Sarah by the tightening of his eyes.

Jareth stood back and melted into shadow, letting Sarah handle the woman; after all, it was her job now. She had to learn to deal with a situation like this. The woman obviously wouldn't run the Labyrinth for the child she had just wished away, but they were still obligated to give her dreams to her, even if they didn't want to; it was in the rules- a payment if you will.

"You are obviously not wanting the child back," Sarah said, not disguising the dislike. The woman smiled, baring her yellow teeth.

"No." There was amusement in her watery eyes; she knew that they were obligated. How she knew so much was anyone's guess. Sarah could only assume she had once been a follower of the book- just as she had been.

"You know how it works. What do you want?" Sarah's chilly tone didn't faze the old lady at all. She just put out her cigarette and lit another one, letting the silence stretch and enjoying the irritation in Sarah's eyes.

"I want all my lung cancer to disappear forever."

Jareth watched from the shadows and did a quick assessment of the woman; a wicked smile curved his lips. Sarah's hands balled into fists; this woman had just wished away a child, chain-smoked, and now wanted to be well again so she could continue her habit. It wasn't fair!

"Fine," Jareth said stepping out of the shadows and joining his wife, "we will do as you ask." Sarah turned helplessly to him with outcry in her eyes; Jareth ignored her and flicked his fingers, moulding the air in to a not-so-clear crystal. He looked at it for a second, and the smile tugged at his mouth again. "Here, Sarah. You know what to do."

Grudgingly, she took it and threw it at the woman, who didn't even bat an eye as the crystal hurtled towards her and gently popped on her forehead.

"There, you're healed," Sarah said and turned away grabbing Jareth's arm.

"Thank you Sarah," the woman chuckled. Jareth glanced at her, a smile touching his lips again. It wasn't a pleasant smile; he looked venomous and cold. The humor faded away from the woman's eyes as the thought that she might have gone too far crossed her mind.

"We healed your lung cancer, as you asked. We, however, did nothing about your gangrene, nor your liver, mouth or throat cancer. Good day."

Her angry cry fell on an empty room and deafer ears as the couple returned to the Underground to deal with the little, precocious, grown up, five-year-old Tyson.

They arrived in the front entrance of the castle. It was filled with people and goblins –not drunk yet, but getting there- making a noise and dancing to a band of what looked like Garden Faeries but without wings. They tap-danced on 6 big Taiko drums suspended by magic, so they were vertical and off the ground. Four were to a drum; they danced together. For a second, Sarah was distracted by them and smiled delighted. "Pixies," Jareth whispered into her ear, and she smiled even wider. That was the most original way to play the Taiko drums she had ever seen. The sequenced drumming thrummed through the room, raising to the roof and making Sarah's heart thump to the beat. She wanted to dance, to obey the calling in her soul the drums invoked, but she wasn't finished. She needed to find a place for the boy: Tyson.

Suddenly, there was a break in the drums, and Sarah looked to Jareth. "Where is Tyson? And why are they celebrating?"

"They are celebrating your first wish; you are now officially the Goblin Queen. Tyson is over there." The crowd parted, and Sarah was treated with the sight of a humanoid Labyrinthian walking towards her, holding the smiling, laughing boy. The small boy had sandy blond hair, adorable freckles across the bridge of his nose, and overflowing onto his cheeks.

The Labyrinthian and Tyson reached them, and the room went silent. Tyson looked apprehensively at Sarah, still looking regal and formidable in her enchanted dress. She smiled at him, and immediately, the boy smiled back widely, showing a perfect row of little white baby teeth. She opened his arms to him, and without hesitation, he went to her. She snuggled him close and motioned for the music to begin again. It started with the abruptness of every drum, and the party began again.

Sarah moved Tyson to her hip and walked with purpose; the crowd –still celebrating- parted for her and her charge. Jareth followed behind, and the crowd closed in behind them. The doors to the throne room opened as Sarah got there, and every person in the room fell to their knees when the Royal couple and charge walked in. Sarah glanced around and lifted her chin, her confidence rising to its peak with the show of respect. She sat down on her throne and put Tyson firmly into her lap. Jareth sat down next to her, a smirk tilting his lips up. The doors closed and silence reigned in the room. Tyson, tired out by all the excitement, fell asleep almost immediately. Sarah stroked a finger down his cheek and pushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. She smiled at the people in the room and motioned them up.

"Thank you for your enthusiastic welcome." Jareth smothered a snort next to her, and she ignored him. "I think we should leave the child to sleep now." A hint lay in her words, and to their credit, the courtiers in the room received it loud and clear. They vacated quietly and left Jareth and Sarah alone with the sleeping child.

The moment the room was empty, Sarah turned to Jareth and opened her mouth to speak. Jareth interrupted before she could utter a sound. "We cannot keep him."

"Why?"

"Because it is against the rules. He either has to become a goblin or belong to a family down here. That does not include the Royal one." He added the last bit when she opened her mouth again. He reached over and took her hand, raising it to his lips affectionately. "I know it's hard, but either way, he will be happy."

"Yes, it's hard. I want him," she replied and looked down at the sleeping five year old, something occurred to her. "Isn't he too old to be a Goblin?"

"Not really. He is exactly the right age, but emotionally, I think he is a lot older. We shall see what Labyrinth decides."

"Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, clearly puzzled. Just then, there was a knock on the chamber door, and Jareth motioned for the guards to open it. Through the giant doors walked a goblin with two people in tow. They looked human, but for very pointy ears and a slight bluish tinge to their skin. They looked poor and dressed in travelling clothes- a farmer obviously. The Goblin cleared his throat, "Introducing Hobbs and his wife Calvive."

"Ah," Jareth let out his breath in a slow hiss, and Sarah glanced at him alarmed she had never seen that reaction before.

The couple slowly took in their surroundings as they walked towards the royal couple. Reaching the dais, they knelt, and Calvive's eyes land on Tyson. They remain fixed; Sarah noticed that with a touch of ire.

"We don't knows how to explain it Majesty," Hobbs was saying, "we felts a tugging and knew we had to come here to the Goblin Castle for some reason."

Sarah was starting to realise, and looked to Jareth for confirmation. He didn't ignore her glance. "Labyrinth has chosen Tyson's new parents." He said this with a blank face, but the corners of his lips weren't pressed together so tightly. He seemed to be relaxing, muscle by muscle. He was relieved Labyrinth had found parents for Tyson. Turning children into goblins wasn't the nicest experience. It was tormenting, and he didn't want Sarah to go through it or ever have to.

"May I hold him, Majesty?" Calvive's eyes were still glued to the sleeping child. Getting a slight nod from Sarah, she slowly got up and shuffled towards them, arms outstretched. She touched Tyson's sandy hair with awe and care. The sleeping child's face relaxed even more, and a flicker of emotion akin to ecstasy flowed over the woman's face. Sarah knew that she loved this child and that Tyson would forever be safe in the arms of his new mother. Gently, she handed the child over, and Calvive took him. Tyson didn't stir, but let out a little snore. The noise brought out smiles on everyone's face. Calvive took the child gently back to her husband, and he also touched the child's hair with awe.

"Erase his memory, Jareth," Sarah whispered to her own husband while the other couple looked at their new treasure with reverence. Jareth glanced at her but did as she asked with a flick of his fingers. "He is old and mature enough to remember a lot of his past life. He had to grow up then with that witch; and now he can be a child again."

"I heard that you will soon be a mother, too, Majesty," Calvive said timidly approaching the thrones again. "I have brought you a gift," she handed Sarah a simple leather strap with a dim ruby in the centre. Sarah accepted the gift, puzzled. "Thank you very much." She said, and Calvive shook her head and smiled.

"That gift is plain, but it is special. When a mother wears it, it tunes itself into the baby's aura and will glow a brilliant red when the child is in danger, wherever it is."

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Sarah said clutching the leather band to her chest.

"No, no Majesty! Don't thank us, you have given us a gift that none can surpass," Hobbs spoke up and then smiled at his wife and their new son. "We had bests get home now," he said and placed a hand at the small of his wife's back to lead her out of the room.

"Wait," Jareth said firmly and both turned to look almost fearfully at him. "I will send you home." Smiles broke through their apprehension and they walked back to the thrones. Without getting up, Jareth created a crystal and sent it rolling to the family. It popped at their feet, and they were gone.

"You softy," Sarah teased, but her tone fell flat and, feeling bereft of her charge, hugged herself.

"Sarah, Sarah," Jareth said quietly and stood up, gently he picked her up off her throne and held her bridal position. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his kiss. The room swam as they moved through the palace and into their bedroom for some privacy. He lay her gently onto the bed and lay behind her, spooning her body, hand on her stomach where their own child was growing rapidly. She didn't cry; she had no need. She had a wonderful husband that was holding her tightly, silently telling that he loved her and would always be there to comfort her and her own little baby inside of her. Everything would be alright, she had taken Tyson away from a horrible home and given him to a wonderfully loving couple, who looked at him like he was a miracle. He was. She looked down at her body, wondering when she would need maternity dresses to have more room and was very surprised to see there was a pronounced bump in her pale blue dress (Jareth had changed her before putting her onto the bed). A bump that shouldn't be there for at least another two to three months... She wasn't an expert, but she was sure that a bump this pronounced only happened much later. This wasn't good; her heart rate sped up. She felt Jareth tense behind her, and he rubbed and felt his hand onto her stomach instead of just resting it.

"That's not right, is it?" He said idly, inwardly marvelling at the size of the bump.

"Nope," Sarah sighed and laic her head down on the pillow, closing her eyes and ignoring the rising panic. It was ok; everything was going to be ok.

"Do you want me to call the physician?"

"Definitely not!" Sarah's prompt reply caused a chuckle out of Jareth, and he kissed the back of her neck tenderly.

"What will be, will be, luv."

"Duh, Jareth it's not like I'm having a choice here." Jareth could hear as she rolled her eyes, and he squeezed her gently. She squeaked for his benefit, and they lay still for a second, enjoying the closeness and company. "When do you have to leave for the High Palace?" Sarah continued with her eyes closed and turned around in his arms, head burying itself into his chest.

"Tomorrow. I have to be High King, and you get to sit here and play with goblins. I think I took my position for granted," he teased, bringing her closer and inhaling her scent. Not that he would say it, but he would miss her.

Sarah hid the unreasonable panic at his leaving with a mischievous tone and sly smile. "Well, I shall try to live up to your old reputation and kick as many as I can."

"Most of them were kicked because you were so unbelievably frustrating!" His voice lowered in a growl, and Sarah's head still buried in his chest felt the vibrations go through her and dance in time with her heart.

She raised her head and looked at him, he was already looking down at her, and they were very close. "Kiss me," she whispered, almost against his lips. He obliged, with a press of lips to hers. He didn't pull away, but instead pressed butterfly kisses to her parted lips, teasing her until she moaned in irritation. Then, he kissed her hard; she replied with equal force. They played in the sweetest of places, loving how the other tasted, trying to get closer. They broke the kiss, and Sarah sighed and snuggled into his chest again. The day caught up with her, and she fell asleep. Jareth lay awake long after, just watching her; it was still surprising to him how she had fallen in love with him after all they went through.

"I will always be there for you, Sarah," he whispered against her forehead and pressed a gentle kiss upon it.

00000

Locked deep in the Faerie Palace, a young woman of astounding beauty sat at her open casement window in the moonlight. Combing her long emerald hair and humming softly to herself, she was dressed in a white robe and bathed in the envious moon's light' she was a vision. That was Halien's exact thought when he materialised silently into her room behind her.

He stood watching her for a while, the humming and combing never hesitated or gave any sign that she knew he was there.

"Allera?"

"Huh?" The once famous courtesan turned, tilting her head innocently, the brush held loosely in her hand. Halien stepped out of the shadows, and the moonlight set fire to his blond hair.

"Oh hello!" Allera chirped happily, rushing forward. She took his hand and shook it hard, "I'm Allera, who are you?"

"I'm Halien. You don't remember me at all?" he probed with his magic through their joined hands and could sense no memories of what she was previously. "How terribly sad; you were so much fun, Allera. We had so much fun together." He lowered his voice and walked around her, lightly running his hand over her slinky hair.

"I can still be fun!" Allera pouted, indignant, she was a completely different person, innocent and impressionable. She was perfect for Halien. "Oh, I don't know Allera, you knew so many _tricks."_ He said as he wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her up against his body. He reached with his other hand and undid the white tie of her robe. It fell free, and Allera's proud naked body was revealed to him once again.

"No you mustn't," Allera began a little confused and distressed. Something about this felt familiar, but not. A dream, a remembered sensation; she tried to pull away. He was stronger. He lowered his head and kissed her neck; Allera let her head fall back. This felt really familiar; she knew somehow that if she touched the back and to the left by the pulse of this man's neck, he would be hers. She raised a finger as Halien starting kissing down her neck and onto her collarbones, and stroked the spot. Halien nearly lost his footing, his knees went weak,and he sagged onto her. This was really familiar, having a man weak and pliable before her. Something glittered in her obsidian eyes and then was gone. She hurriedly pulled away from Halien and pulled her robe close around her.

"Please leave," she said frightened.

Halien smiled at her reassuringly; he knew he had won a great victory today. Allera remembering where the most sensitive spot on his body was perfect. She was going to remember who she was, and then, she and his wife would help him get the throne of his brother, the High King. He bowed low at the waist and smiled up at her, "As you wish Lady Allera, I'll see you soon."

He vanished in a flash of glitter. Allera's eyes got bigger, and she let the sides of her robe gape open. Looking down at herself, she contemplated the feelings the strange man had invoked in her. Deciding she liked them, she sincerely wished for him to come back. In the shadows of her mind, red silk moved, as delicate as spider web. It began to unwind from the tight ball of magic Jareth had placed it in. Faint laughter started in the middle of the cocoon of silk.

A/N: Im so sorry this was so long in coming, I had it finished weeks ago... there was some confusion with my wonderful Beta's... o.0 hehe Thanks so much to **Phantomsecretlove **and **InuLvr7** for their tireless efforts to make my writing readable. hehe

**A huge thank you to Fae Rain for the idea of Sarah returning triumphantly to the throne room with Tyson in her arms. **

Another huge thank you and lots of hugs to my beautiful readers and reviewers:

ahomelesspirate, LabyLvrPhx, shortstory-writer, InuLvr7, Diblik, Hya-chan, nonwritten, Fae Rain, Ayjah, oh-you-pretty-things, Elissa Alejandra.

Hugs and Heart you all!!

Cassee

* * *


	28. The Daughter of Isis

**Chapter 28**

**The Daughter of Isis**

Night had fallen with a chilly promise to become a freezing night. The moon, only a quarter full, tried to cast frustrated beams of light over the land to no avail. Shutters were drawn over huge palace windows, only the magic of its king keeping the chill out of the cracks. The light of many tapers flicked over the walls in the splendidly decorated study. Tapestries depicting battle scenes and love scenes alike came alive under the golden light. Rich rugs covered the stone floors, and at a very splendid desk sat Jareth in an uncomfortable-looking chair.

Jareth sat, oblivious to the magic of the room or the chill of the night, as he wrote in a very elegant hand one of the many state documents required to be written. His mind wasn't really into it, though; he found it was drawn to making measurements.

The High Palace was a day's flight by owl away from Sarah and a second via magic, should she just whisper his name aloud. He unconsciously daydreamed about her calling him and signed his name at the bottom of his current roll of parchment with a flourish of tired delight. He had finally finished another one. Jareth would gladly drop everything and be there at her side in a heartbeat. He would welcome the distraction! Writing the kingdom's formal documents was dull and not challenging at all.

Distracted and weary, he threw his quill haphazardly into its inkwell and leant back into his uncomfortable chair. What was it about desk chairs that made them so uncomfortable? Was it just to keep the occupants awake as they trudged through the long hours of the night and the masses of paperwork? He was going to change it immediately, just as soon as he could be bothered to exert himself further. Shifting in his chair, he looked around, bored. _"I wonder what Sarah is doing_..._" _The thought had crossed his mind several times that same night, and he had been very good about not distracting himself by indulging in creating a crystal to scry. Now, however, he really wanted to see his wife, and he was dreadfully bored.

He flicked a crystal into existence and directed it to float over his papers.

"Show me Sarah," he commanded the ball. There was an eagerness to his tone that would have surprised him if he had cared in that moment of time.

Immediately, Sarah's sleeping form was swirling lazily in the clear crystal. His bored, hard eyes softened and filled with emotion. His thin lips, often remarked as _cruel, _turned into a pleasant, small smile. His wife sighed and turned over, drawing his eyes to a dark tendril of hair that curled against her neck, bringing her pale skin into sharp contrast. His fingers itched to brush the curl off her neck and touch the soft skin of her throat. With that desire also came the now very familiar desire to hold her close to his body. Skins and scents mingling in a perfect balance meant for eternity.

She however was in the Goblin Castle, and he was here in the High Palace. Stuck in a role that kept him away from her side for short periods of time. And she? She as put onto the Goblin Queen's throne to keep the Labyrinth running for their unborn child, a child that was growing too fast.

His brow creased into a frown as he thought about Sarah's strange pregnancy. There had to be a reason the child was growing so fast, perhaps there was a destiny it had to fulfill. Sarah turned over again, restless. She frowned in her sleep, and Jareth's attention was riveted on her flickering eyelids. She was dreaming, and he would have given everything to know what she dreamt that distressed her so much. He was thinking about it so hard that there was sudden connection, like the flicking of a light switch, flooding a dark room with light. It was a little uncomfortable and very unusual. It was their link, with a smirk he realized that it was responding to his wish to know what Sarah was dreaming. It was suddenly clear to him, every part of her mind. She was dreaming about Tyson. The little boy who had been wished away and given to a set of wonderful parents. It had been Sarah's first wish. He removed himself from her dream; it was her private sanctuary after all. As much as he wanted to lurk, he couldn't be so cruel. She needed to sort out her feelings about her first wish on her own.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a half sardonic smile. He remembered his first wish. The thing had come the very next evening after he had been crowned Goblin King. It had been a quiet tugging that had been making him moody and restless. He hadn't recognized it for what it was until the tugging became undeniably irritating.

_He had gone Aboveground heading east and followed the tugging over vast expanses of desert, miles and miles of uninhabited sand. Occasionally, a camel caravan could be seen snaking among wind swept dunes. _

_A flash of green, small mud huts, and an oasis was left far behind. Far in front of him gleamed something gold. A flash later it was gone. The tugging was getting stronger, and he knew he was reaching his destination. He sped on in his owl form, curiosity and the tugging hard to resist. Green suddenly appeared like a rug half buried in sand, and he sped along a sparkling river of blue that appeared out of nowhere. He followed the river upward, flying faster and faster with his heart in his throat; he could feel the urgency of the tugging. It was pulling his very soul. He didn't notice a city go past in a blur of white marble and gold. He noticed nothing as he sped on towards the sea. _

_Presently, he saw a thick haze. Thinking it was a sandstorm, he flew higher than the obstruction. Now he could see the glint of sunlight hitting the sea in an ocean of sparkling gold. There was far more gold than should have been reflected, and the haze was thicker and black here. The smell hit him before he saw the flames; a beautiful, magnificent city was burning. He could hear desperate screaming of the soon to be slaughtered and the crackle of happy flames as they devoured the city. _

_He flew overhead in a wide circle. The tugging was so strong here, but in the maze of street, buildings, and billowing smoke, he couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly. He alighted on a tall building, the tallest one in the city and right on the harbour. There was an intentional bonfire with mirrors put at strategic places. Alexandra was famous for its lighthouse; they said that you could see its beam 30 miles out to sea. _

_Jareth continued to try and locate the source of the tugging to no avail. He was going to have to go into the city below. There was an explosion near by, and the flames leapt ever higher, his wings shuffling uncomfortably at the rise in heat. The tugging came again, insistent and urgent. He scoured the city below him. Through the smoke and flame, he could see people running. People in simple white or dirty brown ran, panicked, from soldiers with bronze armour and red uniforms. Well armed and outnumbering the civilians, they disappeared into houses, silencing screams and becoming ever more red with spilt blood, their souls becoming blacker with every life they ended. _

_The tugging was not coming from any of the small huts that lined the narrow streets. He took off again and flew low, following the soldiers. They seemed to be moving in the same direction of the urgent tugging. It all seemed to be leading to a grand palace at the back of the city, far from the sea and closer to the Nile. _

_Dodging flames, hanging carpets, and washing that the owners would never collect off their lines, he flew fast, drawn onward towards the palace. _

_The first he saw of the palace was white marble, layers and layers, miles and miles. Here the battle was bloodiest. Red blood from both sides stained the beauty of the once pure and white palace. He flew over the soldiers and took in the map of the palace. There was gate leading into a courtyar; it was shut, a large amount of white, leather clad soldiers behind it keeping it closed and a smaller force of the same soldiers in front of it, dying from the onslaught of the Roman soldiers. Beyond the courtyard lay a majestic door, the entrance to the palace. To the left was another impressive door. This one had soldiers guarding it, and he knew it was a shrine for their gods. _

_The Queen would be in there, and it was she that had summoned him. _

_Jareth dropped out of the sky and landed in his usual tall, handsome form on the head of a pharaoh long forgotten. No one noticed he was there, the entirety of the soldier's attention being locked onto the doors that were shaking with the force of a battering ram behind it. It would seem the Roman soldiers had made short work of the soldiers guarding the gate from the outside. A sad smile twisted his handsome face into a cold mask, and he leapt silently down to the stone courtyard, fading away with no glitter to hint at his presence._

_He reappeared in guarded room. It was beautiful, an altar to the Goddess Isis, hints of gold being everywhere. Glints of the wealth flickered in the firelight of many torches. He allowed himself to move into the light of one such flame. It turned his blond hair into the sun and made his face chiaroscuro angles._

"_You have finally arrived Goblin King," a woman's soft, melodic voice came from the shadow of a thin veil. The voice, though soft, wasn't timid by any means. It was laced with the undercurrents of diamond and was obviously accustomed to command. This woman was a strong leader._

"_Yes, I have come. I have taken your son as you wished." There was no emotion in his voice, no hesitation and no inflection whatsoever. He respected a mother's right to protect her son._

_A soft mocking laugh came from behind the veil. "Yes, you have taken my son," the laugh came again, "you have taken him to keep him safe." _

"_Queen Cleopatra, you understand that I can give you your dreams- within reason, but I cannot give you back your son unless you run my Labyrinth and win." Jareth stated firmly, his mind ticking, trying to come up with a way that both this strong queen and her son could survive- within the rules of the Labyrinth. _

_There was movement behind the veil and the most beautiful woman Jareth had ever seen –even Allera didn't match up- emerged. Her chin was held erect and proud; her head was adorned with her solid gold battle helmet. It looked like it weighed more than her delicate neck could take, but she held the weight without a tremor._

"_Yes Goblin King, I understand. I am Queen of Egypt, and I am the Daughter of Isis. My life has only been to secure the future of this country. Caesarion will never be Pharaoh. I know that, and Octavian is nigh at my door. I love my son, Goblin King! Keep him safe for me. Let him be happy away from the evil of politics. Let him live as a normal boy." _

"_Very well, Cleopatra." Jareth bowed gracefully, and the Queen inclined her head respectfully. She knew the power of this King. "What is it that you wish me to grant you? You know this battle that is gutting your city cannot be stopped. I cannot change the course of so many people's destinies. I can, however, take you away, and you will live." _

_He could see the thoughts go through her head. If she left, she could live. She could run the labyrinth and get her son back at a safer time. She could one day return to Egypt and take over ruling again as the only woman Pharaoh. Even as she thought about it, she knew that duty and honour kept her here. No matter how far she ran, how far into the future she went, Caesarion would never be safe with her. She heard screams outside, and shame filled her. She was Egypt, and her duty was to her people. _

"_I will never leave to save my life while my people die to defend me!" her declaration was full of promise and determination. She was truly a strong queen who loved her people and country dearly. Jareth respected her and bowed his head in deference to her decision._

"_Then, is there something else you would want me to grant?" _

_The soft mocking laughter came again, bitterness making her eyes hard and her full mouth curve into a sad smile. "I would wish that this war would be ended and no more of my people would die." She took a breath, accepting that it would never happen. There was a monstrous crash from the gates outside, and the sounds of a furious battle come closer into the courtyard. She turned towards the door, anger clouding her beautiful face. She looked like a vengeful goddess, a protective goddess wanting to protect her children, her subjects. Her face blanked, and her eyes darkened. Calm and regal, she accepted her fate with grace. _

"_I have my wish," she said turning to Jareth, who leaned back against the back of a golden throne. _

"_What is it you wish for, Queen Cleopatra, Daughter of Isis?" _

"_I wish for my death. I will not shame my people and the gods by being dragged behind a Roman chariot as a conquest. Grant me my death, fast and dignified." _

"_As you wish, Goddess." Jareth hand up a gloved hand and a crystal materialised out of air; it had the sheen of gold to it, as if it knew its wish was special. He rolled it over his hands, letting his magic fill it. _

_A loud bang began on the door. It would stop and then start again, stop and then the terrific noise would repeat. With each hit of the battering ram, the door shook. Jareth noticed as he watched a trickle of dust fall from the walls. The bar across the huge metal door was made of marble and wood. It would hold for a while yet. He brought the crystal to a halt in his hand, and it morphed into a long, sleek, Egyptian Asp, favoured by the sun gods. _

"_Oh," Cleopatra breathed, it was perfect. What better instrument to bring her home to the gods, but the god's own instrument? She reached out her hand and gently took the placid snake from Jareth. "Thank you, Goblin King. You have given me my wish exactly." _

_She turned, snake in hand, and made her way elegantly between thrones and statues to a burial bed in the centre of the room, right in front of the altar. Sitting down, she pointed the cobra at her breast. "Come, Beloved of the Goddess Isis, bring me home to my mother." She squeezed the snake aggressively, and it struck the curve of her left breast, fulfilling her wish and spreading fast deadly poison through her body. Letting the disgruntled snake go gently, she tried to pick up her emblems of power, but her hands were having trouble gripping._

_Jareth stepped forward and placed the symbols of power into her hands, crossing them over her chest and helping her to lie down on the burial bed. _

_Queen Cleopatra smiled as she breathed her last shuddering breath. The Queen of the Nile died knowing she had won, kept her beloved son alive, and would never shame her people, country, and gods by being taken captive by the Roman Empire. _

_Jareth closed her eyes respectfully and dissolved just as the bar across the door cracked, and the huge door crashed open. He could still hear their curses ringing in his ears as he reappeared back into the Underground. There a boy of about five years old sat in the company of seven goblins. He was safe and having fun with the small creatures. _

_Jareth watched for a while, remembering the child's strong mother, before turning his mind to other matters: where the boy would live, for instance. _

Labyrinth had solved that problem for him; she had found a couple to take him in. The boy was presently married and had about six children. Humans really did have something with their fertility status. Time to time, he would fly around in his owl form and check to make sure that everything was okay. Caesarion's name had been changed to an inconspicuous Henki; he never knew where his thigh tattoo of the eye of Horus had come from. He didn't even know who Horus was. He was normal and would remain so forever.

Jareth's memories had suddenly placed him into a state of depression. Though Caesarion had found a home, others had not. Jareth had to turn them into Goblins, and although they were happy creatures, blessed with acute ignorance and innocence, they were once human beings: a proud race of warriors and free- thinkers. Goblins hardly ranked in the Underworld as a people. Most thought of them as creatures or animals. Hard pressed and they could be considered children. His eyes hadn't left his sleeping wife's form, and he felt them grow heavy just watching her sleep. He was through here tonight. There was no way he could finish these documents, even if he was in a very uncomfortable chair. He was just too tired, too heartsore, and too lonely.

Clicking his fingers, the tapers around the walls died and with them, the animated tapestries ceased to exist. Nothing but the shy beams of the quarter moon shone, desperately squeezing through the gaps in the shutters, moving as Jareth vanished and appeared beside his wife in bed. In the crystal, the monarch curled his arm over his Sarah's sleeping form, and she didn't waken. She snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent and instinctually knowing it was her husband. Jareth gratefully shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep, inhaling the warm cinnamon smell of Sarah's hair and the rose rubbed into her skin. He fell asleep, and feeling safe embracing of his wife, he didn't dream.

A/n: Ok Im well aware that Caesarion was captured eventualy by Octavius and put to death. I wanted to change it lol. I am also aware that it really has nothing to do with the plotline, but I've had this scene in my head for ages, since I started the story in fact.

Thank you to my wonderful Beta's Phantomsecretlove and Inulvr7!!!! You are both my heroes!

Thank you to: Hya-chan, LabyLvrPhx, starbaby-210, notwritten, GaibsGirl, yodeladyhoo, Me, Sonata IX, oh-you-pretty-things , Ayjah, Artemisdesari.

Thank you to all my other readers as well!

Let me know what you thought of this chapter... even if you hated it. Every critique is a helpful and motivating.

Hugs

Cassee


	29. Amazing

**Chapter 29**

**Amazing**

An oblong table stood in a closed off room. It was rarely used, but it held no dust, no decay, and no signs of weakness. It stood as it always had; solidly, the place where battles had been planned and were still planned. The room itself was a beautiful depiction of battle scenes and scarred, heavy wood. The stone walls were covered with murals of glorious victories long past, and the floors of black polished stone reflected the patterns of the moon and stars painted with magic on the ceiling. The room had no natural light, but it was always lit- not with flame, not with electricity, nor with any light giver who anyone knew. It was the air molecules themselves that gave off the light, a dusky hue that gave mystery and power to the room's aura. It cloaked the room in shadows, but kept the murals and ceiling alive and vivid.

A hidden door opened in the corner farthest from the table. Three figures in rich furs and crowns glided in, silent and conscious of the prestige of the room. The door slid closed silently behind them and melted back into the wall, as if it had never been there. The three figures; a king, a queen, and a prince surrounded the oblong table. There was one more space to fill, and soon she would be ready to return to it.

"Allera has partially awakened." Halien, King of the Harpies began, glancing at the Faerie Prince and the Harpy Queen, Hashi. "The Prince has been awakening her since my first visit."

"Then, we are almost ready to fulfil our plans. How long do you think?" Hashi ran a reverent hand over the scarred table. For every battle won, the table kept a tally; there was hardly room to add another stroke of the knife.

"Give me another two days. She will remember everything by then. I will have undone all the magic that the Goblin King had worked." Jst, the Faerie Prince pulled his lips into a smirk.

"She has already shown so much promise to remember." At the height of passion Allera would become herself again, powerful, controlling, and the pure seductive evil she had been before.

"The Mortal is pregnant with Jareth's heir. We must attack and kill them before she has it." Hashi's silver eyes glittered eerily in the half light, bloodlust filling them in anticipation. "A pity, I wish we could kill her after she has it, and I could have the child."

She touched the table again, her tongue touching her crimson lips in a wish.

The men swallowed quietly, disturbed by the carnivorous Queen. The thought that she would spare the child didn't cross their minds. For Harpy's, child meat is the best delicacy; only to be had in a time of war. The slave traders made a fortune trading children of war to the palace and wealthy Harpy homes. Halien had abstained from it for as long as he had been married into the Harpy Family.

"We must kill her before she has it." Halien put an end to Hashi's thoughts. "Once Allera has remembered everything she can, we add her magic to ours, and we can finally summon the armies of the Faerie from under the King's control. The Harpy army is ready and waiting for battle."

"Two days, then." Jst bowed his head in farewell and grinned. "We will crucify that bastard for killing my sister. Thank you my friends, for helping me avenge her."

The Harpy King and Queen glanced at each other, a delighted message flowing between them. In the shadow's protective cover Jst couldn't see their secret smiles and shared plot. They turned their smiles onto him and Halien went around the table to clap a hand on the Faerie Prince's shoulder.

"We are happy to help you, Jst. Mecrinda was a saint and her death will not be unavenged. As long as I have breath in this body, my brother will die."

Jst bowed again and went out the hidden door.

Alone in the beautiful, shadowed room, the King and Queen couldn't keep back their laughter. Everything was happening according to their plans. The silly Prince had no idea that they planned to overthrow the throne of the High King; his silly little mind was bent with revenge for his sister. With Allera's magic they would have enough to take over everything as the new High King and Queen.

000000

Sarah lay on the bed she shared with Jareth and idly stroked her swollen stomach, smiling gently. The baby was growing even faster now, healthily the physician had said.

"_I wonder what it is," _she thought and tapped the hard bump with her fingertips. Suddenly, something moved, and a foot or hand connected with her fingertips! She gasped in surprise, and a delighted smile broke out on her face. She rubbed gently over her stomach, and there was an odd sliding pressure as the baby shifted. It was uncomfortable, but the most wondrous thing she had ever felt. Jareth _had _to feel this.

She closed her eyes and felt for the link they shared. There it was! As she brought it into the forefront of her heart she felt what he was feeling; it made her smile impishly. He was frustrated and in a petulant mood.

"_This should cheer him up," _she thought as she laughed out loud, and Jareth's turbulent thoughts and feelings faltered at the sound of her voice.

Jareth, in his study in the High Palace, halted his pacing, and he sat in his chair behind his desk, running his hand though his hair as he did so. Closing his eyes he suppressed his frustration.

"Jareth," she whispered in a teasing singsong.

"Yes, Sarah?" The Goblin King's voice blank of all emotion but affection for his wife. He was hiding his true feelings. Sarah's hold on his heart was too strong, and she wasn't fooled.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Does it have to be now? I have a lot on my mind at present moment!" Jareth snapped without meaning to.

"Yes it has to be now, Jareth!" Sarah didn't let him faze her; she was going to get what she wanted. She scowled mentally, and the baby shifted again, covering the spot with her hand she caressed it gently with her thumb. Under her repeated pressure the hand or foot moved back into her womb and left her skin smooth again. Sarah giggled.

Jareth's hands removed themselves from his hair. She had laughed at something, and he wanted to know what. He looked down at the state papers on his desk and rolled his eye, flicked his fingers and a crystal hovered above the desk at eye level. He pushed a little magic into it, and Sarah appeared through the glittery air. She lay on their bed in a loose robe, her hand on her swollen belly and a delighted smile on her face. She looked up at him through the crystal and blew him a kiss. Jareth chuckled, Sarah always knew when he was watching her, it was the soul bond, the link that made them husband and wife, lovers forever. He vanished with a flash of white glitter and reappeared on the bed beside his wife.

"What is so important, Sarah, that you could call me from my work?"

"Shut up and give me your hand." Sarah winked at him, grabbing his hand before he could say anything and placing it on her belly.

"Sarah, what?" Jareth began.

"Shh," Sarah interrupted, and Jareth shut up, there was complete silence but for their breathing.

"Sarah I…"Jareth started again, and Sarah made an abrupt movement with her hand to quiet him. Her movement made the baby shift, and she laughed at the sudden shock on his face.

"Oh, Goddess," Jareth whispered and placed his hand more firmly onto her rounded belly. The pressure made the baby move, and Sarah took a deep breath. This movement was rather unsettling, although wonderful, to her stomach. Jareth took his hand from her belly and look at her with astonished eyes. "Was that?" His words failed him as he looked at her belly again and ran a gentle hand over it. The foot moved against his hand, and he could see the bump form against taunt skin.

"Yes, Jareth." Sarah laughed. "That was our baby. Tell me, was that worth leaving your work for?" She sent him a sly glance and connected with his misty eyes. Startled, her smile dropped, and she faced him, eyes anxiously scanning his face. The man that stared back at her was in awe; his eyes glittered with unbidden tears of wonderment and affection.

"You," his words failed, and he tried again. twin tears falling out of his eyes and streaking down over his aristocratic cheekbones. "You… are… amazing," he finally got out as he ran his fingers over her bump again, staring into her eyes and creating a puddle of warmth in her soul. She sat up completely and, using both hands, wiped the moisture away and stroked his cheek. She lifted her head and rubbed her cheek against his, letting her fingers tangle in his awesome hair. She kissed him.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," she teased; smiling against his lips and making a laugh erupt from deep in his throat. The sound thrilled her, and she laughed again.

0000

A/n: ok dont kill me but i completely hit a dead end and decided to post what i had done... truth is i have had this much for months. So im sorry i did post it or anything else.

And its my birthday, and i have guests amusing themselves while im updating lol

THANK YOU to my beautiful betas Phantomsecretlove and Inulvr7.

thank you to my reviewers: Ayjah, drivesmeintomaddness, HarlyX5-657, LabyLvrPhx, Hya-chan, Diblik, notwritten, Me, oh-you-pretty-things, yodeladyhoo, Elissa Alejandra, WhiteInfinity21.

And all my readers.

Luvs and hugs... ok back to the party )

Cassee


	30. Awaken

**Chapter 30**

**Awaken**

Incense rose in soft smoke from hanging lanterns placed strategically all around the scantily lit bedchambers. The air, heavy with incense and smoke, couldn't disguise the fluttering essence of sex that centered around a naked man and woman copulating on the opulent bed. The red draping and linens were like blood against their naked bodies. It was grotesquely beautiful.

Anxious to be free, a prisoner pushed from the corner of her silk cell, driving the bodies to harden and soften, to form and dissipate, inflame their passion and remove all stops. The pressure built and built, escalating and expanding until it consumed them both, and with ragged cries they came as one, unified and allies for one orgasmic minute. On the crest of the wave rode the prisoner, laughing, with her arms stretched wide to take back what had been taken from her.

With a gasp of surprised pleasure Allera became aware of herself, what she was, who she was, and who had trapped her in the red cacoon of her mind.

"Goblin King, you bastard!" she shrieked and rolled over off the man, who was momentaril forgotten, and ran a hand over her body fitfully. She had to make sure it was all there, that she was all there. A snarl left her lips and twisted her face. That bastard and his child queen were going to pay for this!

Jst, the Faerie Prince, gazed up at her with a delighted smile curving his lips. He pulled the cashmere cover back onto the bed and over his naked lap. Tilting his head to the side, he touched a finger to her chin.

"At last, you are back, Allera! We were beginning to despair."

Allera was now completely aware of the naked Prince in her bed, and she also knew to whom she owed her thanks. She bowed her head, "Your Highness, I live to serve."

"Good," Jst replied, sliding off the bed and pulling on a discarded robe, "we hoped you would be." Then, he left the opulent chamber with its cloying scents, not caring to look back, or give an explanation; that part of his role was finished. Allera was awake and ready to do her part to take revenge on the Goblin King for locking her true self away and killing his sister.

00000

The healer, a troll escaped into Jareth's protection from the Troll wars, lifted his ugly head from Sarah's taunt, bulging belly, and opened his thin slash of a mouth into a sort of smile.

"It is coming along nicely, Your Majesty."

"So it's still healthy?" Sarah asked relieved, she placed a hand on her stomach and a foot or hand kicked against the pressure. She smiled at the healer, her revulsion quelled by familiarity.

Victrum's opaque eyes crinkled at the corner as he smiled again, "Yes, he is still healthy."

"It's a boy?" Sarah exclaimed, sitting up with excitement. Jareth would be ecstatic!

"Yes it is a healthy boy, and possibly, heir to the throne."

"Yes…" her voice trailed off as she suddenly wondered about the future of her child. Would he grow up to be a strong leader like his father? Would he grow up at all? With all the unrest in the north by the troll country that could spread downward to the other kingdoms?

That war was becoming more and more of a problem. Jareth was hardly coming home anymore; he was always in his study, plotting or talking with generals about strategy and the war. He always looked tired and haggard, sleep coming in very short bursts, and he was hardly eating. The situation on the front was horrible, even with all their magic, the elves, goblins, nymphs, and other magical creatures were being slaughtered by the vicious and cunning trolls. Every spare soldier was being sent to the front now. The situation was dire, and Sarah, when she wasn't worrying about her baby, was worrying about Jareth and their kingdom.

Something occurred to her, "Victrum, why did you come to the Goblin Kingdom?" Actually, she had been wondering it for a while, but she had not known Victrum well and had not asked it. Now that she felt she knew him better, she had asked the question. Victrum's face cut off and twisted into an inhuman mask.

"I am a healer, Majesty."

Sarah was sorry she had asked the question, but she needed to ask another one.

"Then why didn't you stay and heal your side? Why betray your species?"

Victrum lifted his eyes and gave her a level stare; it made her uncomfortable but she needed to know.

"I didn't want to be involved with a side that was causing so much destruction, Majesty."

"I understand. I'm sorry I pried."

"You are My Queen, Majesty. I only want to please." He gave a graceful bow, something that looked impossible with his squat body and irregular features, but he managed it.

"Now, Majesty I must go, there is another pregnancy I need to see to in the village."

"Thank you for your help, Victrum." Sarah said with a smile and touched a tender hand to her belly again. Victrum gave another bow and then he waddled out of the room.

"Is he gone?" A tiny voice came from behind one of the white bed-drapes.

"Yes, Bottleblossem he is gone." She laughed. Bottleblossem's tinkling voice always had that affect on her.

"Oh, My Lady!" the small Garden Faerie sighed in relief, "I know he has been told not to bring Bottleblossem harm, but me is still scared."

"I know, Bottleblossem. You are welcome to hide whenever he enters the room."

Bottleblossem squeaked her thanks and landed gently on Sarah's stomach. Walking around it in tight circles while avoiding her belly button with light feet, Sarah smiled indulgently at the little Faerie. Though she was small, Bottleblossem had become a great help to her as she was still new to the whole ruling a kingdom thing. Nemo yawned loudly from where he had been sleeping and eyed the Faerie walking within easy swiping distance. Nemo had been sleeping on the other side of Sarah for the better part of the day, his comforting warmth against her side helped her get through the icky and sometimes painful examinations of the healer.

"Nemo," Sarah said as a warning and placed a restraining hand on his head. The leopard gave her a baleful look but shifted his eyes away from the Faerie. He lifted his tawny chin, and Sarah gave him an affectionate scratch. A deep rumbling purr started and vibrated into her side, the baby found this sensation vastly amusing and started moving in an uncomfortable jiggle that made Sarah feel a little nauseous.

Suddenly, there was a tugging. Sarah sighed loudly, her dark hair swinging as she shook her head. She wasn't even out of bed yet and someone was wishing away a child. She got up in a sliding waddle that wasn't very graceful, she was very thankful Jareth wasn't there at that exact moment to see it, then again… She looked around for the link but found it missing. For once, he wasn't watching her_. "Must be busier than normal..."_ Sarah thought and quickly got dressed in the Goblin Queen's battle dress. It was able to stretch comfortably over her stomach and the glamour hid her pregnancy to keep up with the new labyrinth storybook's story. The tugging was beginning to hurt now. Why was the tugging was always insistent with her? With Jareth, he got the feeling it was going to happen a couple of days beforehand, and he didn't have to rush. With her, it was always _right now!_

Irritated that another selfish mortal was wishing away a child she took a crystal out of a trunk. "_I must remember to ask Jareth to make some more of these spare crystals, I'm almost out," _she thought as she pushed her will into it.

"Nemo, are you coming?" she paused and turned to the huge cat, it gave another yawn and jumped down. He sauntered to her side and sat under her hand. With an anticipating smile and an extra push of will, there was a white flash of glitter, and they were gone Aboveground.

They landed calmly in front of an overwrought young woman babbling in a garbled language.

Nemo let out a roar of displeasure at the noise, and the woman screamed with fright as she only just noticed them.

"Marie. I am the Goblin Queen, I have taken the child to my realm."

The garbled language Sarah now could understand was Spanish.

"Please." The woman collapsed to her knees and reached out a shaking hand, "I.. am… needing the…. child!" she sobbed out with broken English. Sarah felt instant pity and not for the fist time she loathed this part of the job.

"Marie I have a gift for you. Would you like it?" Sarah held out another crystal. Marie looked up with tears running from her eyes and down her young cheeks. Then she turned her face away with a fresh bout of tears.

"No… noooo, _Senora_," there was such anguish in her tone that Sarah didn't finish it, she motioned Marie forward.

"Marie, why did you wish away the child?"

"I was telling the young mistress a story…" the unfortunate Marie broke out, but she wasn't crying anymore, and as she calmed down, her English improved, "I was telling her a story I was told by my grandmother when I was a girl. I was never taught the right words, lest I was taken away, so my grandmother changed the words, I always change the words and tonight I said the right ones."

Sarah felt her heart drop. There had to be a way. This had been an accident.

"I'm sorry, _Senora, _I never wished anything to happen to that child. I just need him back!"

"Marie, I don't know if there is a way. I know it was an accident, but there are rules I have to follow." The poor woman began to cry again, she fell to the floor and wept bitter tears.

She didn't know exactly what she was going to do, but if Marie wanted the child back she had to run the Labyrinth.

"Marie, here, get to my castle before the thirteen hours are up, and you can have the child back."

Sarah motioned through the window, just like Jareth had all those years ago, the Labyrinth looked the same. Marie still crying climbed through the window and began to run to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

Sarah watched on with Nemo by her side. She scratched his head gently and thought about the problem Marie found herself in.

"Hoggle!" She called loudly.

"Coming… coming Sarah." she heard behind her. She turned with a smile of welcome.

"Hoggle, there is a woman in the Labyrinth that I want you to help. She wished the child away by accidentally saying the words while telling a story. Tell me, is there a way of giving back the child without winning?"

"Yes, Sarah, if she makes it quite far, it shows how much she wants the child back, and she is allowed to have it back."

"Oh, thank you goddess for loopholes!" Sarah laughed delighted and turned to where Marie was just prying open the door to the Labyrinth. "See to it that she gets very far please, Hoggle."

"Yes, Sarah," Hoggle replied with a bow and smile. Then, he waddled after Marie a light step in his tread; it had been a long time since he had been sent on a quest.

Sarah smiled after them and used another crystal to get her back to her throne room, where she could watch Marie's progress.

She landed next to her throne and in a beautiful baby crib lay a rosy cheeked baby girl. Sarah giggled and picked up the smiling child.

"Well, you seem to have a nice disposition; I wonder how long it will last."

The baby seemed not to care, it played with one of the golden pieces on her dress and drifted off to sleep in her arms. Sarah smiled down on it kindly. "I can see why she wants you back little one. You are worth saving."

00000

"I want that bastard _dead_!" Allera, the elfin courtesan proclaimed loudly and slammed her fist down onto the tallied table.

Hashi, the Harpy Queen, smiled in amusement, "Join the club, dearie." She patronised the powerful elf, who sent her a lethal glare.

"Don't fight ladies, there is so much more at stake here than catty fights."

"Halien, shut up." Both women turned and levelled the Harpy King with their own tailored death-glances.

"Jst, where are your armies?" Halien ignored the women and turned to the other male in the battle meeting.

"They are just north of the Nymphs' Glade. My father has them under full control. They follow Jareth's lead."

"Even though we have Allera back, it will still be very difficult to wrestle them away from your father's magic. It will take a lot out of is. I think we should call the Harpy Army before the Faerie. We are their Sovereigns; we have more power over them."

"So be it!" Allera snapped impatient.

They joined hands around the tallied table in the oddly lit room. They began to focus there power into the centre of the table where a map stood alongside a silver bowl. The bowl began to fill with nothing, but something, as they concentrated their powers together. The bowl was filled, and they kept on focusing. The bowl lifted and tipped over the contents spilling over the map and table, it filled the scar marks making them glow with an un-nameable substance.

Something began to happen on the map. Where there were red marks showing the Harpy clans fighting in the north, they began to move south, back down, to the Harpy Kingdom.

They all felt the concentration shift, and as one opened their eyes and released their joined hands.

"Good, now to do the Faerie army." Jst said and they all took a deep breath and then rejoined hands. The bowl began to fill again.

* * *

This late update was not my fault this time hehe my darling Beta forgot about it, but anyway, i finally got it... I love you Inulvr7 : ) 

Thank you to my readers and reviewers; Elissa Alejandra, LabyLvrPhx, Hakkai Ottaku, oh-you-pretty-things, HarlyX5-657, notwritten, yodeladyhoo. i love you all so much!

Dont forget to tell me what you think okay?

Hugs and luvs

Cassee


	31. Front Line

**Chapter 31 **

**The Front Line**

Jareth's study in the Goblin Castle was Sarah's favourite place in the castle. The wide windowsill she often sat in with her husband was her favourite place to sit. It was getting harder to get onto the sill in her very pregnant state, and there was now a permanent foot stool below the wide ledge. Nemo curled around it most days when Sarah was there, but right now she wasn't, but it was where she wished she was.

Sarah was sitting in the Throne room, on her throne watching the hovering crystal before her. A few Goblins littered the room watching their Queen apprehensively. Nemo sat in his usual place by her feet, he lifted his head and yawned obvious to the tension flowing from his mistress.

Labyrinth sat on her splendid obsidian throne with her huge solid gold head-dress regally placed on her head, and she was not in her child form. The ancient Labyrinth's stern eyes pierced through the crystal, boring into Sarah's face and making her shift uncomfortably. The baby moved and she placed a hand on it trying not to cry. The fierce warrior mermaid swimming around the ancient's head bared her sharp teeth and flowed seamlessly into a manticore its human face deformed with over-wide jaws filled with rows of sharp teeth. It's tail a dark green serpent hissed and struck out its eyes glittering pools of black malice. Labyrinth's eyes didn't hold any trace of softness as she talked, Sarah listened and felt her throat constrict with tears. She would not cry! She would not let herself go, she was the Goblin Queen! She was stronger than this, she had survived endless lectures from Karen, the abandonment of her mother, her fathers indifference. She had run the Labyrinth, and beaten Jareth at his own game, she would not cry because the ancient form of Labyrinth was scolding her about the child. As her strength built so did her anger.

"It was a mistake!" Sarah burst out, ashamed at her cowardice. "She didn't mean to wish away the child, she was telling a story!"

"It does not matter, Majesty." Labyrinth's voice was thin and cracking with age, but a thread of anger lined it with steel. "The woman said the words. There are rules to follow, the entire world will fall into chaos if you try and disregard them!"

"I have it on a good source that the rules can be bent," Sarah retorted "if Maria gets far enough and really wants the child back, especially in this case where it is a complete mistake, she can have the girl back!"

"The rules can not be bent Majesty, such a thing is unheard of, it would cause huge ramifications. The child will be forgotten, the woman will forget and the child will get new parents in the Underground."

"I disagree, Labyrinth." Sarah tried to control her tone, but it was getting harder to disguise her anger and disappointment that Labyrinth was being so headstrong about this issue. She felt that the child should be allowed to go home as it was a mistake she had been brought down in the first place.

"Goblin Queen, you are overstepping your boundaries." Labyrinth spoke harshly standing up from her throne straight and angry. Sarah was silenced and sat watching the ancient with a retort ready on her tongue.

"You are a young Queen, Majesty. You do not know all there is to know about this world or your role as Goblin Queen. Like Jareth you have to learn from experience. However, I extend your power. I am the Labyrinth, I was here long before the first king and I will be here long after the last king has taken his last breath. You are Queen, and I submit to your authority," she paused and sat down again on her throne eyes never leaving Sarah's. "Except in regards to the Labyrinth, because I am the Labyrinth. Do you understand? I make the rules, and punish those that break them."

The red manticore above the plumed head-dress on her head twisted into a beautiful phoenix that soared around her throne and left a trail of red flame in its wake. Sarah lowered her eyes unable to meet the powerful woman's ever-changing eyes.

"Do you understand, Majesty?" she was pushing it, showing herself dominant. It grated. Sarah was the queen as well as High Queen and she was now completely engraved into her role. There was no one she submitted to but her husband, and now she was being forced to submit to someone she thought was her ally.

"I understand, Labyrinth." Sarah waved the crystal ball away, the image inside faded and it floated back into its case next to the throne. Her anger simmered just below the surface but she didn't let it get further. Her tears had dried up in her throat where they would stay, she would honour Labyrinth's rules and make the world forget about the child, it didn't matter what she thought, she would do her job. Unless, there was another way she could give the child back, and that was to make getting through the Labyrinth really easy, so Marie could win back the child. A pleased smile made its way to her face and she visibly relaxed.

"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus! Please come here!" She called out and the castle took her voice out to her three old friends.

All three smiled delighted smiles when they heard her voice and started to make their way to the castle. They weren't far away, their duties kept them close to Sarah, even though they didn't get to see her often.

"They will be here soon, Nemo." She dropped her hand onto her tame Leopard's head rubbing gently. Nemo held still under her hand a soft rumbling purr beginning deep within him. She relaxed against the throne and closed her eyes sighing, the plan forming in her mind. Surely Labyrinth wouldn't notice a little bending of the rules.

There was a small knock on the huge doors and a small goblin waddled into the room. He cleared his throat in two high pitched notes and announced in a voice deeper than seemed capable from his small body, "Your Majesty, the dwarf Hoggle, knight Sir Didymus and creature Ludo!"

Sarah nodded her head and the little goblin beamed thrilled with his job well done and scuttled off.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus (riding Ambrosia) squeezed around the door and Ludo pushed it open, it thumped loudly against the stone wall.

"Sarah!"

"My Lady!"

"Sarwwwwwaaaaaaaaa"

Her three old friends cried crowding down the red carpet towards the throne. They would have knelt but Sarah heaved herself out of the stone throne and in her very pregnant state waddled off the dais to greet them. Holding out her hands she was accepted into a loving group hug. It would never have happened if Jareth was around, but he was otherwise occupied and she loved her friends enough to break propriety.

"I have a job for you my friends." She said stepping away and smiling happily at them.

"Anything for you, my most Gracious Queen." Sir Didymus declared pulling himself up on his stirrups (Ambrosias was never left outside as he was part of the little knight) and waved his arms around in a flamboyant bow that knocked his hat flying.

"Thank you, Sir Dydmus." Sarah laughed and smiled at her friend, then turned to the other two. "What say you two? Will you help me?"

"Of course I will help Your Majesty. I'll do anything you want." Hoggle replied with a short bow.

"Ludo help Sarwaa." Ludo moaned happily, but didn't attempt a bow.

"Thank you my friends!" Sarah clapped her hands in delight and laughed, the baby moved abruptly feeling her joy. It slid around and a small foot jabbed from behind taunt skin. "Oh." Sarah said with surprise and laughed again placing her hand over the lump. "Now quiet down, one day that foot might go through my stomach!" she scolded lightly and rubbed the foot until it receded back into the warmth of its home.

She looked back at her friends to find them all hastily rubbing their eyes.

"Just got some pesky dust in me eye, that's all." Hoggle gruffly explained and gave a hearty sniff. She knew it would offend them to point out their tears so she politely turned around and headed back towards her throne, giving them time to wipe their tears away and compose themselves, and for her to rest her feet.

The little girl was sleeping in a cradle next to the throne, Sarah picked her up without waking her and held her gently against her chest. She rubbed her face in the baby's hair and inhaled the beautiful scent of infant. Sighing she laid a kiss in that cloud soft hair and turned her attention to the three loyal helpers in front of the dais.

"There is a woman in the Labyrinth that I would like you to help. She is the nurse of this child and wished her away by accident. I want you to help her get through and I will make it easy to win the game so she can take the child back."

"But, Sarah, we are not allowed to fix the game." Hoggle said cautiously stepping forward and nervously twisting his hands.

"We are not fixing the game. Just making it possible to win."

"But, My Lady. Labyrinth will know and her revenge is a terrible thing to behold." Sir Didymus spoke up, and for the first time Sarah saw intelligence in the little knight. His eyes were narrowed shrewdly at her and he seemed to be thinking a lot.

"What Labyrinth does know won't hurt her." Sarah replied airily waving her hand in dismissal and then returned it to stroke the back of the sleeping child.

"I think Your Majesty is underestimating the power of the Labyrinth." Sarah stopped rubbing the child's back and put her back in the cradle looking at the knight slyly as she did so.

"You know a great deal more then you say Sir Didymus." Sarah sat straight on her throne and stared at the knight, who seemed taller and less old.

"I know about the Labyrinth, Majesty. I have been here a long time."

"How long?"

"Long enough to see the fury of the greatest power in the Underground."

Sarah sat back on her throne and considered what the knight had said. A new respect had grown for her fox knight, it seemed he was not as daft as he acted.

"You will not help me return this child to the Aboveground?" She asked finally of the three Labyrinthine creatures.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, but to do so would throw the Underground into chaos." Hoggle replied hanging his head and his foot scrapped the floor in an endearing habit.

"Understood, my friends." Sarah conceded. It seemed to must be so, her plan unravelled rapidly. This beautiful child was going to be taken from the Aboveground and forever forgotten by the world she had lived in for such a short time. It was so sad. She placed a hand over her own child inside of her and couldn't imagine what a world without him would be like. Thank the Goddess she could erase the memories of the child from the world. She wished that she could have stopped it, but her friends were unwilling to help her and in her pregnant state she was unable to do it herself. So with a click of her fingers a clock appeared beside her. Her three friends stared at her in wonder. She had grown so used to the wild magic inside of her that she didn't notice when she did things she shouldn't have been able to do. She still couldn't control crystals, but that was never going to change, that was Jareth's magic, hers was wild and free having a mind of its own. It was the cause of her rapid pregnant state, the magic was making the baby grow faster and keeping the mother and child alive and healthy.

Maria had 2 hours left, she wasn't even close to the castle and wouldn't make it in time. The child would never see the Aboveground again.

"Labyrinth?" Sarah said her name as a question not entirely sure she would be answered.

"Yes Mommy?" the child's voice whispered through her mind.

"Please find parents for this child." Sarah replied out loud with a smile, the child form of Labyrinth was her favourite to deal with. The old crone was mean.

"Already done, Majesty. They are on their way." The crone's voice echoed through her head.

Sarah sighed, "thank you."

The connection split and Sarah was alone again in her throne room, with her friends and a multitude of goblins. They were currently sitting quietly in a corner playing with building blocks. Sarah hadn't been able to stand the chaos that the Goblins sometimes inflicted and had supplied them with quiet entertainment for when they weren't doing their duties. The goblins were only a nuisance when they had nothing to do.

00000

The noise of the army encampment below the window of his study was horrendous. The sound of ten thousand solders making camp, fixing armour, gambling, and practicing. Halien was having trouble thinking let alone hearing the counsel of his Queen, she was sitting quietly talking while playing with the many rings on her long fingers.

He threw his quill down on the map splattering ink over the drawing of the labyrinth.

"How can you sit there and talk quietly when this racket goes on and on and doesn't pause?" he exploded standing up and pushing his chair violently away.

Angry and worried about the upcoming battle with his far more powerful brother he paced to the window. Staring outside at the horde carrying out a soldier's pastime he wondered if they were good enough to beat Jareth's magic. Was there enough power in his Harpies? Was there enough power in him and his Queen? The Faerie army was powerful, but would it still have the same power with just the Prince leading them? Doubts assaulted him, turning his stomach and making his heart race. He looked over the expanse of the army below, more were still coming, everyday a hundred more turned up and encamped around the Harpy city. There were tents and fires burning as far as the eye could see. The citizens of the city stayed indoors terrified of the mass army and what could happen. Already reports of rapes had reached his ears. He could forbid it, but honestly the soldiers needed to get rid of some of their aggression, and it wasn't many, an acceptable risk of war.

"Do not fear, my King, we are attacking a defenceless pregnant woman, Jareth will not get there in time to save his queen, but the time he hears about it she and her brat will be dead. Jareth will be crippled and he will be easy to destroy. His throne will be yours, and together we will rule the underground." His Queen's crimson lips twisted in a persuasive smile, her silver eyes glittering with suppressed enjoyment of his irritation. She loved him, but with an unquenchable hate. For years he had abused her, taken everything from her. She had let him, thinking that her submission would make him happy, until he had betrayed his true wish; to be High King. She had seen a way to make him happy. She had pulled herself together, became Queen again and had made a plan.

Hashi looked out at the army she had gathered through persuasive manipulation and power, and her eyes glittered with excitement. She placed a gentle hand on her husbands arm and sent him a sweet smile. The king looked down at her with indulgence and gave her a rare smile. Her heart lifted, how was it possible that she still loved this man?

0000

Jareth's mismatched eyes were narrowed with concentration as he focused his magic on the front line of the Troll war. Something bad had happened, troops were leaving the field and travelling south. He needed to get to the front line and see what was happening. With that thought he disappeared with no glitter, his mood urgent, and reappeared in General Hakai of the Faerie Army's tent. The general was pacing at the moment looking tense. He started when Jareth appeared suddenly in his tent.

"Majesty!" He exclaimed and dropped to one knee.

"Up." Jareth said impatiently and the general stood up, "Tell me what is going on here."

"I can't explain it, Majesty. Troops are leaving the front line with no warning. They are travelling south, I can't control them. We have applied to the king but he is having trouble keeping them here. We can't explain it. We are suffering for it."

"Show me."

The general opened a flap in the tent and moved aside for the King to get passed. Soldiers stopped what they were doing and bowed in respect. The smoke was thick and Jareth narrowed his eyes against the burn and looked around. Everywhere around him dirty soldiers with soot covered faces looked up from what they were doing. Fires warmed blades to be forged, sweat ran off the blacksmiths, medics ran panicked around the camp attending to injuries. A large tent was in the centre of the camp, gurneys were being carried into it with blood covered, screaming Fae.

The front line. How he hated it.

* * *

a/n: Hi all! I'm so sorry its been so long for me to update... its not that I lost interest I just got stuck and couldnt seem to move forward. This chapter hasnt been beta'd, Inuluvr if you are reading this... did u get my email? I am completely mortified that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I really didnt think it had been that long until I logged on. 

Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter: Ukchana (I didnt use the reference but i might in the next chapter :p) Mentally Insane Fangirl, Apollo's Priestess, Dark Angel Millenia, starbaby-210, Achaya, LabyLvrPhxqueenofgoblins13, Elissa Alejandra, roesbud, Nopa LaMais, notwritten, yodeladyhoo

I LOVE you all so much: ) please let me know what you think okay?

Hugs

Cassee


	32. Attack!

**Chapter 32**

**Attack **

**A/N: Before you start reading this chatper know that the events are all happening at the same time. Enjoy )**

Jareth strode through the army encamped at the front line and saw ruin everywhere. Injured soldiers were overflowing from the medical tent to other tents to some ever being placed on the ground on stretchers and left to die as the Healers rushed from patient to patient saving who they could.

"As you see, Majesty, the losses are heavy." The General of the Faerie army strode beside him as they looked at the devastation resulting from the desertion of most of the allied armies.

"Where is the Faerie King?"

"He has joined the Healers to do what he can to help."

"Call him and all the other commanders in this army." He thought for a moment, "unless they are on their deathbed."

Jareth barely acknowledged the General's salute and continued to walk hurriedly through the camp the heavy smoke of the blacksmith and cooking fires burning his eyes. His hands ached from being clenched into fists for too long. He released them absentmindedly and rounded the corner to the main strategy tent. His fists closing tightly again as he swept into the tent and stared at the map of the battlefield on a huge wooden table. There before his eyes the true nature of the catastrophe came to light.

The Faerie army was missing two thirds of its units and the harpy army was non-existent. They were all gone, not one remained on the battle field. In slight panic he created a crystal and pushed his most powerful revealing magic into it and broke it over the map. The map segregated into different colours. Red for his own army, all at the front line with a worrying amount in the medical tents of the camp. Blue for the Faerie army, and here was the puzzling thing, black intertwined with the blue and seemed to be pulling it to the army south. He looked for any black troops signifying the Harpy clan and there was not one trace on the battle field except in the medical tents. That's where he needed to go next. Question the injured Harpies and find out what had power had drawn them back.

It occurred to him that his brother could have done it, but he dismissed it as easily as it came. Halien was powerful but not as powerful as Jareth. Even if Halien could unify his power with his Harpy Queen they still would not have enough power to wrest the control of the army from his black gloved hands. Something else was at work here, something that might cause the destruction of the Underground, if the united armies lost to the Trolls, they would all die.

Stressed he sent out a trail of thought to Sarah in the Goblin Castle and she looked up from where she was looking over some papers on his desk. Nemo sat up and looked around intently feeling the presence of his master. Sarah smiled up into the air and closed her eyes. Hurriedly Jareth smudged his location so she wouldn't know he was at the front line and smiled in greeting at his very pregnant wife. They met in their minds, he enclosed her in a tight hug. She rested her head on his chest without words. They didn't need them. The prince in Sarah's stomach kicked against her stomach and Jareth could feel it, he drew back with a delighted laugh and put a hand over the tapping foot and looked up into Sarah's eyes.

"What's wrong, Jareth?" She asked sensing his distress and stress. He smiled at her his hard eyes softening with intense emotion, she had a wonderful effect on him, who knew that she would be so perfect for him.

"Nothing, Sarah. I just miss you." He pulled her head forward and kissed her forehead, she pulled away searching his eyes.

"Jareth, don't lie." She touched his cheek and the baby kicked again drawing his eyes to her swollen belly. "I can feel your worry."

"Something has happened with the Troll War, its just wearing me down. I hoped that everything was going well. Then this happens!" he exploded in frustration. His hands closing into fists again. Sarah reached up her hand and stroked his face calming him. She took one of his tense fists and raised it to her lips kissing it.

"Everything will be fine, Jareth." She raised her eyes to his and they sparked with conviction. "You are capable of bringing everything in order. I know you are."

He smiled at her in gratitude, gave her one last kiss and opened his eyes shutting off communication between them. He didn't want her looking into his meeting with the generals and getting worried. She had enough to worry about with the wild magic inside her making their child grow too fast. He turned his attention to the map again and his fist crashed down on the rapidly moving black. What in all the Underground was strong enough to pull the Harpy and most of the Faerie armies away from his control?

"My Liege?" the Faerie General had returned and was stepping into the tent, the rest of the generals –who were not in the medical tents or dead- were behind him looking harried.

"Good, you have most of them with you." Jareth replied and motioned them to the map. "What can you tell me of this?"

One of the generals let out a foul oath of surprise, "I didn't know it was this bad!" he exclaimed and more generals nodded their heads.

"We need to try and bring them back." Jareth looked around at the Fae gathered around him. "Where is the Faerie King?" he asked calmly holding onto his temper.

"He is still in the medical tent, Majesty. Trying to save a few more soldiers."

Jareth had to take a deep breath to keep his head from exploding. The last thing he needed was defiance from another king, especially one as powerful as the King of the Faeries. He produced a crystal and filled it with communication magic willing it to show the Faerie King. The magic cleared inside it and showed a man covered in blood not his own, sleeves rolled up, working relentlessly next to healers to keep the soldier they were working on alive.

"King Alocote." He said drawing the Faerie King's attention upwards.

"King Jareth." Alocote nodded his head and turned his attention back to the dying soldier.

"Are you aware of how bad the situation is, Alocote?" Jareth didn't mind speaking to the top of the Faerie King's head as he worked.

"Yes," the other king said sadly and looked at the healer working with him. He shook his head briefly and pulled the blood soaked sheet up and over the Fae's head. Jareth bowed his head in respect for the dead and the communication crystal followed Alocote as he moved to another dying soldier. This wasn't working at all, Jareth didn't have the king's attention. He clicked his fingers impatiently and the communication crystal dissipated, Alocote didn't notice. He turned to the generals gathered around the map, "Concentrate on getting the forces back. I am going to question the Harpy soldiers in the medical tents." They saluted their assent and before he had taken two steps out of the tent they had gathered around the tent and were pulling their magic into a stronger call to get the troops back to the front lines.

Jareth didn't want to walk through the city of tents with their terrified occupants. He vanished without glitter and appeared outside the medical tent, where he paused to get himself under control. Jareth wasn't a coward by nature, he was strong and willing to defend the weak and risk his life, but the thought of entering the medical tent with it's broken, bleeding Fae and the stench of death turned his stomach. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Gagging as he took in the stench of piss, fear and death. Cursing his weakness he swung the tent flap back and stepped inside. It was worse then he thought. He had never seen so many lying in agony. He had been in wars, fought along side his soldiers to defend kingdoms at his father's command, but he had never seen a side take this many casualties. The red of blood was everywhere, the smell of dying, scared soldiers horrific. He needed to locate the King of the Faerie and interrogate the Harpy soldiers.

On the other side of the tent someone screamed. A long note of anguish and pain, the hairs on the back of Jareth's neck stood up. He turned his head towards the sound and saw the Faerie King bent over a soldier giving them a ladle of water.

The Fae looked terrible. His proud shoulders were drooping with weariness, his long hair frizzy and falling out of its tight braid. There was blood covering his hands and splashed down the front of his robes. He had been working in the medical tent for days without taking more than 5 hours sleep. Jareth strode towards him, he needed to get an assessment of the damage, and if possible give the other king some energy.

"Alocote." He said as he stopped next to him and looked with sympathy at the young Faerie soldier moaning and moving fitfully on the bed. Alocote was muttering something to a healer and shook his head briefly. He moved on and Jareth was forced to move with him, still waiting for acknowledgement.

"Alocote, damn it! Look at me!" Jareth demanded and put a hand on the other king's shoulder turning him around. The other king's eyes were saddened and tired, they didn't stay on Jareth, instead they drifted to his left and to another soldier that needed attention.

"Jareth, if you are going to talk to me at least help me!" The Faerie King got a spark of angry hopelessness in his tired eyes. He moved away from Jareth and to the nearest soldier. Jareth followed flattening his irritation. He wasn't being treated with respect but he understood the strain the other king was under and better yet he respected his motivation. He flicked a crystal into being and filled it with energy. He gave it to the Faerie King.

"Here, now, where are the wounded Harpy soldiers?"

Alocote looked at the crystal in his hand and smiled briefly at Jareth, "thank you." The crystal absorbed into his hand and immediately he looked refreshed. His proud stance was back and the sparkle in his eyes returned. Jareth had put a little hope into the mixture and it now blazed out of the handsome king's eyes. Alocote motioned Jareth to the end of the tent.

"They are there, we had to put restraints on as they keep trying to get up, dying or not."

"Thank you," Jareth replied and walked purposely to the other side of the tent. He glanced back at the other king and saw that Alocote was plugging an artery of another soldier that had just been carried in with his hands, blood was gushing between his fingers, staining his robe and face as he yelled for healers. Jareth turned away sad and distressed. He didn't like death, he hated war. He did the only thing he could do; he turned it into anger. If he was angry he could cope with it all, he could be objective and ruthless. The leader every soldier that was dying out there deserved.

The Harpy soldiers were as Alocote had said; tied down and bloody. There were twelve of them. Two were dead and lay with their eyes open, the once brilliant red eyes of one and yellow of the other were lifeless and dull. The other ten were struggling and screaming to get loose. They were all women, beautiful and deadly. There was one that didn't struggle and Jareth focused his attention on her.

Her ruby red hair was cut short, pixy-like, and her eyes were a brilliant gold, she had only one wing, bandages covered one leg and blood showed through, blood stained her face and down her neck from a vicious bite that had only been stitched closed not covered with gauze. She glared at the High King with defiance and anger. Her one wing suddenly twitched and pain flashed across her proud face. Jareth moved to her side and looked at her in cold silence, rattling her defiance, making her wonder. Her eyes diverted away from his.

"What is your name?" he asked coolly, his expression cold. No answer.

"Soldier, what is your name?" He asked again his eyes glinting dangerously.

The Harpy soldier glared at him, assessing him, trying to pull his bluff.

His eyes were unreadable, but undeniably cruel. "If I have to ask again, there will be pain." The threat made her gold eyes flicker but she remained silent.

Without a sound Jareth reached over and ripped a stitch out of the wound at her neck. The Harpy screeched with pain and cursed him.

"What is your name?" he asked again examining the stitch in his hand, it was bloody with some skin hanging off it. The soldier's lips were turning white with pain, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Anger and despair lay in their gold depths and Jareth was sorry he had to hurt her.

"Justina." Came the gasped reply.

"Who is calling you back, Justina?"

There was no answer. Jareth waited in silence giving her a chance to reply, when none was forthcoming he reached forward to rip out another stitch. She jerked back frightened "No! Wait!" She coughed at the effort it took to speak. "Our Queen is calling us back."

"Hashi?" he asked in surprise, "and your king?"

"Yes." The reply was a whisper. For what she had just confessed she could die for treason.

"Thank you," Jareth said and conjured a crystal. He forced his will into it and pushed it against the wound on her neck. It healed slowly, and the pain lessened. The solder didn't thank him, she turned her face away and he left her bedside.

Vanishing he returned to the General's tent to help them get the army back.

0000

The moment Jareth stepped into the medical tent, Halien and Hashi put their plan into action.

0000

Sarah was sitting on the throne when the pain came upon her. With a soft cry her hand flew to her belly and wetness pooled under her. Her water had broken, early. She tried to get up and a contraction came upon her. She grit her teeth and couldn't move. Confusion and fear made her heart speed up as thoughts whirled around her head. The primary one; the contractions shouldn't be this bad yet, nor this close. Another come onto her and she fought the urge to scream. At this rate she wouldn't get off the throne before the baby came. Another came she screamed. It was happening too fast, her body wouldn't take the damage! Nemo's head came up at the sound of his mistress's distress and he growled in warning. At her scream he echoed it with one of his own and loped around to stand in front of her baring his teeth.

Goblins had heard her scream and they scuttled in worried for their Queen and what would the King would do to them if something happened to her. They stopped at the massive door when they saw Sarah's taunt face and the dangerous leopard ready to attack anything that got near her.

"Fetch the doctor!" she gasped when she saw them and they ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. Bottleblossem flew in to the room in a streak of glitter.

"Milady! It's too soon!" the little Faerie fretted and Sarah didn't warrant it with a reply as another contraction came upon her. Tears welled up in her eyes and started to course down her cheeks. Bottleblossem flew frantic circles around her head unsure what to do to help her mistress.

Victrum the troll physician hurried in a worried look on his face. Nemo growled in warning and he stopped short.

"Nemo, leave him." Sarah gasped out and reached out her hand to Victrum. The physician ran forward to his Queen whilst keeping an eye on the leopard.

"Majesty! We need to get you to the birthing chamber!"

Sarah tried to smile at his stating the obvious, but another contraction the biggest one yet racked her body with pain and she cried out gripping the arms of the throne until the veins of her neck stood out.

"It hurts!" she whimpered when the pain subsided, she tried to get up again and managed it this time. She held a hand out to Victrum and he took it supporting her weight. The goblins that had returned with him had also –at his request- brought along a chair. He lead her to it and she sat a protective hand on her belly. The goblins picked the chair up carefully and ran with Victrum to the birthing chamber. Halfway there another one came and went leaving Sarah drawn and whimpering on the chair. Victrum tried not to let his panic show. The wild magic was making this go too fast! Her body, even as an immortal, needed to adjust with the contractions. It was speeding everything up too fast, it was going to kill her!

They reached the birthing chamber and Sarah took a deep breath and needed a lot of support to get her to the bed. Victrum shooed the goblins out, but let Bottleblossem stay, for once the two were joined in truce as they watched their mistress writhe on the bed in the agony of childbirth.

The contraction ceased and Sarah lifted her head from the pillows. "Give me something to numb the pain. _Please_!" The last ended in a scream as a fast contraction forced her head back and veins of effort to appear on her neck. Bottleblossem got a cold cloth and wiped the perspiration away unable to do more. Victrum however, could. He grabbed his bag and shifted through it, grabbing different bottles and instruments out. He poured several potions into a goblet and handed it to Sarah. She gulped it down quickly, spilling some on her dress. Victrum mumbled an apology as he took scissors to the beautiful dress and changed her into a nightgown. The potion worked fast, the next contraction Sarah felt was bearable, but only just.

00000

"Soldiers!" Halien rode is beautiful warhorse across the lines of infantry as he gave his speech, "the high king has gone and left his kingdom unprotected. My kingdom that he stole from me! It is mine by right of birth, not his! I am your true High King!"

There was a deafening roar of agreement as soldiers, Harpy and Faerie, slammed their weapons against their shields and screamed war cries.

"There is no resistance against the army of the rightful king! Take the land and your rewards will be great!" he finished with a flourish kicking his horse into a rear while he played with his word. The reply was just as he had hoped; pure, unadulterated worship. The army was ready to march out and he was leading it at the front.

His Queen was also dressed for battle; she would fly above with the rest of the Harpy warriors and lead the air strike on the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

"MOVE OUT!"

The Harpy King and Queen screamed simultaneously and the entire army moved as one behind their sovereigns.

00000

"Concentrate, damn it! Jareth nearly screamed in frustration as their fifth try to bring the army back resulted in failure.

"My Liege," a Faerie General stepped forward, "we need the king to stabilise the power."

Jareth had been afraid of that. Alocote had made it clear he was not going to leave the medical tent for any reason. _Maybe I should just magic him over. _He thought grimly, but he pushed that tempting thought aside, he needed every ounce of magic he possessed to bring back the armies. They had been pulled back by two powerful sovereigns. What he couldn't figure out was how they had managed to call the Faerie army as well. It should have been impossible! And yet the proof was standing right in front of him in the form of a map with the different colours for the armies travelling away from the war.

"Majesty?"

Jareth pulled himself out of his thoughts realising he had been in them too long and the men were looking to him to make a decision. Alocote would just have to let a few die to save so many more. He nodded his head once and disappeared. Travelling himself would cost him nothing; transporting someone else would have cost a lot. He appeared in the medical tent again and hardly noticed the stench of fear and death around him, nor the dark brown and brilliant reds of blood splattered around. He was at Alocotes's side within seconds.

"Alocote, we need you right now to help bring back the army."

"I am busy, Jareth." The Faerie King hardly looked up from the Fae warrior he was currently saving.

"If you do not help us, many more will die!" Jareth was boarding on desperation now, it didn't come though in his manner or expression but he was beginning to panic.

Alocote looked up from his work and stared at Jareth coldly.

"You really need my help don't you." He said eventually, the Fae beneath his hands moaned and he turned his attention back, finishing the stitching and attempted to wash the blood from his hands. It didn't wash off, his skin was stained.

"Yes, blood hell, yes!" Jareth nearly exploded and ran his hands through his hair. "Can you honestly not see how much?"

The Faerie King looked at him with something like amusement and Jareth lost his calm expression. It fell into desperate rage. "Damn it, Alocote! People are dying and you are not seeing the big picture." He pulled himself up to his full height and his face became a mask again, his eyes cold as ice, resolved. "I am your king and you will obey me in this."

Anger glinted briefly in the Faerie King's eyes, but it was gone quickly. He sighed and ran out of the tent the High King on his heels. They got back to the tent and quickly the circle was completed again. Before they could start Jareth noticed something that made his blood run cold. The Harpy and Faerie army that had deserted were now on the move in a different direction. A direction he knew intimately. They were marching on to his Labyrinth and onto Sarah!

* * *

A/N: Ok this is the second last chapter. **I have completed the entire story and** **will release the next chapter next week.** I am so sorry its taken me so long. I KNEW where i wanted to go, i just lacked the way to get there. Tawnybmw reviewed and it pushed this story back into my thoughts and at 4:55am i have finished it and will update.

Im currently writing a new Labyrinth fic that I haven't put up yet. I wil probs put up shamless advertising for it in my next chapter update.

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed ) you guys mean the world to me.

Tawnybmw, Kanazawa, Nette, Elliesmeow, LabyLvrPhx, Mentally Insane Fangirl, Apollo's Priestess, notwritten, yodeladyhoo.

Thanks so much!

Hugs

Cassee


	33. The End

**Chapter 33 **

**The End**

An agonising scream echoed down the passage from the birthing chambers. Even though Victrum had given Sarah the pain killers they didn't numb all the pain, and what was bearable half an hour before was unbearable now with the onslaught of contractions that came with increasing intensity and with less and less time between for her to catch her breath. Sarah was terrified, she wished for Jareth with every breath she could draw in between crushing pain.

Victrum checked her dilation and nodded his head grimly. He nodded to Bottleblossem and she darted forward and wiped the perspiration of Sarah's forehead and face with a soothing cloth.

"Sarah, you can push now." The physician told her and made himself ready to catch the child.

These were the welcome words Sarah had been waiting for. She was running out of strength, it was an effort to even lift her head. She took a deep breath and sent a thought out to Jareth as she bore down and pushed. A scream clawed its way out of her throat at the agonising pain and tears streamed down her cheeks.

00000

Jareth forced himself to calm and direct the magic that the generals and the Faerie King were sending him to regain control of the army. Slowly he felt the pull of the soldiers that were still moving towards their Sovereigns. They were coming back to the battle. He opened his eyes and looked at the map. The rest that had already made it to the Harpy kingdom were not distracted from their course. They would overrun the Labyrinth in less than 5 minutes.

He reopened the link between himself and his wife and felt blinding agony. His eyes opened in shock as the pain of childbirth seared through him and he grunted. The men in the tent looked at him surprised and he ignored them.

Sarah was giving birth way too early and there was an army that was going to attack any moment. For the first time in his life, Jareth didn't know what to do. Did he stay and try and get the army to turn from here? Or did he go to his wife and try and defend her as the wild magic inside her forced the baby out too early.

The thoughts whirled around his head and he panicked, he couldn't think, couldn't act.

Suddenly a woman materialised in the room, a beautiful woman with long red hair and dark red eyes. Jareth recognised her instantly and strode across the room to her, grabbing her arms he looked at her with undisguised desperation.

"Geletia, tell me what to do!"

"Go to your wife, High King."

"You said we would have peace! You said we would be peaceful for 60,000 years!" he yelled and shook her hard.

She looked at him sadly, "You changed your destiny and that of the Mortal, when you caused the death of the Faerie Princess. Her brother Jst has taken it upon himself to revenge his sister and is being used by your brother in a plot to kill your son and take your throne."

"Oh _Goddess..."_ Jareth whispered in despair. It was truly all his fault!

She looked at him with suffering eyes, "go to your wife, High King, she is suffering."

Jareth released her and stepped away.

"We will keep trying to draw the army back, Jareth." Alocote said gravely.

Jareth nodded briefly and was gone, vanished to the Labyrinth and to his wife who laboured in childbirth.

0000

He arrived in the birthing chamber just as the baby slipped out of Sarah and was caught in the safe arms of the physician Victrum. He stood in the shadows for a second alarmed by the blood and disarray he saw. Sarah sobbed weakly on the bed and tried to sit up to see her baby.

"Is he well?" she whispered her throat rough from screaming.

"He is perfect, Majesty."

"Good." Sarah whispered and accepted a drink of water from Bottleblossem. "Jareth," she looked directly at him and smiled, "I have given you a son and heir."

Before he could say anything she fell into an exhausted sleep. Jareth ran forward and took her hand gently touching her forehead in worry.

Victrum washed the perfect baby boy and wrapped him in a blanket. "Your son, Majesty." He said and placed the child into Jareth's quivering arms. Jareth had never felt a love so deep and so sudden take a grip on his heart as when he looked into his son's mismatched eyes for the first time.

"Look what we did, Sarah." He whispered and kissed the baby on the head marvelling and forgetting about everything else.

Suddenly an alarm pierced the air and Jareth stood up holding his son protectively against his chest. In the moment he had seen his firstborn born he had forgotten his brother's army was coming to kill his son and take his throne. Hurriedly he handed the child to Victrum and told him briefly what was happening. He left strict instructions to protect the child and his queen with his life before Jareth strode out the room magically locking the doors behind him.

"Labyrinth!" he called and a mirror like image of the crone appeared.

"Majesty, there are intruders in the Labyrinth."

"I know," he relied hurriedly running up stairs to his study where he could look at the advancing army through the window he loved to sit in with Sarah. "Kill all on foot and as many as you can in the air." He gave the order and sprinted through the doors of his study and to the window. Thousands of soldiers could be seen on the outside and would be attacking the Labyrinth in a matter of seconds! He needed to get to the roof. He vanished and reappeared on the rooftop of his castle and looked around. He was powerful and could kill hundreds of the forces coming to attack but he could not kill them all. Hopefully Labyrinth would take out a few hundred more and Alocote could pull the majority back to the troll war. He clicked his fingers grimly and was instantly covered in battle armour. He would save Sarah and their son, even if it cost him his life.

With a tremendous war cry the advancing army attacked! The foot soldiers made up of mostly Faeries attacked the walls using their wings to scale quickly up and over the walls as if they were merely hurdles in a race. The first hundred were killed with vines that lashed out so fast they soldiers couldn't defend themselves and were torn apart. The next hundred simply cut the vines and advanced with deadly determination.

On the roof Jareth was attacked by the first round of Harpies. The Queen didn't attack she flew straight up and directed as wave after wave came at him and he blocked them with magic shields and trapped some in crystals, others were disintegrated. The Harpies were relentless and were attacking from all around him, he didn't shield quickly enough as a Harpy came at him from behind and she caught him in a long slash of her dagger across his back. Jareth whirled with a cry and threw a crystal at her, she burst into flames screaming. Jareth was making crystals appear as fast as he could, but he was getting tired. The constant waves of attacks were wearing him down, but he grit his teeth and held his own on the rooftop. Silently telling Sarah he loved her as she was still sleeping and the link between them was dead.

0000

The piercing alarms were encroaching on her exhausted sleep and Sarah began to wake. She opened her eyes and saw Victrum holding her baby. She smiled tiredly and tried to move, her sore body panged and she made a small sound. The physician turned and hurried over handing her son to her.

"Aren't you beautiful, I will name you Toby, I don't think your father will object." She sighed and smiled at Victrum, "thank you." Her strength was waning again, with it her awareness, but she knew there was something important happening. That damn alarm was unusual. "Victrum, what is happening?"

"War, Majesty. Halien has attacked the Labyrinth with his army."

"Jareth!" Sarah cried and sat up, her vision whirled and threatened to turn black. She kept very still warding off the dizziness. Suddenly warmth filled her and she couldn't move. A quickening of her heart told her it was the wild magic inside her doing something.

_Please help me help Jareth. _She silently implored it knowing the magic did whatever it pleased anyway.

Her heart quickened again and her sore body started to lift of its own accord. Sarah shut her eyes and went inward allowing the magic to take hold of her body. She would give her life to save her baby and Jareth. She would give her life to protect the inhabitants of the Labyrinth.

"Majesty!" Victrum shouted in panic as Sarah was lifted completely off the bed and floated straight up. Sarah didn't hear him, the magic filled her with warmth and she felt instinctively that she shouldn't open her eyes. She continued climbing up towards the ceiling then went safely through it. Victrum fell to his knees praying to the Goddess for mercy on his Queen and King as they fought for their lives.

She continued upward until she broke out onto the rooftop where Jareth was being attacked by three Harpy women with daggers. His shield was beginning to break under the strain of the weapons and pure determination to kill him. His attention broke as Sarah appeared beside him seemingly dead. The daggers got through and sank deep into his shoulder, back and arm.

"Sarah!" he called and erected a weak barrier around them both, falling to his knees beside his wife he cradled her body to him and kissed her forehead.

"It's the Mortal Whore!" Hashi the Harpy Queen screamed over the din of weapons attacking weapons and stone. "Kill her!"

Harpies all around them swarmed and came in to attack. A bright flash of light and power came out of Sarah and froze the entire army where they were. Jareth looked up from where he was shielding Sarah's body and looked around himself with astonished eyes. Harpies were frozen mid-dive, Hashi's mouth open in a scream of battlelust.

He looked down at Sarah to see her green eyes open and looking at him, pure love shining in their beautiful depths.

"Sarah…" he started and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Where do they need to go?" She whispered her voice still rough from screaming.

"The front line of the troll war," Jareth replied and Sarah smiled again. She attempted to raise her hand to touch his face, but couldn't lift it.

"I have given you a son, someone to fill your life with love and laughter."

"That's what you are here for, love." He replied and kissed her gently, tears beginning in his eyes at the resigned tone to her voice. She was trying to tell him something, but his panicking mind wouldn't take it in.

"I have given you a son, an heir. I love you, Jareth."

"No…" he whispered his tears beginning to flood over and down his cheeks. "You can't…"

"I am on borrowed strength, my love. The wild magic inside me has lent me enough to save you." Her words were becoming softer and her eyes were filling with tears.

"No!..." Jareth repeated more firmly pulling his soul-mate closer to his chest and his head screamed out denial.

"Jareth," Sarah said smiling at him, compassion in her eyes, tears slipping from her eyes into her hair.

"You can't leave me." Jareth could hardly speak around the lump of anguish in his throat.

"I love you." Sarah whispered one last time, closing her eyes.

Time restarted again. Halien's entire army disappeared including the Harpy King and Queen to the front line of the troll war.

Jareth didn't notice. His entire being was fixed on the young woman in his arms. He touched her cheek disbelieving and her head lolled towards him, a peaceful smile on her face.

Jareth felt his heart break. A single whimper pushed past the lump in his throat and he touched her hair, touched her face with trembling fingertips. Finally dark, despairing emptiness filled him and he let out a single, wordless scream.

00000

The generals in the strategy tent of the front line let out a cheer. The map in front of them was changing. The defecting army was returning. The Faerie King breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Majesty?"

Alocote opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at the general, "Halien and Hashi the King and Queen of the Harpies need to be arrested. Organise a unit of thirty well trained men from the High King's army. Message me when you have finished."

The General nodded his head and banged his hand against his breast plate. He turned to leave the tent then stopped. "Why only the High King's army?"

Alocote's face was grim, "his soldiers were the only ones that didn't desert."

The General's saluted again and left the tent. The Faerie King sat at the desk looking at the troops slowly returning on the map. Suddenly there was a flash of light behind him and a solid _thump, _on the map the front line was crowded with colours_. _Alocote turned around and stared in astonishment. On the floor of his tent, in a heap, lay Hashi and Halien the Harpy King and Queen, unconscious.

"Majesty!" the Generals burst into the tent and stopped startled looking at the monarchs on the floor.

Alocote glanced at the Generals and the Faerie General remembered himself and saluted sharply the rest followed quickly and the Faerie King nodded his head not taking his eyes from the monarchs.

"Secure them in the torture tent, I will be there shortly." He said finally and motioned them away. They left quickly carrying the unconscious pair out with them. He turned back to the map a tight smile on his face the army was back!

#

Hashi spat blood at the Faerie King and it hit his shield uselessly, she smiled anyway showing sharp bloodstained teeth. "I'm not telling you a thing." She purred and coughed up the blood from her punctured lung. She lay on a wooden table so stained with blood with was dark reddish brown, her wings broken and useless under her back, her hands and feet shackled tightly with iron. The iron burned and her wrists were torn and bloody.

"That is very unwise, Hashi. You and Halien didn't have enough power to make the armies turn traitor. Who helped you?" Alocote asked grimly and picked up a curved knife examining the point, it cut his finger and he nodded his head satisfied. "I will go after your wings next."

"And I will stay just as silent." She spat back and turned her face to let blood run out of her mouth onto the table. Nothing he could do to her was anything like what she had endured all her years of marriage to Halien.

"Pity, I think your wings are so pretty." He stabbed the knife through her crimson wing where it was thickest, cutting through bone and feathers. Hashi screamed in agony and choked on blood, it gurgled in her throat and she struggled to breathe. He left the knife embedded in her wing and grabbed her face turning it towards him. She tried to wrench her face away but his grip tightened and she fought urge to cry.

"I know what will make you talk." He told her releasing her face abruptly and straightening. Behind him two guards brought in a bloody Halien. Hashi couldn't contain her distress when she saw his damaged face and body. They chained him to a wooden cross in front of the table Hashi lay on and Halien sagged against the wood unable to hold himself up.

The Faerie went to Halien and lifted his head up. The fallen Harpy King's head lolled and the whites of his eyes showed. Alocote let go with a disgusted sound and the prisoner's head fell back against the wood with a _thud. _

"Wake him up." the Faerie King gestured behind him and moved to behind Hashi's head. She couldn't see him the primitive fear of being attacked from behind triggering the animal reaction of absolute stillness. Excruciating pain suddenly arced down her spine as he wrenched the knife out of her wing she screamed. In front of her a soldier splashed a bucket of dirty water on Halien, who awoke with a groan.

"Good. He's up." Alocote said grimly. Then stabbed the knife deep into Halien's shoulder.

#

The torture lasted only as long as it needed to. Hashi gave up the names of Allera the Elfin Courtesan and Jst the Faerie Prince. Alocote had been hurt and angry when he heard of his son's involvement in the plot to take the High King's throne, but it didn't affect his judgement. Two separate units of elite soldiers were send out to capture the traitors and bring them to the Front Line. Where they would be questioned then taken to the High King for judgement.

0000

The occupants of the Labyrinth, who had survived the attack, rebuilt the damaged walls. The goblins and servants in the castle walked around quietly, never spoke in more than a hushed voice and stayed away from the King and Queen's bedroom.

Jareth had locked himself and the body of Sarah into their bedroom and had not come out since. It had been three days and many in the castle were worried that the King would do himself harm.

Victrum looked after the King's son as best he could, he found a Fae wet nurse in the village to feed the prince and he took over the rest of the duties. He needed to keep the heir to the throne healthy should anything happen to the king. A knock on his chamber door pulled him out of his morose thoughts and he glanced at the baby sleeping peacefully in the crib beside his desk.

"Enter." He said and stood when the Elfin Seer walked into the room.

"Milady." He bowed low before her, and she made a motion for him to rise.

"Good physician, where is the king?" she asked her red eyes searching the chambers for any sign of the monarch.

"He is in his chambers, Milady. He took the Queen with him and they have not come out for three days." Victrum allowed his distress to come through in his tone and looked at Geletia imploringly. "Surely there is something you can do?"

"I have come here to help." She replied and glided over to the cradle where the Heir to the High Throne lay sleeping. "He is beautiful." She sighed, but did not touch him. Her time to give prophecies was over. She was here to do one more thing for the Goddess Fate and then she could die.

"Where are the King's chambers?" she asked turning to Victrum. He walked to the door betraying his anxiety.

"I'll show you."

Geletia left Victrum at the door and with a little persuasive Elf magic she got the door to the chambers unlocked. The room was in darkness, but Geletia could make out objects in the gloom.

"Jareth?" She said quietly.

"Get out!" Jareth shouted hoarsely and got up creating a crystal as he came. She held out a hand.

"Wait! I am here to help."

"Help?" he scoffed. "You have done nothing but damage your entire life. This is _your _fault!" he hissed at her and she felt the weight of guilt fall on her shoulders.

"Jareth, you can't keep your wife's body here with you." She changed the subject and strode to the window. Opening the curtains the room filled with light, something glittered on the huge bed and she crossed to it.

Sarah lay as if sleeping encased in crystal. Jareth's shrine to his wife.

"Jareth you have a son! You can't stay here." She turned to face him, trying to shift the guilt and sorrow she felt somewhere deep so she wouldn't feel it. Just a little more and she could die.

"I didn't ask your opinion." Jareth sneered and crossed to the bed. He ran two fingers lovingly over the crystal where Sarah's lips were still red and ready for a kiss.

Geletia sighed and prayed to the Goddess that he would take this too heart so that life could go on.

"Jareth, if you let her go. You can have her again."

"What? How?" He turned with drunken hope in his eyes. Her heart nearly shattered for the part she played in his pain.

"The Goddess isn't cruel, Jareth. One life to save millions! She knows Sarah is your soul and she is willing to give her back to you. You must let her go!"

Jareth turned back to his wife lying encased in the crystal and his fist's clenched.

"How do I know this isn't just some trick to get her way?" He asked angrily all too aware of the way the Goddess Fate worked.

"Trust me."

Jareth was silent at that, a battle going on inside his head. Geletia had started the ball rolling for this disaster just by being herself. The prophecy she gave him at birth, the prophecy she gave Mecrinda, the warning she didn't give in time. Everything would have happened another way if she hadn't interfered!

"I can't." He said eventually, his back still turned, "everything that has happened, has happened because of you."

"I know." Geletia sighed and left the room heartsick. She knew that Jareth was right; she was the cause for all of this heartache and pain. She had been cursed since birth to bring misfortune.

"Goddess," she whispered in the empty hallway, "I gave him your message. Please let me die now."

She took four more steps into an alcove and the Goddess kept her promise to the poor Elfin Seer Geletia. She took her life and reunited her with her true love in the Otherlife.

Jareth himself sat on the bed next to Sarah and tried to get his treacherous thoughts under control. He knew that Geletia was right. He had a son and a kingdom to run. He could no longer afford to wallow in his grief. Sarah had given her life to save him and that of her son and would have done it for nothing if he couldn't move on.

His placed a hand over hers through the crystal and with a small cry of dismay he sent her to the embalmers who would prepare her body for burial. He couldn't hold back the sobs and came out of his room when the funeral was set to occur.

He held Toby through it all and wept.

Four days later he sat in his study a mountain of paperwork piled up on his desk. Though his world had fallen down, it didn't mean that the kingdom had stopped. There was a hole in his life that would never be filled again, but he tried. He buried himself into his work and into loving and nurturing Toby his one and only link to Sarah.

He glanced at his sleeping son and smiled slightly. Suddenly, he felt an odd tug on the bond that had faded out of existence when Sarah had died. His heart leapt and he started to reach out down that lone ribbon before his mind reminded him that his beautiful wife was dead and nothing was at the end of that ribbon. He turned back to his paperwork, disappointment making his eyes burn.

A moment later a stronger tug came. Jareth placed the paper he had in his hand on the desk and stood, restless and sad. It came again stronger than ever and Jareth couldn't contain himself anymore. Hope sprang up in his chest and he vanished to reappear in a dark room.

Rain could be heard pattering against a pane glass window. Through the gloom Jareth made out light coloured walls, a door, a mobile and a crib. Curious he wandered over to the crib and looked inside. A baby lay there, awake but quiet looking up at him. Reaching beside the crib Jareth put on the nightlight and instantly the room was filled with soft light. He noticed all the pink in the room and deducted a female child was in the crib looking at him. He looked at her again and his heart stopped. A dark patch of hair and vivid green eyes stared at him, the baby smiled and Jareth felt his heart melt.

"Sarah?" he asked quietly and the baby blinked and yawned, but Jareth saw a flash of awareness come into the baby's eyes; recognition was clear in the green depths and the baby smiled again.

Jareth felt his heart lift. The Goddess Fate had given Sarah back to him, just as she had promised! He had a morale dilemma before him now. Did he take the child with him and raise her, or did he leave her to the mortals and go through the entire thing again? For a moment he was tempted to take the baby with him. He could make the parents forget about the child's existence, but no, Sarah would want to be brought up in the Mortal world again and have parents that love her. He would leave her here in the Aboveground.

He kissed the baby on the forehead and whispered his love. Then he turned off the nightlight and the room fell into darkness again. He stood in the dark listening to the baby's breathing as she fell asleep.

He would wait for her to group up. It wouldn't take long, besides he had forever to wait for her, and after all, forever is not long at all.

The End.

A/N: Well that is the end. I really hope you enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing it, and I would never have finished it if you all hadn't been there encouraging me and prodding me when I didnt update.

Please dont forget to let me know what you thought of it.

I am currently writing my next Labyrinth story.

Sarah is called to compete in a battle royal for the title of Champion of the Labyrinth. Jareth naturally is using this comp to get her and Sarah is nearing her 2nd Dan Black belt. But how will she fare against magic, weapons and the Goblin King's pursuit? Find out when I start updating it!

Love Cassee


End file.
